


Stairs

by SQing4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, F/F, F/M, cougar lifestyle, lesbian escort, swan queen one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 111,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SQing4ever/pseuds/SQing4ever
Summary: One shot based on a short story. AU Regina is a wealthy socialite, living a “cougar” lifestyle. After the end of a one year tryst with her current lover, Regina is looking for something a little different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not good at one shots. I just took a short story I wrote for a creative writing class years ago and swan queened it as best as I could just because I felt like it.  
> I would like to do more one shots but every time I try it turns into a multi chapter that I refuse to post until I’ve finished the fan fiction I’ve already posted.  
> So I did this for fun. I hope it’s well received. It’s a little OOC and Zelena is not Regina’s sister in this.

* * *

 

**In Love**

Regina laid disappointed on her king-sized bed; clenching a sheet, the only thing covering her naked body. Her legs opened, exposed, and her brow damp with sweat. Her lover sat on the side of the bed with his back to her. His head down, as he reached for his briefs.

"What the fuck was that?" Regina asked, her disappointment apparent in her tone.

"I'm sorry." Her lover replied, he had gone soft, leaving her sexually unfulfilled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, still lying in the same position astonished at what just took place.

"I'm in love." He responded, and she laughed. The thought was bewildering to her. To think her young lover could possibly fall in love with her was absurd. All they ever did was fuck.

"No you're not." She said, brushing off his response.

"Not with you."

Regina hadn't given any thought that he could be seeing another woman. Pleasing her every want and desire had been his full time job since they met nearly a year ago.

"Someone else," she said as a statement not a question.

"Yes." He proceeded to get dressed, as Regina laid there staring at the ceiling.

Caring would be an effort.

He turned and looked down at her. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore." Graham waited for a response but Regina was thinking about how much she hated burgundy and how it was possible that she allowed her decorator to smother her walls with such a dreadful color. She snapped out of her daze for a moment, and regarded Graham.

"Sorry?"

"Yes, I said I'm sorry. Should I give you back the car?" He asked.

Regina sat up in bed, and thought for a moment. She remembered the day she brought it for him; they had missed their flight to Hawaii because his car broke down on the way to the airport, and he was unable to meet her on time. She remembered asking why he even bothered to drive when he should have just took a cab, but Graham's job wasn't to think so she never waited for an answer from him; she just hung up the phone, and in that moment she decided to buy him a car, so she did, and when he arrived at her house later that day for an apologetic fuck, a black Mercedes Benz was in her driveway wrapped in a big red bow.

"No, that won't be necessary. You keep it, you've certainly earned it."

"You don't hate me do you?" Graham asked, looking more like a boy than a young man.

"No, of course not, I suppose all situations must come to an end. I'm happy you found love Graham."

A situation was all Regina ever thought of her relationships with these young men, and there have been several in the past seven years. It started when she was 33; she's now 40. Her lover's ranged from ages 21 to 26; Graham was 24. Some lovers she left, and some who left her, but this was the first time anyone had left her for another woman. It didn't matter much to her either way. It was an arrangement, there was no romance, no love, and she liked it that way.

"Really?"

"Yes really Graham. I mean, I'll certainly miss the fucking, but I'll manage."

* * *

 

  **New Lover**

"Hello?" Regina was sitting in the back seat of her town car, talking on her cell phone.

"You're alive!" Zelena shouted in her ear.

"Yes, Jesus , Z can we tone it down a bit."

"Sorry. I see your beautiful young man let you up for air long enough for you to answer your phone."

"That's over." Regina casually confessed.

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Nothing, he just fell in love with someone is all. Why are you calling?" Regina asked, trying to move away from the subject of her love life.

"Oh, I'm having a cocktail party. You know the usual."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Looking for another lover are we?"

"Ozzie is thirty now, and he's just not the same young man I fell for. He's serious, and clingy. I mean, what happened to the good ole days when he would just come over, shag me, and go home? You know he actually tried to have a conversation with me." Zelena said, sounding scandalized.

"Oh, how dreadful." Regina pulled a nail file out of her purse and started to file her nails, which was totally unnecessary since she was on her way to get a mani-pedi.

Regina often judged Zelena for running through men the way she did, but the fact is she herself was just as bad. Regina avoided any sign of a real relationship like it was the plague.

"Anyway, I was getting bored with him. I need someone younger and more attentive to my physical needs."

"Uh huh," Regina said, half listening.

"This could be a good opportunity for you to find a new stud. There will plenty of young men there to choose from. I've invited ten or so of our cougar sisters." Zelena explained.

Regina hated that Zelena so freely embraced such a label. Yes, she liked younger men, but not because they were young but because she knew herself. She knew she could never take someone half her age seriously so there was no risk of her falling in love.

"Sounds great." Regina said, feigning enthusiasm.

"So you'll come?" Regina sighed.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No. See you at seven." Zelena ended the call.

Regina slid her phone into her purse. She already knew there was no getting out of it. The last time she bailed on one of Zelena's parties she was nagged to death for months. She was tempted to move and change her phone number, but she knew Zelena would find her eventually and then there would be hell to pay.

* * *

  **Mermaid Dress**

There were only six stairs separating Regina from the door of Zelena's mansion.

Regina started to regret wearing the navy blue mermaid gown, but it hugged her body in all the right places. It was tight, too tight. Her maid, Hazel had the hardest time zipping her up; her sixty-four year old fingers, fumbled many times, and though it was unlike her to swear, she cussed both Regina, and her dress while she helped Regina squeeze her body into it. Regina just would not accept the fact that she was not getting into that dress.

Now she stood pondering on how she was getting up the stairs. Getting in and out of the car was trouble enough, even with the help of her driver, but stairs were an entirely different story. She should have had her driver escort her up the stairs also.

"Stupid." Regina whispered, scolding herself for not picking something simple and comfortable, but she was sure she'd never hear the end of it if she came in yoga pants.

A cocktail waitress that was arriving late to the party, was making her way to the back to enter the house in the rear, when spotted Regina at the bottom of the stairs.

She watched Regina busy herself, making no attempt to climb the stairs; possibly contemplating going home to change.

The young lady walked over to Regina.

"Please excuse me, but I just needed to compliment such a lovely dress. You wear it well." The young lady said, and offered a lopsided smile.

'What a beautiful smile.' Regina thought.

"Well thank you very much. I do love this dress, and I do look rather splendid in it don't I?"

Regina watched as the young lady's cheeks colored pink.

"Unfortunately it's a wee bit tight, and it's giving me a difficult time."

"I see." The young lady gave Regina a once over, still smiling. "Please allow me to assist you." She offered Regina her arm. Though Regina found the gesture strange she accepted it.

Three men had past her and none of them stopped to escort her up the stairs, they smiled and nodded their hellos, but there were no gentlemen among them. Regina thanked the young lady once they reached the front door.

She smiled, "it was my pleasure."

Before Regina could ask her name she had already made her way back down the stairs and towards the rear of the mansion.

* * *

  **The Young Lady**

"I didn't come to this god-forsaking party to see your pussy. Can you put it away." Regina whispered in Zelena's ear. She was on her third glass of wine, and when she spotted Zelena wearing a gold and white see-through gown, and no underwear, Regina felt obligated to tell the woman about herself.

"It's her party too and she can come out if she wants to." Zelena responded. "It's gotten me plenty of wanted attention until now. I don't see any men swarming over you? You look lovely by the way, Ariel. What the bloody hell? Can you even move in that thing?" Zelena teased.

"Barely." Regina responded. "God, I haven't been to one of these in ages. I don't even see anyone I can possibly be attracted to."

"Are you serious? These men are gorgeous." Zelena said.

Regina shrugged her shoulders, and took a sip of her wine. She spotted the young lady that escorted her up the stairs, refilling the guests wine glasses.

"Zelena, do you know who that waitress is, over there?" Zelena looked across the room.

"Which one?"

"The blond with her hair pulled into a charming little bun." Regina answered, tilting her head in the direction of the young lady.

A wicked grin appeared on Zelena's lips. "Wow, you really haven't been to one of these in a while. She, my dear, is Emma, Emma Swan. We all just call her Swan."

"Am I supposed to know her? And what do mean by 'we'?" Regina asked.

"I suppose not. You're not really considered to be the adventurous type." Zelena said, not addressing Regina's other question.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Regina snapped, not taking her eyes off of Emma.

"Bloody hell, Reg, I just mean that you're not very open-minded." Zelena explained.

"I beg to differ, besides what the fuck are you talking about?"

"She's an escort."

"So?" Regina turned back to Zelena when she noticed Emma gazing back at her.

"She's a lesbian."

"She's a lesbian escort?" Regina asked, her brow furrowed in astonishment.

"Yes." Zelena answered, simply.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." Regina took a gulp of wine this time, and swallowed hard.

"See, closed-minded."

"Fuck off, Z."

"And as for the 'we', she's probably slept with every woman in this room beside you, of course."

"You too?" Regina asked.

"Like ten or so times."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Just look at her Reg, she's fucking beautiful. I'd kill for that body; everybody in this fucking room." Zelena confessed.

"She is very beautiful, but to pay to be with a lesbian. I don't know."

"She's worth it; believe me, besides she'd never take money. She doesn't ask for anything really. Every once in a while someone will buy her something extravagant. See those earrings in her ear?" Zelena gossiped, and Regina nodded. "I brought her those; two and a half carats."

Regina looked at Zelena with disbelief.

"Mal brought her a diamond Rolex. Said she was the best sex she ever had."

"Really," Regina was intrigued. "How exactly does it work? I mean, how do you go about reserving her company?"

Zelena laughed at Regina. "What a charming way of putting it. Are you serious?"

"I'm curious." Regina said, not looking directly at Zelena. 

“You just give her your number, and she'll call you if she's interested."

"That simple? What if she doesn't call?"

"Then she doesn't want to shag you."

* * *

 The Approach

Regina had two more glasses of wine while she watched Emma from across the room. She ignored all advances, and only talked to someone when Emma had caught her staring at her.

It was getting late, and Regina's Jimmy Choo's were killing her. She attempted to walk fast in Emma's direction, but the five glasses of wine and her tight dress slowed her down. Regina decided walking slow and steady would look sexy, and it would possibly keep her from falling face first, making a complete fool of herself. She already felt foolish for what she was about to do, but the truth was, it wasn't any different than when she picked up young men; and she always picked them up. She wanted that control. It was important to her.

Regina noticed Emma watching her walk over. What a break it would have been if she met her half way, but she didn't. She just stood there watching her, the left corner of her mouth turned up; smirking.

"Hello, Ms Swan, is it?" Regina was surprised how out of breath she sounded. She tried not to look embarrassed.

"Emma will do, and you're Regina." Emma said, the lopsided smile returning, making Regina nearly swoon.

"And how did you manage to find that out?"

"Same as you. I asked." Emma said, and Regina noticed how those big, gorgeous green eyes sparkled when Emma smiled at her. Regina's heart was thundering in her chest, and she couldn't help but get lost in those eyes.

"Ahm, can I get you a drink or something?" Emma asked, coolly.

"Oh, no, I've had plenty to drink, but I will take you up on that or something." Regina reached into her purse, took out her card, and handed it to Emma.

Regina attempted to be cool by turning and walking away, but halfway towards the front door she turned back.

She walked up to Emma. "You do know what I'm talking about don't you?" Regina asked, nervously. Emma smiled at her again.

"Yes I do."

"Well, then, good. Call me."

Emma nodded still smiling. Regina turned to leave again, feeling foolish, but then turned back, and walked up to Emma, she stood so close there was only an inch or two between them.

"I'm not trying to sound desperate really, because I'm not. It's just I've never-." Regina paused. "You are going to call me aren't you?"

The blonde took Regina's left hand with her right, and kissed it. "I'll call you."

"Alright." Regina turned for the last time and headed for the door. She didn't bother to say goodbye to Zelena, she had long since disappeared from the party.

A young man opened the door for Regina, but did not follow behind her. She stood at the top of the stairs.

"Fuck." She took out her cell phone to call her driver. She would ask him to escort her down the stairs. Regina wished she had thought of that sooner. Regina's phone rang before she could dial. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Do you need help down the stairs?" Emma asked, and Regina laughed.

"Yes, please."

"And will you need help out of that dress when you get home?" Emma asked, seductively.

"I believe so." Regina responded in kind.

"Then please allow me to assist you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma’s point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brandie said pretty please and it was all the motivation I need to add another chapter. That is not always going to work. This wasn’t meant to be more than a one shot. I wasn’t prepared to extend it.  
> Some of you may not like Emma or even Ruby in this chapter. I had absolutely no direction. I just winged it. Changing the rating to mature this chapter because of language and sexual discussions.

**Abs of Steel**

Emma was doing pull-ups in the doorway to her bedroom, when Ruby came in. “47, 48, 49, 50,” she counted, her entire body glistening with sweat.

“I thought you were going to wait for me before you started to workout?”

Emma smiled as she continued to pull herself up, “Why would I do that? It’s not like you workout with me.”

“Yeah, but I like to watch,” Ruby smirked, and Emma gave her a cheesy grin.

“Look, but don’t touch.” Emma said.

Ruby rolled her eyes. “Try and stop me.” She walked up to Emma and stroked her tight ab muscles. Emma quickly wrapped her legs around Ruby’s body and held her tight. Ruby squealed as Emma continued with her pull ups, lifting Ruby up with her.

“As hot as this is, can you let me go? You’re gross and sweaty.”

“You were just touching me, now I’m gross and sweaty?” Emma released Ruby.

“Hey, I only touched cause you told me not to.”

“Whatever. You pay the rent?” Emma asked, continuing her pull-ups.

“Didn’t have to.” Ruby said, walking away from Emma and into her bedroom.

“Whoa, what?” Emma dropped down and followed Ruby into her room. “It’s your month, what do you mean you ‘didn’t have to’?”

Ruby gave her a knowing look.

“Oh.” Emma said.

“Yeah, oh.” Ruby responded.

“Who was it this time, and how much rent was paid?” Emma asked.

“I didn’t ask. I just assumed it was one of the ‘Queens of Darkness,’ and we’re paid in full for the rest of the year.” Ruby informed her, flopping down on her bed and laying back.

“Why do you always call them that?” Emma asked.

“You know why, those three bitches are the snottiest, greediest, and evilest she-demons I’ve ever met. Just because they have money they act like they’re fucking royalty and we’re all supposed to kiss their asses.”

“They’re not that bad. One of them paid our rent.”

“Get real, Emma. It’s a fucking power play. You’re probably the only thing they can’t control, so they compete for your attention.”

Emma rolled her eyes, “you’re nuts.”

“I’m nuts? I’m not a lesbian escort who is fucking three of the most—”

“I get it!” Emma shouted, “and I’m not an escort. They gave me that label. I fuck who I want to fuck and I don’t ask for anything. They just give me stuff and do things for me. It’s not like I didn’t try to stop them, but they insisted. I figured it’s their way of detaching themselves from the situation. If they are giving me some sort of payment, I don’t know, maybe it makes them feel like they have some control or whatever. I don’t know.”

“Whatever Emma.”

“I’m going to go shower, take off my Rolex and put it back in my room. If you’re gonna lay there judging me and living rent free then you can’t borrow my shit.” Emma told her, exiting the room.

Ruby hopped up and followed her. “But it looks so good on me,” Ruby whined.

Emma shook her head, a look of exasperation on her face.

“Okay, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound like I was judging you. I’m just trying to understand you. I mean, I get it. Sex with no attachment, no commitment, you can come and go as you please, but bitch you have clientele!”

“I told you! I—”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you told me, but when they started buying extravagant gifts and finding ways of giving you money indirectly you could have stopped it all, but you didn’t. You keep going back. Why? It’s not like they reciprocate.”

Emma shrugged. “They want me.”

“But not the way you deserve to be wanted. Emma, don’t you want what Belle and I have?”

Emma took a moment to consider Ruby’s question. “This is easier.” She answered.

“But don’t you want to be loved?”

“Not everyone gets to be as lucky as you and Belle. I don’t think there is anyone out there for me that could love me like you and Belle love each other, and I’m okay with that. It’s not like I’ve never been in love before, and you know what? It fucking sucked.”

“Of course it sucked! You fell in love with a bi curious straight girl. Jesus, Emma, are you ever going to get over Ashley?”

“Don’t start, Ruby.” Emma said, pointing at her brunette friend. “I’m over her. I’m just not interested in pursuing a relationship with anyone.”

“You haven’t even met anyone! You might if you tried.”

Emma gave her a skeptical look, “I’ve met plenty of women.”

“Please, those old bitches don’t count. You don’t even talk to them. You just fuck them. How could you be satisfied with that? I could kind of see it if they actually got you off too.”

“Just because they don’t fuck me, doesn’t mean I don’t cum too.”

“Who are you, SuperDyke?”

Emma looked at her friend, seriously. “When pussy’s in trouble, I am not slow. It's hip hip hip, and down I go!”

“No the fuck you didn't just manipulate Underdogs catchphrase.”

Emma smirked and did a superhero pose.

“Bitch.” Ruby said, shaking her head.

Emma barked like a dog as she disappeared into her bathroom.

 

* * *

 

**Work**

“Yeah?” Emma spoke into her cellphone.

She was sitting at the bar, nursing her second beer.

“Is that any way to answer your phone?” Ruby asked.

“When it’s just you, yeah it is.”

“Bite me.”

“I thought that job was taken.”

“It is. Anyway, we’re working. Ariel called out and we need another server for the West party.”

“It’s my day off, Ruby.”

Ruby laughed, “it’s hilarious how you think Granny actually gives a damn that it’s your day off. Two other servers have the day off and she told me to call you.”

“I’m busy.”

“Gran, Emma said she’s busy!” Ruby yelled, Emma winced, moving the phone away from her ear.

“Swan?!” Granny shouted into the phone.

“Yes boss?”

“That’s right, I’m the boss, and don’t you ever forget that.”

“Come on, Granny! It’s my only day off this week.”

“Tough shit, you think I wanted to call you? There are two other servers, good ones. Ones that arrive on time to the functions, who dress appropriately, that do more than just refill wine glasses, and they don’t eat the fucking hor d'oeuvres! So I would gladly call one of them to cover, but it’s a West party, and that snooty, picky bitch wants you. So I don’t know whose legs your head is between, but wrap it up and get your ass over to the West estate, and for god’s sake wear your fucking uniform!”

Emma sighed hard. “I’ll be late.”

“Of course you will, just get there.”

 

* * *

 

**Wanted**

Emma hadn’t been terribly pleased to have to work at a Zelena West party; she knew all the women she had or was currently fucking were going to be there. She was relieved to find out it was one of Zelena’s ‘cougar’ parties, so the focus would surely be on the couple dozen young men attending the party.

All Emma wanted was to fade into the background; the conversation she had with Ruby earlier was still fresh in her mind, and it irked her. Ruby was getting good at getting under Emma’s skin and making her think about things she spent years trying to forget, like love, commitment, and the kind of closeness one only receives when they are cherished. It’s been years since Emma has had any of that, and she was doing fine without it; at least that’s what she told herself.

All hope of riding out Zelena’s party went out the window as soon as she laid her eyes on a beautiful brunette she had never seen before, standing at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Zelena’s front door. Emma watched her, and smiled when she observed the woman’s dilemma. Emma watched as a few men walked passed her, smiling, and nodding their heads.

Dumb fucks.

Emma shook her head and approached the beautiful brunette. She hadn’t planned on complimenting her or checking her out like she was a delectable treat. She really was ogling the hell out of the woman. Emma only meant to ask the woman if she needed assistance getting up the stairs, but Emma couldn’t help herself.

The decision was made, and Emma was captivated. She’d never heard a voice so rich and sexy. If Emma could have wrapped herself in that voice she would have. Her bicep tingled were the woman’s hand firmly pressed into it as Emma escorted her up the stairs. After responding to the woman’s thanks, she quickly made way back down the stairs to avoid getting herself into trouble.

Emma was relieved that everyone seemed to be too preoccupied with the men in the room to notice her when she slipped in. Emma made sure to avoid the women she fucked a month ago; leaving Ruby to take over the responsibility of refilling glasses for the ‘Queens of Darkness’. Ruby disposed of an empty bottle of white wine. The expression on her face revealed that she was at her wits end.

“I don’t know how you can stand those bitches.” Ruby said, her voice laced with disdain.

Emma smiled, “they’re not so bad.”

“Who’s your favorite?” Ruby asked, curiously.

“I don’t have one.” Emma replied with a shrug.

“Don’t fucking lie to me. There has to be at least one of them you like fucking more than the others.” Ruby whispered, harshly.

Emma sighed, and proceeded to busy herself pouring glasses of champagne.

“Emma…” Ruby whined.

“Ursula and Zelena.” 

”What? Are you serious? I can maybe see Ursula, because that ass is crazy, but Zelena, are you serious? Didn’t you tell me she makes you blindfold her and wear a strap-on when you fuck so she can pretend a man is fucking her?”

Emma nodded her head in response.

“And that does it for you? What the actual fuck?”

“You really need to stop being so judgmental. I just like all the dirty shit she says to me, the British accent and all that dirty British slang is hot.” Emma smirked, and Ruby rolled her eyes and bumped Emma with her hip.

“And what makes Ursula so special, besides that ass?”

Emma shook her head.

“Does Belle know this side of you?”

“Yes, stop deflecting. I wanna know.”

“She lets me devour her, and she watches me. She makes me feel desired, more so than the others. She’s the only one who doesn’t just call me between boyfriends.”

“You almost sound like you like her.”

“I don’t know her enough to like her. I’m just allowed to be more intimate with her. She kisses me with her eyes open, it’s weird, but hot.”

“I bet C.D is the worst. She looks like she’s a fucking slave driver in bed. Does she have instruments of torture?” Ruby asked.

Emma busted into a laughing fit. It took her awhile to calm down.

“You’re such an ass. C.D is actually very quiet and timid. She’s kind of a pillow princess. I know she kind of looks a little crazed but underneath all that mink is a sensational body that smells like white chocolate and roses. Besides, she’s funny. She’s a sarcastic ass with her clothes on and shy as fuck with them off. It’s the only reason I keep going back.”

“And Mal?”

Emma shrugged. “She’s the reason why so many of them want me. She started it, I guess. She doesn’t really call me as often, just between her boyfriends. I actually kind of prefer it that way. She’s kind of a bitch.”

“She brought you a Rolex.”

“That I never wear. She’s the only one that makes me feel like I’m a lunatic for going back to her. She’s a possessive, bitchy, spoiled ass diva.”

“Why don’t you just end it?”

“I’m an idiot. She calls me and tells me she needs me and she sounds like she’s going to cry if I say no and I cave. I can’t help it. I don’t always regret it after, it’s pretty okay sometimes.”

“Wow, Emma. Do you even hear yourself?”

“Don’t judge me.”

“I’m not!” Ruby exclaimed, holding her hands up in surrender. “I’m just saying, you deserve better.”

“I’m good, Rubes. Believe me.”

The two women went back out into the party and Emma handed off the tray of champagne in exchange for a bottle of wine. She began to refill a few wine glasses, following closely behind Ruby. Emma noticed the brunette staring at her, and then quickly looking away. Emma looked away only to catch the woman staring again when she looked back. Emma walked up behind Ruby.

“Rubes, who’s the brunette talking to Zelena?” Ruby glanced across the room and spotted the two women.

“that’s the ‘Evil Queen’.”

“Get real, Ruby. I’ve spoken to her, she seemed nice enough.”

“I thought so to when I first met her, she wasn’t snooty like these other bitches. She was polite and she tipped pretty good, but cross her once and she’ll tear you a new asshole. I’m so serious. I’ve seen her make a man cry. She can be mean as fuck. I’ve heard some things. She’s fucking ruthless, Emma. And super fucking straight, she likes cock, Emma. Leave her alone.”

“I just want to know her name.”

“Regina.”

Emma continued to watch Regina watching her. It amused her to see Regina flush and look away whenever she was caught staring.

Emma had always been good at reading people, figuring them out, learning their needs and wants. That was what made her such a good lover, that is why she was so desired. So in the midst of a party filled with young men, and older women seeking their attention, Emma Swan was certain that the only attention Regina wanted was hers. When Emma saw Regina make her way over to her, she just stood there and watched her. She smirked, and let her eyes linger on the sight of Regina’s hips sway as she sauntered over.

Emma’s brain went on autopilot the moment Regina entered her personal space. All Emma could think about was how delicious Regina smelled, she wondered if the women tasted as sweet as she smelled.

Emma offered her a drink or something, knowing full well Regina wanted that something. Emma wasn’t surprised at all when Regina handed her a card. What did surprise her was how nervous and insecure the woman seemed to be. Emma couldn’t remember ever having that kind of effect on anyone. Women who approached her did so with extreme confidence, and she herself mirrored that confidence. Regina looked like a nervous wreck, which Emma thought was completely adorable, even after the third approach.

Yes, Emma’s stomach was thoroughly filled with butterflies. She walked over to window after Regina exited, and watched her stand at the top of the stairs.

She grinned as she reached in her back pocket for her cell phone, and dialed the number on the card.

“Hello?" Said the sexiest voice Emma had ever heard.

"Do you need help down the stairs?" Emma asked, and heard Regina’s full and delightful laughter.

"Yes, please."

"And will you need help out of that dress when you get home?" Emma asked, seductively.

"I believe so." Regina responded in kind.

"Then please allow me to assist you."

Emma ended the call and headed over to the front door. She opened it. Regina’s shy smile left Emma breathless. God, she couldn’t wait to devour this woman.

“Hi.” Emma offered her arm to Regina.

“Hello,” Regina took the offered arm and they made their way down the stairs.

Emma stood with her as she phoned her driver. Regina turned to her and there was the nervousness again. It seemed to come off Regina in waves and Emma was feeling it. Her palms started to sweat, and she started to rock slowly on the heel of her shoes. Waiting for Regina’s car to show up was pure torture for the blond. It probably won’t have been so bad if Regina wasn’t fidgeting with the strap of her purse. Emma glanced back at the house to make sure none of the other guests were leaving yet. She quickly dried her palms on her pants, reached over, and took Regina’s hand to keep it still. She could feel Regina’s eyes on her but she didn’t look at her.

When Regina’s car pulled up, Emma opened the door and helped Regina into the car before shutting it and jogging over to the other passenger side door and getting in.

Emma slid her phone out of pocket and sent Ruby a quick text asking her to grab her jacket and drive her car home instead of hitching a ride with the catering van. She gave her no more information and silenced her phone before sliding it back into her pocket.

Emma glanced over to see Regina look even more nervous than she was before. Emma knew she had to do or say something to help Regina feel more comfortable. Emma was not used to someone being so on edge around her. Emma watched Regina run her hands down the body of her dress like she was smoothing out wrinkles, and shift in her seat like she was trying to get comfortable. It was driving Emma nuts.

“Regina.” Emma said, softly.

Regina looked at her with wide eyes, a look of panic on her face. “Yes,” she answered.

“Are you alright?” Emma asked, she watched as Regina turned her head away slightly and rolled her eyes at herself.

“Yes, I’m fine.” She said, taking a slow deep breath.

“You sure, because we don’t—”

“Did you change your mind?” Regina asked, and Emma heard the slight panic in the brunette’s voice.

“No, not at all. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Emma said, and took Regina’s hand again giving it a good squeeze.

The brunette looked down at Emma's hand holding hers, and sighed, “I’m alright, Emma.” Regina squeezed Emma’s hand back, and held onto it for the entire ride to her home.

Emma didn’t mind at all.

 

* * *

 

**Touch**

It didn’t surprise Emma that Regina lived in a mansion, what surprised Emma was how modest it looked compared to the others she’s been to. It was just as big as the other mansions but there was no ginormous fountain, moat, or swimming pool in the front. Nothing but a grand yet tasteful sea of lush vegetation. Trees, and well groomed rose bushes, and other plants and flowers Emma knew nothing about.

When the car stopped in front of the house Emma got out before Regina’s driver, and jogged over to the other side of the car. She opened the passenger door, and held a hand out for Regina. Regina took the offered hand and got out the car. Emma looked over at the driver and winked. The man rolled his eyes, shrugged and got back in the car.

Emma walked Regina to front door and was astounded that she immediately felt the loss when Regina let go of her hand to unlock the door. She couldn’t believe how much she wanted to take Regina’s hand back once they went inside.

Emma blinked hard once they stepped into the foyer. Her jaw dropped at the sight of a white marble double staircase that led up to the second floor. Emma looked over at Regina.

“How’d you even get down these steps in that dress?”

“Very, very slowly.” Regina answered.

Emma looked from Regina to the stairs, then back to Regina. She stepped in front of Regina and took her hand, and looked deeply into chestnut colored eyes.

“Forgive me, I’m normally a very patient person.”

Regina gave Emma a skeptical look, then suddenly her eyes widened in surprise as Emma quickly hoisted her up over shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Emma was pleasantly surprised Regina was so light and also that the woman didn’t scream or squirm. She just fisted the back of Emma’s shirt. Emma easily jogged up the staircase.

“Ahm, right or left?”

“Right.” Regina answered.

Emma turned right and walked down the hall, passing door after door until Regina told her to stop. Emma carried Regina into her room and placed her gently on the floor.

“Sorry, but there was no way I was letting you climb all those stairs in that dress.” Emma told her.

Emma watched the look of amazement dropped from the older woman's face, she slowly wet her lips, tilted her end to regard Emma with a sexy smile.

“You could have simply helped me out of my dress downstairs.” Regina told her, and Emma’s brain short circuited at the sound of the brunette's velvety voice.

“I ah, yeah, I guess I coulda. I just went with the first solution that popped into my head.”

Regina didn’t say anything, she just looked at Emma and nodded her head.

Emma knew if they were going to go anywhere she had to be the one to make the first move.

“As much as I adore the way this dress looks on you, I’ve done nothing all evening but think about getting you out of it.”

“Is that so, Emma?” Emma’s name on Regina’s red, full lips was everything and all Emma wanted to hear was Regina saying it over and over again.

Emma nodded her head.

Regina turned away from Emma, “then by all means, get me out of this dress.”

Emma lifted her hand to reach for the zipper and noticed how her hand was trembling. She clenched it into a fist. She rested her left hand on Regina’s left shoulder, her fingers caressing the soft skin there. She opened her hand, and her thumb and index finger gripped the zipper. She pulled it down slowly, her eyes drinking in the newly exposed skin. Emma slid her right hand inside the dress, letting it caress the smooth skin on Regina’s back, over her right hip and then back again. She used both hands to peel the tight garment like a banana off Regina’s body.

Regina stepped out of the dress, and Emma picked up and laid it on the chaise. She turned back to see Regina standing in the middle of the room in a sheer, black lace bra with matching lace panties.

Emma had no idea why she was so captivated by Regina’s erect nipples straining against the see-thru fabric of her bra.

Emma noticed Regina didn’t seem as nervous as she was before. The way Regina stood there smirking, sent a pleasant wave of arousal through Emma’s whole body. The need to touch and taste every inch of older woman's skin was growing tremendously and Emma felt she was going to lose it any second.

Regina stepped directly in front of Emma and reached up and to undo Emma’s bun, letting Bobby-pins drop to the floor. She ran her fingers through long, curly blonde locks as they fell, and cascaded onto strong pale shoulders. Emma closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. None of the others ever touched her this way. They weren’t gentle or slow.

Emma couldn’t recall ever standing in the middle of anyone’s bedroom this long. She’d usually have them on the bed by now, with her head between their legs.

“You’re very beautiful, Emma.” Regina said, softly.

She was so close, Emma could feel her breath on her face. Emma opened her eyes and looked straight into eyes so dark they almost looked black. She was familiar with the look of lust but Regina was taking it to whole other level. Emma was mesmerized. Her hands grasped Regina’s waist.

“Thank you,” Emma finally responded. Others had told her the same but it never sounded so believable then when it came from Regina’s lips.

Emma dipped her head and brushed her lips over Regina’s before capturing her bottom lip between her lips. The first kiss was gentle and sweet. They both savored it, like they were trying to memorize the feeling, the textures, the taste. Emma slid her tongue across Regina’s bottom lip, seeking entrance. Regina parted her lips without hesitation, and Emma deepened the kiss.

Her hands massaged the brunette's hips and the tan hands of the older woman tangled in blond hair; moving down and sliding over pale shoulders and down a flushed chest. She cupped Emma’s breast and squeezed. A moan escaped the blonde's mouth and entered Regina’s. Emma felt the older woman unbuttoning her shirt. It was a first, none of the others ever undressed her. Emma broke the kiss and watched at Regina’s nimble fingers made quick work of unbuttoning her shirt and removing it from her body. She unbuttoned Emma’s dress pants and forced them down over hips. They were tighter than they looked. Emma stepped out of her pants and kicked off her shoes.

Regina took a few steps back and folded her arms across her chest. Emma looked down at herself. She hadn’t planned on the possibility of sex. She was wearing a simple white bra, and pair of Superman boy briefs. Emma frowned, suddenly feeling ridiculous. She looked up to see Regina beaming at her.

“I don’t normally wear this when I know I’m gonna… but I didn’t know I was gonna be here with…”

Regina shook her head, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so sexy.” Regina confessed.

“Yeah?” Emma looked back down at herself then back at Regina. She flexed her stomach muscles and Regina gasped at the sight of it.

Regina gestured with her index finger for Emma to come closer. She backed up towards the bed as Emma approached her. Regina flattened her palms on Emma’s stomach and the muscles twitch under her touch. She ran her hands from below Emma’s navel up to just under breasts, and around her body, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Regina pulled the bra from Emma’s body.

Regina pushed her back a little and took a moment to admire the vision before. Emma’s skin flushed under Regina’s lustful gaze. No one looked at her with that kind of admiration. They all swooned over stomach muscles, wishing their bodies had that kind of definition, but Regina was looking at her like she wanted to devour her. Emma could barely stand it, her patience was wearing thin. She stepped in and tangled her fingers in shoulder length dark brown hair. She felt Regina’s arms wrap around pulling her close.

Emma closed her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on Regina’s forehead, causing the brunette chuckle in disbelief. Both of them were surprised by Emma’s gentleness. Emma couldn’t fight the overwhelming feeling in the pit of her stomach; being surrounded by Regina’s intoxicating scent, her sensual touch, her rich voice, and those big brown eyes that she wouldn’t mind looking into for the rest of her life, it was too much.

Emma didn’t know anything about this woman, but she wanted to. She wanted to know everything from her favorite color to how she got that small scar on her upper lip. She wanted to know all Regina’s first, especially now that she knew she was going to become one of them. That knowledge alone made Emma want to make the experience special. Emma’s body had made the decision before her brain caught up; it was decided the moment their lips met, Emma was going to make love to this woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could feel bad for ending it like that, But it was suppose to be a one shot, if you want more I may need a little motivation and perhaps some direction. I’m up for taking suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina’s certain, uncertainty. Regina’s POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the feedback, I’m down with all your suggestions, so don’t stop there, it’s really motivating me to keep this going. 
> 
> We’re venting into more of Regina’s inner thoughts in this chapter.
> 
> There’s smut in this chapter, ya had to know it was coming.

**PDA**

Regina knew she hadn’t been cool at all when she approached Emma, and she made matters a tad awkward when she kept going back. Yes, Regina felt thoroughly embarrassed, and was surprised, yet delighted that Emma had called her right away.

Regina thought the gesture was charming, and the moment Emma opened the door and said a simple, ‘hi’ Regina felt a heat rise in her chest and she felt a little less foolish.

She was wanted.

It wasn’t until they made it down the stairs and Regina called her driver that her nerves returned. She felt anxious and when she’s anxious she fidgets. She couldn’t really help it, it doesn’t happen often enough for Regina to call it a habit.

Regina doesn’t get nervous, it wasn’t her style. She was raised to always be confident even in the face of failure.

No, Regina never loses her shit; her temper, sure, but crippling anxiousness, no way. If she could survive, unscathed, with the most intimidating mother on the face of the earth, she could survive anything.

Yet, the thought of taking the beautiful blond home and allowing the woman to touch her in ways only a man has touched her was fraying her nerves like never  before.

It was the feel of Emma’s hand sliding into hers and squeezing that caused a whole new set of emotions to wash over Regina; her heart raced, she looked over at Emma who was obviously avoiding her gaze.

Regina was thoroughly confused, she didn’t do public displays of affection, she didn’t like hand holding, she never did. She knew why; it had been her mother who made the experience dreadful, whenever that woman took her hand it was to pull her along, away to the side so she could privately scold Regina. The tradition continued until Regina was well into her 30s, now Regina avoided all physical contact at all with her mother. It was the best for both of them.

Regina decided she was making too much of the situation, Emma had obviously noticed her nerves and was attempting to help soothe them. It was a sweet gesture, which repeated again in the car.

Regina had let her nerves get the best of her again as she glanced over and saw Emma texting. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was texting one of her clients, changing any plans she had to see someone just to be with her. She was torn between being pleased that Emma chose her over someone else and slightly jealous that there was someone else. Regina didn't understand why she felt that way; she supposed she was just getting way ahead of herself; she chucked it up to the fact that she never was any good at sharing.

It was different than what she normally did with men, once the choice was made Regina had always made it clear that she had to be their number one priority, she didn’t care if there was someone else, she never asked and didn’t care to know. She supposed this time it would have to be different; Emma was an escort and Regina knew what she was getting into when she gave the woman her card. It was going to be a one time thing, something she would do to prove to herself that she was not close-minded.

It was true that she had never thought about being with a woman, it didn’t help that her social circle was filled with the rich and obnoxious and how is that attractive?

Regina had tried to calm herself down after Emma had seen her panic, there were just so many thoughts going through her mind as they drove closer and closer to their destination. Emma taking her hand again surprisingly made her feel a little better.

Once they arrived at Regina’s mansion, the charming gestures continued as Emma helped Regina out of the car, Emma’s hand finding hers as the blond walked her to her doorstep. Regina couldn’t help put feel the loss when she had to let go so she could unlock her door. She missed it immediately and hoped that Emma would take her hand back once they were inside.

It was the mischievous glimmer in Emma’s eyes that gave it away, she knew exactly what Emma was going to do a second before she did it. Emma hoisted her up over shoulder and began jogging up the stairs. No one has ever lifted Regina like that before. Sure, she had been lifted, and she wrapped her legs around her lover, and he had carried her to her bed, but no one has ever carried her up the stairs.

Regina was shocked by the arousal that suddenly shot through her body; Emma wasn’t simply carrying her up the stairs, she was jogging, up 25 marble stairs.

* * *

  **Painfully Slow**

Once Emma put her down, Regina gave her a look of admiration, she was impressed, and very turned on. The nervousness Regina had earlier suddenly became a distant memory. Her confidence returned full force, she was wanted badly it seemed.

Regina waited for Emma to make the first move.

“As much as I adore the way this dress looks on you, I’ve done nothing all evening but think about getting you out of it.” The blonde confessed.

“Is that so, Emma?” Regina drew out Emma’s name in the most seductive way she could muster.

She wanted Emma to know she was ready for her.

Emma nodded her head.

Regina turned away from Emma, “then by all means, get me out of this dress.”

The anticipation of Emma’s touch sent chills up Regina’s spine, her skin felt like it was on fire the moment the blonde's hand touched her bare shoulder; caressing her skin , it felt heavenly, and Regina's body responded to the touch instantly.

The way that Emma removed Regina's dress confirmed her suspicions, the pace was set at ‘painfully slow’. Regina didn’t do slow, fast and hard is how she preferred it, but she was pleasantly surprised how different she felt with Emma. She wanted to go slow, to memorize every touch, and for reasons Regina didn’t quite understand, she wanted it to feel the same for Emma.

It was in that moment that Regina was compelled to run her fingers through soft golden locks. She reached up and freed Emma’s hair from the tight bun she had it in. Regina watched Emma close her eyes and hum at the sensation of Regina running her fingers through her hair. Regina suddenly felt filled with a desire she has never felt before; she was making this woman feel good. She never cared too much for anything but her own pleasure, but as she watched Emma’s head lull back and a small moan escaped her lips, Regina realized how much it was pleasing her to touch Emma.

Regina moved closer, her lips ghosting over the younger woman's jaw.

“You’re very beautiful.” Regina hadn’t planned to say that out loud, but she couldn’t help herself.

Emma just looked at her, and Regina started to think that maybe the compliment was too much, but then the blonde thanked her, and those green eyes filled with a tenderness Regina hadn't seen in a very long time.

The first kiss was the sweetest kiss Regina has ever experienced, and for a brief second Regina wondered if Emma kissed ‘the others’ that softly. She quickly refocused once she felt Emma request entrance.

Emma deepened the kiss causing Regina’s head to spin. She wasn’t sure when she lost the upper hand, she wasn’t even sure she ever had it, but she wanted it. She slid her hands from Emma’s head where her fingers had been tangled in the blond’s hair, gentle scratching her scalp, she moved her hands down the front of Emma’s shirt, cupped, and squeezed the blond’s breast. When Emma moaned into Regina’s mouth the sound made Regina’s body shudder and all she could think about was getting Emma out of her clothes so she could continue to pull those delicious noises from her throat.

It wasn’t as easy as she thought it would be to get Emma out of her dress pants, but seeing her standing there in little boy Superman underwear was worth the struggle. Regina smiled widely at the sight before her. A flash of insecurity appeared on Emma’s face as she tried to explain away her choice in undergarments. Regina thought it was sexy and was compelled to let Emma know as much. The blond responded by flexing her stomach muscles causing Regina to gasp. Regina wanted nothing more than to run her fingers over Emma’s taut ab muscles.

She beckoned the blond over to her, and flattened the palms of her hands over Emma’s stomach, feeling a twitch. She slowly ran her hands up and around Emma’s body, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra, and pull it off of her. Regina gentle pushed the blonde back to admire the woman’s naked torso. Regina had seen women naked before, but never once did her body respond in anyway to the sight of it. The feeling building up inside her was strangely alien to her, and she found herself wanting like she never wanted before. She needed to touch this woman, and she needed her touch in return.

She closed her eyes when she felt Emma’s fingers run through her hair and was taken aback by the gentle kiss Emma placed on her forehead. It wasn’t her intention to chuckle, she couldn’t help it. No one but her father had ever kissed her forehead. It was a gesture between them that always made her feel cherished.

The sudden swell of warmth filling her chest let her know she was feeling just that. In that very moment, she was being cherished, and it didn’t end with just a forehead kiss. Emma placed gentle, longing kisses on both her cheeks, her nose, and her chin before capturing her lips in a kiss that rivaled their first kiss.

Regina got so lost in the kiss, she hadn’t noticed Emma had unclasped her bra and slid it off her shoulders, she wasn’t aware she braless until she felt Emma gently palmed her right breast with her left hand, the palm of Emma’s hand rubbed gently over Regina’s hard nipple and she whimpered, which surprised the shit out of her. Regina doesn’t whimper, she may gasp, and pant but that’s pretty much it. She doesn't whimper, moan, scream, and she definitely did not speak. She hated when her lover tried to talk dirty during sex, or even spoke at all; it messed up her concentration.

Emma broke the kiss, but Regina was having none of that, she pulled her right back into another kiss, swallowing the blonde's giggle. Emma lifted Regina up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around Emma’s waist. Regina was laid down on the bed; she wanted Emma’s weight on her, but the blond just hovered over her, her arm around Regina tugging her up, letting her know she wanted her to move up to the middle of the bed. Regina compiled without breaking the kiss.

Once they were in the middle of the bed Regina pulled the younger woman down on top of her; the feel of Emma’s nipples rubbing against her own was overwhelming. Regina slid her hands down from their place on Emma’s back to under the waistband of her briefs. Regina kneaded the flesh there, pulling a moan from Emma. Regina bucked up and ground into the woman above her. She needed to feel more.

Emma broke their kiss again, and this time Regina let her. Emma’s lips slid down her chin, and she started to plant kisses all along Regina’s neck. She felt the blonde bite and suck her pulse point; she thought briefly about stopping her, she didn’t like being marked, but the sensation felt too good. Emma stopped and nuzzled Regina’s neck, taking a deep breath, trying to catch it. Regina felt her breath just under her left ear.

“Mmmm, you smell so incredible and you taste even better.” Emma said, her voice laced with lust.

She kissed and nipped just behind Regina’s left her, before taking the lobe in to her mouth and sucking gently.

Regina took a deep breath, silently praying that Emma wasn’t a talker. The blonde released her ear, and continued to kiss her down her body. She reached down between them, and pulled Regina’s legs further apart, she pulled away, and knelt between Regina’s legs, hooking her fingers in Regina’s panties and began to tug. Regina lifted up a bit to help, then she pulled her knees up to her chest so that Emma could remove them completely.

Regina watched as Emma’s eyes roamed over her body like she was trying to memorize every inch.

“You’re so fucking perfect.” Emma breathed out.

Regina’s chest heaved, and she felt her whole body flush. Regina continued to watch, not speaking, as Emma caressed every inch her with trembling fingers. It was an experience Regina had never had before. The younger woman ran her hands over Regina’s body like she was molding clay.

There wasn’t an inch of skin that Emma hadn’t touched, and just when Regina felt like she couldn’t take it anymore, the blonde's lips captured her left nipple and Regina immediately grabbed her head holding her there. Regina's eyes rolled back at the sensation of Emma’s tongue flattening over her nipple, kissing it hard.; her E left hand kneaded and pinched Regina’s right nipple. Regina hummed with pleasure as Emma moved her mouth to lavish the same attention to the right breast, not forgetting to keep the left breast from getting cold.

The ache between Regina’s legs was growing at a considerable rate, and she was certain she was dripping wet. Her hips bucked up again, and she watched as Emma’s hand left her breast, and pressed down on a thigh, pushing her back flat onto the bed. Regina found herself whining. She was more than ready for more. Emma released Regina’s right nipple with a pop and kissed her way down Regina’s stomach, she positioned herself between Regina’s legs and kissed her everywhere but where she needed her to.

Regina wouldn’t lie to herself, she did enjoy Emma slowly worshiping her body. No one had ever physically showered her with so much loving attention.

It suddenly hit her, Emma wasn’t fucking her, they weren’t just having sex, Emma was making love to her. Before Regina could panic, Emma’s lips went straight to her center, and Regina moaned. Loudly. It wasn’t that no one had ever gone down on her before, plenty have, but Regina just knew she wouldn’t be able to cum from that alone.

She needed to be penetrated.

What surprised Regina was how close she felt to coming undone. She looked down with hooded eyes and watched as Emma’s tongue did things to her that no one has ever been able to do to her before. Regina felt herself begin to rock, Emma spread her further and held her down, Emma’s tongue dived deeper and worked relentlessly.

“Oh my god!” Regina shouted, surprising herself. Regina moaned again, just as loud as before, and the sensation between her legs got even better. She couldn’t believe how close she felt. She almost felt like she was going to cum in Emma’s mouth.

Regina noticed the more she moaned the better Emma did and the greater it felt.

“Emma,” Regina husked, and the blond did something with her tongue that made Regina scream out Emma’s name even louder.

“What are you doing to me?!” Regina’s voice was needy.

She was on the verge of tears when her orgasm hit her, and thighs shook hard. Emma continued to place soft kisses and little licks over Regina’s sensitive clit.

“Emma…”

The blond licked over her fully and Regina whined, and squirmed under her.

“Emma, please come here.” Regina requested.

Emma kissed her way up Regina’s body taking her sweet time. She met her lips in a languid kiss. Regina tasted herself on Emma’s lips and felt the throb between her legs return.

Regina pushed her upper body forward and reached down to grab Emma’s thighs to position her so she was straddling her. She sat up, her lips sliding from Emma’s lips and over her neck. Regina’s hands roamed slowly over the slight sweatiness of Emma’s back. She kissed the blond’s neck, and suddenly the thought of marking her new lover seemed like the most appealing thought she’s ever had. Regina held the blond tighter as her teeth sunk into the hot, glistening, pink flesh between Emma’s shoulder and neck.

“Fuck, Regina!”

Regina didn’t mind Emma vocalizing at all.

Regina reached up and grabbed a fist full of blond hair and pulled. Emma’s head jerked back, and Regina licked down the middle of her neck, going down her chest. She let go of her hair and wrapped her arms around her, lifting her into a kneel/straddle.

Regina didn’t hesitate to capture a hard pink nipple between her lips, she sucked lightly at first, gently pressing her tongue down and slowly flicking it. Emma whimpered. That wasn’t good enough for Regina, she sucked harder and the younger woman moaned,:she used teeth, and Emma grabbed her head and held it there. She turned her head slightly so Emma’s nipple was positioned near the inside of her mouth by cheek and began to chew.

“Oh, Regina.” She held Regina’s head tighter.

Regina chewed and sucked on Emma’s nipple, and then moved to the next breast. After she lavished it with an equal amount of attention slid her hands under Emma’s armpits and pulled her a little taller and leaned her back so she could duck down and kiss over Emma’s ab muscles. She had been wanting to feel those muscles under her lips since the first time she felt them under her finger tips.

* * *

  **Certainty**

Regina was confident in her next move, though she’d never been with a woman before, she was one, and she had ‘loved’ herself enough to know what to do down there.

Regina slipped her fingers into the flap of Emma’s boy brief and was met with a soaked pussy. Her fingers found a hard little clit, and went to work. She circled it slowly at first, drawing out whimpers and moans from the blond above her. Emma started to rock against Regina’s fingers. The position of Regina’s fingers in Emma’s briefs became quickly uncomfortable and she wished she thought to take them off.

“Wait, wait, Regina.” Emma said, sounding a bit winded.

Regina stopped and pulled out of Emma’s underwear. Emma scrambled up, standing up in bed, and pulled her underwear off, giving Regina a clear view of center. Regina smirked as she thought how strangely pleased she was that the carpet matched the drapes.

Emma straddled Regina again, she pulled the blond close to her and kissed her. She slid her finger back down in between glistening folds and continued her ministrations. Regina slipped a single digit inside of Emma and gasped at the feeling of Emma’s walls clenching it, she slipped another finger in and Emma sunk down and moaned.

Emma began to ride Regina’s fingers as she pumped in out. Regina couldn’t believe how much she was enjoying pleasing the blonde. She watched Emma’s parted lips take in deep breathes as she panted and moaned. They began to move together faster, Regina’s arm was burning, but there was no way she was stopping until Emma’s came in the palm of her hand.

Regina used her thumb to press into Emma’s clit, and the moment the pad of Regina’s thumb pressed down and moved from side to side Emma cried out Regina’s name, she arched forward as her body went rigid, and shuddered. She fell forward, resting her head on Regina’s sweat covered shoulder. Regina stilled her fingers inside of Emma, but her thumb lightly stroked over Emma’s clit as she came down from her orgasm.

Making Emma cum felt like the greatest thing Regina’s ever done. The younger woman lifted her head and kissed Regina, she gently removed her fingers. Emma reached down again and grabbed Regina’s wrist: she broke their kiss, sat back, and brought Regina’s glistening fingers to her lips. Regina’s eyes widened when the blonde took the two fingers that had been inside her into her mouth: sucking them clean. Regina’s chest began to heave and she couldn’t believe how aroused she was at the slight of Emma sucking her own cum off of her fingers. Regina looked at the blonde in awe. Emma grinned as she released Regina’s wrist than moved forward and kissed her. Regina’s head spun as she indirectly tasted Emma’s cum on her tongue.

The younger woman pressed forward causing Regina to lay back: they switched positions so Emma was laying directly on top of Regina. Regina spread her legs and bent her knees, pushing upward seeking some friction. Emma lifted up, so her weight was resting on a palm, she slightly bent her left knee between Regina’s legs, her hand reached between them. Regina gasped when she felt Emma’s fingers dip between her folds.

Regina was learning fast that everything she was certain of about her body, what she liked, and what would make her cum went out the window. Regina knew nothing, nothing at all. Emma had turned her into a damn liar. When Regina was sure she didn’t like something, or she couldn’t cum a particular way, Emma proved her wrong. Now she laid there, her legs shaking while Emma fingered her clit relentlessly.

When Regina broke their kiss she call out Emma’s name,The blonde quickly shifted down capturing a hard, dark nipple into her mouth, she plunged two fingers inside of Regina, causing her to moan and whine  Emma pushed in deeper, feeling Regina’s rough g-spot on the pad of her middle finger, she tapped it, and Regina’s hips launched off the bed. She never called for god so much in her life. If Regina’s brain wasn’t half mush she’d probably be disgusted by her inability to stay silent, like she had done with other lovers. She couldn’t help it, there was something about Emma’s touch that caused hr to lose all her inhibitions.

“You are so fucking sexy when you cum.” Emma told her as she kept the speed of her thrust.

“Fuck, Emma don’t stop, keep going,” was Regina’s response.

Emma spread and curled her fingers, tapping that rough patch. Regina called out Emma’s name. The blond slid down, and nudged Regina’s thigh with her shoulder, gesturing for her lift her leg and place it on Emma’s shoulder. Emma thrusted in harder and faster.

Regina was on the verge of coming undone, her hips bucking up to meet Emma’s thrust.

“Just like that, Emma, keep going, ah…”

“Like this?” Emma asked thrusting even harder.

“Yes!”

“Cum for me, cum for me, baby.”

Even if someone held her at gun point she’d never, ever confess that it was Emma calling her ‘baby’ that sent her over the edge.

Her whole body went rigid, and she felt herself gush, and it wasn’t stopping and neither was Emma’s thrusts. Regina’s whole body was shaking and she thought she would never stop coming.

Regina didn't know how much time had passed, but she was sure that had been her longest orgasm ever, and just when she thought it was over and her body was calming down, Emma dipped her head between her legs and began to lick her clean, her tongue licking up the cum that squirted all over her thighs. Regina whined and squirmed a little when Emma threw both legs over her shoulder so she was able to lap at the juices that dripped down and coated the bottom of her ass.

Emma had not stopped there, she plunged her tongue inside Regina’s entrance as far as she could. Regina’s stomach muscles spasmed when she tried to grab Emma’s head. Emma pulled herself up on her knees, bending Regina’s body in a position she had never been in before. It was not comfortable at all but Regina didn’t give a damn because Emma eating her out from that position was everything.

Regina was experiencing another first as the new position was causing her to do another thing she had never done before: drool.

Regina-fucking-Mills was drooling and she didn’t give a damn how insane she looked. She was clearly on the verge of going insane as she heard herself speaking nonsensical words. She couldn’t think if she tried, her entire brain was mush.

“Are you okay?” Emma asked her.

Regina opened her eyes to see she was lying flat on her back again, and Emma was lying beside her. Her body was still trembling with her orgasm.

All Regina could do was wipe the drool from the corner of her mouth.

Emma turned on her side and leaned up on her elbow, she reached over and moved the hair in front of Regina’s face back, tucking the longer strands behind her ear. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on even softer lips. She looked down at Regina and she looked back at her. Emma kissed her again, a little longer. She pulled back and repeated the question. Regina nodded her head.

Emma cleared her throat and shifted a little. Regina watch a flash of uncertainty cross Emma’s face, as the blond’s eyes darted across the room. She looked like she was struggle with something. Then realization hit; they were done. Both their bodies complete worn out.

Before they had started, before their first kiss, Regina was certain they would just fuck, and when it was over Emma would get dressed, and Regina would call her driver to take the blond home.

Regina had been wrong about everything from the second Emma had touched her bare skin, and now the only thing she was certain of, was that she couldn’t let Emma leave.

Regina reached over, her hand clasping the back of Emma’s neck, she pulled her back down to her lips, and kissed her. She kept kissing her, never deepening it, just allowing their lips to rub lazily against each other, occasionally nipping and sucking on a bottom lip. They did this until sleep won out and Regina found herself curling into Emma’s arms and nuzzling her neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only you can motivate me to write another chapter. I still don’t know where this story is going, I have my brain wrapped around a little character development, but it really depends on what you guys think. I can easily stop here and be okay with it. This story was never suppose to be a multi chapter, but I really enjoyed writing it for you guys. It’s up to you whether or not I continue or stop here. You guys are my muse for this story. Thanks again for your inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. Emma’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so very much for all your suggestions. I’m totally going to work on it. Most likely in the next chapter you’ll see both jealous Regina and jealous Emma, probably no SQ fluff quite yet. Fluff is really not my thing, but I will try. I’m bringing a few more characters in this chapter. 
> 
> There’s Red/Beauty in this story and possibly a few other ships. Not sure yet. I’m still winging it and I have these ideas but they come to me in bits and pieces. I’m still not sure how long this story will be. I just know I diffently can’t end it on this chapter, so another chapter will definitely be on its way. 
> 
> You guys are really helping me fly throw this, and I’m findjng a bit more easier to write than my other stories. Still nothing will be left incomplete or abandoned.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy! And if there is anything you guys want to see happen let me know, I promise to try my best to work into the story.

* * *

**Morning**

When Emma woke up she laid there, her body pinned to the mattress by the weight of Regina’s warm body. The first thing she wondered was, what the hell time it was, and the second was how she ended up spending the night. The digital clock on the nightstand informed her that it was nearly 8am, as for the answer to her other question, Emma was still trying to figure it out.

Emma never stayed, she rarely ever fell asleep and on an odd occasion when she did pass out from pure exhaustion she’d always wake an hour or two later, get dressed and leave. Emma remembered contemplating how she would leave things with Regina after she had given the brunette her last orgasm. Emma had struggled thinking about what to say to Regina; she knew she left the woman in quite a state, Regina had blacked out for a few minutes after Emma made her cum. Emma was a little worried when Regina woke up but didn’t speak. She wanted to stay for awhile, so she could at least be sure that Regina was okay.

Regina had surprised her when she pulled her down into a sensual kiss, that seem to go on until their eyes lids were drooping closed, sleep taking them both.

Emma was surprised by a lot of things that night. She hadn’t expected Regina to do anything to reciprocate. Emma was fully prepared to do all the work, to please Regina in any way she could. Emma hadn’t known how much she wanted to feel Regina’s touch until the moment the brunette slid her fingers in the flap of her briefs. Suddenly Emma wanted nothing more than to feel Regina inside her. She allowed herself to feel wanted, desired, and the look in Regina’s eyes as she was making Emma cum, confirmed just that. It gave Emma the confidence she needed to do things she hadn’t done with ‘the others’. She allowed herself to imagine Regina was hers, and she was Regina’s.

Emma took a moment to enjoy the feel of the brunette's warm body on top of her, she softly caressed her back with the tips of her fingers. Regina hummed and nuzzled deeper into the curve of Emma’s neck. The older woman being a cuddler was something Emma didn’t expect, but found that she didn’t mind at all. It was the kind of comfort Emma was missing in her life. Emma held Regina a little tighter.

“Mmmm,” Regina hummed, “what time is it?” Regina’s husky morning voice sent a shiver down Emma’s spine.

“Almost 8” Emma answered.

“Really?” Regina moved off of Emma and laid her back, she glanced over at the clock on the nightstand. Emma immediately missed the warmth.

“ I don’t think I’ve slept past 7 in years.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever been up before 9am since I was in high school.” Emma said.

“So not so long ago, huh?” Regina smirked.

“You think you’re being funny, but you’re just making yourself sound like a ‘cradle robber’”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Tell me you’re at least legal.”

Emma grinned, but didn’t answer.

“Emma!”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing say my name.”

Not even Regina’s scowl could wipe the smile off Emma’s face.

“Ms Swan.”

Emma laughed, “I’m 25, Regina calm down.” Emma felt Regina pinch her side and she flinched. “Ow!”

“Don’t mess with me, you have know idea what I’m capable of.”

Emma’s was certain Regina was right, but she wouldn’t mind finding out. “Uh huh,” was Emma’s response. She stretched, and went to move from under the covers when Regina reached for her. Emma moved so she was lying in her side facing Regina, her elbow supporting her as she looked down at the brunette and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Ahm,” and there was an insecure tremor in Regina’s voice. “Do you want something to eat?”

Emma had never stayed long enough with anyone to indulge in a little morning sex.

“You wanna feed me, Regina?”

“That is if you’re hungry.”

“I’m starving.” Emma said, seductively. She ducked her head under the duvet, and pressed a kiss on Regina’s lower abs.

Emma heard her a gasp, followed by Regina grabbing her hair with one hand and cupping her center with the other.

“No, I didn’t mean…” Emma came back up from under the covers, rubbing the spot where Regina pulled her hair. She looked at the older woman, puzzled.

“I’m much too sensitive. I was asking you if wanted actual food.” Regina told her.

“Like breakfast?”

“Yes, breakfast.”

“Why didn’t you just—” Emma started, but was interrupted by a hard knock on the door. The door flung open.

“I put coffee on.”

Emma froze and watched as a little old lady walked into the room. The woman didn’t look in their direction, she scoffed, and started to pick up Emma’s clothes from the floor.

“Hazel, that’s not necessary, just leave it.”

The older woman had picked up Emma’s pants and dress shirt, holding them over her arm. She bent down and picked up Emma’s bra. The strap hooked on her small, wrinkled index finger. She examined the bra with a furrowed bra before turning to Regina. The second she saw Emma, she let the bra fall from her finger, landing back on the floor. She tossed the clothes on the foot of the bed.

“I make breakfast.” She said with an almost masked Hispanic accent.and turned to leave.

“Hazel, that’s not—”

“I make breakfast.” The old woman said, again before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Emma remained frozen, still in shock from the sudden intrusion. The door opened back up, and Hazel poked her head back in.

“You staying for breakfast?” The question was directed at Emma.

“Ah, yeah?” Emma responded.

The door closed again. Emma turned to Regina just as the brunette was getting out of bed.

“Was that your maid?”

“Technically, no. She’s retired. She worked for my mother for thirty something years, but my mother told her she needed to retire and gave her a severance package. She had already hired a new maid, and told her she had a week to pack. That woman raised me and I wasn’t about to let my mother put her out like that. I moved her in with me. She basically does what she wants. I cook and clean myself. She likes feeling useful, she thinks the moment she stops moving she’ll drop dead. Her words not mind. So she tidies, makes my bed when I’m in the shower, makes me breakfast sometimes. Does laundry, and on occasion helps me squeeze into a tight dress.”

“So she’s who I should thank for getting you in that dress.”

“Yes, and she definitely wasn’t happy about doing it. I’m going to shower. Ahm, if you go out this door and take a left, there is a guest bathroom two doors down on the right. You can freshen up in there. There is a toiletry closet in there, I’m sure it’s fully stocked; please help yourself.” Regina said, before walking stark naked into the master bathroom.

Emma just sat there for a moment to fully absorb all that just happened. She shrugged her shoulders, and got up. She picked up her bra and gathered her clothes. There was only one thing that Emma hated about spontaneous sex, and that was being completely unprepared. She sighed, and quickly dressed in yesterday’s clothes. She figured she’d just wash her face and brush her teeth, have a quick breakfast with Regina before going home.

* * *

  **Shower Sex**

Emma nearly pissed her pants when she walked into Regina’s guest bathroom. The room was immaculate; she was sure no one had ever used it, and was simply a showroom that appeared often in ‘Home Beautiful’ magazine. The walls were covered with black and silver mosaic tiles. There was a huge Jacuzzi tub that could easily fit at least three people, a stand-in shower, with a bench lining the wall, and a huge rainfall shower head.

Emma had never been so intimidated by a bathroom in her life. She was almost afraid she’d soil it; almost. She used the toilet, that stood next to the bidet. She sat there and stared at the luxurious stand-in shower. It took her about five seconds to make a decision.

“Fuck it.”

Emma stripped off all her clothes, opened the glass door, and got in the shower. She immediately regretted not starting the shower before getting in it, She was doused in cold water, she screamed, but recovered almost immediately when the water quickly warmed up.

Emma stood there for several minutes just letting the water cascade down her body. Emma thought if the guest bathroom was this amazing, Regina’s bathroom must be epic, and that thought led to thinking about shower sex. She could almost picture it, she wondered how her name would sound echoing off of these walls from Regina’s mouth. “Mmmm…” Regina’s mouth, Emma’s imagination quickly got the best of her, and she suddenly became insanely aroused. She bit her bottom lip and contemplated taking care of the ache between her legs. She shook the thought out of her head, turned and moved from under the water; she spotted a shower niche with a glass door. It held a few different soaps and shampoo and conditioner.

Emma forgot to grab a washcloth before getting in. She shrugged her shoulders. She had two good hands. She decided since her hair was wet she might as well wash it, so she washed it twice and conditioned it once.

Emma had lost all sense of time as she used a newly opened bar of soap to lather her body. A shower never felt so good, only thing that would have been better is if Regina was there with her.

And then unexpectedly the shower door opened, and in stepped a heavenly body. Emma’s mouth fell open as a naked Regina stood in front of her. She watched the water pour over tan skin. Emma was perplexed how dry her mouth was even hanging open under a waterfall.

Regina pressed soft wet kisses to Emma’s collarbone, her petite hands ran from Emma’s waist, up, and over her stomach cupping both breast and squeezing. Emma’s head tilted back from under the water, and she moaned as Regina’s thumbs circled her areolas, causing the skin there to pebble. She felt Regina suck a nipple into her mouth, Emma’s legs were quickly turning into jelly and she reached a hand up to the tiled wall to steady herself.

The brunette's mouth was still suckling her breast as Emma felt her wrap a strong arm around her waist, pulling her close. Emma’s mind went completely blank and got lost in the feel of Regina’s fingers dipping in her folds, and circling her clit.

It was slow and precise at first, and all Emma could do was moan, her short nails scratching at the tile. It wasn’t long before Regina had picked up her speed, and rubbed Emma’s clit a little harder and faster. Emma could already feel her orgasm rushing forward. Her legs felt like they were about to give out.

“Regina!” Emma moaned, loudly.

It was the sound of the bar of soap dropping to the shower floor that snapped her out of her stupor. Emma found herself alone in the shower, her own fingers between her legs.

“Shit.”

Emma turned off the shower, and got out. She found the closet and pulled out a towel, a new toothbrush, and some toothpaste. She dried off and redressed, forgoing the Superman underwear.

* * *

  **Breakfast Buffet**

Emma must have been in the shower longer than she thought; Regina was already downstairs, fully dressed, hair and makeup done. Emma thought she looked radiant and was inclined to tell her so, she opened her mouth to speak.

“Did you enjoy your shower, Emma?” Regina asked, smirking behind the cup of coffee she brought up to her lips.

Emma leaned against the doorway, her arms folded across her chest. There was no way Regina could possibly know what Emma had done in the shower.

“Yes I did, so much so that I proposed. It’s thinking it over.” Emma grinned.

Regina rolled her eyes, but Emma still saw a small smile on her face. “Come, sit, your breakfast is getting cold.”

Emma walked over and sat across from Regina. “Hazel cooked all this?” Emma asked, not expecting a breakfast buffet.

“No, just the eggs, and toast. I made everything else. I didn’t know what you liked.” Regina shrugged.

Emma looked down at the plates in front of her, one filled with eggs, bacon, sausage and grits, the other had a huge stack of blueberry pancakes. “You made me grits?”

“No, I made me grits, I’m just sharing. If you don’t like them you don’t have to eat them.”

“Did you put cheese in it?” Emma asked, and Regina nodded her head. “Good.” Emma said, diving into her plate of food with gusto.

Emma was starving, she had definitely worked up and appetite.

“I’m pretty sure everything on your plate is dead already, you don’t have to kill it again, Emma.” Regina sassed.

“Hey, I didn’t eat last night.”

“I beg to differ; I assure you, you ate plenty last night.”

“No I…” Emma paused when she saw the mischievous smirk on Regina’s face. She decided to play along. “Unfortunately, I was unable to get my fill, and my attempt at breakfast in bed was strongly denied.” Emma said, and flinched at the sound of pans clattering into the sink.

“Hazel, leave them. I can do the dishes.” Regina told the older woman, who had not responded.

Emma watched as Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation as the older woman began to wash them anyway. Emma leaned over towards Regina, “ahm, I didn’t know she lived here, do you think she heard…. anything?” Emma said, failing at her attempt to whisper.

“Don’t worry, Emma. Her room is downstairs, there is no way she could have heard anything.”

“Oh I heard you.” Hazel said, shutting off the water and drying her hands on a dish towel. She turned to them.

“Excuse me?” Regina glared at the older woman, who didn’t seem phased one bit.

“I heard you. I didn’t know what the hell you were doing. Went up the stairs to see if you were okay, by the time I got to the top I decided I didn’t want to know.”

“If you heard us, why’d you come into the room this morning?!”

“I didn’t think you were with someone, I thought you were watching a porno.” The older woman shrugged.

Emma bit her lip to keep herself from out right laughing her ass off.

“I’ve never watched pornography in my life!” Regina said, frankly.

“You never slept with a woman before either, so there’s that.”

“Well, shit.” Emma added, returning back to her meal.

Regina had obviously been put in her place since the woman just sat there speechless. Hazel walked over to the table and put down another plate of pancakes, she patted Emma on the shoulder.

“Here you go, sweetheart. You must be starving, sounded like you had quite the workout last night. I’ve never heard a peep out of that woman in all the years I’ve known her.”

Emma looked over at Regina whose mouth fell open it utter shock.

“Get out! Get out of my kitchen old woman!” Hazel threw her hands up in mock surrender and turned to leave.

Emma watched her walk away, an amused expression on her face.

“And don’t you dare call mother to gossip about my love life!”

Hazel turned around and glared at Regina. The look on her face startled Emma. “The only time that woman would ever hear from me is if I died and went to hell, I’d send a postcard that said ‘wish you were here.’” Hazel turned to walk away again.

“Don’t call Neva either!” Regina called after her.

Hazel scoffed, “fine!”

Regina covered her face and sighed.

“So…” Emma took a sip of her orange juice. “You’re not normally a big screamer?”

Regina glared at Emma, “don’t.”

“What? I’m just curious. I mean, she said—”

Regina groaned. “Don’t listen to that old woman. She’s old and crazy.”

“Does that mean you have been with a woman before?”

“No, wasn’t that obvious?” Regina asked with a stoic expression on her face.

“No.” Emma answered, honestly.

Regina cleared her throat and took a sip of her coffee. Emma gazed longingly at Regina.

“You’re staring, Emma.” Regina informed her, suddenly finding the bottom of her coffee cup interesting.

“I’m aware.” Emma responded.

“Stop it.” Regina said, her cheeks tinting pink.

“I can’t help it. You’re radiant Regina.”

“I bet you say that to all your clients.”

“Say what now?”

“No need to play coy with me, Ms Swan. I’m fully aware that you’re an escort.”

Emma sat back in her chair and folded her arms across her chest. She tilted her head slightly, a sullen look on her face.

“So you gave me your number because you thought I was an escort and you just wanted me to fuck you?”

“Well you are, aren’t you?” Regina’s brow furrowed.

“No.”

“But Zelena said that you were and that the room was filled with your clientele.”

“Oh I see, and knowing I fucked nearly every woman at the party made me appealing to you.” Emma said.

“Why are getting so defensive?”

“Because I’m not an escort. I was never an escort. Mal started that whole escort shit.”

“Why would she do that?” Regina asked.

Emma thought about just getting up and walking out, thinking all of this was just a big mistake. Regina sounded genuinely confused, so instead of running out the door, Emma decided to answer her question.

“Mal was the first I started seeing. It was never serious, just sex when she wasn’t seeing anyone, occasionally she’d call me even though she was seeing someone.” Emma said, and Regina grimaced.

“She introduced me to Zelena and Ursula. Apparently she had been bragging about me or whatever. Ursula was the next to give me her number. I didn’t feel obligated to call her, I never asked any of them for anything. Mal is just a jealous bitch who wanted me all to herself. When I refused to stop seeing other woman she had a fit, and we parted ways. It was a pretty ugly fight. Two weeks later she was calling me, apologizing and begging me to come back to her. She started sending me flowers at work and when I finally caved and went to see her she gave me the Rolex. I tried to give it back to her but she wouldn’t take it. I told her I wasn’t changing my mind about seeing other people, and she accepted that. Sort of. She’s still incredibly possessive. She simply insinuated I was an escort, then suddenly everyone I saw was buying me gifts. I kept giving them back, Zelena told me the earrings weren’t payment, they were a birthday present, so I kept them. Ursula and C.D paid off my student loans.”

“How very gracious of them.” Regina said, caustically.

Emma ignored her tone. “I see who I want to see. It’s not and was never about any sort of financial gain.”

“I see.” Regina said, and stood up to put her and Emma’s plates in the sink. “I think I prefer to think of you as an escort instead of person who just sleeps with a lot of people for their own pleasure.” Regina said, turning around and leaning against the sink.

Emma stood up, and turned so she was facing Regina. She put her hands on her hips and regarded Regina. “Did you just indirectly call me a hoe?” Emma asked.

“If the shoe fits, Ms Swan.”

“Then I guess I’ve been keeping good company.”

“Excuse me?” Regina asked, indignantly.

“Please, I know the kinds of parties you ‘cougars’ throw.”

“Did you just call me, a cougar?”

“If the shoe fits, Ms Mills.”

Emma noticed Regina begin to fidget, and watched as a few different expressions crossed Regina’s face that Emma couldn’t place.

“I… I suppose that we both have similar reasons for the type of relationship we prefer. I apologize for judging you, Emma.”

Emma didn’t say anything, she just nodded her head in acknowledgement of Regina’s apology. “I should get going.” Emma told her, “thanks for breakfast. It was great.” “

You’re welcome, Emma. Please allow me to have my driver take you home.”

“That’s not necessary. I can call my roommate and have her come get me.”

“It’s no trouble, Emma. It’s the least I can do after insulting you. Please, it’s really no trouble at all.”

“Okay, Regina.” Emma followed Regina out of the kitchen and into the foyer. She picked up a phone and pressed a single number.

Emma took a the few seconds Regina was on the phone with her driver to give the brunette a good once over. She didn’t know if the woman would ever see her again, and that thought alone made her feel nauseous.

“He’ll be here in a few minutes.” Regina told her. Emma nodded, and walked over to the front door. Regina followed.

“You never accepted my apology, Emma.”

“You’re forgiven. Can I call you?”

“Aren’t I the one that is suppose to call you now?”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“I’m sorry, that was stupid of me. I didn’t mean to—”

“I’ll forgive you if you say yes. I just want to see you again, we don’t have to… it doesn’t have to be about sex. We could, I don’t know, go out or something.”

“Are you asking me out on a date, Emma?” Regina asked, and Emma wanted to kiss the smirk right off the brunette’s face.

“Yeah, I guess I am.”

“I don’t know, Emma. Do you ask the others out on dates?”

“Are we back on that again?”

“I’m just trying to understand the situation, Emma. You said you don’t want anything from anyone, you have no expectations and your asking for time you don’t ask anyone else for.”

“You know, I’m a big girl, Regina, you can just say you’re not interested.” Emma went to leave but Regina blocked the door.

“I’m just trying to figure out exactly what you want from me.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Emma asked, and leaned into Regina’s personal space. Her lips a mere inch away from Regina’s. “I want your bathroom.” Emma said with a straight face.

Regina grinned. “Oh, and here I was thinking that you actually liked me.”

“What would give you that idea? I clearly only want you for your guest bathroom.” Emma smirked. Regina rolled her eyes. “Tell me, is your master bathroom like your guest bathroom?”

“Better.” Regina husked.

Emma moaned, “tell me something else,” Emma put her lips to Regina’s ear, “What would you have done if I followed you into your shower this morning?”

“Probably what you did to yourself in the guest bathroom this morning.” Regina answered, fancifully.

Emma gasped in surprise. “How’d you know?”

Regina grinned, “you just told me.”

“Shit,” Emma said, and turned her head, embarrassed.

From the corner of her eye she saw Regina lick her lips. Regina put her lips to Emma’s ear. “Where you thinking of me, Emma? Did you imagine it was me touching you? Did you say my name when you made yourself cum?” Regina asked.

Emma looked into dark lustful eyes. “Yes,” she whispered into full red lips.

“Good.” Regina said, before pulling Emma into a sultry kiss. She moaned and grabbed Regina’s hips, pulling her closer. Emma easily deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking out Regina’s.

The sound of a car horn broke them from their reverie.

“What are you doing later?” Emma asked Regina.

“I’m have plans today, I’m not sure when I’ll be free. How about tomorrow?”

“I’m working.”

“Oh.”

“I want to see you again, Regina.”

“Emma…”

“Please, don’t say you can’t. I’ll call you.”

Regina nodded, “okay, Emma.”

Emma gave her one last quick kiss before, Regina opened the door. Emma turned around before she got in the car, she winked at Regina and watched as Regina covered her smile, and waved Emma off.

* * *

  **WTF?**

The ride home was quiet, and smooth. Emma couldn’t help but think about Regina. It got a little rocky there for a moment, but Emma was glad they were able to get back on even ground. She couldn’t wait to see her again, and not just to get into her panties. She wanted in her mind, and in her heart. Emma knew she must be losing her mind, but she couldn’t help it. There was just something about Regina that made Emma want to get to know her better.

The car stopped in front of Emma’s apartment building.

“Thanks for the ride. Ahm, I don’t have my wallet, but if you just wait a second—”

“For what?” The driver asked.

“A tip for the ride.” Emma answered, like it was obvious.

“Did she tip you for the ride you gave her?” the driver asked, sarcastically.

“Whoa there, what the fuck dude?”

The driver turned in his seat so he was facing Emma.

“I hope you don’t think you’re any different than the others just because you’re a woman.” The driver jeered. He scratched at his scruffy beard, his piercing blue eyes glared at Emma. “Maybe if you break your neck to be at her beck and call she’ll keep you longer than the last dipshit.” 

“What the fuck is your problem, man?”

“I usually don’t say anything, I’ve been doing this for awhile now, but she’s never had me take home a woman. It’s got me thinking; how the fuck desperate is she? Had Graham really fucked things up so bad she doesn’t want dick anymore?” The driver asked, rhetorically.

“Listen, asshole, just because I’m a woman doesn’t mean I can’t kick the living shit out of you in the middle of this fucking street.” Emma said, scowling at the contemptuous driver.

The driver turned in his seat, and unlocked the door. “Get the fuck out.” He said.

“Gladly.” Emma got out the car, slamming the car door. She jumped back as the car sped off. “Asshole!”

* * *

  **Golden**

Emma quietly snuck into the house, hoping she could make it to her room to change before Ruby came in to interrogate her; her phone had been filled with unanswered text messages and phone calls from her best friend. She successfully made it to her room where she stripped down completely naked. She thought about how Regina had responded to her Superman underwear, and decided to put on her yellow and black Batman briefs, matching them with a sexy black push up bra, just in case she got to see the brunette that night.

Emma put on a tight pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a black t-shirt that covered the teeth marks and dark purple bruise on her pulse point. She checked herself out in the mirror and noticed there was red lipstick smudged on her face. She laughed, and shook as her head as she picked up her phone to send Regina a quick text.

**E:Why didn’t you tell me I had lipstick smudge on my lips?**

**R:I could ask you the same question.**

**E:No fair! You’re in your house & i'm pretty sure you have a mirror in every room! **

**R:True…**

**E:So?**

**R:Maybe I just wanted to mark my territory. ;-)**

**E:I’ll accept that.**

**R:Good.**

Emma’s bedroom door flung open, the sound of of it hitting the wall startled Emma.

“Bitch! Where have you been?” Ruby asked, glowering at Emma.

“Sorry, mom. I forgot I had a curfew.”

“Don’t be a smartass, you jerk. I was worried.”

“Why? I texted you.”

“You text me to tell me to take your car home. You didn’t tell me where you were!” Ruby shouted.

“I know!” Emma shouted back.

Ruby glared at Emma, expectantly. Emma didn’t say another word. She took her damp hair out of the messy bun she put it in.

“You have lipstick on your face.” Ruby told her, and Emma shrugged, in no hurry to wipe it off.

Ruby moved closer to her friend, to examine her best friend. Emma instinctively leaned back with a furrowed brow.

“What?” She asked, when Ruby got a little too close while scrutinizing her face.

“That’s Medieval by Lipstick Queen.” Ruby examined. “No fucking way. Are you serious, Emma Swan?!”

“What?” Emma asked, baffled by Ruby’s apparent freak out.

“You were with Regina Mills last night!”

“How the fuck did you come to that conclusion by looking at a shade of lipstick?!”

“It’s not just the shade, it’s the smell. Besides I know the brand, and Regina is the only one I know that wears that particular shade. It’s her favorite.”

“You are scary. I could have easily been with someone you don’t know, who wears that shade of lipstick.”

“Fuck out of here, you left that party with someone who was there and I know everyone that was there. I can’t believe it! I really can’t believe it!” Ruby nearly screamed.

“What can’t you believe?” Belle asked, walking into Emma’s room to see what her girlfriend was shouting about. She usually hides out in Ruby’s room to avoid being pulled into the insane banter that goes on between the two best friends.

Emma welcomed the intrusion, hoping that Belle would drag her girlfriend out of her room.

“Emma nailed Regina Mills last night.” Ruby told her.

Belle looked at Emma in disbelief. “Oh my god, you are a mastermind.” Belle told her, and Emma couldn’t help the giant smile that formed on her face.

“How was it? Did she taste like chocolate covered cherries? I always imagined she did?” Ruby asked, dreamily.

“Are you fucking serious? Your girlfriend is standing right there.” Emma exclaimed.

Both Ruby and Belle shrugged. “I always imagined she tasted like white chocolate covered strawberries.” Belle confessed.

“You two are sick, and stop thinking about how Regina tastes. It’s creepy.” Emma said, scowling at her two friends.

“Anyway, what was it like? I heard she was completely emotionless in bed and strictly vanilla.” Ruby said.

“Aren’t you two suppose to be at work?” Emma asked, ignoring Ruby’s question.

“No, we don’t have another catering job until tomorrow.”

“What about the diner?” Emma asked.

“Ariel took my shift to make up for calling out. Stop changing the subject. I want to know everything. How did this even happen?”

“Yeah, I kind of have to know myself, because you getting a piece of the Evil Queen is unimaginable.” Belle said, flopping down on Emma’s bed.

“I resent that and don’t call her the Evil Queen.” Emma said, glaring at Belle.

“Oooo… someone’s touchy.” Belle put up her hands in mock surrender.

“Come on, Em, dish.” Ruby demanded, bouncing down next to her girlfriend on Emma’s bed.

“I don’t kiss and tell.”

“Since when? You just told me all about the ‘Queens of Darkness’ just yesterday.” Ruby said.

“Since now.”

Ruby just stared at Emma with a cocked eyebrow. Her jaw dropped. “Oh my god. You like her!”

“Get out of my room.”

“You really like her!” Ruby smiled brightly and began to bounce on Emma’s bed. “Oooo… Mal is going to be so pissed. She asked about you last night. She cornered me before I left. I told her you went home with a headache. I told her you had your period.”

“Thanks, I can’t deal with her crazy ass right now, and I want you to go tell Leroy not to cash that check. You need to pay the rent for the month.”

“What?” Ruby whined. “I just ordered a new pair of Sophia Webster’s online.”

“Her shoes are 600 dollars, Ruby! I thought you were cutting back! You said you were only gonna buy ALDOs from now on until you paid off your student loans.”

“I know what I said, Emma! It’s not my fault that one of your bitches paid our rent for the rest of the year!”

Emma shook her head. “You are the bane of my existence, you know that?”

“She’s the bane of everyone’s existence.” Belle deadpanned.

Ruby shrugged, and nodded her head.

“You have the rent for the next two months.”

“What? Belle pays next month.”

“No, you’re gonna pay next month and the month after to makeup for being so greedy and selfish.”

“I was not being greedy or selfish. I wasn’t thinking of myself when I ordered those shoes! I was thinking about how good I would look in them for my baby.” Ruby said, leaning over to kiss Belle, who quickly moved away and hopped up.

“Oh no you don’t. I’m with Emma on this one.” Belle told Ruby, who remained seated with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

“Are you really going to tell Leroy not to cash the check? He’s going to cry. You know Astrid left him again.”

“I don’t care. It’s his fault. He can’t put down the bottle.”

“I can’t believe your doing this, just yesterday you hadn’t objected to Mal paying the rent.”

Emma sighed. “It’s too much, and Mal doesn’t do things out of the kindness of her heart. There is always a price. I’m done paying. I’m done with her and I think… I think I’m done with all of them.”

“Wow… Regina’s pussy must be golden,” was the last thing Ruby said before Emma physically put her out.

* * *

**No Time**

Ruby had been right, Leroy was pissed when Emma told him the check was going to bounce if he cashed it. She tore the check up right in front of him and she could have sworn she heard the man whimper. She handed him a check to cover the rent for the month, including the late fee. He grumbled a thanks, and slammed the door in her face.

Normally something like that would ruffle Emma’s feathers, but she was in too good of a mood to let a grumpy ass Leroy upset her. She felt free when she ripped that check into pieces. So free in fact that she decided to ship the Rolex back to Mal, along with the pieces of her check.

Ruby had the biggest temper tantrum Emma has ever seen, and Emma told her that she really wanted to keep the Rolex she’d have to earn it, from Mal. Ruby winced and marched in her room slamming the door behind her.

Emma typed out and deleted five text messages to Regina. It was getting late, well past dinner time, and Emma hadn’t heard from her since that morning.

“No, you’re not doing this. This is not how you’re spending your night off.” Ruby told Emma, snatching the blondes phone from her hands.

“Rubes.”

“Em.”

“Stop playing.”

“Do I look like I’m playing?” Ruby asked, sporting the most serious face she could muster. “Don’t text her and don’t wait around for her to call you.”

“I was just thinking about texting her. And I wasn’t waiting for her to call.”

“Waiting, hoping, same difference. Go get dressed, we’re going out.”

“What? Why?” Emma whined. “I just wanna lay around and watch Suicide Squad.”

“Ugh,” Ruby said, clearly disgusted. “You’ve seen that movie a hundred times, now get your ass up and go get dressed. I’ll give your phone back once we make it to our destination.”

Emma sighed loudly before getting to her feet. She stomped to her room.

“And wear something sexy!” Ruby yelled, before Emma slammed her bedroom door.

 

“Is this sexy enough for you?” Emma asked, coming out of her room in a sleeveless black leather mini dress. Her hair laid bone straight down her back, having a single part in the middle. She wore very little makeup, her lips were painted a soft pink, and she made sure to cover the hickey to avoid any digs from Ruby. The outfit was completed with a pair of dangling gold earrings and beige open toed high heels.

Ruby whistled, “if I hadn’t already met the love of my life…”

“Please, you couldn’t handle of this.” Emma said, playfully rolling her eyes.

“But Regina Mills can? Come on, Em, you gotta tell me, did she turn you out?”

“Belle! Come get your girl before I knock her lights out!”

Belle stepped out of the kitchen, “baby, leave Emma alone.”

“Thanks, Belle. Whoa! Wait a minute!” Emma exclaimed turning towards Belle. “Why aren’t you dressed? You’re coming right? Don’t make me go out there alone with your hot mess of a girlfriend.”

“Sorry, Em. I have be to work early. I am the head Chef after all.”

“Ugh!” Emma grumbled.

“Fine, I’ll stop, okay? Just come out and try to have some fun tonight.”

“Promise?” Emma frowned, pointing at Ruby.

“Yeah, promise. Now get your jacket and let's go.”

Just as Ruby was about to open the door, there was a knock. She looked through the peephole.

“Shit,” she whispered. She pushed Emma back away from the door. “Come on, let's go down the fire escape.”

“Are fucking kidding, in this dress? Who’s at the door?” Emma whispered.

“Rory.” Ruby answered.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I thought you told Mal I had my period?”

“I did, but apparently that doesn’t mean anything to her. You fuck her remember? She doesn’t fuck you.”

Emma sighed, and opened the door. “How is this part of your job description?” Emma asked the auburn haired woman.

“Hello to you to, Emma.” Aurora said, amused. “I see you’re dressed appropriately.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’m not going with you. Tell Mal I wasn’t home.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t even be here if you’d return her phone calls.”

“You shouldn’t be here at all! You’re a fucking lawyer, not her personal assistant.”

“I’m aware! She’s my boss and if I want to make partner I have to deal with whatever shit she throws my way. Please, Emma, I’m begging you, just come with me. She’s making my life a living hell.” Aurora pleaded.

“Oh then you’re really screwed, because Emma’s not going to see her anymore.” Ruby informed the shorter woman.

Emma turned, and punched Ruby in the shoulder.

“Ow bitch!”

“That was not your business to tell.” Emma told her.

Ruby groaned and rubbed her shoulder.

“Tell me she’s joking!” Aurora demanded.

“She’s not joking. Look, I’ll call Mal tomorrow, don’t worry about it.”

“Emma, please, please, please wait until next week. I’ll be in Ireland with my husband. I’ve been planning this trip for a year. The dragon lady just approved my leave, just let me get the hell out of dodge before you break up with her. She’s been extra moody lately. Lily is constantly getting into trouble overseas and she won’t come home. Mal is under a lot of stress, she will go ballistic if you break up with her.”

“Rory, none of that is my problem, and you can’t break up with someone you were never with. Mal is not my girlfriend.”

“Emma please, I’ll give you anything you want. I’ll do anything, just help me out here! I know you don’t owe me anything, but please.”

“Fine, I want your first born child.” Emma joked.

“Deal.” Aurora said, seriously.

Emma laughed, “she can’t be that bad.”

Aurora gave Emma a knowing look. “She’s a fucking fire breathing dragon, and when she burns you, you’re scarred for life.”

“Rubes, give me my phone.”

“What are you going to do?” Ruby asked, handing Emma her cell phone.

Emma dialed Mal’s number. The woman picked up on the second ring.

“Hello?” Emma could hear the exhaustion in Mal’s voice and knew she had to tread carefully.

“Hey, beautiful.” Emma said, in an equally exhausted voice. “Sorry, I haven’t gotten back to you. I’ve been so out of it.” Emma told her, which wasn’t a lie exactly. She had been out of her mind thinking about Regina.

“Ms. Lucas told me you weren’t feeling well yesterday, I was hoping you’d be better by today. Has Prince been to see you?” Mal asked.

“Yes, that’s why I’m calling. Rory insisted I call you and let you know how I’m doing, to put your mind at ease.”

“She shouldn’t have been nagging you about calling me if you’re not feeling well, she could have just told me herself.” Mal said, sounding agitated.

Emma rolled her eyes. “No, no. It’s okay. It should be me calling you to tell you about my current state.”

“Which is?”

“Let’s just say, in the state I’m in right now, seeing you wouldn’t be a good idea at all.” Again, Emma was technically telling the truth.

Mal was quiet on the other line. “I’m very sorry to hear that, Emma. I hope you’re feeling up to seeing me soon. If you need anything please don’t hesitate to call Prince, and she’ll get you anything you need.”

“You know what? I think I will definitely take you up on that offer.” Emma grinned.

“Good, feel better, dear.”

“Good night, Mal.”

“Good night.”

Emma hung up her cell phone, her grin turning into a smirk.

“What? What happened? What’s with that face?” Aurora asked.

“Your boss just offered me you.”

“Excuse me? I’m- I’m a married woman, I can’t, I don’t…” Aurora stuttered, panic stricken.

“Jesus, woman! She didn’t pimp you out. I’m pretty sure she doesn’t want me sleeping with anymore women. She just loaned you out as my personal slave.”

“Emma, I wasn’t kidding about that first born child thing. I’ll start working on it tonight. Phillip won’t even fight me on it, Mal has him by the balls too.”

Ruby snickered behind Emma’s back.

“How about you come out with us tonight, and we’ll call it even?”

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, Rory. You know you can use a drink, I just got Mal off your case for the rest of the night. I could have easily said no thank you, and then she’d be calling your phone right now, reprimanding you for your failure to bring me to her.”

“True… Okay fine. One drink.”

 

“Can you look a little less uncomfortable?” Emma asked Aurora once they were seated at the bar.

“I’m straight and married and you brought me to a lesbian bar.” Aurora whispered, conspiratorially. 

“Sorry we didn’t go to a straight bar, I figured either way you’d be getting unwanted advances.” Emma shrugged.

“True,” Aurora visibly relaxed. “Phillip probably wouldn’t appreciate me going out to a bar without him.”

“Whatever, just don’t be a mean girl.” Emma told her.

“A mean girl?” Aurora questioned.

“Yeah, a mean girl. A girl that can’t take a compliment without screaming out that they are straight. Like, if someone here tells you that they like your shoes, just say thank you. Don’t be like, ‘I straight and married. I’m just here with friends’, that would be so lame. Don’t embarrass me.”

“But we’re not really friends, Emma.”

“Yeah, but we could be, and so could any other woman in this bar. You could just end up making a new friend tonight.”

“Maybe…” Aurora said, giving Emma a small smile.

They rose their shot glasses, clinked them together and downed the tequila. Both women grimaced.

“Excuse me?” A dark haired woman tapped Aurora on her shoulder to get her attention. Both Aurora and Emma turned around. The woman glanced shyly between the two women.

“I’m ah, I’m Mulan, and I was wondering if you’d like to dance?” The woman asked, awkwardly.

“I…” Aurora turned to Emma. Emma pressed her lips together in a thin line and gave Aurora a look that screamed, ‘you better not answer her with your sexuality’. “I’m with her.” Aurora answered.

“Oh okay.” Mulan said, sheepishly.

“It’s okay, Rory. It’s just a dance. No big deal, go have some fun. Relax. That’s if you don’t mind dancing with a married woman, Mulan.” Emma said, turning her attention to Mulan, a flash of panic crossed the woman’s face.

“I, ah… yeah. It’s, it’s just a dance. No harm, right?”

Emma watched the two women smile awkwardly at each other.

“Okay.” Aurora answered, and got up to follow Mulan onto the dance floor.

Suddenly an arm dropped over Emma’s shoulder, and she looked over at its owner. “Lookin’ sexy t’night, Em.” The woman said, with a kiwi accent.

“Just for you, Tink.” Emma winked at the curly haired blonde.

“Tease.”

“Buy you a drink?” Emma asked and Tink gave a single hard nod. Emma ordered two shots.

“Who’s the chick?” Tink asked.

“She works at Mal’s firm.”

“She babysittin’?” 

“Funny. I invited her.”

The bartender slid them their drinks.

“Skull it” They clinked glasses and downed their shots. “She looks a bit like uncooked spaghetti.” Tink commented.

“Don’t!” Emma said, pointing at her blonde friend. “She’s a married woman.”

Tink threw her hands up in mock surrender. “Hey, she’s not my type. I prefer my chicks a little rough around the edges.” Tink said, winking at Emma. Emma grinned. “Just look at her. She’s over there blushing, and tucking her hair around her ear. Looks like Mulan is gonna cook her.”

“No way, Rory is happily married. She’s just being nice.”

“50 bucks says Mulan kisses her by the end of the night.”

“I’ll take that beat.” Ruby said, after eavesdropping on their conversation.

“You’re on then, legs.” Tink said, shaking Ruby’s hand.

“You are so gonna lose. That chick is wound up tight.”

“If you say so.”

“Emma!” Ruby yelled, shocked.

“Jesus, why are you yelling?”

Ruby held up Emma’s phone. “It’s her.”

Emma’s heart thumped hard as she snatched the phone from Ruby and hopped off the stool to head somewhere that was less noisy.

“Hey…” Emma said, after answering the phone.

“Miss me?” Regina purred into the phone.

“About as much as you have missed me.” Emma replied.

“Mmmm.” Regina hummed. “I see, so you’ve missed me quite a bit then.”

Emma’s face hurt grinning so widely. “Are you free now?” Emma asked.

“Yes, will you come over?” Regina asked.

“See you in twenty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’ll find out what Regina did all day. It will most likely get into Regina’s family life, and why she lives her life the way she does. More ships next chapter, and a little family drama.


	5. Chapter 5the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, Regina’s POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I was very pleased with the response I received from the last chapter. I’m not sure how you will all feel about this one. It’s a much longer chapter and it’s focused mainly on Regina and her family. 
> 
> Warning! Some of you are probably not gonna like the little twist in the story,
> 
> This chapter is full of info and back story, some stuff is left unresolved, but that was done on purpose because I didn’t want to address everything in a single chapter.
> 
> I sort of have a direction now, but I still have no clue how I’m going to pull it all together. I’ve already started to think about the next chapter so I know I will be writing again soon. I just need that little push, and I hope you guys are able to help. All of you are making this possible, and every time I read a comment big or small, bad or good I can’t wait to give you more. 
> 
> Please know that I am interested in your ideas and what you think and I will try my best to make sure you see what you want, I know this is my story but you guys are my biggest inspiration and I thank you. It has been a real pleasure extending this one shot for you, and I hope it turns out to be something I can be proud of.

**Judge Me**

Regina hadn’t watched the car containing her new lover drive off her property, she had immediately turned and went inside the moment Emma got into the car. She leaned back against the door, and closed her eyes, her finger tips grazing over her own lips. She hadn’t stuck to the plan, and she couldn’t believe how far gone she was. Regina had decided when she was in the shower that even though she enjoyed the night she had with Emma, that’s all it was, and all it was ever going to be, just a night. One night. She had contemplated how she would address the issue as she got dressed, and did her hair; everything she thought of sounded ridiculous.

Regina decided that she was thinking way too hard, it couldn’t be as complicated as it seemed. But when Emma entered her kitchen freshly showered, her damp hair pulled into a messy bun, and looking incredible, Regina had felt her heart hammer in her chest, and started to have second thoughts.

Regina had known she was being a bitch when she approached the whole escort business, but she couldn’t help but feel that slight pang of jealousy. She wondered if Emma had touched ‘the others’ the way she had touched her. She wondered if they touched her. She knew she hit a sore spot when she addressed Emma’s promiscuity. Despite what people think about Regina’s lifestyle, she never had more than one lover at a time. It was never been about quantity, but quality. She had done more than just sleep with her lovers, they had been her escort to fundraisers and company functions, they had gone on trips with her. In a way she had a relationship with them. Yet she had been able to keep them at a distance; at least most of them.

Regina enter the kitchen and froze when she saw Hazel in there, she attempted to back out and flee upstairs to her room, when she was caught.

“Come, sit.” Hazel said, calmly, pulling out a chair from the table.

“No, thank you.” Regina said, and turned away.

“Come, sit,” Hazel said again, the demand clear in her tone.

Regina sighed, turned around, and made her way over to the table. She sat in the chair Hazel had pulled out for her, crossed one leg over the other, and put her clasped hands in her in her lap. The look on her face rivaled the look of a child preparing for a long lecture from their parent. Hazel turned the chair at Regina’s right side so it faced her, and sat down.

The two women regarded each other for a long moment. Regina looked hard at the woman in front of her, the woman she had known her whole life. Regina noticed for what seemed like the first time, how old Hazel looked, The woman had been a goddess in her youth. She had stood five feet five inches tall, had the tiniest frame for someone with her incredible strength. She had long curly light brown hair, hazel eyes, and a full, radiant smile. Regina knew it had been the years that Hazel spent working for her mother that aged the woman rapidly. She looked at least ten years older than Regina’s mother, but she was four years younger.

Regina held her breath as glassy hazel eyes scrutinized her. She wasn’t sure what Hazel was going to say to her, but she had every intention of playing it as calm and collective as possible.

“So,” Hazel began, “you go to party dressed as Ariel, and instead of coming back with Prince Eric, you come back with Princess Emma?” Hazel smirked, and Regina rolled her eyes, and attempted to stand, but Hazel grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

“I know you Regina, I know that face. You were gonna just sit there and brush off everything I say to you. Usually I would let you get away with it because I know it will sink in eventually and you will get where I’m coming from. This time I need to know you are listening and that you understand me.”

Regina nodded once, and glanced down at her hands as Hazel took one of them into her own.

“Bebita, what are you doing?”

“It’s Friday, you know very well what I am doing.” Regina answered, pretending she didn’t know what Hazel was trying to ask her. To her surprise Hazel used the hand that had not been holding hers to flick her forehead.

“Ow!” Regina reached up with her free hand and rubbed her forehead.

“I am far too old to be messed with.”

“Are we having this conversation because I brought home a woman?” Regina asked, expressing her annoyance in her tone.

“I must admit I’m very surprised, but no, this is not about you bringing home a woman. This is about me knowing what you are doing. Remember, I have been here through quite a few of your young suitors, and I am very aware of the routine, but there has been, on more than one occasion, a slight change in the routine.”

“Hazel, I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Emma is not Robin, and she’s definitely not Lance.” Regina said, patting the woman’s hand, and standing back up.

Hazel quickly pulled her back down. Regina glared at the older woman, and Hazel glared back.

“Oh, I know she’s not. With them it wasn’t so obvious. It actually took a little time. You had to really look for it.”

“What are you saying exactly?” Regina asked, fed up with the direction of the conversation.

“This one, she wears her heart on her sleeve, and I already see your name tattooed all over it”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m just a notch on her bedpost.” Regina said, and was amazed at how much it stung.

She winced, and Hazel caught it.

“Don’t think I don’t see you, how you respond to her. You don’t know what to do with yourself. Your standing bitch face keeps crumbling. I haven’t see you smile like that in years.”

“What can I say? It was a good night.”

“So, I heard. It’s more than that and you know it.”

“I just met her!” Regina exclaimed, exasperated.

“I know! Which means you can end it before it gets ugly.”

“What are you talking about?” Regina asked, knowing full well where Hazel was coming from.

“Te quiero, bebita, but you are cursed, in love. As much as it hurts me to say, because I raised you, you are your mothers daughter and when it comes to romantic love, you are destructive. Don’t do to her what you did to Robin and Lance or even Arthur.”

“I never loved Arthur.”

“But that never stopped him from loving you.”

“Don’t you think you are jumping the gun a bit?”

“No. I see it, Gina. I see it in her and I see it in you. You will break her heart, you’ll break your own heart, and I don’t think I can survive another one of your disastrous love affairs. I will not be dragged off to Puerto Rico again so you can hide out for six months. It’s too hot. I was born here, I don’t like it over there. It's not like you had us living in a five stair hotel. I would call it a shack, but that would be insulting to shacks.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “it was isolated I wanted to be away from it all.”

“Well, next time you want be away from it all, let me know so I can be sure to come down with a deadly virus.”

“Are we done? August will be back soon, and we are going over to Neva’s. You sure you won’t come?”

Hazel shook her head. “She still makes a face when I call her Neva in person. I don’t like it.”

“She doesn’t like it when we call her that. She still lets us call her the English translation even though, she changed her name legally when she turned 18.”

“I don’t care, she’s always been Neva to me. I call her Neva. I don’t care what anyone else calls her.”

“Fine, continue to be stubborn. It doesn't matter to me.” Regina stood up. “You didn’t make my bed did you? It should be stripped, and the linens changed.”

Hazel scoffed, “I wouldn’t touch that bed even if I was wearing one of those yellow suits, you know the ones the people wear when they are dealing with hazardous waste.” Hazel told her.

Regina glared at the older woman. “A simple, no, would have done just fine.”

“No, Gina, I did not change you sex saturated sheets.”

* * *

 

August was standing by the open driver’s side door when Regina came out the house. She walked over to the passenger door, and opened it.

“Nope, over here.” August said, gesturing for Regina to come over to the driver seat.

“What? You never let me drive. You said, and I quote, ‘you are the epitome of the sexest stereotype, damn women drivers,’ end quote.”

“You are, and I will never be a passenger in a car that you are driving, Fortunately for me I don’t have to, I’m not going tonight.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’m not going.” August said, again.

“Why not?” Regina asked, hands on her hips.

“Don’t give me that fucking look, I was into a chapter when you interrupted me so I could bring your new fuck buddy home.”

“Well, tell me how you really feel, don’t hold back.”

“Look, we don’t have to do this. Just get in the car, and drive yourself to Neva’s. Watch for stop signs, pedestrians and for Christ’s sake wear a fucking seat belt.”

“I always wear my seatbelt and stop exaggerating. I’ve only been in three car accidents, and no one was ever hurt”

“Thank god.”

Regina rolled her eyes, and walked over to the drivers side. She closed the door, and folded her arms across her chest.

“Alright, let’s hear it, what's your problem. I’m not buying the whole writing thing. You don’t write on Friday mornings because we go to the ranch every Friday.”

August shrugged, but said nothing.

Regina uncrossed her arms, and shoved his shoulder. He didn’t flinch so she pinched him.

“Ow! Cut it out.”

“Don’t be a baby. If you don’t want to tell me what’s going on, fine, but you’re going, so get in the damn car.”

“No.” August said, stubbornly.

“August.”

August walked around Regina and headed back to the guest house that was only fifty feet away from the main house. Regina went after him, her heels clicking loudly on the pavement, she grabbed his arm, and turned him around.

“Do we need to sit down and have a drink for this conversation?” Regina asked him.

“No, because we’re not having a conversation.” August said, his eyes avoiding her’s. He crossed his arms like a defiant child.

“Oh we are definitely having a conversation. It’s happening. It can happen inside, on a nice cozy sofa with a glass of hard apple cider or it can happen right here in the middle of the fucking drive. Either way, it’s happening.” Regina told him, but he didn’t respond or change his posture.

Regina decided to soften a bit, she knew approaching August with anything, in a hostile manner, despite his own hostility, would only cause him to shut down completely. A trait she can only assume that he gets from his father. Regina reached up, and ran her fingers through dark brown hair, scratching his scalp a little. He tried to look unphased by the gesture, but Regina knew better. She knew how comforting it was to him when she did that. It had been a thing, a way she would comfort him when they were children.

“What is this about, brother?” Regina asked, using their relation to remind him that they were family, and family doesn’t walk away from each other.

August huffed and dropped his arms. He looked at Regina then glanced behind her. He reached up, and scratched his bread, a tell tale sign he was about to say something that would inevitable piss her off. He started to pace a few feet.

“Okay, fine, you wanna know what’s up? I’ll tell you. I’m just wondering what the fuck you were doing with Emma Fucking Swan, with a capital F because I’m pretty sure her middle name is fucking. Do you know how many legs that girls head has been between? I mean, shit sis, what the fuck is going on?”

“You were right, this conversation is not happening. I’ll tell our sister you’re sick.”

Regina turned to walk away, but August went after her.

“No way! You wanted this. You wanted to know. You forced this, you can’t walk away.” He said, grabbing her and spinning her around. She glared angrily at her brother. He let go of her arm, and took a step back.

“Look, I’ve kept my mouth shut when it came to your personal life. I sat back and watched you date these younger guys or whatever. I wasn’t around for all of them, but I know your track record. I just let you do you because, because well, we grew up in the same household. I know you. This thing, whatever it is, with Emma Swan, it’s not cool sis. You’re better than those bitches she fucks on the regular.”

“Oh, okay, so you know her, you two are acquaintances? Friends? Oh wait, maybe you’re best friends. Tell me is she your best friend? You seem to know her so well.”

“Look, people talk.”

“People talk about me too, August. Do you believe everything you hear about me?” Regina asked, seriously.

August scratched his beard.

“Oh fuck you, August.” Regina said, and began to walk away. He stopped her by jumping in her way. She pushed him. “Move!” Regina shouted.

“Look, I’m sorry. You know you’ve clearly earned that whole Evil Queen status, Gina.”

“That’s not all they say about me, and you know it. Do you know what’s so unbelievable? People talk about you too, and whether I think it’s true or not I defend you.”

“But you don’t need to to defend me! I’m grown, I can defend myself.”

“That’s not the point! You’re my brother and I won’t have people bad mouthing you in front of me!” Regina shouted. She looked at her brother, and he looked back but said nothing.

“I don’t know how you can stand there and judge someone you don’t know, judge me, your own sister, and you expect what? How am I supposed to respond to this? HOW?!” Regina shouted at her brother.

“I don’t know!” He shouted back.

“Is it so easy for you to forget all I have done for you? Did you forget when our mother disowned you, sued you, stopped your publisher from publishing your first novel, and completely robbing you of your inheritance, did you forget who got a lawyer, who took you in. Who’s taking care of your grown ass now?”

“No, I haven’t. Oh, and thanks again for Kathryn, she did a spectacular job.” August said, sarcastically.

Regina resisted the urge to smack the hell out of him. “Hey, if it wasn’t for her, mother would have made sure you were never published again.”

“Big fucking deal. It’s not like I’m writing the next great American novel. Mom successfully busted my balls. I’m fucking useless. I live in my big sister’s guest house, and I drive her around like she’s fucking Miss. Daisy.”

“August, you could have lived in the main house or you could have your own place, and you offered to be my driver. You said you didn’t want me to kill myself or go to prison. You said you were making it your mission to keep me out of jail. You’re the one who said you wanted to try to write, and I support you willingly because I’ve read that book, and you are a damn genius. A dumb genius; you could have made your main character a little less like our mother. It didn’t help that you said the character was based on her in an interview. What were you thinking? Mom would have never been able to stop the book from being published if you never said that, she would have never known.”

August scratched his head. “Yeah, that was kind of dumb. I mean, It was still a work of fiction.”

Regina laughed. “It was called Bora Wills. Jesus, August you can be such a dick.”

August smiled, “yeah… but you still love me.”

“Always.” Regina, told him, lovingly, palming his cheek.

“So about this Emma Swan business..”

Regina frowned, and pushed her brothers face. “It’s none of your business.”

“Look, I’m just saying….”

“You’re saying nothing at all, not to me or anyone else, especially not Neva, so get your ass in the car. We’re late.”

“Fine, and FYI, I would never, ever talk to my baby sister about our older sister’s fucking arrangements.”

“Just get in the car, and do me favor, and shut up the whole ride.”

“Fine, can I listen to my playlist?”

“Which one?” Regina asked, curiously.

“Biggie.” He answered.

“Are you going to sing?”

“Does Biggie sing?” August said, sarcastically.

“No.”

“So?” August asked.

“I said, no.”

“I know, I meant can I…. oh… you're such an ass.” August said when he realized Regina had answered both questions with a no. He got in the car, and started it, and they listened to ‘Daddy Yankee’ all the way to the ranch, just to piss August off because he couldn’t understand Spanish.

* * *

 

**Mills**

“I’m going to head over to the stables to see David, I’ll be in a bit.” August told Regina once they pulled up at the house.

“Can’t you come in and say hi before, going out there? You and David will be on those dirt bikes all morning goofing off, I know you.”

“I’ll be in, in a bit.” He said again, and kissed his sister on the cheek. She rolled her eyes, and got out of the car.

Regina opened the gate and walked up the stone path to the front door. She wasn’t surprise to see that the front door was left unlocked. She opened it.

“Hello, anyone home?!” Regina yelled. She heard heavy footsteps running down the stairs.

“You’re late Aunt Regina”

“There’s my favorite nephew.” Regina smiled, and wrapped her arms around the boy that would be taller than her if not for her high heel boots.

“I’m your only nephew.” The boy said, returning her embrace.

“No you’re not.” Regina whistled loudly, and heard the scuffling of paws running in from the back of the house.

“Here comes my other nephew.”

The dog came barreling towards the two.

“Stop!” Regina commanded, and the dog shuffled to a stop.

“Sit.” The dog sat down. “Okay, Pongo. This is a very expensive Armani suit, there will be no jumping on me today, and no kisses. I’ll shake your paw, and scratch your head but that’s the extent of my affections.”

The dog barked. “Okay, come.” The dog jumped up, his long body stretching, his paws on her breast, she grabbed them and tried to pull them off, as he excitedly licked her chin. Her nephew laughed, and hugged Pongo around his body and pulled the dog away from Regina. The dog barked, and tried to scrabble back to her.

“I don’t know why you think he’ll eventually listen to you. He never does. You should really start wearing more casual clothes.”

“Casual clothes, what’s that?” Regina asked, feigning ignorance.

Her nephew chuckled and shook his head. He commanded the dog to go in the back where he had come from.

Regina wrapped arm around her nephew’s shoulder. “How was camp?” She asked him.

“Okay, I guess. I would have rather stayed home and worked on my book, but don’t tell mom and dad. They really want me to be more outdoorsy or whatever.”

Regina rolled her eyes. She was annoyed with her younger sister always forcing her nephew to be more like David, hoping that nurture would trump nature. The boy’s biological father was into horses, and the boy had been mildly interested as a small child, but he liked to read and write more than anything. Regina remembered how much Daniel had loved to read, he used to read to her over the phone.

Regina looked into sparkling green eyes that were unmistakingly her little sisters eyes, the only thing that made the boy resemble her at all, the rest of him from his dark hair to his tall, and slender frame was all Daniel. She knew Henry would grow up to look like him the moment she laid eyes on his squirmy pink body. It use to break her heart over and over again, but he had grown to be just as important if not more, than Daniel had been.

“Are you still working on that murder mystery?” Regina asked.

“Unfortunately.” The boy answered with a frown.

“Why do you say that?” Regina asked, returning the expression. He had sounded so excited when he first told her about the book he was working on.

“I would be done already if mom would stop hacking into my laptop and making everything G rated. It’s a murder mystery, Aunt Regina. It’s bound to be a little gory; it’s not like I’m using profanity. There may have been a couple of intimate scenes between my main characters, but there wasn’t any graphic descriptions, I swear. Mom is just so, I don’t know. I think she just wants me to keep believing the stork dropped me off on her doorstep.”

Regina chuckled. “You’re her baby, Henry. She doesn’t want to think about you growing up into a man, and knowing about sex and possibly having it. Actually, I don’t want to be think about it either. Is there anyway can revert back to a sweet innocent little boy? You don’t have to be a baby again, just knock off around five years, when you still believed in fairy tales, and thought it was cool that your mother’s birth name was Snow White.”

“Even at ten I knew where baby’s came from, and I still think it’s cool mom’s name was Snow White. I kind of wish it still was. Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan sounds like an Avon lady.”

“What do you know about Avon ladies? Do people still do that?” Regina asked, with a amused expression on her face.

Henry shrugged. “I heard grandma say it.” Henry said, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Listen, Henry, you’d do well if you never repeat anything your grandmother ever says about anything or anyone.” Regina told him.

Regina straight out didn’t like how close her sister and her mother had become over the years. While their father was still alive, Cora Mills had swallowed her pride and accepted that her husband had an affair with her ex-fiancé’s wife, and that from that affair Snow White was born. Leonardo White had clearly accepted the girl as his own, not knowing Ava had stepped out on him. They had been trying for years to have a baby, but had been unsuccessful. Snow had been born with fair skin, and her mother’s eyes, so Leo never questioned it. Snow was their miracle child.

Only Henry and Ava knew the truth, Henry had been the one to name her, calling her Neva when he saw that her complexion was as white as snow. Ava liked the name, but didn’t want to give her husband as reason to doubt the baby was his, by giving her a Spanish name, so she named her Snow instead. Cora kept her mouth shut to avoid anymore embarrassment. The rumors; though they were true, about August’s biological father, who had been a con-man claiming to be Swedish royalty had been the biggest embarrassment to the family name.

Cora had met him at an auction where he had outbid her on a painting.The rumors had travelled through time, and Regina had found out that the man had seduced, and scammed her mother, and when Cora found out she was pregnant she was ready to leave both Regina and Henry to run off to Sweden with her lover. Once the man found out Cora was pregnant he skipped town, and soon after police officers were knocking on Cora’s door asking questions about her lover. Turns out he scammed a lot of rich women.

Cora Mills was nothing if not resilient, even after Henry had left her and took Regina to Puerto Rico after finding out about her affair, Cora still used all the resources available to her and tracked down the con-man. Instead of turning him in she gave him their unnamed son. Regina had later learned that her mother told Henry what she had done and begged him to come home. Three days later Henry returned with both Regina, and baby August. Henry sought out August’s father, and basically brought the baby from him. The man gave up all his right, and fed the county. The only thing he had ever given his son was his name, August Wayne Booth, which Henry had never changed. He never wanted Cora to forget.

Regina believed that even though Henry had treated August well, and loved him as a son, he never truly accepted him as his son, because that would mean forgiving Cora, and that was something Henry was never willing to do. He went back to her so Regina would have a mother, her mother. Almost five years later he had an affair. all of this and more had been documented in the novel August was never able to publish.

Hazel had told Regina, when she was older how hard life had been with the feuding Millses. Henry Mills, was a good man, but he was no saint, he had been good to his children, but his wife had become a stranger and when he died of a heart attack when Regina was 13, he showed his true hatred for Cora Mills, leaving his entire fortune to his three children, The properties, and businesses split between Regina and Snow. The house Regina presently lived in had been her father’s property. She had it renovated to suit her tastes. Henry owned several vineyards all over the country, he owned large stables where he bred racing horses, cattle ranches, a brewery, and an oil refinery. He made sure his children would be well taken care of. He left August a lump sum of money close to a million dollars. Cora received an allowance as long as the children were in her care.

Snow was seven years old when she learned her mother’s best friend was her actual father, that same year she found out that the love Leo White felt for her had been conditional. He abandoned both Snow and her mother the moment he found out the truth. Snow was ten years old when her mother died from ovarian cancer, and Cora Mills happily took Snow in, her allowance increasing now that she was caring for another one of Henry’s children.

Money may have made a comfortable lifestyle but living in a home with a spiteful resentful mother, had made an hard life for all three children.

* * *

 

**The Queen of Broken Hearts**

Henry and Regina were in the living room watching a rerun of Law & Order when Snow finally came down stairs.

“Henry, I know I told you to go greet your aunt, but I expected you to come right back upstairs to help me with Eve. She wanted you to read her giant book.”

“Sorry mom, but in all honesty if I had gone back up there I’d still be up there reading, until I lost my voice, besides, I’m sick to death of reading that giant book.”

“Oh yeah? Well thanks to the twisted sense of humor of your sweet Aunt Regina I had to read every gruesome Snow White fairy tale ever written, and was just as sick to death of it but I did anyway, because you’re my son and I love you. Did I ever thank you for that Regina?” Snow said, sarcastically, Regina smiled at her younger sibling.

“Every time it’s mentioned and I am reminded how much it tortured you is thanks enough, Snow.”

Snow rolled her eyes “Are you gonna help me with dinner. I’m making your lasagna, I need your help with the sauce.”

“Certainly.” Regina stood up and messed Henry’s hair has she passed him. He smiled up at her, and she returned the smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

Snow was pulling the ingredients out of the refrigerator. “I know you prefer lean ground beef, but I thought we should try to make it with ground turkey.”

“I’ve done it with turkey before.” Regina told her.

“Really? When?” Snow asked, skeptically.

“Every single time I’ve made it after mother’s heart attack.”

“That was like, nine years ago! You mean to tell me we were eating turkey the whole time?”

Regina shrugged, “Mother knew, she liked it so she never complain...ed. Ahm, didn’t you tell me you were baking chicken this week?”

“I forgot to defrost it” Snow responded too quickly.

Regina eyed her sister. Snow busied herself chopping onions. Regina started to slowly make her way out of the kitchen.

“Gina, I need you to help prep, come on.”

Regina made a quick dash for the dining room, and everything looked just as she thought it would. The table was set with all the good china. Regina turned around to see Snow standing there looking a little guilty.

“You invited her, didn’t you?”

“It would have been rude not to, Henry just came back from camp, she wanted to see her grandson.” Regina laughed, sardonically.

“Whatever, Snow. I’m not going to get into it with you today. Today has already been too trying. Just be prepare to get the stink eye from your brother, that’s if he doesn’t outright leave me here “

“He won’t, David said he would tell him, ease him into the idea of having dinner with mom.”

Regina followed Snow back into the kitchen.

“I know that David and August are buddies and everything, but there is no way in hell August is going to accept the fact that mother is having dinner with us. I bet the family farm he’s going to come in here any minute and rip you a new one.”

“I already own the family farm. How about you bet the vineyard?”

“Which one?”

“The Southern California one, any one of them.”

“What are you going to put up?” Regina asked, chopping the tomatoes Snow laid out for her.

“The cattle ranch?”

“No dice. I want the brewery.”

“You have the refinery!”

“Fine, I bet both th vineyard and the refinery. That’s two to your one.” Regina said, nonchalantly.

Snow squinted at her older sister. “Deal.” They shook on it.

No sooner did they release each other’s hand that the front door flung open.

“Snow Fucking White!” August yelled, and both Snow and Regina winced.

“Looks like fucking is going to be everyone’s middle name today.” Regina deadpanned, but it was lost on Snow.

“That wasn’t a serious bet was it?”

* * *

 

Regina and Snow had just finished putting dinner on the table and were discarding their aprons when the doorbell rang. It was Henry who answered it. Standing at the entrance to the foyer was Cora Mills in all her glory; her long auburn hair styled as always, in a classic wave, to the side, and away from her face. Her makeup was on the heavier side which was to be expected, she was after all trying to hide her sixty-eight years of life. She was wearing a black beaded velvet Armani suit jacket with black slacks, and Christian Louboutin Moulamax black suede ankle boots. Regina looked down at her own outfit and rolled her eyes. She wasn’t dressed all that different. Cora’s bright lips smiled at Henry.

“Good evening, grandmother.” Henry said to her. “May I take your jacket?”

Regina didn’t think it was possible, but Cora’s smile just grew wider.

“Yes, please. You’re such a gentleman, Henry.” Cora said, and Henry helped her out of her jacket. He hung it up the hall closet. The jacket was clearly meant to be worn to complete the outfit but it was much too hot to be worn in the house, which is why Regina had hung her jacket up hours ago.

“Now, where’s my hug?” Cora asked Henry.

The boy smiled, and wrapped his long arms around his grandmother. He was clearly taller than her, even in her boots. She patted his cheek.

“It’s good to see you, welcome home, Henry.”

“Thanks grandma, it’s good to see you too.”

August came out of the living room and stood next to Regina and they both watched as Cora was greeted by Eve. The three year old had been patiently waiting her turn to greet her grandmother. Regina was astonished by the easy love between the children and her mother. Loving Cora Mills was never easy, and Regina couldn’t help but feel a slight ping of jealousy. Cora scooped the child up, hugged and kissed her. She talked sweetly to the curly haired blond.

August leaned over to whisper in Regina’s ear. “I don’t remember her hugging and kissing us like that.”

“Me either.” Regina whispered back.

Cora put Eve back down on the floor. The child ran straight over to her father who stood leaning against the doorframe to the living room.

“David,” Cora nodded in greeting, and he returned the nod.

“Cora.”

It was Snow’s turn. “Good evening, mom.”

“Hello, Mary Margaret.” Regina and August watched the approach like they were watching the discovery channel, and it was in the moment when the camera man thought it was safe to get closer to a predatory animal.

The two embraced into an easy hug, and even rocked a little.

“Are we calling Snow, Mary Margaret tonight?” August continued to whisper.

“Snow said as much, earlier.”

“Do you think it would piss mother off if we called her Snow?”

“Maybe.” Regina answered.

“What about calling her Neva?”

“Now that will definitely piss them both off.”

“Done and done.”

“August, behave yourself.” Regina whispered, and quickly dropped her mask in place, smiling brightly when she saw her mother looking at her expectantly. “Hello, mother.” Regina greeted, and approached her mother.

“Regina, you’re looking lovely.”

Regina leaned in to air kiss her mother on the cheek and was surprised to feel her mother’s lips graze her cheek.

That never happened before.

Regina gestured with her eyes for August to greet their mother, but he just stood there dumbly.

“Are you going to come greet your mother, August?” Cora asked, still with a smile on her face.

August squinted, and Regina knew exactly what he was thinking. She made her way back over to him with wide eyes, that pleaded with him just to play along.

“Yeah, ah hi.” August said.

“I suppose that is better than nothing. It’s good to see you, son, though I wish you’d shave that dreadful beard. You look like a homeless man.” Cora said.

Regina grabbed August wrist as he was raising his hand to scratch his beard. She gave it a good squeeze.

“How’s the writing coming along, dear? Still nothing?” Cora asked.

Regina saw August’s jaw clench and he raised his free hand up, and she quickly turned in front of him and brought it back down.

“Be cool.” Regina mouthed.

“Something wrong?” Cora asked.

David clapped his hands together, disrupting what could have been a hostile situation if let to simmer. “Shall we eat? Dinner is greeting cold.” David said.

“Oh yes, dinner is already in the dining room. Come along everyone.” Snow said.

The group made there way into the dining room. Henry pulled out the chair at the head of the oval table for Cora and she thanked him. Henry sat to her left, next to his mother. David sat at the other end with Eve’s high chair separating him from his wife, It would take both of them to get Eve to concentrate more on eating her food, and less on playing with it. August sat at David’s left, and Regina sat between him, and their mother. It’s been awhile since they all had dinner together. Regina was silently praying they could get through dinner without incident.

They made it successfully through the salad; the conversation strictly focused on Henry and his stay at camp. Regina was grateful her nephew decided to be so animated, and keeping everyone’s attention. When the conversation started to dwindle down, Regina looked at Snow, who had always been the conversationalist of the group, but she was too busy trying to get Eve to eat. Regina knew better then to look in August’s direction.

Cora cleared her throat. “So, David how is work?” Cora asked.

David looked up, surprised. “Ahm, good.” He answered.

“The new breeding dummies, I suggested, are working successfully? The stallions are mounting them accordingly?”

“Yeah, everything’s going much more smoothly now. It is a lot easier than doing it by hand, and much faster than the good old-fashion way.” David answered.

“Can we not talk about jerking off horses at the dinner table? I’m eating.” August said, pausing with his fork stabbed into his lasagna.

“August!” Snow scolded.

“I apologize, dear. I was simply curious about how well a business that I invested my time and energy into for nearly two decades; before it was handed over, was doing.”

August rolled his eyes, and took a bite of his food.

“It’s doing well, Cora.” David told her, and she nodded, returning to her dinner.

Regina’s mind started to wander, and she thought about Emma, wondering what she was doing. Despite the events of the day, she found that she missed her new lover. Regina understood both Hazel and August feelings on her situation with Emma; everyone seemed to have an opinion about her life. Regina knew in the end, the only opinion that mattered was her’s, and Emma’s. Still, Regina contemplated ending it with the blond, before it turned sour, but she found the thought of leaving Emma alone completely disturbing. It just didn’t sit well with her.

“I see you haven’t lost your touch, Regina. This lasagna is excellent.” Cora commented, snapping Regina out of her train of thought.

“Thank you, mother.”

“I remember how popular it was with the ground beef, everyone always raved about your lasagna. It is still the best I’ve ever had. I was just telling Milah, you know Mr.Gold’s wife, how much better your lasagna was than Marian’s.”

Regina winced at the sound of Robin’s wife’s name coming out of her mother’s mouth.

“Robin had invited me over to dinner a couple of weeks ago, he said to tell you hello by the way, anyway, his wife Marian, made the most dreadful lasagna. It had zero flavor, well that’s not true. It was slightly over salted.”

Regina began to fidget with her napkin, and squirm in her chair. She kept chanting a mantra in her head to ‘just be cool’.

“Why the hell is Robin inviting you over for dinner?” August asked.

“Well, you know he works at the firm, and I am his boss. It’s not uncommon to invite your boss over for dinner.” Cora explained. Cora owned a large investment firm. It had been the only thing that was completely hers during her marriage to Henry Mills. He had invested in it, but she was the one that built it for the ground up. Henry’s will never contested it.

“Anyway, he asks about you often. I just tell him you’re doing well. His son, Roland is getting so big. He’s what? Six now, I believe.”

August’s fork clattered to his plate, and Regina grabbed his hand, and held it under the table. Her eyes pleaded with him to just leave it alone.

Snow noticed the exchange between brother and sister. “That’s nice, mom, and Regina is doing well, so you passed the information along successfully. As a matter of fact, Regina has been in a steady relationship for a year now. Isn’t that right Regina?” Snow said, smiling.

Regina’s eyes widened like a deer trapped in headlights; she had forgotten to mention to Snow that Graham was gone.

“Is that so?” Cora asked.

“I… ah, well…”

“What’s that, dear?” Cora asked. “You’re stumbling over your words. Sit up straight.” Cora said, and Regina quickly obeyed, and then mentally scolded herself for doing so.

“Graham and I broke up yesterday morning.” Regina told them.

August looked at her with wide eyes. “Just yesterday?! Wow, you bounce back quick.” August commented, and Regina pinched his thigh hard under the table. He flinched, and moved slightly away from her.

“Bounce back? Regina are you seeing someone else already?” Snow asked.

David cleared his thought. “Henry if you’re done, could you please take your sister up, and get her ready for her bath?”

“What about dessert?” Henry asked. David gave him a look that told the boy to move his ass. Henry sighed hard, but got up from the table.

“Excuse me,” Henry said, and walked over to take his sister out her chair and retreat upstairs.

Snow was still waiting for an answer. “You weren’t cheating on him were you?” Snow asked, sounding scandalized.

Regina’s eyes shot daggers at her baby sister. “No.” Regina hissed.

“Oh, well I’m sorry to hear you two didn’t work out. I liked him. He was nice, kind of quiet, but you two looked good together. He was too young for you though.”

“Hey, Neva, got anymore wine?” August asked.

Regina smirked as she noticed both Cora and Snow freeze.

When August got no answer, he got up from the table. “Fine, I’ll just help myself.”

Snow stood up, and began gathering dishes, and David followed suit. “Coffee and dessert in the family room, mom? Regina and I made a wonderful apple pie.”

“Sounds wonderful, dear, but I will pass on the dessert. I will have another glass of wine, if you don’t mind.”

“I’ll get it.” Regina said, and took her mother’s glass. She disappeared into the kitchen. “Hey, asshat, what the hell was that?” Regina asked August.

“What? I had your back, Snow was being a snot.”

“I was not!” Snow hissed, entering the kitchen with dishes in her arms.

“Can we please keep the conversation focused on anyone but me?” Regina harsh whispered, as she poured her mother a glass of wine.

“I’m sorry. You should have told me about Graham. I wouldn’t have mentioned him if I knew.” Snow said.

“You shouldn’t have mentioned him regardless.”

 “She was making you nervous talking about Robin.”

“She was not!” Regina hissed.

“Yes she was, you were fridging. You don’t fidget unless your nervous, and no one makes you more nervous than mom.” Snow said.

“Oh you just know so very fucking much don’t you? Don’t try to rescue me again. I can handle Cora Mills, and you, little brother, slow the hell down on the drinking. You’re designated driver. I’m the one who should be getting wasted.”

“I’m going in the den with David to watch the game, you two ladies have fun with the she-demon. I’m done.” August said, and turned to walk away. He stopped in his tracks and back peddled. He grabbed a knife and plate, and proceeded to cut a giant piece of apple pie.

“August!” Snow exclaimed.

August ignored her, grabbed the whole can of whipped cream and dowsed the top of the pie. He made sure to take a big healthy bite right in front of them. “So good,” He moaned around a mouth full. Then he grabbed his glass, and strutted into the den.

Regina scoffed, grabbed the two very full glasses of red wine and headed to the living room to join her mother. Snow stayed behind to make coffee.

“Here you go, mother.” Regina said, handing her mother the glass of wine.

“Thank you, Regina.” Cora said, taking the glass. She held it in both hands. “Aren’t you going to sit, dear?”

Regina nodded, and went to sit in the chair across from the sofa.

“No, not there. Here, beside me.”Cora insisted.

Regina lifted an inquisitive eyebrow, “okay…” She took a seat beside her mother.

“Regina, I apologize if talking about Robin upset you, I know how much you cared for him.”

“It’s fine, mother.” Regina said, waving it off.

“I still don’t see what went wrong, you two seemed so happy.”

Regina took a long sip of her wine. “He wanted children, and we both know I can’t have children.”

Snow walked in with a cup of coffee, and sat in the chair Regina had wanted to sit in.

“What are we talking about?” Snow asked.

“My fruitless womb.” Regina answered, coldly.

“Oh…. Ah maybe we should talk about the weather. We could definitely use some rain, it’s stifling.” Snow commented. Both Cora and Regina stared at her which made Snow squirm in her seat. She took a sip of her coffee.

Cora turned back to Regina. “You could have adopted, or maybe had a surrogate.”

“Mother, stop it. It’s done. Robin is happily married, it’s been nearly 8 years. Let it go.”

“I just don’t want you to keep using the same excuse over and over again. You’re forty, Regina. Don’t you think it’s time you settled down?” Cora asked.

“I am fully aware of how old I am mother. And I don’t use the excuse that I can’t children over and over again.”

“Yes you do, What about Arthur?” Cora asked, and both Regina and Snow rolled her eyes.

“Mom, Arthur wasn’t right for Regina. He was too clingy and overbearing.” Snow defended.

“Thank you.” Regina said, but still shot daggers at her sister for interfering.

Cora sighed. “He had such potential. Far more than your other suitors. What about James?”

Both Regina and Snow scoffed at that.

“Ah no, it was fun while it lasted, but I kind of lost interest when my baby sister married his twin brother. Gross.”

“They don’t look that much alike.”

“They are identical twins!” Regina and Snow exclaimed in unison.

“But David is more, rugged, and James is cleanly shaven and he has a good head on his shoulders. I heard he was doing well at the brewery.”

“You know, this whole keeping it in the family thing is becoming annoying.” Regina said to Snow, who just shrugged. “Mother, he’s married.”

“Like that stopped you.” Snow mumbled, but then quickly covered her mouth with her hand. That comment stung Regina hard. “I’m so sorry, Regina. I didn’t mean to..”

“You never mean to, Snow.”

“Oh, leave your sister be. She’s just telling the truth. That’s how you lost that Lance fellow, cheating on him with James, even after he married Jackie.” Cora commented.

Regina didn’t have to ask how here mother found out about that. She really needed new friends.

“You were better off anyway, Regina. He wasn’t right for you.”

“Why is that, mother? Is it because he’s black?”

“No, it’s because he had nothing to offer you.”

“He loved me, mother.”

“Love isn’t enough, and we both know that. You are more like me than you think, my dear.”

“I am nothing like you!” Regina said, appalled.

Both Cora and Snow gave her a once over. Regina looked down at herself again. She rolled her eyes. “So we have the same taste in clothing. I’d like to see you squeeze into a mermaid dress.” Regina said, firmly.

“What?” Cora asked, quizzically.

“Nothing. I’m fine, mother. You don’t have to pretend to care about me.”

“Pretend? You think I’m pretending?” Cora asked, furrowing her brow.

Regina wanted to laugh at how serious her mother appeared to be, but mostly she wanted to crawl into a dark hole and cry. She couldn’t handle talking about her past mistakes over and over again. She didn’t know why her old wounds felt so fresh, and it seemed like everyone was throwing salt on them.

“Regina.”

“There is a reason why I keep my distance from you.” Regina downed the rest her wine, and placed her glass on the coffee table. She stood up and smoothed out her silk shirt. She ran a hand through her shoulder length hair. “You make me feel… you make me think… think about things I’d rather forget. You cause me nothing but pain. I’ve let you get away with it for too long, but I am too old to let my mommy keep breaking me down.”

“Regina…”

“You’re a hypocrite Cora Mills. You have no right to judge my life, when your life was far from perfect. You were a shitty wife, and a shitty mother!”

Cora stood up, and smoothed out her blouse just as Regina had. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“You listen to me, you spoiled little brat. You might be a grown woman, but you are my child and you will not talk to me like that. What the hell do you know about my life?” Cora asked, rhetorically in an antagonistic manner.

August entered the living room holding a tumbler of amber liquid.

“Lay off my sister.” August said with a slight slur.

“I don’t believe anyone invited you into this conversation” Cora said.

“I invited me, and I’m not gonna let you talk crazy to my sister.”

Cora took a step back and regarded her two children. “Maybe you’re right, Regina. I must have been a shitty mother because you two are disasters. I’m going to say goodbye to my grandchildren. Excuse me.” Cora said, pushing past her daughter and son.

“There you go again, turning your back on family.” August said, and Cora froze where she stood, but didn’t turn around. “You can certainly dish it out, but you can’t take it, can you, Cora Mills?”

Cora turned around. “I let it slide when your sister called me by my name, but don’t test me. I am your mother, and you will address me as such.” Cora glowered.

“You don’t get to tell me how to address you, you disowned me remember?”

“Did I ever tell you that? Did I ever say that to anyone?” Cora asked, trenchantly.

“You didn’t have to! You destroyed my life. It took me five years to write that novel.”

“Maybe you should have taken ten, then maybe you would have gotten it right.”

“Oh, I believe I got it right the first time. I—” August started but before he could utter another word Cora grabbed her son by his collar, and pulled him down to her level, with a snarl on her lips.

“Mother.” Regina put her hand on her mother’s shoulder, but Cora shrugged her off.

“I spent eighteen years of my life with one arrogant son of a bitch, there was no way in hell I was going allow anyone to think I raised one. You think you know me so well, but you don’t know shit. You hear me? You think I destroyed you by stopping you from publishing your manuscript? I didn’t do as much damage as I could have. You crossed a line you should have never been close enough to see. What would make you think I’d let you get away with it?”

“Nothing I wrote was a lie.” August said, tremulously.

“I never said it was.” Cora said, and shoved him back. “I will not be humiliated by my own children.” Cora turned and made her way towards the stairs. “Don’t call me by my name again.” Cora started up the stairs.

“Fuck you, mother!” August shouted.

Cora stopped at the middle of the stairs. “Good boy,” she said, wryly. She continued up the stairs.

“Really, August? I swear if Eve starts saying ‘fuck you, mother’ I’m going to kick your ass.” Snow scolded before following behind Cora.

“Fuck you too, Neva.” August said, defiantly.

“Get out! I’ve put up with your reckless mouth enough today. When you learn to speak to me with the respect I deserve you can come back, until then I don’t want to see you. Take your drunk brother home, Regina.”

“Oh, now I’m just Regina’s brother? Oh yeah, that’s right we don’t actually share a parent. That’s okay, it’s cool. But…. In all fairness, since you didn’t come out that lady’s twat, you don’t get to call her mom.” August said, crudely, and pointed up the stairs. Snow went to retort, but Regina stopped her with a raised hand.

“I got it, Snow. Say goodnight to the kids for us. Tell Henry I’ll call him tomorrow.” Snow nodded, turned and headed upstairs.

Regina took the glass from August, swallowed down the contents and brought it into the kitchen; when she returned August was still standing where she left him, staring at the stairs. Regina tugged him way, grabbing her jacket out the closet.

“You’re not driving, give the keys.” Regina held her hand out, once they reached the car.

“I’m not, I’m not letting you drive me anywhere.”

“Fine, give me the keys, you can walk.” Regina told him.

“I can drive.”

Regina laughed. “Oh no the hell you can’t. Keys.” Regina wiggled her fingers, palm up.

“I’m not drunk.”

“So you mean you were a dick on purpose? Not buying it, you have a tell and you know it. You made no attempt to scratch your face whenever you said something you knew would piss someone off. You’re drunk. Keys. I rather get into an accident because I’m a lousy driver, not because I let my brother drive home drunk.”

August reluctantly handed her the keys. He opened the passenger side door.

“Oh no you don’t. Go lay your ass in the back seat. I don’t need you side seat driving. It’s annoying.” Regina walked around and got in the driver’s seat.

August climbed into the backseat, and laid down, “Don’t kill us.” He said, and closed his eyes. She glared at him through the rearview mirror, after adjusting it. She pulled the seat up, buckled her seatbelt, and started the car. She pulled off slowly, put quickly increased her speed before slamming on the breaks hard. August rolled off the back seat and onto the floor.

“Regina!”

“Oops, sorry little brother.” Regina said, amused.

“Bitch,” he mumbled, crawling back up on the seat.

They rode in silence for awhile, before August began to chuckle in the back seat.

“What?” Regina asked, curiously.

“Did you see Snow’s face when I said twat? I never saw anyone turn bright red so fast in my life.”

Regina smirked. “You’re an ass.”

“Yeah…. She deserved it though. Snow is wishy washy as fuck.”

Regina shrugged. “Snow doesn’t hold grudges.”

“Bullshit. She’s holding a pretty big grudge against dad.”

Regina sighed, “I think we all are. There are so many questions left unanswered. Things would have been different if he didn’t die.”

“I don’t hold a grudge against dad. He was good to me, he wanted me.”

“Yes he did, but he also never changed your name. He could have, but he left it to spite our mother.”

“She deserved it.”

“Maybe so, but you didn’t. You’re a Mills.” “Mom could have changed it after he died. She didn’t want me. She didn’t want me having her last name. Well fuck her. I don’t care. August Booth is a cool name.”

“The coolest, sounds like a serial killer’s name. August Wayne Booth.”

“Listen, here Regina Consuela Mills, call me Misser August.” He said, in his best Consuela voice from ‘Family Guy’

“No… no…” Regina responded in the same voice, and they both laughed. “In all fairness, I had that name before that character was created.” Regina defended.

August laughed. “You think that makes it better?”

“Shut up.”

Regina successfully brought them home, she pulled up to the guest house, and got out of the car. She opened the back door.

“Do you need help?”

“We're home? I’m not dead?”

“Get out of my car, you ass.”

August sat up, and got out of the car as smoothly as he could. He stumbled a little, and Regina grabbed him. He through his arm over her shoulder, and she helped him into the guest house.

“Am I helping you upstairs?”

“Nah, just drop me on the sofa. I don’t feel like dealing with stairs right now.” August told her. He plopped down on the sofa, and Regina proceeded to take off her brother’s boots. She glanced around the room, and rolled her eyes at the mess everywhere, but didn’t say anything. She lifted his legs up onto the sofa, bent down to kiss his scruffy cheek, and to run her fingers through his hair. He grabbed her hand. “Sit for a bit?” She nodded, and he sat up, so she could sit behind him. He rested his head in her lap, and she continued to scratch his scalp. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

“Well, today was a shit day.” August said.

Regina hummed in agreement.

“I have an idea!” August said, sitting up and then grabbing his head when he realized he sat up to quickly. “Let’s open the Johnnie Walker and watch Ash vs Evil Dead. We could take a shot every time a deadite attacks.” August said, excitedly.

Regina quirked an eyebrow. “As fascinating as that sounds, I think I will pass. I don’t think you should have anything other than water.”

“Ah, come on, sis. We never hang out anymore.”

“No one told you to live like a hermit. I’m not stopping you from seeing me. We can hang out whenever you want.”

“Okay, how about now, we can talk trash about mom?”

“When you are sober, and rested we can do anything but talk about mother.”

“She called us disasters, Gina.” August said, laying his head back in Regina’s lap.

“She’s kind of right, emotionally we are both disasters. When was last time you’ve been on a date?” Regina asked him.

“I don’t know. What year is it?”

“Funny.”

“No one since Lily.” August mumbled.

“Are you serious? Lily left two years ago. Are you just refusing to get over her?”

“You’re one to talk. We both know why you suck at relationships.”

“Don’t say it.”

“It’s been nearly 16 years since Daniel died.” Regina pushed him off her lap, and stood up.

“Don’t start.”

“You don’t start! I’m pining over someone who is still alive. It makes sense, you holding a candle for a dead man is ridiculous, especially since— “

“Don’t you fucking say it.” Regina growled.

“Fine, whatever!”

“Is she really worth Mal coming after you with a blowtorch?”

“It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t want me.”

“Well, she's a fool. You’re a catch.”

“I am, aren’t I?” August smirked, and caressed his beard.

Regina chuckled.

“We both may be hot messes, but at least we're good looking.” August said.

“What am I going to do with you?” Regina asked, shaking her head.

“Don’t ask me, I’m not sure what I’m going to do with myself.”

“First, you should get some rest, we’ll figure something out when you’re sober.”

“What are you going to do?”

“Soak away this god awful day in the tub.”

“Has she called you today?”

“Who?”

August gave her a knowing look.

Regina rolled her eyes. “No. I just saw her this morning.”

“You should call her.”

“What? Just this morning you were bitching at me for seeing her, and now you want me to call her? How drunk are you?”

“I’ve been thinking, and maybe you two could be good for each other. Don’t get me wrong, I’m not 100% on board with you fucking Emma Swan, but maybe, just maybe you two can, I don’t know, fix each other.”

“You think she can fix me?” Regina asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I know right? Sounds impossible, but stranger things have happened.”

“August, you are such an asshole.”

“Well look at that, another thing you have in common. She thinks I’m an asshole to.”

“Why would she think you’re an asshole? What did you do?” Regina kicked him in the shin.

“Ow! Fuck! Why do you always have to be so physical?”

“Why do you have to be such an ass?”

“I don’t know! Genetics, maybe?” August said, smiling sheepishly. Regina glared at him. “Look, call her. If she picks up that means she’s definitely into you, because after what I said, she would have to really like you to even speak to see you again.”

“I’m done with you tonight, go to sleep”

“I love you, sis!” August called after Regina as she walked out of the guest house slamming the door behind her.

“I love you too, idiot!” Regina opened the passenger side door to get her jacket, and that's when she realized she grabbed her mother’s by mistake, she threw it back in the car, shut the door, and made her way back to the main house.

As soon as Regina walked in the door she was greeted by Hazel who handed her a glass of her hard cider.

“I already ran your bath, it should have cooled down enough for you to get in it.”

“Neva called you, didn’t she?” Regina asked, already knowing the answer.

Hazel just nodded. “How’s he doing?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“I’ll go mother him.” Hazel said.

“Let me warn you now, you are not going to like the state of the guest house, maybe chew an aspirin or something before going over there.”

“You think I haven’t seen that shithole? I thought about lighting a match and being done with it, it’s not like you can’t build another guest house.”

“Please, don’t burn down the guest house. I’ll go there sometime this weekend with a shovel—”

“You mean a bulldozer.”

“Hey, I’m trying to keep the main structure intact.”

“Mmmm…” Hazel hummed. “I’ll get boxes and bags, but that's the extent of my assistance.”

“How very generous of you.”

“I know.”

“Thank you. Don’t let him sleep in his clothes, I’m not sure if he actually got his drunk ass off the sofa.”

“I’ll take care of him, go on before your bath gets cold.” Hazel told her, she nodded, and turned to head upstairs.

* * *

 

**Wanting More**

Regina undressed in her walk in closet, pinned her hair up, and she put her clothes in the garment bag that already held a number of outfits she needed to send to the dry cleaners. She picked up her cell phone from the chair she placed it on, her glass of cider and headed to the ensuite. She smiled when she opened the door to find that Hazel had lit her favorite scented candles, and the light was dimmed to the perfect setting. She walked over to the jacuzzi tub, she put her phone and glass down on the edge of the tub and turned on the jets before getting in, and slipping down into the water. Hazel had timed it perfectly. The woman had no idea how to use the temperature control setting yet she still managed to draw a perfect bath. Regina moaned when the hot water swallowed her. She leaned back and the headrest, cradled her head. She closed her eyes, and sighed. The water pulsing from the jets was hitting her in all the right places, ebbing away the tension in her shoulders and back. She reached for her glass, and took a large sip. The burn was a welcomed sensation. Regina grabbed her phone and turned on her Bluetooth, connecting it to her speakers. She opened her music, and went straight to ‘Yuma’ and pressed play. “Best of Me’ began to play.

Regina couldn’t help but think about how shitty her day had been. She wondered if it all was just the price she had to pay for being too happy, too comfortable waking up in the arms of a stranger. An incredibly beautiful stranger, with an incredibly sexy body, who had completely turned her out with a single kiss. Regina rolled her eyes at herself when she felt her center starting to throb at the thought of Emma kissing her. She hadn’t thought about Emma as much as she wanted to even though she had been mentioned a few times. She hadn’t had a decent moment to really think about what happened between them the night before. All she had time to think about when it came to Emma is how easy it would be to fuck it all up. Regina couldn’t handle anything more than a physical relationship, and she definitely couldn’t handle sharing. She knew if she wanted to keep seeing Emma it would mean dealing with the fact that she had to share the blond with several other women. Regina didn’t know if she could do that, especially after Emma requested a date with her. Did Emma think she could date her, and still go and fuck other women when she wanted to? Regina would have none of that.

Regina finished her drink, and soaked through a couple more songs, before turning off the music and getting out of the tub. She wrapped a towel around herself, blew out the candles, grabbed her phone, and headed into her room. She sat on the edge of her bed, and toyed with her phone, before deciding to just call Emma. She didn’t necessarily have to see her. She could just call to say hi, to see if she wanted to talk. She thought maybe just hearing Emma’s voice would put her in that blissful state she had been in when she first woke up. Regina dialed her number , and it rang five times before Emma answered.

“Hey…” The sound immediately went straight to Regina’s heart, but it didn’t stop there; it travelled further south, and the second she felt that delicious ache between her legs, she licked her lips , and purred into the phone.

“Miss me?”

“About as much as you have missed me.” Emma responded.

“Mmmm… I see, so you’ve missed me quite a bit.” Regina said, and there was a small pause, and Regina just knew Emma was grinning on the other end.

“Are you free now?” Emma asked.

“Yes, will you come over?” Regina hadn’t planned to ask her over, but the moment she heard Emma’s voice she decided she wanted more than to just hear her.

“See you in twenty.” Was the last thing Regina heard before the call ended. She put her phone down on the bed and got up. She walked into her closet and opened her armoire.

“Now what should I wear?” She asked herself. She thought about just staying in her towel, but scrapped that idea, because that would just be her being lazy; besides just because Emma was coming over didn’t mean they were going to have sex. It wasn’t late enough for Emma to think she was being booty called; was it?

Regina laughed at her own reflection in the full length mirror. She had overdid it. The black lace and satin wrapped around her body, exposing a very teasing amount of a single well oiled thigh, screamed ‘you’re fucking me tonight whether you planned to or not.’ Regina had never worn the gown before and was pleased at how good it looked, but it was far too sexy, far too ‘don’t even bother taking me upstairs, just fuck me now against the door.’ Though the thought was pleasing to Regina it still wasn’t her intention. She had to put the breaks on, and practice some self control. Regina was just about to change when she heard the doorbell. Emma wasn’t lying when she said she would be there in twenty. Regina grabbed her fluffy white robe, and decided to just hide herself completely. It was long enough to cover the entire gown. The doorbell rang again, and Regina dashed out of room, and by the time she reached the top of the stairs she decided to slow it down, she didn’t want to seem too eager. The doorbell rang two more times before Regina reached the bottom of the stairs. Now that was just obnoxious and Regina had every intention of telling Emma so. Regina flung the door open like she was about to throttle the person behind it.

Regina’s mind went completely blank, and her jaw nearly dropped to the floor at the sight of the heavenly body before her.

“Hi.” Emma said, with a girlish smile.

Regina stared at her for a moment. An array of emotions washed over her; at first she was completely taken aback, dumbstruck, then insanely aroused, followed by curious, but the strongest emotion was jealousy. Twenty minutes was not enough time to dress like that and to drive over there. Regina glanced behind Emma, and saw no car, so obviously Emma had been dropped off. Regina’s brow furrowed as she thought about where Emma could have been and the many women she could have been with.

Regina tried to shake her mind free from those thoughts, after all Emma had left wherever she was to come and be with her, to see her. A single eyebrow rose on Emma’s face, and she frowned a little. She looked down at herself.

“I guess I should have went home and changed, but I figured it wasn’t a big deal since I knew I wouldn’t be in it much longer.”

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you, Emma.”

“Really? It’s like 11 o’clock at night. If you just wanted to talk we could have done that over the phone.”

“Well maybe I like looking at you when we talk.”

“FaceTime.” Emma told her.

Regina rolled her eyes. “How do you know that I just didn’t want a hug?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Fine, can we do all those things inside? I feel stupid standing outside like this.”

Regina stepped away and let her inside. “Drink?” Regina asked, giving Emma’s attire another once over.

“Ahm.. sure.” Emma said. Regina led them into the sitting room where there was a fully stocked home bar. Regina retrieved two tumblers and filled them half way with her spiked cider. She handed Emma a glass, and watched her take a sip.

“Mmm… this is pretty good.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Ahm, is that look you’re giving me a ‘why am I wearing this dress,’’ look or a ‘why am I still wearing this dress’ look?”

“Excuse me?”

“Jesus, Regina, if you have something you want to ask me I suggest you ask it.” Emma placed her glass on the bar. “One minute you’re looking at me like you like what you see, and the next you’re looking at me like you’re not sure if you want to fuck me or kill me. Don’t worry Regina you didn’t pull me off a corner or anything” Emma said, sarcastically.

“You sure?” Regina asked, and immediately regretted it. She winced and covered her mouth.

“Wow, that was a real asshole thing to say.”

“I know, I didn’t mean it. I’m—” Regina started to apologize.

“Let me guess, you’re sorry?” Emma interrupted, “save it. I’ve already had my fill of your sorrys today.” Emma told her.

Regina seriously contemplated blaming genetics. She took a deep breath. “Okay, but before you go storming out the door let me ask you this question,” when Emma made no move to walk away Regina took it as a sign to continue. “Do you know what people call me?” Regina asked her.

“You mean that Evil Queen shit?”

“Yes, and there are stories, I guess a few rumors.”

“Sure, but I don’t believe—”

“They’re true, Emma. Maybe not all of them, but most of them. I’m not the nicest person.”

“So you’re a bitch, and I’m suppose to ignore it because you have money and status?” Emma asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Regina sighed, and wet her dry lips. “That’s usually how it is.”

“I don’t know what they told you about me, but I don’t let anyone talk to me like I’m some kind of whore off the street. The others might be a little demanding, but they never insult me or make me feel wrong for who I am.”

“I understand that. I do. Which is why I apologize when I step out of line with you, and only you Emma. If you knew, if you heard how I’ve treated people in the past, you would know that I don’t apologize. I speak my mind, and I can be cruel, but I’ve never been sorry. I need you to know that when I apologize to you it’s because you deserve it, because I’m wrong for the things I say to you. You don’t deserve those words. Usually people just yield when I say something mean or hurtful, but I don’t expect you to. I don’t; which is why I apologize, and I truly mean it. I do.”

Emma squinted at Regina, pressed her lips together in a thin line, and nodded her head. “Okay… Look, I like you, Regina. I’m starting to wonder why, like seriously. I think I should leave before you say something else to piss me off. Maybe when I figure out why I like you I’ll come back.” Emma told her, and grabbed her purse that she laid on the bar, throwing it over her shoulder and turned to leave. Regina panicked. She had no idea how to make her stay, to get her to forgive her.

“Emma wait.”

“Nah, Regina, I can’t because…”

She turned around, and Regina had removed her robe.

“Oh fuck you! That’s why I like you! Goddamnit! That’s mean. That’s just fucking evil! What the fuck?!” Emma shouted, having what looked like, a mental break, to Regina.

“I’m really, really sorry, Emma.” Regina said, enticingly. She took a single step forward, showing off the single thigh the gown exposed.

“Oh you are playing so dirty.”

Regina closed the distance between them, but instead of kissing Emma, she took Emma’s hands and placed them on her hips. Emma’s hands moved over Regina’s hips to her ass, and Emma moaned.

Regina bit her bottom lip to stop the smirk that threatened to appear.

“You know this is very manipulative. Are you going to apologize for it?” Emma asked, and Regina shook her head.

“I don’t want you to leave angry with me.”

“And this is your solution?”

“You were forcing me to think fast.”

“Uh huh, I have a questions about all this.” Emma said, gesturing with her eyes, as she leaned Regina back and looked her over. “But first you owe me more than an apology, and I don’t want you offering me you as an apology for being a bitch. I want you to replace your negative with a positive.”

Regina looked at her skeptically. “You want me to say something nice to you?”

“Yup, and you have to really mean it”

“Ahm…. You’re really..”

“If you compliment my looks I’m leaving. I’m gorgeous, that’s obvious. Tell me something I don’t know.”

“You’re very modest.” Regina said.

“Sarcasm will get you nowhere with me, Ms Mills.”

Regina felt Emma’s hands leave her body, and she quickly grabbed them and put them back. “Wait...I… I have a confession.” Regina said, feeling her nerves creep up on her in full force, and she started to fidget, moving from one foot to the other. She moved her hands from on top of Emma’s and ran them through Emma’s hair.

“Regina…”

“I’m sorry, it’s not easy talking like this. It makes me nervous. You make me nervous.”

“What’s your confession, Regina?”

“When I first saw you, when you approached me, I thought you had a wonderful smile. I still do, that’s not really my confession.” Regina paused, and dropped her hands to Emma’s shoulders. “My confession is, I knew I was attracted to you before I knew who you were. There was a reason why I asked about you, Emma. Had I not asked about you, if you crossed my path again that evening I would have spoken to you again, and I’m certain I would have given you my number. I probably wouldn’t have taken you home with me at least not right away.”

“After you found out who I was, and that I’ve been with all those women, you still gave me your number, was it because you wanted to get to know me or you just wanted to sleep with me to sate your curiosity?”

Regina winced at Emma’s question. “Don’t make me answer that.”

“Welp, you were doing well for a second there, maybe we’ll try again tomorrow.” Emma said, letting her go.

“Fine! Yes! When I found out about the other women, when Zelena told me you were escort I thought I could just sleep with you one time and be done with you.”

“God, you’re just as bad as they are, aren’t you?” Emma didn’t wait for an answer, she just walked away. Regina went after her, but instead of grabbing her, she jumped in front of her. Emma tried to walk around her, but Regina kept blocking her.

Emma stopped. “I will move you.”

“Okay, that was a negative, let me replace it with a positive.”

“Regina…” Emma warned.

“If it’s not good enough I won’t stop you from leaving.”

“Okay fine, what?”

Regina took a deep breath. “The only moment of complete peace I’ve had today was when I woke up in your arms. Today was a disaster; it was so awful that I actually started to think I was paying a price for feeling that kind of happiness with a stranger. At one point I contemplated whether or not that single moment of happiness was worth all the shit I had to go through today.”

“And?”

“And, “ Regina took Emma’s hand. “Well, you’re here, aren’t you?”

Regina was taken by surprised when Emma grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into passionate kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma, and felt Emma’s free hand on her ass again. Regina attempted to deepen the kiss, but was denied.

Emma broke the kiss and leaned away from Regina. “Question. If you weren’t booty calling me what’s up with this get-up?” Emma asked her.

“I never wore it before, I was curious. Once I saw myself in it I knew it would be too much. I wanted to change, but you were already here, ringing my doorbell like a maniac, by the way.”

“Sorry about that.” Emma smiled sheepishly.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Anyway, I did cover it with my robe. I really just wanted to see you. We don’t have to do anything, physical.”

“Uh huh, okay.”

“I’m serious.” Regina said, breaking away from Emma, and crossing her arms across her chest to hide her hard nipples, that she was pretty sure Emma had already felt, even through her leather dress.

Regina looked over Emma again, she noticed that she could see Emma’s nipples through her dress, and knew there was no way she was wearing a bra. Who the hell did she wear that outfit for? Regina furrowed her brow.

“That little vein on your forehead is popping out. What is with you and this dress? I thought I looked pretty hot in it.”

“You, you do.” Regina said, stumbling over her words. Emma stared at her. Regina started to fidget and rock a little. She started to feel uncomfortable under Emma’s scrutinizing gaze. She watched as Emma’s eyes widened, and her mouth fell open.

“Jealousy! Whenever you say something messed up to me its out of jealousy isn’t it?”

“What do I have to be jealous of?” Regina asked, she felt her face flush, but she would never admit to being jealous even it was true.

Emma laughed, “you know you could have just asked about the dress. You could have asked me where I was tonight. I would have told you. I was just out having drinks with my roommate.”

“Dressed like that?” Regina asked, suspiciously.

“She asked me to wear something sexy.” Emma answered, and shrugged like it was no big deal.

“Does she like you? Are you two—”

“Oh god no, no way. Jesus, I could never, no, just no. I mean we goof around, but we’re like lesbros. I mean I’ve known her since I was a kid. Her grandmother fostered me when I was 13. Besides, Ruby is with Belle. They’re practically married.”

“You were a foster kid?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, conversation for another time.”

Regina nodded in understanding. “Belle, why does that name sound familiar?”

“She’s the head chef at Lucas Catering.”

“The woman with the charming Australian accent?”

“Yeah, I guess that’s her. I never thought her accent was charming.” Emma said, crossing her arms.

Regina looked at her curiously. “I didn’t know she was a lesbian. She’s very attractive. Ruby is a lucky woman.”

“I’ll tell her you said so.” Emma said, glaring at Regina.

Regina bit her lip, jealous Emma was very attractive also. Apparently Regina wasn’t allowed to find any woman other than Emma attractive.

“Tell me, is the little redhead a lesbian to?”

“No, why do you ask?”

“Just curious, she’s cute.”

“Well, she’s straight.” Emma said, and Regina could hear how annoyed Emma was becoming.

“So was I, so I thought. Goes to show you, you never know.”

“What are you saying exactly?” Emma asked.

Regina realized she might have poked the bear a little too hard, because Emma’s face was beet red, and it wasn’t a lustful look in her eyes. “I’m saying labels are simply limitations we place on ourselves. It stifles are ability to live more freely.” Regina answered, hoping it was enough to calm Emma down.

She was wrong. “So, if Ariel wasn’t stifled by her straight’ girl label you’d be interested in her?”

“Her names Ariel? Really?”

“Yes! Don’t change the subject!”

Oooh did Emma sound pissed, Regina had to think fast. “No, I’m not interest in anyone but you. Only you.” Regina said, truthfully.

“Better not be.” Emma mumbled, but Regina heard her.

“What’s that, dear?”

Emma kicked off her heels. “Race you upstairs” Emma said, and took off towards the stairs.

Watching Emma try to run in her tight leather dress was enough to have Regina fall out in a fit of laughter. She easily passed the blond.

“Oh no you don’t!” Emma exclaimed, and Regina looked back in time to catch Emma hike her dress up to her hips.

Regina continued to ascend the stairs rapidly, when she felt Emma grab her ankle. Regina grabbed onto the banister to keep from falling.

“Emma!” Regina yelled, and wiggled her leg trying to get her ankle out of Emma’s grasp. “Let go!”

“No!” Emma tugged on Regina’s ankle.

Regina turned, and sat on the stairs, using her free foot to try to kick at Emma, but the blond was too fast. She moved out of the way, and grabbed Regina’s other ankle.

“Really? You were gonna kick me?”Emma asked, shocked. She held both of Regina’s ankles as she tried to squirm free.

“I was just trying to get away. You’re a cheater.” Regina told her. Emma yanked on Regina’s ankles to stop her from squirming. She spread Regina’s legs, her gown was long enough to keep her sex covered.

Emma slide her hands from Regina’s ankles, up her calves, stopping at her thighs. Regina wrapped her legs around Emma, once the blond inserted herself between her legs.

“How can I cheat when there are no rules?” Emma asked.

“Well then maybe I should create some rules,” Regina told her.

Emma’s lips hovered inches away from Regina’s. “Like, do as I say not as I do?”

“Sounds like a rule I would make.” Regina said, smiling.

“Surprise, surprise, The Evil Queen is a tyrant.”

Regina’s smile fell from her face, but she didn’t frown. She just looked at Emma seriously. “I don’t have to be; not with you. With you, I can just be Regina.”

“I would like that.” Emma said, closing the inches between them. Emma deepened the kiss and relaxed her body on top of Regina.

The idea of sex on her stairs was only appealing in her head, actually being pressed against the actual steps was quite painful. Regina brought her legs down from around Emma. Emma moved to kiss down Regina’s neck.

“Emma,” Regina pushed on the blond’s shoulder. Emma just kept descending down Regina’s body. “Emma wait.”

“What? Why?” Emma whined.

God she’s so adorable, Regina thought.

“Can we perhaps make it to bedroom? The stairs are not as comfortable as they look.” Regina explained.

“Oh yeah, shit. I’m sorry” Emma got off of her and pulled her up. She rubbed her hand over Regina’s lower back. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“I’m okay, Emma, thank you.” Regina told her, and kissed her cheek, sweetly. Emma blushed. Regina took her hand and led her upstairs to her room.

Emma wasted no time, as soon as the door shut, she was reaching behind her back to unzip her dress. Regina’s turned around to face her, and watched as Emma pulled the straps of her dress off her toned shoulders. Emma shimmied out of the dress, while Regina looked on, amused. That was until Emma was standing in front of her in only a pair of black and yellow Batman briefs.

“I was wrong about the Superman underwear, these are far more sexier, and black is my favorite color.”

“And yellow is my favorite color.”

“Good to know.” Regina said, backing up to the foot of the bed; she beckoned Emma over to her, and watched as the blond tried and failed to saunter over to her; she managed to stumble over her own feet, making Regina chuckle.

“Oh you think that’s funny?” Emma asked, and Regina nodded, and continued to laugh.

In one swift movement, Emma lifted Regina up and tossed her on the bed effortlessly. Regina stopped laughing. She wet her lips, and tucked her bottom lip into her mouth. The look Emma was giving her was sending chills up and down her spine.

As soon as Emma climbed on the bed, and crawled over to her, Regina sat up and pulled the blonde on top of her. The kiss was immediate, and full of desire. God, no one ever kissed her like this. Regina couldn’t fathom how Emma could kiss her so perfectly, like she’d done it a million times, and she just knew how to kiss Regina to make her toes curl. It seemed like Emma was kissing Regina like it was something she could do forever. The thought made Regina’s heart flutter. Emma rolled her naked torso over Regina’s satin covered one, causing her to moan into the kiss. Emma broke the kiss, and began to kiss down Regina’s neck. It was in that moment that Regina could have easily let go of her shitty day, and allow Emma to devour every inch of her, and take pleasure in doing the same to her, but the conversations she had with her brother and Hazel entered her mind uninvited. Regina couldn’t help but think about how much she felt for the woman above her; she hardly knew her and yet she felt so connected to her, and the want she felt inside was more than a physical one. Regina wanted to know Emma, inside and out.

Regina felt Emma move, and suck a lace covered nipple into her mouth. Regina whined, because what she was thinking about doing was going to kill her. She felt Emma’s hand slip up her gown, and massage her thigh. It was quickly headed towards the point of no return. It was now or never.

“Emma.” Regina called, but Emma kept sliding her hand up, taking the gown up with her, exposing more, and more of Regina’s skin. The lace over her left nipple was saturated, Emma moved her warm mouth to the right one, and the warm wet spot she left behind quickly turned cold.

“Emma,” Regina tried again, grabbing Emma’s hair and yanking softly. The movement just encouraged Emma to bite her, and Regina was feeling her resolve slip away as she felt herself become wetter.

“Fuck, Emma, wait.” Regina said, and Emma lifted her head. Emma’s once bright sea green eyes had turned a dark emerald color.

“What is it, baby?” Emma asked, and Regina instantly melted. Regina had no idea why Emma calling her baby made everything she was feeling intensify. Regina furrowed her brow and bit her bottom lip, she seriously contemplated just forgetting about what she wanted to say, and just let Emma continue to love her body, but Emma smiled at her, and it wasn’t a sexy smile, it wasn’t meant to be; it was a smiled filled with adoration.

“I think…. I think we should wait.” Regina said, and winced at her own words.

“Wait for what?” Emma asked, the smile quickly falling from her face.

“I don’t want you to think that this is all that’s between us.” Regina told her.

“Oh okay, I won’t.” Emma said, and returned to devouring Regina’s right breast.

“Emma,” Regina whined, and squirmed.

Emma released her nipple and huffed. “You can’t be serious.” Emma said.

“I am, we should wait.”

Emma turned off of her and laid on her back. “Jesus, Regina if you don’t want me, all you—”

Regina didn’t let her finish that sentence, she turned over on top of her, and kissed her with all the want she had inside her. She straddled Emma’s hips, her arms holding her above the blonde.

“Are you not paying attention? No one has ever been able to get my body to respond them so quickly, so ….” Regina ground down, so Emma could feel how wet she was, “eager.”

Emma moaned.

“It’s not about me not wanting you. It’s all about me wanting you, all of you. Everything that makes you who you are. I want all of it, will you give it to me, Emma?” Regina asked, studying Emma’s face. Glassy green eyes looked back at her.

“Yes,” Emma whispered.

Regina smiled brightly, and gave Emma a quick, hard kiss, before moving completely off of her. She got out of the bed.

“Ah, where are you going?” Emma asked, her elbows supporting the weight of her body, as she looked questionly at Regina.

“I need to freshen up.”

“You’re really gonna deny yourself all this?” Emma asked, flexing her stomach muscles, and wiggling her eyebrows, suggestively.

Regina laughed, and pointed in the direction of her closet. “You need to go in there and find something to sleep in.” Regina told her, and Emma gave her a curious look.

“Okay.” Emma said, and Regina retreated to her ensuite where she did exactly what she told Emma she was going to do.

There was no way she’d be able to sleep all wet and wanting, with Emma right next to her. She grinned devilishly as she thought about handling the throb between her legs herself. No, that wouldn’t be nice, and even if she where to do something like that she would prefer if Emma watched. Regina indulged in the thought of Emma watching her bring herself to orgasm and another wave of arousal shot through her. God, she hope she could make it through the night. What the hell had she been thinking when she told Emma they should wait?

Regina shook her head, and proceeded to remove her makeup. When she was done she brushed her teeth and flossed. Suddenly she had an overwhelming need to organize her toiletry closet. Regina made a mental note to buy more shampoo and conditioner, and her favorite body wash was dwindling down. Regina heard a knock on the door, and jumped.

“Regina, I swear if you’re getting yourself off in there I’m gonna lose it,” said a muffled voice.

“It’s open, Emma.” Regina called out.

The door opened. “What the hell are you— Jesus Christ!” Emma exclaimed and Regina turned to face Emma. The blond was looking around the room with a slack-jawed expression. “I’m breaking up with your guest bathroom. This right here, is true love.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “And you were so madly in love this morning, proposed and everything.” Regina shook her head. “Just another U-hauling lesbian, so quick to make a commitment, but then something better comes along.”

“I would be insulted if we weren’t talking about bathrooms. I was wondering why you were taking so long; if this was my bathroom I wouldn’t leave it either.” Emma said.

“What is it with you and bathrooms anyway?” Regina asked, and Emma shrugged.

Regina gave Emma a once over. “Nice choice, those are one of my favorites.” Regina said, referring to the black silk pajama shorts and and tank styled top.

“Yeah?” Well I don’t really do gowns or pajamas really unless it’s cold, but even then I prefer a long t-shirt and fuzzy socks. What’s up with you not owning a shred of cotton?”

“That’s not true.” Regina said, pulling out her cotton balls and pads. “100% organic cotton, unbleached and biodegradable.”

“How very environmentally conscious of you, but I was talking about clothing, smartass.” Emma hopped up on the counter.

“I prefer silk. Doesn’t it feel incredible against your skin?” Regina asked, her hand grazing over the material covering Emma’s lap.

“You know what would feel even more incredible against my skin?” Emma asked.

“What?”

“You.” Emma said, grabbing Regina and pulling her towards her. She didn’t kiss her. Regina watched as Emma’s eyes roamed over her bare face. She felt her nerves slowly returning, and tried to fight them back. “You are so beautiful.” Emma told her. She palmed Regina’s right cheek, her thumb caressed the skin there. She grazed over the tiny scar above Regina’s upper lip. “How’d you get this?” Emma asked. Regina reached up, and took the hand that was on her face into her hand and squeezed it.

“Ask me again another day.” Regina responded. Emma nodded her head, and just when Regina was going to move away, Emma quickly wrapped her legs around her to keep her there.

“You’re nervous. Why?”

Regina tried to look anywhere but into those green eyes that were still that deep emerald color despite Regina putting an end to the night’s activities. Emma turned Regina’s head, forcing her to make eye contact.

“I don’t really do sleepovers. At least night the kind that only involves sleep.” Regina confessed.

“Something we have in common, but I’m willing to try if you are.”

“Okay.” Regina said, placing a chaste kiss on Emma’s lips. She attempted to break away, but Emma’s legs just held her tighter.

“What was that? That wasn’t a real kiss.” Emma said, and attempted to kiss her, but Regina moved her head.

“No, no, no…” Regina tugged at the legs wrapped around her. “I just freshened up, I don’t need you getting me worked up again.”

“Okay, fine, what about a hug?” Emma asked, and there was that girlish smile Regina loved so much.

“A hug?” Regina squinted, suspiciously.

“Yeah, just a hug.” Emma said, releasing Regina, and hopping off of the counter.

“Okay…” Regina’s arms went up to Emma’s shoulders, and wrapped around her neck, and Emma pulled their bodies closer together. She wrapped her arms completely around Regina, held her close, and squeezed her.

“You feel so fucking good.” Emma whispered into her ear. Regina felt Emma rub herself against her. She nuzzled her face in Regina’s neck and took a deep breath. Regina whimpered at the contact.

“Emma…” Regina whined.

“Seriously? This is doing it for you?” Emma asked.

“It’s not doing it for you?” Regina asked.

“It doesn’t take much when it comes to you.” Emma confessed.

“I feel the same.”

“So I guess we should stop.”

“We should.” Regina said, and they held each other a little longer before letting go.

Regina led them out of the bathroom. “I’m just going to change into a pair of pajamas, the lace still feels kind of damp,” Regina said, referring to her lace covered breasts. She disappeared into her walk-in closet, and quickly pulled out a pair of light gray silk pajamas. She took off her gown, and tossed it in the hamper. She put on her pajamas and went back into her room to find Emma in bed, phone in hand. Emma laughed as her thumbs tapped against the screen. Regina walked over to the bed, the covers already pulled back for her. Regina got in the bed, and pulled the covers up over chest. She looked over at Emma who was still texting. Regina furrowed her brow, wondering who Emma was texting when it was well after midnight. Emma glanced at her, tossed her phone on the nightstand. She slid down under the covers.

“Come here.” Emma requested, and Regina hesitantly moved closer. Emma pulled her into her arms, so Regina’s head rested just above her left breast. Regina squirms a little, and Emma sighed. “It was just Ruby drunk texting me.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You didn’t have to, you’re tense. Relax Regina.”

Regina took a deep breath, and snuggled closer.

“You really love to cuddle don’t you?”

“Tell anyone, and I’ll destroy you.”

Emma laughed, and Regina pinched her side.

“Ow! Okay, okay, jeez…”

“I’m glad we so quickly came to an understanding.” Regina said, closing her eyes, and smiling at the instant comfort that washed over her.

“Hey, Regina…”

“Yes, Emma?”

“What happened yesterday that was so awful?”

“Many things that I rather not rehash, just know you were the only highlight to my day.” Regina said, and felt Emma squeeze her.

“Okay, but you know this whole thing we’re trying to do involves us actually communicating with each other.”

“I’m not shutting you out, or brushing you off, Emma. I sincerely don’t want to get into it. What about you? How was your day?”

“Boring, I missed you.”

Regina grinned. “I think I like you missing me.”

Emma chuckled, “you do, do you?”

“Yes.”

“I think I rather be right here with you, then home, thinking about being here with you.”

“That’s sweet. I’m glad you came.”

“But I didn’t.” Regina looked at her with a furrowed brow. Emma was smirking and wiggling her eyebrows. Regina slapped her stomach.

“Get your mind out the gutter, Ms Swan.”

“Come on, you walked right into that.”

“Go to sleep, Emma.”

“Fine… Good night, baby.” Emma said, and Regina’s heart skipped a beat again. She hummed. “Good night.”

* * *

 

**Baby**

Regina stirred, her body suddenly pleasantly pressed deeper into the mattress beneath her, encased by a warm, heavy weight. Her pulse point tingled, and she felt her temperature rise.

“Emma,” she said, her voice still heavy with sleep. Emma didn’t answer her. “Emma, what time is it?”

“It’s still the middle of the night. I couldn’t sleep.”

“You’ve been up this whole time?” Regina asked, her eyes were still closed.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about touching you. I need you, baby.” Emma said, and that was all it took. Regina pulled Emma into a hungry kiss that was all teeth and tongue. They kissed, long and hard, both their tongues fighting for dominance and neither winning or losing. Emma straddled Regina, sitting up. She ripped opened Regina’s pajama top, popping every single button. Emma wasted no time diving down to capture Regina’s left nipple between her lips. Regina moaned, and held Emma’s head tighter to her breast.

Regina felt Emma’s left hand slip under her waistband, and was glad she decided to forgo panties. She felt a single finger caress her slit. Regina opened her legs wider, but Emma still didn’t deepen the touch. Regina tried to buck up, Emma’s hand cupped her sex, but didn’t apply enough pressure to give her any pleasure. Regina whimpered. Emma released her nipple, and lifted her head. Regina looked into dark emerald eyes.

“Something you need, baby.” Emma asked, and damn her for calling Regina that again, because now there wasn’t anything Regina wouldn’t say to get Emma to love her.

“You.” Regina whispered. “I need you.”

“You have me, baby.” Emma told her, and Regina felt herself gush. “Emma, please.” Emma kissed her softly, but did not give her what she wanted.

“Please what? What can I do for you?” She kissed her again,and again. Each time breaking the kiss to give Regina a chance to answer her, but Regina’s brain had long since short circuited. She felt one of Emma’s fingers flicker against her, and she bucked up.

“Emma please, don’t tease me.” Regina was seconds away from losing it completely. Emma removed her hand completely, and Regina opened her mouth to protest when Emma quickly moved between her legs, and snatched her pajama bottoms down, again she wasted no time, her head going down between Regina’s legs, her tongue diving deep between drenched folds. Regina shouted Emma’s name. Emma palmed Regina’s inner thighs, and spread her wider; her tongue and lips gobbled her completely. Regina moaned, and rocked into Emma’s mouth.

“Oh my god, Emma don’t stop!” Regina’s thighs were already beginning to tremble and she felt her orgasm surging forward.

“WAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER! WAKE YOUR ASS UP, YOU MOTHER FUCKER, IT’S TIME TO GO TO WORK!”

Regina’s eyes popped open, and she squinted at the light pouring through her bedroom window.

“WAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER! WAKE YOUR ASS UP, YOU MOTHER FUCKER, IT’S TIME TO GO TO WORK!”

“What is that?” Regina looked around, she was now on the other side of the bed, with Emma’s upper body hugging her torso. Regina looked down to see she was still fully dressed in her gray pajamas. It was just a dream. Regina huffed.

“WAKE UP MOTHER FUCKER! WAKE YOUR ASS UP, YOU MOTHER FUCKER, IT’S TIME TO GO TO WORK!”

“What the hell?” Regina looked around, and saw the light of Emma’s cell phone flashing. She grabbed it, and looked at the caller ID. Who the fuck was ‘Little Red Ride Me Hood’? “Emma, wake up. Your phone.” Regina said, shaking Emma’s shoulder. The ringtone started to play again, and Regina silenced it.

“Just hit ignore.” Emma mumbled.

“Whoever it is keeps calling. Just answer it. Here.” Regina shoving the phone in Emma’s face.

Emma rolled off of her, moved further to the other side of the bed. “There is no one calling me this early that I want to talk to.” Emma said, covering her head.

The phone went off again.

“Emma! Your phone!”

“Jesus, just answer it, Regina. It’s only Ruby. Tell her to fuck off, I’m sleeping.” Emma said, her head still covered.

Regina rolled her eyes; grouchy morning Emma, not attractive. Regina answered the phone.

“Hello? Emma’s sleeping, Ruby. I’ll make sure she calls you back when she gets up.”

“This isn’t Ruby, can you please wake her.” The person said. Regina poked Emma. Emma huffed and pulled the covers away from her head.

“This is not how I imagined you waking me this morning.”

“It’s not Ruby, and whoever it is wants to talk to you.”

“I don’t give a damn, and what do you mean that’s not Ruby? That’s her ringtone.”

“Emma, please take the phone.” Regina said, shoving it in her direction.

Emma took the phone. “This better be important bitch, I was having the best dream ever.” Emma said, Regina tired to get up, but Emma pulled her back down. Emma held the phone away from her ear. “Stay.” Emma requested, and the look in her eyes made Regina blush. She laid back down.

Emma sat up, her back against the headboard, her top had ridden up, exposing her stomach. Regina laid her head on Emma’s shoulder, her fingers drew small circles on Emma’s abs. She completely tuned out Emma’s conversation as she recalled the dream she had been having before she was awoken by Emma’s obnoxious ringtone.

When touching wasn’t enough, Regina lifted her head, slid down and began placing soft kisses on Emma’s abs. Emma squirmed, and Regina tugged down the waistband of the pajama shorts and kissed the skin right below her lower abs, right on top of closely cropped blond hair. Regina could hear Emma still talking on the phone, but she had no idea what the blond was saying, and her own desire started to bubble over when she got a whiff of Emma’s scent. She tugged roughly at the pajama shorts that were a little loose fitting, Emma squirmed away, but Regina chased after her, pulling the bottom of one of the legs up, exposing Emma’s center, that was already glistening with arousal. Regina lifted her head and looked into widened dark green eyes. Eyes, that pleaded with her.

“Wait, wait one sec.” Emma whispered to her, but Regina didn’t want to wait. She dipped her down and took her first taste of Emma.

“Oh, fuck! Ahm, I, I ahm… I gotta go, don’t worry, Rory, I’ll take care of it.”

Rory? Regina started to feel her jealousy bubble to the surface.

“Regina, what the hell?”

Regina possessively pulled at Emma’s thighs, until the blond slid down.

“Whoa, wait, Regina.” Emma said, Regina made quick work of removing Emma’s shorts. “Well, damn. You must really—” But Emma was unable to finish that sentenced as Regina dived back in full force. Regina’s tongue swirled around Emma’s clit over and over, before quickly flicking her over it.

“Fuck!” Emma shouted. Regina alternated from licking, sucking, slurping, and flicking until she found a rhythm that seemed to please Emma the most.

Regina now understood why Emma had held her down when she went down her, Emma bucking up into her face, fucking hurt, and she nearly bit her. Regina stopped, and lifted her head a few inches away from Emma’s pussy. She slipped a finger easily inside Emma, then another.

“Baby, why’d you, ahhh… Why’d you stop?”

Shit, Regina wondered if Emma knew what calling her that did to her. Regina dipped her head back down, wrapping her lips around Emma’s hard clit. She gently sucked, and she thrusted and twisted two fingers inside of her. Emma was panting and moaning, rocking into Regina’s thrusts. Regina could feel Emma’s walls tightening around her fingers. She increased her speed of her thrusts, curled and twisted her fingers, her tongue lapping against Emma’s bundle of nerves. Emma’s thighs began to shake.

“Oh baby, don’t stop, I’m almost, I’m gonna, ahhhhh… Regina! FUCK!” Emma shouted as she came. Regina’s heart was pounding hard in her chest; her skin was damp with a light sheen of sweat, her silk pajamas clinging to her skin. Making Emma cum had been even better than the first time, and Regina found that nothing turned her on more. She wanted to do it again, and again, until Emma begged her to stop.

“Come here, come up here, baby.” Emma said, and Regina quickly complied. Emma held her head, and pulled her down into a voracious kiss.

“So much for waiting.” Emma said, after breaking the kiss.

“You’re not the only one who was having the best dream ever.” Regina told her.

“Oh really?” Emma kissed her.

“Really.” Regina answered, breaking the kiss.

“Well, now that I am fully awake, I think we should analyze and explore your dream, preferably in shower.”

“You just want in my bathroom.” Regina said, rolling her eyes.

Emma quickly flipped them, pressing her knee between Regina’s leg, causing her to moan.

“Nah, I just want in you.” Emma said, and kissed Regina’s neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around her.

Emma’s phone began to ring with a completely different ringtone.

Regina huffed. “You’re very popular this morning.”

Regina saw Emma wince when she looked at the phone. She watched her pick it up, hit ignore, and turn it off.

“Now where were me?” Emma asked.

“I believe you were saying, that you wanted in me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... there you go. I know it’s a little much and you may have questions, trust me they will be addressed, not in the next chapter. Next chapter will be all about Emma, and I’ll be adding the missing morning phone conversation but I’m sure you can imagine what that was about. 
> 
> Anyway, the more ideas you got me with the faster I’ll write. As always thank you so much for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma deals with the consequences of ignoring Mal and plans her first date with Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are awesome, incredible really and I love writing this story for you. I am pleased that most of you are getting what I’m trying to do here and can appreciate it. I know there are a couple of readers who don’t like how I’m portraying our beloved leading ladies and they have voiced their opinions and I totally understand where they are coming from and I never brush off anyone’s opinions or feelings about my work, but , and I’m quoting my best friend “you shouldn’t tear down something you’re not willing to build back up.”  
> So if this story bothers you please stop reading.
> 
> I want to leave a warning because I wrote a small semi-violent scene. DONT WORRY, it’s not between Emma and Regina.
> 
> I also introduced a ship that I’ve read in another story, I actually never ‘got’ people shipping this couple, but it was so cute in the SQ story I read I decided to explore it. I make no plans to go beyond a quick mention of it later on, but if you guys are interested I can work a little of it in just so you can see it in it’s entirety, this is still all about SQ.
> 
> I want to let you guys know that I know nothing of accents and foreign slang, I did a little research so I wouldn’t look like a complete ass, but really it’s just me making a sad yet meanful attempt at keeping it as believable as possible. Forgive me.
> 
> Totally not good at writing fluff but someone asked so I fluffed up a scenes as much as I could. Sorry if I failed. I tried! I’m more of a dialogue writer and there is plenty in this chapter.
> 
> Not my characters; all mistakes are mine.  
> Blah blah blah... love you guys, love this chapter please.

 

**Booty Call**

If it had been any other woman, Emma was absolutely certain she would have walked right out the door. There was only so much asshole behavior she was willing to take.

It was true that Emma had come over to answer what she thought was a booty call; she half expected Regina to answer the door in a negligee, and was surprised to see her in a fluffy white robe, completely covered.

Emma was curious about what Regina had on, if anything, under the robe. What she didn’t expect was the looks Regina had been given her. She had expected Regina to pull her upstairs so they could get right to it, but that didn’t happen. She followed Regina into a sitting room, where she had the best damn cider she’s ever tasted, and was immediately trapped under Regina’s scrutinizing gaze.

Things immediately went downhill, which seemed to be a natural occurrence whenever Regina opened her mouth. So, Emma was more than ready to just say ‘fuck it’ and leave until Regina Mills learned some damn manners, but then she dropped the robe. The woman dropped the robe.

Now, Emma never considered herself weak when it came to any sort of sexual advance. The art of seduction was something she was more than familiar with; it had been a technic she had mastered herself, effortlessly, but when Regina dropped that robe, and stood a few feet away from her in a gown that screamed ‘this is all yours’, Emma was pissed. It wasn’t fair at all that Regina had this effect on her, this power over her. She didn’t know this woman; intimately she had been an easy read. Emma knew how to start the fire, turn it into a blazing inferno, and then slowly let it fizzle out, but personally, Regina was a stranger to her, yet there was still a connection that was beyond their sexual chemistry.

It was in the look in Regina’s eyes when she dropped that robe that startled Emma. There was a hint of nervousness, insecurity in those big brown eyes, but it vanished almost immediately once Emma had thrown her temper tantrum, giving Regina the confidence she needed to approach. And dammit, if she didn’t feel incredible, and Emma couldn’t help but let her hands travel over what was being offered to her.

In that moment she thought Regina had to be so wrong for her, the worst, because Emma never wanted anything that was good for her. Emma had always been attracted to what would inevitably harm her. Emma knew she needed to just walk away, because whatever they were doing wasn’t going to work, so she asked Regina to do what she was certain she couldn’t.

Emma was certain Regina couldn’t open her mouth and be sweet and sincere about anything. She saw the war raging inside of Regina, but the woman had inevitably surprised her by telling Emma that being with her had been the highlight of her day. The whole thing about Regina being attracted to her before she knew who she was, wasn’t all that surprising. Emma had seen the way Regina looked at her that evening, she half expected to be confronted by Regina at some point during that evening. Being solely responsible for Regina’s happiness hit Emma in a place that had been inactive for years, and in that moment Emma wanted that responsibility everyday, and would do anything she needed to do to have it.

Of course Regina had put a damper on things by telling her that she thought Belle’s accent was charming, and calling her attractive. Mentioning Ariel didn’t help and really had Emma boiling mad; now all of a sudden Regina was noticing women in a more than friendly manner, and none of those women looked anything like Emma. No, Emma didn’t like the idea of Regina finding any other woman attractive, at all. She knew she was being ridiculous, but she had been Regina’s first, so she said; it was her name she screamed just the night before. And just like that Emma decided that her name was the only name she wanted Regina to ever scream in the throes of passion.

Regina had stroked her ego by telling her she was the only one that she wanted, and that was enough to turn the heat up again and then they were racing to get to the bedroom. Emma’s attempt to outrun Regina was futile, her tight leather dress halted her long stride. She inched it up to her waist and leaped the stairs two at a time to catch Regina. Emma would never deny having a bit of a competitive streak, so there was no way she was going to let Regina beat her up those stairs. She wasn’t all that surprised Regina was just as competitive, and quickly saw the kick coming and was able to grab her; putting her in an ideal position to insert herself between Regina’s legs.

The idea of taking Regina right there on the stairs was an immediate possibility; that was until Regina stopped her, turns out being the one pressed against the stairs didn’t feel too good. Emma had been worried she hurt Regina, and attempted to soothe away any pain she may have caused. Regina told her she was fine, and gave her a look that Emma had never seen before, at least not from any of her lovers, it was appreciation, and then she kissed Emma, sweetly on her cheek before leading them up the stairs to her room.

That kiss on the cheek had been what encouraged Emma to drop all her walls. She wanted to give herself to Regina, and the moment the door to the bedroom closed Emma was slipping out of dress, and revealing the briefs she had put on thinking of Regina. It turned out she had been right, her in those Batman briefs did something to Regina, and a Regina that wanted to devour Emma was a Regina Emma would never tire of. But first, Emma needed to sate her own craving. After tossing the brunette on the bed for laughing at her uncoordinated saunter, she climbed onto the bed ready to melt herself completely into Regina.

Regina pulled her on top of her, and Emma kissed her with all the emotion she had building up inside of her. She kissed Regina like she was the only person she ever wanted to kiss, she kissed her like she was it, and no one could ever mean more to her. It wasn’t her intention. It just was. Emma was so far gone when Regina put a stop to their progress. Emma didn’t know what the hell was going on, one minute Regina was completely into her and the next she wanted to stop. Old feelings of rejection had started to bubble to the surface making Emma feel vulnerable and insecure, but it was Regina’s kiss, and the look in her eyes that beat down those feelings. Regina wanted her. Emma was certain when she answered Regina’s request with a yes. She wanted to give her more. She wanted to give her everything.

All doubt vanished when Regina told her to go put some pajamas on. Emma had tried to entice her with her sexy abs, she was certain if they weren’t having sex then she had to go home, and Emma didn’t want to leave. Regina laughed and told her to find something to wear to bed. She wanted her to stay, she expected her to stay, and any doubt Emma had simply vanished. She could do this, she could put on pajamas and lay in Regina’s bed next to her and sleep, just sleep.

Regina had been right when she said her master bathroom was better than the guest bathroom. Emma had never seen such a lavish bathroom, light and dark gray stone walls, matching granite tile, massive counter space, a shower completely encased in glass. It even had a fireplace.

Despite the beauty of the room, it paled in comparison to a barefaced Regina Mills, even the scar above her lip was beautiful. Emma lost herself for a moment and all she wanted was to wrap herself around Regina. She quickly forgot they were suppose to be taking things slowly. She learned in a flash that any direct physical contact with Regina was going to be an issue, and self-control was something she would need to practice, because holding Regina, feeling her body close, was heavenly.

When Regina disappeared into her massive closet, Emma took that opportunity to check her phone for messages. She had gotten several from Ruby, and noticed that her friend had changed her contact nickname from ‘Red’ back to “Little Red Ride Me Hood’. It had been a joked they shared in college when Ruby dressed up as ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ to go a costume party, and it was the sluttiest outfit Emma had ever seen. Emma was sure Belle was going to flip on her when she saw her, but that woman was just as bad, she dressed up as a slutty ‘Big Bad Wolf’. Those two were made for each other.

**11:53pm**

**LRRMH: Thanks for leaving me with ur new best friend so you can go nail the queen.**

**11:54pm**

**LRRMH: Hey look! I didn’t call her evil!**

**12:15**

**LRRMH: You better be fucking if u r not answering me. I hate it when u ignore me. I’m doing u a favor hoe. U invited Mal’s lapdog not me.**

**12:42pm**

**LRRMH: Hey! Ur girl is kinda cool once u get like a ton of drinks in her. Tink has been like dry humpin’ her ass for like two whole songs. Mulan looks kind of pissed**.

Emma laughed and typed back to Ruby.

**Emma: Please get Tink away from her, and don’t let them get her wasted. She has a husband to go home to. Don’t make me tell your wife on you bitch.**

Emma tossed her phone on the nightstand, and welcomed a screw faced Regina in her arms. She knew what the brunette was thinking and decided to put her out of her misery by telling her it was only Ruby. Emma knew this would be a constant issue between them that would need to be worked on.

Emma tried to get Regina to talk about her day, and what made it so awful, but it was obvious she would get nowhere with her. Emma reminded her that it was important for them to talk to each other if they were going to try for something more, yet Emma had been reluctant to tell Regina about her day. She was being truthful when she said she had been bored, and missed her. She knew there was no way Regina could handle her talking about how she had ripped up Mal’s check that would have paid her rent for the duration of the year, and sent back the Rolex watch Mal had gifted her. She knew Regina definitely couldn’t handle the constant phone calls and messages she received from Mal, including the surprise visit from Rory. Nope, Emma was going to keep all that to herself, and deal with the situation when it surfaced.

 

* * *

 

**Sweet Dreams**

Emma woke up in her own bed, got up, yawned and stretched out. She went to the bathroom, used it, washed her hands and face, and brushed her teeth. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of her workout shorts, and a sports bra. She quickly dressed, got a hand towel and put it over her shoulders, then she put on her wireless headphones, connected them to her phone, and played her workout playlist. She stretched out and warmed up to Ella Mai ‘Naked’. She got down on the floor and started with sit-ups.

The smell of coffee crept through her bedroom door. She counted to herself as a new song drummed in her ears. She closed her eyes, and felt the burn of her abdominal muscles, she loved that feeling. Her skin quickly started to heat up, and she could already feel small beads of sweat forming on her brow. One hundred and fifty sit-ups was her goal before switching to push-ups, then she would do some mountain climbers.

Emma counted eighty-two when her bedroom door opened.

“You started without me.”

“It wasn’t like you were going to join me.”

“I always join you.”

“You distract me. 90, 91, 92.”

“I made you breakfast.”

“I don’t smell bacon or sausage.”

“Nope. Oatmeal, and fruit.”

“Ugh..”

“Hey, don’t complain. I’m trying to keep you around for a very, very long time.”

“105.” Emma stopped, and took a few deep breaths. “Come here.”

Regina knelt down in front of Emma’s bent legs. She wrapped her arms around Emma’s knees. Emma sat up, and looked into dark chestnut eyes.

“What?” Regina asked, and flashed Emma the sweetest smile she’d ever seen.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Regina said, and Emma cupped Regina’s chin and pulled her into an amorous kiss.

Regina released Emma’s knees and pushed her back. “You distract you.” Regina told her, and she fell back, laughing.

“I can’t help the way I feel when you touch me.” She sat up. “I’m gonna need help getting through this workout.”

“You could just stop and eat first.”

“I’m not stopping for oatmeal, baby.”

Regina rolled her eyes, and held Emma's legs again. “Go on.” Regina told her, and Emma went back down.

Everytime she sat up, Regina kissed her, and it went on like that until she did all one hundred fifty sit-ups.

“Okay, assume the position,” Emma told her. Regina took the towel from Emma’s shoulders, and whipped the sweat off of Emma’s face. She laid on her back, flat on the floor, arms spread out, legs slightly parted. Emma hovered above her, palms down, just under Regina’s upper arms, and legs stretched out between Regina’s.

“Knees up, Emma.” Regina said, and Emma glared at her.

“I never do “girl push-ups’.” Emma told her, and Regina gave her a knowing look. “Okay, once I did, I got tired.”

“One.” Regina said, and Emma went down, placing a chaste kiss on Regina’s lips before pushing back up. The routine repeated, Regina kept wiping Emma’s brow and chest with the towel whenever she sweated on her.

“What are you listening to?” Regina asked her. Kiss.

“Check for yourself,” Emma said, a bit out of breath. Regina plucked a bud out of Emma’s ear. Kiss.

Regina held it to her ear, and smiled at the sound of Betty Who singing, ‘You’re in Love’. Kiss.

“Have you lost count?” Emma asked. Kiss.

“40.” Kiss. “Your playlist is so weird.” Kiss.

“Yeah?” Kiss.

“You are the only person I know who works out to love songs” Kiss.

“It’s called technic, baby.” Kiss.

“Is that so?” Kiss.

“Yeah, you think it’s the actual workout that has my heart beating this fast?” Kiss.

“I listen to music that makes me think of you. You’re my motivation, Regina.” Emma told her, glassy brown eyes stared at her in wonder, and when Emma went down and their lips met again, Regina reached up, and held Emma’s head there, deepening the kiss. Emma stayed hovering over her, ab muscles stitching and biceps aching until she gave out, and pressed her sweaty body against the one below her.

“How many did I do?” Emma asked, breaking the kiss.

“I lost count,” Regina said, smiling sheepishly.

Emma rolled her eyes, got up, and helped Regina up.

“Aren’t you going to finish your workout?” Regina asked.

“I will, in the shower.” Emma said, lifting Regina up over her shoulder. Regina squealed as Emma dashed into the bathroom.

* * *

 

**Wake Up Call**

 

“Emma, wake up. Your phone.” Regina said, shaking Emma’s shoulder.

Emma heard Ruby’s ringtone play again, and then it stopped. “Just hit ignore.” Emma mumbled.

“Whoever it is keeps calling. Just answer it. Here.” Regina shoved the phone in Emma’s face.

Emma rolled off of her, moved further to the other side of the bed. “There is no one calling me this early that I want to talk to.” Emma said, covering her head.

The phone went off again.

“Emma! Your phone!”

“Jesus, just answer it, Regina. It’s only Ruby. Tell her to fuck off, I’m sleeping.” Emma said, her head still covered.

“Hello? Emma’s sleeping, Ruby. I’ll make sure she calls you back when she gets up.” Emma huffed when she felt Regina poke her, she pulled the covers away from her head.

“This is not how I imagined you waking me this morning.”

“It’s not Ruby, and whoever it is wants to talk to you.”

“I don’t give a damn, and what do you mean that’s not Ruby? That’s her ringtone.”

“Emma, please take the phone.” Regina said, shoving it in her direction. Emma took the phone. “This better be important bitch, I was having the best dream ever.” Emma said, Regina tried to get up, but Emma pulled her back down. Emma held the phone away from her ear. “Stay.” Emma said, her dream of being together and in love with Regina still fresh in her mind. Emma sat up, and offered Regina her shoulder.

“Emma, are you listening to me?!” Said the voice on the line.

“Do you know what time it is?”

“Yes I do, it’s nearly ten in the morning, Emma! What the actual fuck!”

“Whoa there, cowgirl, what’s your beef?”

“I only called with one specific problem, but I see now I have two. One, you couldn’t give me a fucking heads up about the package you sent Mal this morning?”

“Oh, shit. I forgot. Damn.”

“You forgot, that’s what you have to say?”

“Well…” Emma stomach muscles began to twitch under Regina’s touch.

“Two, was that Regina Fucking Mills that answered your phone?”

“You really don’t need to know.”

“Oh my god! Emma! You are so screwing up my life!”

Emma felt Regina move down and kiss her stomach, she looked down, curiously tilting her head, holding her phone to her ear.

“I ah, sorry.”

“Emma, Mal is going to lose it when she finds out. She hates Regina Mills. They are best frienemies! Jesus, you don’t know how bad you just screwed everything up.” Rory bitched, but Emma’s brain short circuited when she felt Regina kiss her right where her pubic hair began.

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating.” Emma said, as she tried to squirm away from Regina tugging on her pajama shorts.

“Exaggerating! Are you serious? You know we are talking about Maleficent Page, right?”

Emma looked down at Regina with pleading eyes. . “Wait, wait one sec.” Emma whispered to her, but Regina didn’t wait, and Emma nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Regina’s tongue dip between her folds.

“Oh, fuck! Ahm, I, I ahm… I gotta go, don’t worry, Rory, I’ll take care of it.” Emma ended the call.

“Regina, what the hell?” Regina pulled at Emma’s thighs, aggressively, until she slid down.

“Whoa, wait, Regina.” Emma said, Regina made quick work of removing Emma’s shorts.

“Well, damn. You must really—” But Emma was unable to finish that sentenced as Regina dived back in full force. Regina’s tongue swirled around Emma’s clit over and over, before quickly flicking over it.

“Fuck!” Emma shouted. Emma couldn’t even fathom fighting the sensation between her legs. She surrendered to it completely. She felt Regina alternated from licking, sucking, slurping, and flicking until she found a rhythm that worked the best. Emma bucked into Regina’s mouth. Regina slipped a finger easily inside her, then another, stopping her assault on Emma’s clit.

“Baby, why’d you, ahhh… Why’d you stop?”

Regina dipped her head back down, wrapping her lips around Emma’s hard clit. She gently sucked, and she thrusted and twisted two fingers inside of her. Emma panted and moaned, she rocked into Regina’s thrusts. Emma’s walls tightening around Regina’s fingers. She increased her speed of her thrusts, curled and twisted her fingers, her tongue lapping against Emma’s bundle of nerves. Emma’s thighs began to shake.

“Oh baby, don’t stop, I’m almost, I’m gonna, ahhhhh… Regina! FUCK!” Emma shouted as she came. Emma’s heart was pounding hard in her chest.

“Come here, come up here, baby.” Emma said, and Regina quickly complied. Emma held her head, and pulled her down into a voracious kiss.

“So much for waiting.” Emma said, after breaking the kiss.

“You’re not the only one who was having the best dream ever.” Regina told her.

“Oh really?” Emma kissed her again.

“Really.” Regina answered, breaking the kiss.

“Well, now that I am fully awake, I think we should analyze and explore your dream, preferably in the shower.”

“You just want in my bathroom.” Regina said, rolling her eyes. Emma quickly flipped them, pressing her knee between Regina’s leg, causing her to moan.

“Nah, I just want in you.” Emma said, and kissed Regina’s neck. She moaned and wrapped her arms and legs around her. Emma’s phone began to ring with a completely different ring. Regina huffed.

“You’re very popular this morning.”

Emma winced when she saw Mal’s name pop up on her screen. She picked it up, ignored the call, and turned the phone off.

“Now where were we?” Emma asked.

“I believe you were saying, that you wanted in me.”

“Oh yeah, right.” Emma smiled, and leaned down capturing Regina’s bottom lip. Just then Regina’s phone started to ring.

“Now, look who’s popular.” Emma said, and went to roll off of her, but Regina stopped her.

“Whoever it is, can leave a message.” Regina said, and pulled Emma back down. Emma deepened the kiss, her right hand creeping between them to cup and squeeze Regina’s left breast. The phone rang again. Emma broke the kiss, and pressed her forehead against Regina’s.

“Must be important. Answer it, that ring is annoying.” Emma told her.

“And yours was so very pleasant.”

“It’s the funniest ringtone you’ve ever heard.”

“It’s obnoxious.”

“Yeah…” Emma said, and went to move, but Regina held again, and reached for her phone. Emma kissed Regina’s neck, unbuttoning her pajama top as quickly as her fingers would allow her to move.

“Hello? Who is this?” Emma heard Regina say.

Emma kissed newly exposed skin.

“Good morning, Ms. Prince, what can I do for you?”

Emma froze, her mouth just above Regina’s left nipple.

“Yes, of course.” Regina held the phone to Emma’s head. “Take it.” Regina told her. Emma frowned, and took the phone from Regina.

Emma moved off of Regina, and sat up in the bed. “Someone dead?” Emma asked as she watched Regina get up, and head to the bathroom.

“Emma—”

“Are you fucking crazy, Rory? How’d you get this number?”

“I know Regina. The firm sued her brother on her mother’s behalf.”

“What? Whatever, never mind. Don’t call Regina’s phone looking for me. That’s rude as fuck.”

“Well, I’m sorry for being rude, but you hung up on me, and then Mal called me, and when I tried to call you back your phone was off. Emma please, can you just fix this mess? My head is killing me, my husband is whining at me for not coming home last night. Mal’s on my ass, I’m dying here, Emma please.”

“Listen to me, Rory, okay? Are you listening?” “Yes.” “DO NOT EVER, EVER! FUCKING EVER CALL THIS PHONE AGAIN! EVER! I said I will take care of it. Go the fuck home!” Emma ended the call, and got out of bed. She walked over to the bathroom door, and knocked.

“Regina?” Emma called, but got no answer. “Hey, I’m coming in, okay?” She tried to open the door but it was locked. ‘Fuck.” Emma let her forehead fall against the door. “Regina, I’m sorry! That will never happen again, I promise.”

The bathroom door opened, and Regina stood in front of her, crossing her arms across her chest.

“I’m sorry.”

Regina nodded her head. “It’s fine, Emma. Sounds like Ms. Prince was desperate to reach you. Tell me is Mal having an aneurysm?”

“I don’t know what’s going on with Mal. Do you really want to get into this now?”

“Not especially, but it seems to be inevitable, since you are fucking us both.”

Emma sighed, and let her head hit the doorframe. “You and your preconceived notions are always going to create a giant rift between us. Is that what you want?”

“No.”

“Then stop. I haven’t been with anyone in weeks. I don’t just go back and forth between a bunch of women. At one point …. God I don’t want to talk to you about this shit. It’s irrelevant now.”

“How is it it irrelevant when people are calling my phone looking for you because one of your many women is looking for you?”

“Because, I’m not seeing them! Because I don’t want to see them! Don’t you see? I can’t go back to that now, not after this.” Emma said, gesturing with her index finger between them.

Regina took a deep breath, and uncrossed her arms. “Fine, but we are back on the wagon starting now.”

“Say what now?” Emma asked, not 100 percent sure what the ‘wagon’ was.

Regina just stared at her. Emma’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open when she realized what the ‘wagon’ was.

“Really?” Emma whined, “can’t we get back on it in like an hour? I have at least that.”

“How about we get dressed and have a quick brunch.” Regina grinned, “you’re welcome to wear something from my closet, if you want to of course.”

“You’re serious?”

“Very.”

“Fine, Can I see you tonight?” Emma asked, and Regina raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

“There you go, giving me that look like you know what I’m asking. I want to take you out. I’m not sure what Granny has me doing today, hopefully she won’t have me working past seven. Dinner?”

“Okay.”

“When I get everything situated I’ll let you know.”

“That sounds fine.”

“Good,” Emma said, and tried to take a step into the bathroom, but Regina blocked her.

“Did you forget where the guest bathroom is?”

“Seriously?”

Regina grinned, “seriously.” Regina answered, and closed the door.

“Fine!”

* * *

 

**Brunch, Anyone?**

Regina was fully dressed, and putting new sheets on her bed when Emma finally came out of Regina’s closet.

“How are you dressed, and like, perfect?” Emma asked, puzzled.

“I went in my closet, and picked out an outfit and dressed right in the same room with you Emma, you were just standing there staring at my wardrobe like an idiot.”

“Well excuse me, I've never seen so many pencil skirts in my life. I swear I saw the same exact skirt in seven different colors.”

“I’m sure you did, and yet you come out in a pair of beige riding pants, a blue silk button up.”

“What? It looks okay, and these pants match my shoes, and they are super comfortable. I’m not sure I want to give them back.” Emma confessed.

Regina walked slowly over to her, and circled her. She stopped directly in front of her. “You can keep the pants, Emma, but that's all you’re getting. I want the shirt back.” Regina told her, kissed her chin, turned, and walked away. “Your ass looks great in those pants by the way.”

“I know right?” Emma said, and followed Regina out the room.

When they reached the kitchen, Emma’s smile fell from her face, sitting at the kitchen table was Regina’s asshole driver drinking coffee and eating what appeared to be frosted cinnamon rolls.

“Raincheck.” Emma said, and turned to leave, but Regina grabbed her and pulled her back.

“I had no idea she was here, I swear. I woke up late, and Haz said you hadn’t come down yet, so we made you your fancy coffee and cinnamon rolls. I can leave.” August said, getting up from his seat.

“No, no that won’t be necessary. Stay.” Regina said, and Emma looked at her.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna head out, I’ll call you later.”

“Emma.”

Emma leaned in to whisper into Regina’s ear. “Look, your driver is an ass, and I rather not deal with his assholeness right now.”

“You’ll be fine.” Regina said, and pulled Emma towards the table. “I don’t think you two have been formally introduced, Emma Swan this is August Booth, my younger brother.” Regina said, and August smiled, sheepishly and gave Emma a little wave. Emma’s brow furrowed with confusion.

“This ass clown is your brother? Are you joking?”

“Ass clown?” Regina looked at Emma, amused.

Emma turned to August. “She’s your sister, really?”

“I believe she covered that, yes?”

“And that’s how you talk about your family?” Emma asked him.

Regina walked over to stand beside her brother. She put her hand on his shoulder and forced him back down into is seat. She put her hand on top of his head.

“Let me guess, my dear sweet brother told you not to think you were better than anyone else, and that as soon as I got bored I’d toss you aside just like all the other’s, am I right?” Regina asked, pulling August’s hair causing his head to tilt back.

“I might have been slightly more crass.” August confessed.

Regina pushed his head.

“You know, one day you’re gonna hit me and I’m gonna kick your ass.” August said, and Regina got right up in his face.

“I’d love to see you try.”

The look she gave him shook Emma a bit, causing her to wince. She watched as August visibly gulped and squirmed away.

“Don’t look at me like that. You look like mom, it’s scary.”

“Good.” Regina said, and popped the back of August head. “Ass.”

“Fuck,” he rubbed the back of his head. “Look, I’m sorry, but I didn’t necessarily say anything that wasn’t true.”

“August you’re such a hypocrite!” Regina exclaimed.

Emma felt a pat on her shoulder, and she turned to see Hazel gesturing for Emma to follow her. They walked over to the kitchen island, and Hazel pulled out a stool for Emma. Emma sat down, and Hazel put a plate of warm cinnamon rolls in front of her, and a cup of coffee. The old woman sat down beside her with her own coffee, and took a sip. Emma shrugged, and picked up a cinnamon roll. She took a bite and moaned. It was delicious.

“Watch.” Hazel said, and Emma looked at the scene unfolding in front of her. August chewed and swallowed. He dabbed his lips with a cloth napkin.

“Then I’m in good fucking company.” He said, and took a sip of his coffee.

“You’re calling me a hypocrite?”

“If the crown fits, your majesty.”

“There is a big difference between being a bitch, and being a hypocrite. I don’t think I’m better than anyone else, and I don’t pretend to be someone I’m not. You, however, sit in judgement of everyone around you, and your just as bad, worse even.”

“That doesn’t make me a hypocrite, it makes me an asshole, runs in the family.”

“Same difference! And let’s not get into your mommy issues.” Regina told him.

“Is this normal between them?” Emma whispered to Hazel.

“Mostly.” The older woman answered.

Emma finished her pastries, and sipped her coffee. The coffee was pretty excellent also.

“What brand is this coffee? I have to get Granny to serve this at the diner.” Emma asked, not noticing the argument between Regina and her brother ended.

“I doubt very much that Mrs. Lucas would serve coffee that cost nearly 500 dollars a kilogram in her greasy diner.” Regina said, and Emma began to choke on her coffee. Hazel patted her back. Emma coughed, and took a deep breath.

“500 dollars?”

“Look who’s being judgmental now?” August mumbled.

“I’m not judging, I’ve eaten there, Eugenia makes a wonderful cherry pie, but her coffee is mediocre at best, and I really don’t think she cares very much. Not enough to spend thousands of dollars on Indonesian coffee.”

“She’s right, not for the diner anyway, maybe for the catering company.” Emma said.

“In that case it’s called Kaya Kopi’.” Regina told her.

“‘Kaya Kopi’.” Emma repeated.

Regina walked into the pantry, and came out holding a golden bag. She sat it on the island in front of Emma. Emma took out her phone, and snapped a picture of the bag.

“Thanks.”

“Take it with you,” Regina said.

Emma looked up at her skeptically. Regina rolled her eyes, “Eugenia is going to want to sample it. Let me know if she likes it, and I’ll give her the number to my supplier.”

“Oh, okay, thanks.” Emma stood up, “I should probably get going.”

“Already? I thought you wanted to talk.” Regina whispered.

Emma smiled at the innocent twinkle in Regina’s stunning brown eyes. “We can talk tonight, we have a date, remember?”

“I do.” Regina said, returning Emma’s smile. “Let me get my keys and I’ll drive you home.”

“You can drive?” Emma asked her.

“NO! She can’t.” August interrupted.

“Yes, I can. I drove us home last night, and look, we’re both still alive.”

“Only by the grace of God. Don’t trust her, Emma, she’s a terrible driver.” August told her. Emma looked at Hazel for confirmation.

“I’d walk first.” Hazel said.

“No one asked you, old woman.” Regina said, cutting her eyes at the older woman. Hazel shrugged and took another sip of her coffee.

“I can call for a ride, Regina. It’s no big deal.”

“That’s not necessary, Emma. I’ll take you.” August said, standing from his chair.

“Thanks, but no thanks.”

“Oh come on, don’t hold a grudge. I’m sorry okay, I’m an ass. Now you know. I promise to keep my mouth shut. If you get in the car with Regina and she kills you, I’ll feel bad.”

“You can’t be that bad a driver” Emma said.

Hazel cleared her throat and lifted both her eyebrows as she took a hard look into the bottom of her empty coffee cup.

“Seriously?” Emma couldn’t believe it.

“They are both exaggerating. I’ve only been in 3 accidents. 3, and no injuries or deaths!”

“How many times have you been pulled over for speeding, failure to signal, failure to yield, running red lights, going through stop signs? You’ve violated every traffic law, and lost your license twice. Twice!” August exclaimed.

“I hate you.” Regina crossed her arms, and glared at her brother.

Emma chuckled and shook her head.

“It’s okay, baby. You’ll never have to drive me anywhere.” Emma said, and was surprised by how quickly Regina’s face completely softened, and she smiled almost shyly at Emma. It was too adorable, and Emma couldn't help but place a gentle kiss on Regina’s lips.

“Yeah, I’m just gonna wait in the car.” August said.

”Wait, August the keys.” Regina turned to him.

“You left them in the car last night, genius. You left your jacket too, I gave it to Haz.”

Regina rubbed her forehead. “It was mother’s jacket. I grabbed the wrong jacket.”

“Really?” August laughed, and shook his head. Emma didn’t get why that was so funny, and why Regina looked so irritated.

“Yeah… So I’m gonna go, Granny will kill me if I’m late again. I’ll call you later about tonight.” Emma said, and leaned in to kiss Regina, but she moved her head and glared behind Emma. Emma turned around to see Hazel glaring back at Regina.

Emma chuckled, and shook her head. “Ahm, it was nice seeing you again, Hazel. Thanks for the cinnamon rolls, and coffee. It was great.”

“You’re welcome, Emma.” Hazel said, remaining right where she stood. Emma turned back to Regina, who rolled her eyes, and pulled Emma away. Emma quickly grabbed the bag of coffee off the island. Regina walked Emma to the front door. She turned to face her.

“So..” Regina said, softly, and ran her hands up and down the silk sleeves covering Emma’s arms.

“So… “Emma leaned in and Regina met her halfway. Their lips met, and Emma felt her heart flutter. She didn’t deepen the kiss, she just pecked Regina’s full bottom lip over and over again. “I’ll see you later.”

“Okay, have a good day.” Regina said, and Emma reached up, and ran her hand through Regina’s hair.

“It’s already a good day.” She said, and gave her one last peck on the lips. It lingered a little longer than Emma intended. Regina opened the door, and Emma stepped out.

“Later, baby.” Emma said, and watched as Regina blushed and smiled shyly at her.

“Goodbye, Emma.”

Emma jogged over to the car, and opened the back door.

“I’m not your chauffeur today, get your ass in the front seat.” August told her.

Emma rolled her eyes, and closed the back door. She opened the passenger side door and got in. She buckled her seat belt, and rolled down the window. August rolled it back up. “The air is on.” Emma didn’t want to get into it with August, so she just sat quietly. She was going to have a good day if it killed her.

It took about seven minutes of straight silence before August reached up and scratched at his beard.

“So… I heard you’re fucking all my sister’s friends, and now you’re fucking my sister too. Lot of time on your hands, huh?”

“So… I heard your mommy sued you, is that why you’re living in your sister’s guest house and driving her around like she’s Miss. Daisy?”

“Hmmm… I know Regina didn’t tell you that. One of the cougars perhaps?”

“Nope, and so much for you shutting your mouth. So you’re an ass, and a liar.”

August went to scratch his beard, but stopped himself and placed both hands on the steering wheel. “I know you think I’m just being a jerk, and I’ll admit when I first spoke to you I was being an ass on purpose. I wanted to get a rise out of you, hoping you would just stay away from my sister. I was a dick, and I’m sorry. I didn’t think telling you that my sister was a succubus in a nice way would cut it. Besides that, I heard things about you, Emma, and I didn’t want my sister to be another one of your ‘women’.” August air quoted, letting go of the steering wheel.

“For the record, Regina is not one of my “women”.” Emma repeated his gesture. “I really like her. I don’t want her to be like the others.”

August sighed. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

“Look, I know you think I’m not good enough or whatever, but—”

“No, that’s not it. I mean, it’s not about you being younger or a girl. It’s not even about money or anything. It’s about two things, one of them being the company you keep. My sister might run through men like crazy but she doesn’t have multiple lovers at once.”

“That’s over. I don’t want that anymore. I haven’t even been with anyone for awhile now. I’m not gonna date Regina and go out and fuck someone else, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

“Fine, but then there is the fact that my sister is a disaster when it comes to relationships. She’s going to push you, and the better things go the more likely she’ll try to fuck it up. She doesn’t know how to love very well. She wasn’t always so fucked up. When Regina was around your age our younger sister did something really fucked up to her, broke her heart, and I mean fucking shattered it. I won’t get into the details because frankly I can’t understand how Regina was ever able to forgive her. Anyway, a bunch a shit happened, and Regina turned into a stone cold bitch, walls up, mask in place, always guarded. A couple of guys were able to get through the bullshit, and see the real her, but she fucking destroyed them. They weren’t super young like the men she’s been with these past few years. One dude was slightly older than her, one, a little younger. They really loved her, and she did everything in her power to push them away.”

“Why are you telling me all this?”

“Because you could easily be the one she destroys next. I don’t know you, so I really don’t give a shit if she breaks your heart, but if she does, it will hurt her too, more than you can possibly imagine. I hate seeing her like that. I really hope for the sake of both of you that you’re strong enough to deal with her shit. I can already tell how much she likes you, so I know she’s not going to walk away.”

“Trust me I’ve already seen the red flags she’s not subtle at all, and I’m not going to take any of her shit. I can be a real bitch to if I have to be. I can’t sit here and tell you everything will be fine, I can’t even say I can deal with your sister’s brand of assholeness. All I can say is I want to try.”

August stopped the car in front Emma’s apartment building.

“I can respect that.” August said.

”Thanks for the ride.”

“You’re welcome.” Emma opened the car door.

“Hey, don’t take Regina to a fancy restaurant. Take her to Leo’s Taco Truck, over on Sunset. She loves that place, but she only indulges once in awhile. She’s usually a health nut, but Haz told me she cooked you a buffet style breakfast, she doesn’t do that for everyone, family mostly. You must have really put it on her.” August smirked.

“You know, I almost liked you for like a half a second.” Emma told him, before getting out the car.

He leaned over into the passenger seat and looked out the opened door.

“That’s far more than I expected. Bye, Emma.”

“Bye, August.” Emma said, closing the car door.

Emma opened the door to her apartment.

“I’m not getting into it right now, I have to get dressed for work before I’m late, and Granny kills me.” Emma shouted out, hoping that Ruby would hear her wherever she was.

Ruby poked her head out her bedroom door. “Granny said, you need to deal with Mal before you come to work. She said if she calls the diner one more time looking for you, she’ll throttle you.” Ruby told her, following Emma into her room.

Emma sighed, loudly.

“Wow, Emma, your ass looks incredible in those, are those riding pants? Jesus, what did you in Regina do last night?”

“Don’t start, Ruby. And what the fuck was up with you letting Rory call me from your phone? What was she even doing here?”

“We got so wasted, Belle ended up picking us up and bringing us home. Rory didn’t want to go home because she was sure Phillip was going to kill her buzz, so she crashed here. Mal called a little before ten this morning, and exploded on her about the package she received from you. Jesus, Emma, I can’t believe you didn’t give her a heads up. Rory was so fucked. Mal destroyed her. That bitch is cray-cray for real, real, not for play, play.”

“You think it’s really that bad?” Emma asked.

“The girl was crying when she left here. Emma, you gotta fix this.”

“I don’t know how. I didn’t think I meant anything to Mal. We haven’t done anything in over a month. She started seeing some guy, and he seemed to be doing it for her, and I was fucking glad. I was hoping she would just forget about me.”

Ruby laughed. “The way she’s always stalking you between men why would you ever think that?”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do about that woman. I feel bad for Rory, I do, but I can’t deal with Mal today. I have a date with Regina tonight and nothing is gonna fuck that up.”

“Yeah? Last night went well?”

“Stop fishing, Ruby.”

“Are you seriously not going to tell me anything?!” Ruby exclaimed, Emma paused to think about it.

“She drinks expensive ass coffee from Indonesia.” Emma said, tossing Ruby the bag from of her dresser.

“Make a pot in Belle’s fancy coffee machine, and fill my thermos. I need to get back on Granny’s good side.”

“You’ve never been on Granny’s good side.”

 

* * *

 

**Handling it**

Emma and Ruby walked into the diner.

Granny was wiping off the counter.

“You’re late. Ruby tables!” Granny barked.

“Nooooo…. I was suppose to be at Lucas's, but Belle sent me here, so technically, not late.” Emma said.

“The shipment that was supposed to come tomorrow morning is here now, I need you in the back, stocking and doing inventory.” Granny told her.

“I don’t know why I got my degree in business management when all I ever do is inventory and play cocktail waitress. “ Emma said, grabbing an apron from behind the counter.

Granny snatched the apron from her and gave her a stern look. “And you can’t even handle that. How am I supposed to trust you with my businesses when you can’t even do the easy tasks I give you? You can barely boil water, you’re always late, and you slack off. I know I raised you better Emma Swan.”

“Granny, I went to college so I wouldn’t have to do any of this shi- other stuff.”

“And what did I tell you when I said I was handing over the diner and the catering company to you girls when I retired? Didn’t I tell you, you needed to start from the bottom, and learn everything about both businesses? I can’t even trust you with the toaster!”

“Jesus, Granny are you ever going to let that go? It was an accident!”

“I will when you show some initiative, until then you’ll do what I need you to, speaking of, did you take care of that Page business?” Granny asked, crossing her arms.

Emma suddenly remembered the thermos of coffee. She grabbed it off the counter and handed it to Granny.

“What’s this?” Granny asked, skeptically.

“The best coffee in the world. A friend of mine gave me a bag, and I thought you might like it, that maybe you’d consider serving it when we cater luncheons and stuff.” Granny opened it, and smelled it. The right side of her mouth almost curled into a smile.

“Smells good.” She poured a cup, she took a sip. “I think I may like your friend.”

“I like her to.” Emma said, smiling.

Granny tilted her head to the back, “inventory.”

“Yes ma’am.” Emma saluted and headed to the back.

“Oh and Swan!”

“Yes, boss?” Emma said, poking her head out from the back.

“You’re answering the phone. I’m not dealing with another phone call from your head bitch.”

*************************

“Oi! Who do I have to bonk to get a little service around here?!” Emma rolled her eyes at the sound of Tink’s voice booming through the diner. Granny was going to kill that girl.

Emma rushed to the front to intervene in what could possibly be a homicide.

“Listen here, blondie, the only one allowed to do any shouting in this diner is me.”

“Oi, don’t pack a sad, Gran. Round me up some chips and a fizzy.” Tink told her, and Granny opened her mouth to respond when Emma placed a hand on Granny’s shoulder.

“Deal with your friend, before I kick her ass out of here.” Granny said to Emma.

“Oh come on, Gran, you know you love me. If only you were 90 years younger, eh?” Tink winked and puckered her lips at Granny.

“You wish,” Granny said, sticking up her middle finger and walking away.

“Do you have a death wish or something?” Emma asked Tink. 

“Ah, she’ll be fine. Where’s legs? I’m here to collect.”

“You won the bet?!” Emma said, surprised.

Tink tapped on her phone a few times, and handed it over to Emma. Emma looked at a picture of Mulan leaning into a kiss with Rory cupping her face.

“What the fuck?” Emma whispered. “Ruby!” Emma yelled.

“Hey! What I say?” Granny yelled from the back.

“Sorry, Granny.”

Ruby sauntered over to the counter. “You bellowed?”

“How the hell did you let this happen?” Emma said, showing the picture to Ruby.

Ruby shrugged. “I so did not see that coming. Drunk Rory, is the biggest flirt. I’m sure she pinched my ass twice last night. Besides, who knew drunk Mulan was such a smooth talker?”

“Oi, she was pretty brassed off when you guys left.” Tink said, and held out her hand to Ruby, who reached into her apron pocket and pulled out a roll of money. She counted out fifty bucks in fives and ones. She handed the money to Tink. “Sweet as.” Tink smiled.

“Erase that fucking picture.” Emma told Tink. Tink rolled her eyes and tapped her screen a couple of times. “Tink, I need a favor.” Emma said, and started to rub the back of her neck.

“Shit, I’m gonna need a cig for this, eh?”

“You can’t smoke in here, Tink.” 

“Outside then, come on.”

“Granny, I’m taking five!” Emma yelled, and then winced when Granny poked her head out to glare at her. “Sorry, Granny. I’ll be back in 5.”

“I expect my chips when I return, Gran.” Tink said.

“Don’t hold your breath, blondie.”

“I will make you my sex kitten, old lady.”

“Emma! If you don’t—”

“On it, Granny.” Emma said, and snatched Tink by the arm, and yanked her out the door. “Jesus, Tink, Stop pissing Granny off today.” Emma said.

Tink shrugged, and took a cigarette out of the box she had tucked in her blue, green, and black plaid shirt pocket, She took a lighter out of her light blue jean cut-offs, and lit her cigarette.

“What’s the favor?” Tink asked, taking a drag of her cigarette.

“I need you to distract Mal for me.”

“Bugger off.” Tink said, and flicked her cigarette at Emma who quickly dodged it. Tink turned to go back inside. Emma grabbed her.

“Tink, please. I just need to figure out how I’m going to shake her off.”

“There is no way I’m gonna root the dragon lady, naff off.”

“I never said you had to fuck her, just distract her.”

Tink laughed, “how the bloody hell am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t know, use that charming little Kiwi accent, she’ll love that shit.” Emma told her.

“Fuck off.”

“I’ll pay you.”

Tink laughed, “You could be Oprah rich and still not have enough money.” Tink told her, Emma watched as Tink eyed someone behind her. The smaller blonde flashed a bright smile, and winked.

“Now, if you want me to distract that one, let me know, if I’m gonna fuck a ruthless bitch I prefer the ones who lay it all right out for you to see.” Tink said, and Emma knew immediately who she was talking about. “Those eyebrows though.” Tink commented.

“Emma, darling, a word.”

Emma turned around, a black and silver Rolls-Royce parked right in front of the diner, a head of white and black colored hair leaned out the back passenger side window. Emma smiled, politely and walked over to the car.

“Hey, C.D.”

“Hey, yourself, darling. Long time no see, how are you?” Cruella asked, her bright red painted lips, parted revealing a brilliant white smile that only looked slightly scary.

“I’m well.”

“Good, get in.” Cruella said, and moved over.

Emma leaned into the window. “Sorry, C.D, I’m working, and I need to get back in there.” Emma told her, and watched Cruella pull out her phone, she tapped her screen a couple of times. She held a finger up letting Emma know she should wait.

“Good afternoon, Eugenia, It’s Ms. DeVille.”

Emma’s eyes widened, and she turned to dash back into the diner. Granny was in the doorway between the front counter and the kitchen, talking on the phone. Emma shook her head and waved her arms frantically. Granny turned away from her and a few seconds later she hung up the phone.

“You're off, Emma.” Granny told her.

“What?”

“Have fun.”

“You pimping me out now, Granny?” Emma asked.

“Nah, I turned down the money she offered. She’s one of my best customers, and I ain’t trying to get on the devil’s bad side. You’re off, whether or not you actually go with her is up to you.”

“Fine.”

Emma took off her apron and pushed the door to the diner open, Tink was still standing there smoking a cigarette.

“Please, do everything I would do.” Tink said, and Emma shoved her.

Emma got in the car with every intention of telling Cruella that she wasn’t interested in continuing their sexual relationship.

“What’s wrong, darling? I thought you’d be happy to see me. We haven’t seen each other in weeks.”

“I saw you at Zelena’s party.”

“That was business, not pleasure, it doesn't count.”

Emma turned to Cruella, “listen, C.D, what you did just now, calling my boss and getting me out of work, it wasn’t cool.”

“Don’t worry, darling, I’ll double, triple any lost wages.”

“Jesus Christ, woman. It’s not about the fucking money. I’m not a call girl. I’m not a escort or a fucking prostitute. I said I was working and you should have just accepted that.” If the car wasn’t moving Emma would have just gotten out, and walked away.

“I’m fully aware that you’re none of those things. I apologize if it I made you feel that way, but it was you who said that you couldn’t come with me because of work, had you just said you didn’t want to come with me, now that would have been a different story. Is it that you don’t want to come with me, Swan?”

Emma took a deep breath. “No, I didn’t. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Do what exactly, ride with me in my car?”

Emma looked at Cruella, and there was that shit eating grin that was one of the things she liked about her. “You’re such a smartass.”

“Relax, Swan. I didn’t pick you because I want you to sleep with you. I simply want your company.”

Emma gave her a skeptical look. “We don’t hang out.”

“Of course we do.”

“No…. We have a couple of drinks, you act all sassy and flirty, and then we have sex. That’s not hanging out.”

“Oh. My mistake then.”

“What’s going on, C.D?” Emma asked, she truly didn’t know what the hell was happening.

Cruella shifted in her seat, Emma felt the woman’s nervousness. It was like she was presenting herself naked to Emma for the first time.

“The downside to everyone being terrified of you is that you have no one to talk to, no one to confide in.”

“Aren’t Ursula and Mal your best friends?”

“Please, Mal is no one’s friend. I tolerate her at best because I believe in keeping my enemies closer, and as for Ursula I can’t really talk to her about this. I can’t really talk to my usual acquaintances, no one wants to confide in someone who could possibly use the information against you. My social circle is full of potential gossiping back stabbers. You know these rich bitches; money, status, thats all they care about, and anyone that doesn’t have those things is worthless, and anyone that has more than they do, they yearn to bring them down.” Cruella confessed.

Emma looked at her suspiciously, “ahm, you pretty much described how people think you are.” Emma said, and Cruella turned to her and smiled.

“See that, that right there is why I prefer to talk to you.”

Emma felt even more confused and she wasn’t trying to hide it.

“You could have easily said, ‘you just described yourself’, but you didn’t. You said, that I described how people think I am. It makes me feel like you see more to me than just that.”

“Well…. I have seen another side of you.” Emma said.

“Yes, you have. You’ve seen a side of me that no man has ever seen. The way I am with you is different than when I’m with these young men. They pretty much wait for me to tell them what to do, with you I never had to, and I wasn’t even sure what to tell you. You were the only one I’ve ever been with that saw me vulnerable. I was a little frightened by how much I wanted you to touch me.”

“Seriously?”

“I’ve never had sex for pleasure before it’s always been out of obligation to my former husbands, or a power play, a way to amuse myself, or simply to keep up with my social circle. Older women with younger men is so ‘in’.”

Emma chuckled, and shook her head. “Okay, so does that mean I gave you your first—”

“Yes.” Cruella answered before Emma finished her question.

“Wow, what do you think that means?” Emma asked, sincerely.

“I think it means I prefer sex with women.”

“You sure? Because you never, you know…”

“I know, there is a reason for that.” Cruella said, and took a deep breath. “This is difficult for me to explain, no one and I mean no one knows this about me, and I’ve been in denial for a really long time for various reasons.”

“Okay….. But why do you want to confide in someone now?”

“Because, something happened. A recent event has occurred that has drawn out emotions I have long since buried.”

Emma felt a long story coming on but didn’t say anything. She just looked at Cruella, and patiently waited.

“I could sit here and give you my whole life story in hopes that you could understand why I am the way I am, I could tell you how it was being raised by a woman who hated me enough to give me a name like Cruella, I can tell you how all the teasing and taunting hardened me, and how I coped by developing a specific persona. I can give you a million and one reasons why I am the way I am, but in the end I have complete control over my behavior and I still choose to be a bitch, it’s easy, and it makes me feel comfortable. It makes me feel powerful. There was a time when I wasn’t so bad.” Cruella told her.

Emma remained silent but continued you to pay attention.

“I was a model once, years before I became a big fashion designer, and married a man three times my age. That’s how I met Mal and Ursula. Mal was in law school, but she modeled to pay her tuition. She didn’t come from money like I did. Neither did Ursula. Ursula modeled, and she sung at a nightclub. She was actually a spectacular singer and I was sure she’d go far.” Cruella paused, and looked at Emma. “You’re looking at me like I’m crazy.”

“No, it’s just I’m trying to keep things connected. I don’t know where you’re going with all this. I’m a little confused.”

“Let me finish first, and if your still confused, I’ll try to help you connect the dots, but I’m certain you’ll get it once I’ve finished.”

“Okay….”

“Anyway, I used my families money and influence to get a record producer to come to the club to see Ursula perform. She was amazing that night, and she blew him away. He loved her, and wanted to work with her immediately. We were both so excited. I took her out to celebrate and we both got a little drunk, and we broke into our modeling agency just for kicks and played dress up. Don’t look at me like that, Emma. We were young, and silly. I wasn’t always so mature, and god neither was she, not even a little.” Cruella said, and Emma chuckled, and relaxed into the backseat; giving Cruella her full attention; she had a feeling this story was going to get interesting.

“Ursula had picked out this long black gown for me, I remember it perfectly because my breasts looked magnificent in that dress. It was sleeveless, with a deep v-neck that exposed an ample amount of cleavage, my back was completely exposed, The front of the dress just below my breast was opened, held together by braided diamond-like stones, sown into the material, it showed a little skin just below my breasts, and on the sides. I loved that dress. Ursula did my makeup, giving me dark red lips, and smokey eyes. She did a spectacular job. Even drunk off my ass I was dazzling. Anyway, it really wasn’t all that surprising how stunning I looked, I was after all, a professional model, people were always looking at me, telling me how beautiful I looked, but in that moment, the way Ursula was looking at me, the way her fingers touched my cheek, and how she leaned in so close I could feel her breath on my face; it was the first time I noticed that her brown eyes actually sparkled. She told me I was beautiful and it felt like I was hearing it for the first time. She kissed me.” Cruella said, and held her forehead in her right hand.

“She kissed me, and I completely freaked out. I panicked, and ran away. I laid low for a long time, quit the agency, ignored her calls. I was a complete wreck. I had no idea what was happening to me. I was frightened by my own feelings, add in the fact that we were from two completely different backgrounds, and god my mother would have murdered me, and not just because Ursula was a woman.”

“She wasn’t too keen on interracial relationships, was she?”

“God, no. It wasn’t even that it was uncommon back then, my mother was just ignorant and stuck in a century she never lived in. Defying her for any reason wasn’t an option. So I stayed away, it was hard, and I missed her terribly. She was my best friend.” Cruella paused for a moment but didn’t look at Emma. “Well, I guess I stayed away for too long, because the next thing I knew I received a wedding invitation in the mail. She got engaged to the record producer I introduced her to.”

“No way.”

“Yes way. I was too much of a coward to stop it. So I watched her marry him, afterwards we started talking again, and we never mentioned what happened between us. I wish I could say it was like nothing had ever happened, but she always kept me at arms length; we were never as close as we were before. I don’t actually think we were ever alone in the same room since that night.”

“Seriously?”

Cruella shrugged.

“Okay, but eventually they divorced, why didn’t you say anything, and what happened to her music career?”

“Now that is an even longer story and not mine to tell. Let me just say, it was kind of like the movie ‘What’s Love Got to Do With It’ with the acception of the whole family and fame thing. Ursula miscarried three times during there seven year marriage. I never told her how I felt because well I kind of felt responsible because I introduced them, and because I ran away the first time. Besides that, by then I was on my way to being a first class bitch. What is it that everyone calls me? Queen of Darkness, She-devil. Oh how I earned those titles. I was deep into fashion by then, slowly building my empire, and I married my second husband. Being with Ursula just wasn’t an option for me, period.”

“And now?”

“And now, well, maybe I could have gone on for the rest of my life not knowing what it would feel like to be with her, but that fucker is back, and he’s trying to reconcile, and I won’t lose her to that monster again.”

“If what you say is true, I’m pretty sure Ursula is not going to reconcile with him.”

“Emma, he beat her for five years straight before I forced her to file for a divorce. I pretty much had to tell her I’d murder his ass myself if she didn’t leave him. Now he’s back claiming he’s changed, and he’s been to therapy, and all that bullshit. What he is, is broke. He lost everything when she divorced him, and swore he would get it all back, well nearly seventeen years have passed, and he doesn't even have a quarter of what he use to have.”

“So you think he just wants her back for her money?”

“Yes.”

“And now you want her, to keep her from him?”

“No, I want her because I’ve always wanted her. I’ve long since convinced myself that I didn’t deserve her, and I was lucky just to have her still in my life. If all I could ever be is her friend than so be it. Anything more wasn’t worth potentially losing her, but if he gets her back I will definitely lose her, and I know it will destroy me.”

“Okay, so what are you going to do?” Emma asked.

“No clue. What do you suggest?”

“You’re asking me?”

“No, I just kidnapped you from work, and told you the longest story you ever heard in your life, revealing details about my life no other person in the world knows, just for kicks.”

“I could do without the sass.”

“Please, it’s why you kept coming back.”

“Whatever.” Emma said, rolling her eyes.

“Pull over here, Roger.” Cruella told her driver. She turned back to Emma. “So, what should I do?”

“You think I know?”

“Well, you know her intimately. There are things you can tell about a person by being intimate with them. Tell me I’m wrong.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Hey is that why… I was with Ursula first, did you want me to be with you because…” Emma said, not sure on how to phrase her question, but luckily Cruella seemed to know what she meant.

“That’s weird, isn’t it? It’s part of the reason I could never be with you the way you were with me. It wasn’t because something was wrong with you or I didn’t have those feelings. I just, if I was going to touch a woman I wanted it to be her.”

“Hmmm…. I really can’t tell you if it’s weird or not. I get it, and if it’s any consolation, she never touched me either. So…”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Roger.” Cruella said, and her driver got out the car. “Let’s go in.”

Emma looked out the window. They were in front of a restaurant. “I have dinner plans, so.”

“That’s fine, we can just have a drink at the bar, and then I’ll drive you wherever you need to be.”

“Okay,” Roger opened the door, and Emma got out and Cruella followed. “Hey, you know how you said no one else knew all the this you were telling me?” Emma said, quietly.

“Yes.”

“Well, now your driver knows.” Emma said.

“Good point. I’ll have him murdered immediately.” Cruella smiled and walked past Emma to the front door of the restaurant.

Emma ran after her. “You’re joking, right?” Emma seriously wouldn’t put it past her.

“Relax, Swan. He’s been under contract for fifteen years and he’s never spoken a word of my business to anyone, and because of his loyalty, all three of his children will be able to go to college, and he’ll live comfortably when he retires. Besides that, I really do think he thinks I’ll murder him. I wouldn’t, but I don’t mind him believing I would.” Cruella said, nonchalantly.

Emma suddenly felt really glad this woman liked her. Once they were greeted by the hostess, Cruella told the woman they were just there for drinks and didn’t need a table. Emma followed Cruella to the bar and sat in a stool beside her. Cruella did nothing to get the bartender's attention, he immediately approached her the moment she sat down. She ordered them both Johnnie Walker Black. Something she became accustomed drinking whenever they were together.

“You know what, C.D?”

“What, Swan?”

“I think you should show her that beautiful girl 20 some odd years ago. Ditch the wig, find something other than leather and animal corpses, to wear, your a fashion designer for Christ sakes. Oh, and your eyebrows shouldn’t growl, you might want to lighten and tame them.”

Cruella smiled wolfishly.

“My eyebrows growl?”

“Yes, very scary.”

“That’s what I was going for.”

“Maybe so, but you said yourself you feel like you don't deserve her, so maybe you should become the person she does deserve and maybe that will give you the confidence you need to tell her how you feel.”

“That sounds...Interesting. I’ll consider it.” Cruella said, taking a sip from her glass. Emma followed suit, enjoy the hard burn. “I always did enjoy a good makeover. Maybe I could reinvent myself.” Cruella said, and took another sip.

Emma hummed in agreement.

“I do have a question.”

“Yes?”

“I kind of get why you chose me to confide in, your social circle doesn’t give many, any other options. I guess what I’m wondering is, how do you know you can trust me? You really don’t know much about me.”

“I’m certain you’ve heard many things about me, the things I’ve done, how cruel and sadistic I can be, I didn’t come to be that way by being ignorant. I don’t let strangers in my house, Swan.”

“What does that mean exactly?” Emma asked, feeling a tightening in her chest, her palms started to sweat. She wanted to take another long sip of her drink, but she had a feeling she’d choke on it.

“I had a thorough background check on you. Very thorough. I know all about your mother, the few foster homes you were bounced around to before Granny took you in. I know about the six months time you did for a assault, the anger management classes you had to attend for a year. I even know a little about Ashley.”

“Are you fucking serious?”

“Are you telling me you’re surprised?” Cruella asked.

“Hell yeah, I’m surprised. Were you ever going to tell me?”

“If the opportunity presented itself to do so.”

“You mean, if you ever had the need to use any of it against me.” Emma got up from her seat. “You could have just asked.” Emma said, and turned to walk away.

Cruella grabbed her wrist and pulled her back gently, a move Emma didn’t expect from her.

“You really seem like the type that’s so willing to pour your heart out.” Cruella said, sarcastically. “Sit.”

Emma didn't move.

“Please,” Cruella added.

Emma reluctantly sat back down.

“You have nothing I could ever use against you. Compared to what I’ve done in just this past year, the bullshit you’ve done is equivalent to eating a grape you didn’t pay for while shopping in a grocery store. It was never my intention to use any information I received against you.”

“So it didn’t bother you, the reason I did time?” Emma asked, nervously.

Cruella smiled, roguishly. “No, as a matter a fact it made you far more interesting than I thought you would be. You need to have a strong backbone to deal with the women you’ve dealt with.” Cruella said, and ordered them both another drink.

“I’m not proud of what I’ve done.” Emma told her, finishing off her drink.

“I believe that.”

“Does anyone else know? You know, like the others?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they did, Mal for sure, she’s a ruthless bitch after all. Possibly Zelena. Ursula probably wouldn’t waste time investigating you if Mal trusted you, so there's a chance she doesn’t know anything. I never shared anything with anyone; not my style. I have a question for you now.”

“Yeah?” Emma took a sip of her new drink.

“You said, earlier in the car that you didn’t want to do this anymore. Of course I knew what you meant, what I don’t know is, why the sudden change? I know it’s been a few weeks since we’ve had any type of relations, but you never expressed any desire to stop seeing me. Is it just me or is it all of us?”

“That’s two questions.” Emma said, and downed her drink. She flagged down the bartender and ordered a beer instead of another scotch. She turned to Cruella who was staring at her expectantly. Emma rolled her eyes. “It’s everyone.” Emma answered.

“Why? Not that it matters to me now, I’m just curious.”

“You could get someone to investigate if you really want to know.” Emma said, darkly.

Cruella sat unaffected.

“Yes, I could, but I won’t. I’m asking you, out of genuine curiosity.”

Emma sighed, and took a sip of her beer. “I … I met someone.”

“I’m sure you have, you meet a lot of people doing what you do, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Emma knew Cruella was just being a smartass, her way of fishing for details, getting Emma to admit there was someone she liked.

“You might want to tone down the sassiness when you do that whole reinvention thing.”

“I’ll take it into consideration; go on.”

“I met someone I actually really like, and I feel like giving it a real chance.”

Cruella was silent, and Emma made no attempt to glance in her direction. She just sipped on her beer, and waited.

“I’m happy for you, Emma.” Cruella said, and Emma nearly choked to death on her beer. Cruella quickly patted her back.

“You’re happy for me? I didn’t think you were capable of being happy for anyone.”

Cruella grinned. “Good one, and it would sting if it wasn’t true. Really, darling, I’m glad you found someone. You’re too good for the lifestyle you’ve been living. I hope you found a nice young lady who can appreciate all you have to offer her.”

“I bet that’s the biggest compliment you’ve ever given in your life.” Emma said, and Cruella had a thoughtful look on her face.

“Maybe… I once saw a friend of mine in a pair of exquisite shoes, and told her I’d kill her and rip them from her cold corpse if she didn’t tell me where she got them from. That was a pretty big compliment, I hardly ever envy someone else’s attire.” Cruella said, and Emma cracked up.

“So, did you commit a murder?”

“No, I was thinking about it, but then two days later I received a package with a pair of Gianvito Rossi Alligator Pumps. I actually squealed. I could have made the purchase myself, but it was just like Regina to pull a stunt like that. No one likes to show off more than she does, well maybe Mal, but in a completely different way. Regina just does it to surprise someone, it’s a power play for Mal. What’s wrong with you, Emma? Why do you look like that? Are you going to faint?” Cruella asked.

Emma didn’t know why she suddenly felt nauseous. It wasn’t like she didn’t know that Cruella and Regina were friends. She just hadn’t planned on hearing Regina’s name come out of Cruella’s mouth.

“I’m… I’m okay. I’m good.”

“Maybe have some water.” Cruella said, and flagged down the bartender. “Water.” She said, simply. She turned back to Emma. “So, your new lady friend, tell me about her. I could get a background check on her if you want.”

“No….. no no no. That won’t be necessary.” The bartender returned with a chilled martini glass filled with water. Emma looked at it skeptically, shrugged and took a sip. “Oh my god.” Emma said, and downed the water. “Water has never tasted so good. Who knew a chilled martini glass could make tap taste like that.”

Cruella patted Emma’s hand. “You’re adorable. That’s wasn’t tap, it’s Svalbarði.” Emma looked vacantly at Cruella. “Simply put, it’s glacier water. I come here often, and it’s the only water I drink, preferably with dinner, but since you had other plans. Wait, are your other plans, a date with your new girlfriend?” Cruella said in a teasing tone, which amused Emma.

“Ah yeah.”

“You should let me make you over! Oh I have a perfect evening gown, that would look simply divine on your frame.”

“No….. That’s okay. I’m not doing anything fancy.”

“Oh, well, if you’re sure.”

“You are definitely reeling in your snootiness, aren’t you? No quips about being low class?”

Cruella shrugged. “I figure she must be someone special if you’re willing to stop fucking me for her.”

Emma laughed. “You’re too much.”

“Far better than being too little.”

“I guess….”

“So?”

“So?”

“Emma,” Cruella nearly whined.

Emma smiled, amused. “It’s too new for me to talk about.”

“Really, darling, that’s what you’re going with?”

“Hey, if I asked for water the way you did would they bring me the same thing?”

“No, like I said, I come here often, besides that glass of water is probably twenty dollars at least. They wouldn’t serve it unless it was asked for,”

“You ordered me a twenty dollar glass of water?!” Emma exclaimed.

“Oh calm down, and pretend you know who I am.”

“And the sass returns.”

“You are deflecting. Is the girl hideous or something?”

“No!”

“Whoa, very quick to defend her appearance. Hmmm… Tell me, where did you meet this beautiful person?”

“A party.” Emma answered, honestly.

“How long have you known her?”

“Not long, couple of days.” Emma answered, not seeing the harm in telling her that much.

Cruella hummed, and tapped her nails on the bar. “Do I know her?”

Emma froze, that was a question she didn’t expect Cruella to ask.

“Why would you ask that?” Emma asked, and began to fidget in her seat. Regina was rubbing off on her already. She never fidgets.

“I reasoned that if I didn’t know her you wouldn’t be so reluctant to tell me about her. So let me make the assumption that I do know her, and she’s someone you recently met, at a party.”

Emma could see the wheels turn in Cruella’s head. Emma winced when she Cruella barked out a wicked laugh.

“That’s why you blanched when I mentioned her name. Oh my, I didn’t think she had it in her. I’m genuinely surprised, and that is not easily done.”

“You’re not going to tell me I’m making a mistake, that Regina will somehow destroy my happiness or whatever?”

Cruella regarded Emma seriously. “You’re not a child, Emma. And it seems like you’ve already heard quite a bit about Regina if you’re asking me that. I won’t speak ill about Regina, she may be one of the very few people I would never speak ill about.”

“Why is that? You don’t seem like you are all that close to her.”

“No, we are not close. I would call her a friend only because I have some respect for her. We have some things in common with regards to our upbringing. Her mother rivals my mother in the heartless bitch department. Regina could have easily turned into someone quite like me, but well, she’s honestly not so bad. She’s the only one in our circle who actually spends a great deal of her time organizing charity functions, and she developed a few charities herself. I forget what they are, I never really paid attention. I just write a check to be done with it.”

“That’s something, I guess.”

“My way of giving back, but I will say, Mal will not be happy when she finds out. She is not a fan of Regina Mills.”

“So I’ve heard. What is that about?”

“I actually never cared enough to find out.” Cruella told her. “Jealousy, maybe.”

“Jealousy?” Emma asked, quizzically.

“I heard Zelena say something about Mal just being jealous of Regina. I always figured because she was younger and richer, but then again so am I, not as young as Regina, but I’m still younger than Mal.” Cruella said, and her eyes widened with surprise, then she smirked as she looked past Emma, towards the entrance. “We’ve must have said her name one too many times today.” Cruella said.

“Oh, fuck, no….” Emma whispered. She wanted the floor to open up and swallow her down. “Maybe she won’t notice us, turn around.”

Cruella gave her a knowing look. Everyone notices Cruella DeVille, whether they want to or not.

“What’s the problem, anyway? You’re with me. I doubt she’ll disturb our time together.”

“We don’t go out in public, C.D, so she’s definitely gonna want to know what’s up. Besides, I’ve been avoiding her like the plague.”

“Understandable, but you’re going to have to tell her you no longer want to have intimate relations with her, eventually.”

“I know that. It would have been an easy task if she wasn’t so fucking obsessed. I mailed her back the watch, and I ripped up a check she gave to my landlord.”

“How very cowardly of you, Emma.”

“Don’t judge me, you know she’s crazy.”

Cruella smiled and spoke through her teeth. “She sees us.”

“Is there a backdoor in this place?”

“Don’t be a pussy.” Cruella said, through her teeth.

A moment later the hair on the back of Emma’s neck stood up, and she shivered.

“Mal, darling, how lovely to see you.” Cruella greeted.

“Cruzie, I didn’t expect to see you here this evening.” Emma heard Mal say, and they air kissed each other.

Emma tried not to roll her eyes. She took slow deep breaths, and braced herself.

“Miss. Swan.” Mal said, and Emma turned slowly in her seat.

“Hey, Mal…” Emma said, and held back a wince when she saw Mal’s jaw clench. She was obviously reeling it in, in front of Cruella.

“Would you mind terribly if I stole Miss. Swan away for you for just a moment?” Mal said, she really wasn’t asking Cruella for permission, she was simply stating her intentions in a form of a question, and clearly expected no objection from Cruella.

“Actually, darling, I would mind terribly.” Cruella said, giving her a tight-lipped smile.

Emma nearly shat her pants, she had not expected that.

It was then when Emma finally noticed the man standing behind Mal. He was staring at Emma with pleading hazel eyes. Emma raised a questioning eyebrow, she had no idea who the man was. She had never seen him before, and the men Mal dated were usually much bulkier, this man was slender, boyishly cute at best, not Mal’s type at all.

“I was simply being polite, we both know I wasn’t really asking”

“Oh? Well, I still mind, so… I hope you won’t mind terribly, leaving us alone.” Cruella said, her smile never faltering.

Emma was almost curious enough to see how far this would go, but then she noticed Mal’s bright blue eyes, turn dark, and there was a menacing look on her face. Fuck, Emma was so not in the mood.

“It’s okay, C.D. I’ll just be a few minutes.” Emma got up from the stool. “Lead the way.” She said to Mal.

Mal sauntered away, Emma and the man following her. Mal stopped in front of the ladies room, and turned to them. She pushed the man against the wall, and pointed her index finger at him, her fingernail a mere inch away from his chest.

“Stay, and don’t let anyone in here.” Mal told him, before grabbing Emma and pulling her into the bathroom. She let her go once they were inside. Emma crossed her arms, and watched as Mal checked the stalls to make sure they were empty. When she was satisfied, she turned to Emma.

“Now that we’re alone do you mind telling me…” she started, sweetly, “what the fuck is going on?”

Emma thought about playing dumb, but she knew that would piss Mal off more.

“Look, Mal, I’m done with this whole thing, and I need you to back off, way the fuck off. Don’t call me, don’t call my job or my friends. Don’t send people to fetch me. We are not together, we were never together. You don’t own me, and I’m not on your fucking payroll.” Emma told her, there was no easy way of cutting Mal loose.

Mal’s face visibly softened. “I’m sorry, Emma. I know I can be a bit obsessive, but you know how much I hate being ignored.”

“And you know how much I hate being pestered.”

“I do. I’m sorry, and I understand your anger, but do you understand why I am so upset?”

“Besides the fact that you’re a control freak?”

Mal took a deep breath, and smiled. “I’m going to let you have that one, Swan. The watch, and check.”

“I have a phone with the time on it, I don’t need a twenty thousand dollar watch, and I have a job, I can pay my own rent.”

“The watch was a gift, you’ve accepted diamond earrings from Zelena.”  

“They were a birthday present, and there were no strings attached.”

“You let Cruella and Ursula pay off your student loans.”

“I didn’t let them do anything, they did it without asking, and again, no strings.”

“I don’t attach strings either.”

“Bullshit. You expect me to be at your beck and call whenever you feel like seeing me. I don’t like it. I never liked it. I must have been insane to keep going back to you. But that is officially over, I’ve come to my senses. You can find yourself a new sex slave, and this time let them know that’s exactly what you want, and make sure they’re okay with it.”

“Are you seriously leaving me for Cruella DeVille of all people.”

Emma laughed. “Are you hard of hearing, or what? You kind of have to be with someone to leave them, and no I’m not with C.D either. I’m not seeing any of the others anymore. I’m done.” Emma told her, and Mal just stared at her, unblinking.

“You said you don’t want this anymore, do you, maybe, want something more?” Mal asked, with a furrowed brow, and glistening blue eyes.

“What?” Emma asked, sincerely confused by Mal’s question.

“A commitment, Emma. A real commitment, no games, no seeing other people, doing more than just fucking.”

Emma’s brow furrowed, she opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. She looked hard at Mal, trying to find the right words to say.

“No,” was all she could think of.

“Is it my age, does it bother you now?”

Emma seriously thought about saying yes, because that would be so easy, it would be a lie, but it could possibly end all of it. It was those sad blue eyes that stopped her.

“No. We’re just not right for each other.” Emma said, honestly. “Excuse me.”

Emma went into a stall, and attempted to close the door behind her but was stopped by Mal pushing her against the stall, closing the door with her foot. Mal held Emma’s chin in her hand, holding her tight enough to hurt. Emma grabbed her wrist, but Mal held on tighter.

“Now you didn’t think I was going to walk away that easily, did you? I don’t let go of the things I want.”

“There’s the problem right there, I’m not a thing. I’m a person, and you don’t own me.”

“Oh, I own you, you just don’t know it yet.” Mal said, and Emma yanked hard on her wrist. Mal released her.

“Fuck you!” Emma spat, and Mal smacked her across the face. Emma grabbed her by the throat, and pushed her against the stall. Emma’s right hand held Mal’s neck tightly, while Emma’s left hand laid flat against the stall wall to keep her steady.

Emma had no idea what she was doing, she only knew Mal had hit her again. It had been a game between them, something that had frightened Emma at first, because it meant being that person again, the person she swore she would never be. She squeezed, but not tight enough to restrict any airflow. She could feel Mal’s pulse race under her finger tips.

“There’s my Swan,” Mal husked. She gripped Emma’s left wrist, pulling her hand from the wall. Emma just stared intently into darkening blue eyes. Mal slipped Emma’s hand under her dress, pressing against her center.

This had been it, what Mal did to her, how she would provoke her into becoming violent, and then getting her to fuck her angrily against a wall, or they would aggressively wrestle on the floor, scratching, biting, and basically beating the hell out of each other, both of them leaving the other bruised, with bloody lips. Emma had liked it, Mal could bring her to orgasm without even touching her intimately.

Mal wrapped her left arm around Emma, pulling her closer so their bodies touched, still holding Emma’s left hand between her legs. Mal moaned, and Emma blinked, feeling Mal’s damp panties in her palm. She yanked her hand away, and let go of Mal’s neck.

“No. Never again.” Emma said, and left the stall. She quickly washed her hands, ignoring Mal staring at her through the mirror, she was still standing in the stall trying to slow down her breathing.

Emma left the bathroom, drying her hands on her work pants. The man grabbed her arm, and Emma pulled away and looked at him like he was crazy. He held his hands up in surrender.

“Sorry, Emma, please tell me you guys made up.”

“Why does it matter to you?”

“I’m Phillip, Aurora’s husband. Mal is driving us both crazy. My wife is home, sick, so of course Mal needs someone to drag around for the day. I was hoping you two would make up and you would go home with her.”

“Well, you can hope in one hand, and shit in the other, see which one fills up first.” Emma said, and walked away.

She walked back over to Cruella. “I gotta go, C.D. Good luck with Ursula, I hope it all works out for you.” Cruella looked at Emma, her brow furrowed.

“She hit you, your cheek is red.”

“I’m fine, I just have to get out of here.” Emma told her.

“Tell Roger to take you where ever you want to go. I will handle Mal.”

“Cruella,” Emma said; that had been the first time Emma had ever said her name. “Don’t do anything crazy, promise me.”

“I’m not looking for a fight, and we both know I’m too beautiful for prison; I would look terrible in orange.”

Emma smiled and shook her head. “Thank you, C.D.”

“No problem, Emma. Have a good evening, Oh, and Emma, Regina loves irises.” Cruella said, and winked at Emma.

Emma smiled, “Thanks.”

She left the restaurant. Roger was waiting out front he was standing outside the car, next to the open back passenger side door. Emma walked over to him.

“Ms. DeVille said—”

“She already called and told me Ms. Swan.” He interrupted. “Where will I be driving you?”

“Back to the diner, please.”

“Very well.” Emma got in the car, and Roger closed the door. Emma sunk back into the seat, and took a deep breath. Fuck, that was intense, she thought, and hoped it was finally over, and Mal would leave her alone. Emma’s nerves were frazzled, and she needed to calm down. She took her cell out her pocket and sent Regina a text.

**E: hi baby! Hope you had a good day be ready by 730. I can’t wait to see you wear something casual.**

Emma sat her phone in her lap, and closed her eyes. A few minutes later her phone buzzed.

**R: Really, Emma?**

**E: I know I’m late contacting you. Had a busy day but im on my way home now to get ready.**

**R: I’m not talking about that, Emma. I’m talking about the ringtone. You were messing with my phone.**

**E: Oh shit! In totally forgot about that. Lol I would totally kill to have been a fly on the wall wherever you are. Are you still letting it go off every time i text you?**

Emma grinned, thinking about the ringtone she set on Regina’s phone for when she messaged her.

**R: NO, I silenced it. You thoroughly embarrassed me, but you also amused both my nephew and my brother.**

**E: Come on, it’s funny.**

**R: Of all the things I could remind you of. Did you do anything else to my phone while it was in your possession, besides set a ringtone, and change your name to Dreamgirl?**

**E: Lol, i set a ringtone for when i call you, but don’t look at it!**

**R: Fine. Where are we going?**

**E: Just be ready by 730**

**R: I need to know where we are going so I can dress appropriately.**

**E: I said dress casual.**

**R: Have you not seen my closet?**

**E: See you at 730. XOXO**

* * *

 

**Date Night**

Emma was just getting out the shower when she heard Ruby yelling for her.

“In here, Rubes!” Emma yelled back, and a few seconds later her bedroom door flung open.

“You’re okay, thank god.” Ruby said, sighing in relief.

“Ah, why wouldn’t I be?” Emma asked, drying her hair with the towel she had wrapped around her head.

“I thought Mal might have found you.”

“Why would you think that, Ruby?” Emma glared at Ruby who had a guilty look on her face.

“She might have came to the diner looking for you, and I might have told her you were with C.D.” Ruby said, to the carpet beneath her feet.

“Ruby! So it wasn’t a coincidence she found me today. What the hell were you thinking?”

“I didn’t know what to do! She just showed up without warning and Granny told me to handle it! I thought if I told her you were with C.D that she wouldn’t go looking for you, because who isn’t at least a little afraid of Cruella DeVille? I thought she wouldn’t mess with you when you were with her.”

“Under normal circumstances I would agree, but since she’s on psychopath mode, I would never underestimate the shit she will do to get what she wants.”

“I’m sorry, Em. Was it bad?” Ruby asked, genuinely concerned.

“Don’t worry about it, I handled it.”

“Okay, good, so is it like, officially over?”

“As far as I’m concerned.”

“Cool, because Granny told me to tell you that if you couldn’t handle Mal she’d handle her for you. She said she didn’t care that Mal was one of her best customers, if she hurt you, she’s break her ‘scrawny ass neck’, her words not mine.”

“Not necessary. I don’t need Granny getting in the middle of my stuff. I handled it.”

Ruby nodded, and flashed Emma a mischievous grin. “Are you getting ready for your date with Regina?”

“How’d you guess?” Emma rolled her eyes.

“What are you going to wear?”

“Oh no, we are not doing this. Get out! As a matter of fact you owe me after what you did today I have an hour before I’m supposed to leave to pick up Regina, go wash my car, and clean the interior to.”

“What?! That’s going to take longer than an hour.”

“Not my problem. Keys are on the hook by the door. One hour, and call Belle’s dad and ask him to make me a bouquet of irises.”

“What? Why can’t you do it?” Ruby whined.

“Because I asked you to do it. Now you have 57 minutes, I suggest you hurry up.”

********************

Emma stood on the curb in front of her apartment building, waiting for Ruby to pull up in her car. She was wearing a black cold shoulder, spaghetti strap blouse with a laced bust, dark blue skinny jeans, knee high Frye Jane brown leather boots, her hair laid curled over her shoulders, her makeup light, and her lips a dark nude. Emma looked at her phone for the third time since she came outside. Ruby had messaged her to let her know she was on her way. She looked up the street again, and saw her yellow bug turn the corner. Ruby honked the horn and she pulled up. She leaned over the passenger seat, almost crushing the bouquet of flowers.

“Want me to be your driver too, bitch?”

“Why so you can be nosey? No thank you. Get out.”

Ruby got out of the car, leaving the car running. “I see we are not going to a fancy ass restaurant this evening, you are taking out Regina Mills, aren’t you?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I’ll see you later.”

“You sure?” Ruby grinned.

“Honestly, I hope not, but chances are I won’t be out too late.”

“I’ll bet money you don’t come home tonight.”

“You really should seek some help, I see your bets becoming a problem.” Emma said, opening the driver’s side door, and getting in. She took the green pine tree off her rearview mirror, and threw it out the window at Ruby. “Not cool.”

“I like it, it’s old school.”

“It stinks.”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “yeah, but it stinks so good. Have fun, I won’t wait up.”

“Like you ever would.”

Emma pulled away from the curb and headed to Regina’s. She was surprised by how calm she felt; she expected to be really nervous. She was doing it, going on an actual date, starting something that could potential be looked at as a committed relationship. Emma shook her head, that dream had really got to her. It had never been so easy to feel so much, not since Ashley. Man, that felt like decades ago, but it had only been about four years since Ashley left her. Emma had been crushed, and bled devastation. She swore to herself she’d never love anyone again, let alone that much. She never knew love could be so painful, but then again everyone she was sure was suppose to love her had always made a mockery of love, her mother and then Ashley. Trust and love were things not easily given by Emma, at least not anymore, yet there she was, on her way to pick up someone who she saw herself loving. Someone who could piss her off, and fill her stomach with butterflies at the same time. She hardly knew her, and the things she did know about her weren’t easy for Emma to wrap her head around, but she knew better than anyone that shit happens and it was human nature to fuck up; she had her fair share of fuck ups, and she wasn’t about to sit in judgement of anyone.

Emma pulled into Regina’s drive, and drove up and parked in front of the mansion. She grabbed the bouquet from the passenger seat and got out the car. She paused at the front door. She still didn’t feel nervous, which was surprising since she hadn’t thought past taking Regina to dinner. She rang the bell, and expected Hazel to answer, but Regina opened the door instead. Emma stood, stunned. She totally expected Regina to be overdressed, knowing the woman didn’t own casual anything. She was surprised to see Regina in a pair of black bootcut jeans, paired with dark grey Steve Madden lace- up ankle boots, but the icing on the cake was the black v-neck Punisher t-shirt.

“Oh my god, Regina, did you buy a new outfit?”

“Hello to you to, Emma.”

“Sorry, hi. Here, these are for you.” Emma handed her the flowers.

Regina looked at her suspiciously. “How did you know I liked Irises?”

“A simple, ‘thank you, Emma, they are beautiful.’ Would have done just fine.”

“Thank you, Emma.” Regina said, stepping aside to let Emma inside. “I’ll just put these in water and then we can go.”

“I can’t believe you brought a new outfit” Emma said, following Regina into the kitchen.

“I don’t own anything casual. I really hope you appreciate the effort because I, in no way felt comfortable shopping for casual apparel but my nephew and brother insisted. My nephew picked out this, this shirt. I forget who it represents.”

“It’s the Punisher, and it so suits you. You look so cute.”

“Ugh, I don’t do cute.”

“Well, you’re doing the hell out of cute tonight, baby.” Emma told her, and caught her blush right before she turned away to reach for a vase in the cupboard.

Emma stood near the doorway to the kitchen and watched as Regina opened the bouquet, cut the tie off, and began to arrange them in a vase partially filled with water. She felt her heart thunder in her chest, and suddenly her whole body ached to wrapped around Regina. She walked over to the older woman, and hugged her from behind, nuzzling her face into Regina’s neck.

“Emma,” Regina said, breathy. “What are doing?” Regina asked. Emma felt her relax into her and knew she had made the right move.

“I just needed to feel you.” Emma confessed squeezing her a bit tighter. “I had a rough day, and this, this makes me feel so much better. You feel incredible and you smell so amazing.” Emma said, against Regina’s neck. She placed a small kiss there, and felt Regina shiver against her. She turned in Emma’s arms, pacing her hands on either side of Emma’s face. The things Regina’s touch did to her body seemed illogical but it felt too good for Emma to over analyze.

Emma looked deep into sparkling chestnut colored eyes, she let herself get lost for a moment, thinking she could get use to this feeling, whatever it was.

“We definitely need to go.”

“We do,” Emma whispered against deep red lips. She wanted those lips on her, but she knew if she kissed her that she’d probably wouldn’t be able to stop, and the way Regina was looking at her, she was sure Regina had zero self control either. Regina closed her eyes, and leaned forward, but Emma let her go, and moved away.

“Let’s go.” Emma said, clapping her hands together.

Regina brow furrowed in confusion for a second, but then she seemed to snap out of it, and followed Emma out of the kitchen. Regina grabbed her purse and keys that were lying on the table in the foyer, and they left.

Emma waited for Regina to lock the door, and took her hand, walking her to the car. The comfort she got just from holding Regina’s hand was something Emma hoped would never get old. She opened the car door for Regina.

“This is not a Jeep, Emma.” Regina commented.

Emma smirked, “I thought about renting one just to be funny but decided against it.”

“Pity, I would have liked to know what kind of Jeep I remind you of.”

“They haven’t made one that incredible yet. I don’t think they ever will.” Emma said, beaming at Regina.

“Nice one, “ Regina got in the car, and Emma closed the door. She jogged over to the other side, and got in the car. She buckled up, started the car, and pulled off.

They rode in comfortable silence, Emma occasionally glancing in Regina’s direction.

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?”

“Do you think I will tell you where we’re going?” Emma asked, grinning from ear to ear.

“Yes.’ Regina answered.

“Oh don’t start lying to me now.” Emma said, teasingly.

“I’m just trying to prevent any impending disasters.”

“Have a little faith in me, Regina.”

“Alright…”

Emma smiled, pleased that Regina had given up so easily. “You know, you’ve really surprised me so far.” Emma told her.

“Have I?”

“Yeah, the whole outfit, I know you can’t be happy with those Steve Maddens when you’re use to wearing Christian Louie or whatever.”

‘Louboutin.” Regina corrected.

“Whatever, and you’re not complaining about taking my car, I figured you would at least be a little hesitant about riding in a bright yellow bug.”

“Oh, I am far more than a little hesitant about riding in this vehicle. August recommended that I try not being a bitch tonight, at least not right away. As for the outfit, I didn’t pick any of it out. I just put it on, and the shoes aren’t so bad. They’re quite comfortable actually.”

“You really didn’t need to go so far out of your comfort zone.”

“No, but I’m glad I did. These jeans feel incredible, and I don’t hate the shirt”

“You’ll never wear that shirt again.”

“Don’t act like you know me so well.” Regina said, and crossed her arms defiantly.

Emma gave her a knowing look.

“You like it, I might wear it again…. maybe to bed….. with nothing else.” Regina said, innocently.

“Don’t mess with me, Regina.”

“Oh, Emma. I haven’t even begun to mess with you.”

***************************

“Someone is trying to get on your good side, August told you I liked Leo’s?” Regina asked Emma, when they pulled to the lot where the food truck sat.

“Yeah…”

“Hmmmm….” Regina hummed, “And you believed him?” Regina asked her, seriously.

Emma’s face fell.

Regina chuckled, “relax, dear, I love this place.”

“Don’t play with me like that.”

“Well, how would you like me to play with you, Em-ma?” Regina asked, seductively.

“Regina, I will turn this car right around.”

Regina grinned, “you need to at least feed me first.”

“Oh I have every intention of feeding you, something.” Emma said, and Regina laughed and got out the car.

She ducked down into the window. “Come on, Emma, and prepare to taste the best tacos you’ve ever had.”

Emma got out of the car. “I’m sure I’ve already had the best taco I’ve ever had.”

“You’ve been here before?” Regina asked with a furrowed brow.

“No, Regina.”

Regina stopped, and stared at Emma. “You better not being calling my vagina a taco, Emma.”

“I was so not talking about your vagina, where is your mind, Regina Mills?” Emma scolded, and walked ahead. She smirked, she was so talking about Regina’s vagina.

********************

It took some convincing, but Emma was able to get Regina to sit next to her on the hood of the car. They sat paper plates in hand, and drinks on the roof of the car.

“That place is seriously busy tonight.” Emma said, and took a bite of her taco. She moaned. “And now I know why.” Emma said, her mouth full of Leo’s famous Al pastor taco.

Regina smiled, “Don’t talk with you mouth full.”

Emma chewed and swallowed. “How did you discover this place?”

“When they first opened up about five years ago Hazel use to get tacos from here all the time and try to pass them off as hers.”

“Are you serious? Why would she do that?”

“She’s crazy.”

“Regina.”

“I told her once that she needed to stick to making enchiladas because her tacos were flawed. She didn’t handle my criticism very well.”

“What she do to you?”

“Oh nothing much, just called me a mean little bitch in Spanish, and shucked a tomato at me. She has really good aim for someone her age.”

Emma laughed. “How did you find out she was lying about the tacos?”

“August came by for lunch one day and as soon as he saw them, he said, ‘wow, someone has discovered Leo’s.’ I had no idea what he was talking about, so I asked him, and he said the tacos were from Leo’s taco truck. I looked at Hazel who looked like a deer trapped in headlights. She didn’t even try to convince me that August was wrong. She, however didn’t talk to August for a week. Since then whenever one of them wanted to deceive me about something they would consult each other first.”

“How do you know when they are deceiving you?”

“Easy, I always assume they are.”

“That sounds exhausting.”

“I’m sure it would be if I wasn’t so busy during the week, I hardly see them during the week. August takes me to the airport on Monday, and I take my jet or helicopter out of town to one of my companies. I keep a pretty tight and consistent schedule Monday thru Wednesday, I try to stay flexible on Thursday and Friday because something always seems to go wrong on those days.”

“So you actually work?”

Regina glared at her.

“I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. I meant, I know you own a lot of stuff, but I didn’t know you actually ran any of it. I thought maybe you had people doing it for you.”

Regina’s face relaxed. “I do have people, but I am the COB of all my companies, and I sit at the board of directors for my sister’s companies as well as my mother’s investment firm per her insistence. I also assist in managing the books for both mine, and my sister’s companies. I basically keep things in proper order.”

“That sounds like a lot of responsibility.”

“It is, and if I wasn’t good at it, I’d probably sell them all.”

“Why not sell some of them?” Emma asked, reaching behind Regina for her drink.

“They were my father’s companies. He left them to me when he died. My mother groomed me to take over the companies and keep them flourishing.”

Emma just hummed and nodded her head.

“What about you, Emma?”

“What about me, Regina? You know what I do.”

“I also know you went to college, so why are you working as a cocktail waitress? Did you go to school for acting? Looking to catch a big break?”

“Haha. No. I majored in business management.”

“Okay, so..”

“So what?”

“Emma.”

“Granny is going to retire soon, at least that’s what she’s been telling me for the last five years. She wants me to run her two businesses, well not just me, Ruby too, we would be like partners.”

“Oh okay, that sounds promising. So, you have other responsibilities, your not just a cocktail waitress.”

“Yeah, nah.. I pretty much do whatever she needs me to do which doesn’t really require me to use my brain at all.”

“Excuse me?”

“Granny doesn’t exactly trust me, yet. She says I’m not motivated or whatever, but she’s wrong. I just don’t want to do all the grunt work she has me doing. I didn’t got to school for four years to tote around boxes, waitress, or clean bathrooms. And I’m not a cook, so I don’t see why she insists I know how to cook to be able to manage the businesses. She has cooks, and Belle is the head chef at Lucas's. Granny is just being ridiculous.”

“I don’t think so.”

“What?!” Emma looked at Regina in disbelief.

“Sounds like she wants you to know every aspect of the businesses. Makes sense to me.”

“Say what now?”

“Do you think just because I inherited those companies that I was automatically but in an executive position? My mother had me harvesting grapes, I learned and performed all aspects of making wine. That cider you had last night, I made that. When I came of age my mother had me in the refinery learning how to refine crude oil. I think I hated that the most, but I did it, because if I was going to one day run the company I needed to be as knowledgeable as possible, even if I never do any hands on work again, it’s important to know how things are done so you can always be sure that the people who work for you are doing their jobs correctly.”

“I guess, but can you really compare your billion dollar companies to Granny’s two small businesses?”

“It’s consistent across the board whether your business is big or small. If you want your business to be a success, be knowledgeable in every aspect of it. You don’t have to be the master of anything, but it’s good to be the jack of all trades. I’m sure Granny isn’t asking you to do something she hasn’t done herself at one point. If you want it, Emma, if you want to take over her businesses, you’re going to have to bite the bullet. Show some initiative. What can you cook?”

“With or without the use of a microwave?”

“Without.” Regina said, rolling her eyes.

“Ahm…” Emma paused to think, Granny had been right when she said she couldn’t boil water. She’d always forget it, and let the water boil out the pot. “I never really had to cook except for when Granny tries to make me.”

“I’m sure you can at least scramble eggs.”

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean they taste good.”

Regina shook her head.

“Look, I’m just not interested in that aspect of the food service industry.”

“Fake it.”

***********************

“Am I allowed to know where we are going next?” Regina asked Emma, as she started the car up, but didn’t put it in drive.

“Ahm… I actually don’t know where I want to take you next. I hadn’t really thought about taking you anywhere else.”

“So the dates over?” Regina asked, confused.

“No! I just got distracted and didn’t come up with a place to take you. I mean, where do you take a person who can pretty much take off and go anywhere she wants in a moments notice?”

“Well, first you take them to get the best tacos in the world, check, and then—” Emma didn’t let her finish her sentence, she leaned over and turned Regina's head. Emma grazed her lips over Regina’s, both their eyes remained open. Emma added a little pressure as her lips ran smoothly over Regina’s. Emma watched brown eyes turn glassy. Emma felt the emotion Regina was conveying as she returned the kiss, deepening it, her hand grabbing onto Emma’s jean-class thigh, and squeezing. Emma broke the kiss, but didn’t lean back. She stayed close.

“Am I, is this,” Emma said, gesturing between them with her index finger, “a secret?”

“What do you mean?”

“What’s happening between us, this whole dating thing, are we keeping it just between us? I kind of need to know.”

“Would it bother if I said yes?”

“I think I’d be okay with it for awhile, but I … it couldn't be something long term.” Emma said, quietly, her insecurities threatening to creep up on her.

“Honestly, I always try to keep my personal life private, unfortunately it doesn’t always work out that way. All I really care about is that 3 people don’t know about us just yet, Zelena and my sister because they’ll both tell my mother, and my mother, for reasons.”

“I take it your mom wouldn’t approve of our relationship.”

“No, she definitely wouldn’t.”

“Is it because I’m a woman or because I’m younger?”

“No, that would be reasons for my sister to disapprove, but fortunately I don’t care about her approval, and she knows that. I don’t really care about my mother’s approval either, the woman is impossible to please, but she’ll find a way to get to me, and I just don’t want to deal with that right now.”

“If it’s not my age or that I am a woman, is it because of my job? Because I’m not going to be doing that kind of work forever.”

“It wouldn’t matter, your a foster child. Mother would dig as soon as she found out, she would want to know about your parentage, why you were in foster care, what happened to your parents. She would do a full on investigation, because prying into my personal life has always been her biggest hobby.”

“She’s done this before, with others?”

“Yes, she has, but only the one’s she thought I was really serious about.” Regina told her. Emma had a goofy grin on her face, and Regina squinted at her. “What’s that smile?”

“You think we could be serious.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “tell me that’s not all you got from what I said?”

“That’s all I currently care about.”

“Can we just get through our first date first?”

“Okay.” Emma put the car in drive and pulled away. “So basically, you think your mom won’t think I’m good enough for you, and she’ll make a big deal about it?”

“It depends, she is particularly fond of potential. She would rather I be with someone that comes from money, someone with an outstanding social status, but if she saw potential in someone she’d over look their social standing. She’d even go as far as helping them build something solid.”

“What do you mean?”

“She offered to put my first love through veterinarian college. His family didn’t come from much, but they had worked on my father’s ranches. They were hard workers and so was he, she saw potential in him.”

“So what happened?”

“He turned her down. He didn’t want to be a vet. He liked the work he was already doing. He had dreams of owning his own land possibly breeding and training race horses.”

“That sounds pretty neat, your mom wasn’t okay with that?”

“No, but she accepted it eventually, after fighting me for years about it. She caved when it became obvious I would never leave him.”

“But something had to happen because well, here I am.”

“He died, a long time ago.” Emma glanced at her, and saw her looking down at the clasped hands in her lap.

“I’m sorry, Regina. How old were you?”

“Around your age.” Regina told her, and Emma’s mind went back to the conversation she had in the car with August earlier, and she wondered if Regina’s sister had something to do with her first love’s death.

“Ahm, you said before that you don’t want Zelena to find out about us because she’ll tell your mom, are they really that close?”

Regina chuckled, bitterly. “Sometimes I think she wished Zelena had been her daughter.”

“But isn’t she like your best friend.”

“No, I met her not long after my father passed, when her family moved here from London. Our families were close, did business with each other, and I do consider her to be a close family friend, but she has no real loyalty to me, and I require at least that much in a best friend.”

“Well, just so you know, some of my friends know I’m seeing you.”

“I gathered”

“And that’s okay with you?”

“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be.”

“Good.” Emma said, parking the car, and getting out. She jogged around the car and opened the door for Regina.

“I only asked, because we might run into a few friends of mine in here.”

“Is this a lesbian bar?”

“Yeah, is that okay with you?”

“I’m open to new experiences.” Regina answered, and Emma grinned.

“Oh, I know you are,” and before Regina could make a smartass remark, Emma grabbed her hand and pulled her inside.

The place was packed, so finding a secluded table was not an option, and seats at the bar were just as scarce. Emma managed to find an empty seat at the bar. She gestured for Regina to take it. Regina sat so her back was to the bar, and leaned in Emma’s direction.

“Are you sure about this? This doesn’t seem like a place where we can talk.” Regina shouted in Emma's ear, over the thundering music playing.

“I’m not trying to hear your entire life story on the first date. I’m done talking for now, I just want to dance with you. Can you order us drinks when the bartender comes around? I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Regina nodded, and Emma turned and made her way to the far corner where there was a line to the bathroom.

When Emma returned, she spotted Regina still seated at the bar, but she was not alone. Tink was with her, leaning into and whispering into her ear. Regina was laughing at something Tink said and suddenly Emma was seeing red. She walked up to them, having zero chill. She didn’t even hear what Regina was saying to her when she approached, she was glaring at Tink, who was busy ogling Regina. Emma shoved her to get her attention.

“Oh hey, Emma. I was just keeping your date company, you know, so no one would come over and hit on her.” Tink said, but Emma wasn’t buying that. She knew Tink too well, and the woman was the biggest flirt in the world, and had a reputation for stealing someone else’s woman.

“Yeah, okay thanks.” Emma said, trying to brush her off.

“Welcome, so, love, you wanna dance?” Tink asked Regina, and Emma shot daggers at her.

Before Regina could answer Emma was pulling her off the stool. “Not with you.” Emma said, and pulled Regina on to the dance floor. She pressed there bodies together, her eyes still fixed on Tink, giving her a death glare.

“Emma,” Regina turned Emma’s head so she was looking at her. “What’s wrong with you? I thought she was your friend, she said as much.”

“Regina, she was totally checking you out, and I bet she was flirting with you to. What she say to you?” Emma asked, angrily.

Regina chuckled, used the pad of her thumb to rub over Emma’s furrowed brow. “You’re so cute when you’re jealous.”

“I’m not jealous. I’m…. I’m pissed she was coming on to you.”

“Oh is that all?” Regina said, amused. Emma turned her glare on Regina. Regina shook her head still amused.

The temple changed as a new song began to play. Regina pulled back, and Emma watched her moved to the beat of Betty Who’s ‘Mama Say’. The playful look in Regina’s eyes, and the way she moved her body to the music flipped a switch in Emma, and she found herself mesmerized. She reached for Regina’s hips, and pulled her so they danced pelvis to pelvis. Emma was captivated, seeing this side of Regina, so relaxed and sensual in a public setting was refreshing. She half expected her to be a little uncomfortable and uptight and had planned to simply relax her into it, but she could see there was no need.

The song changed again, this time the beat was slower, and Emma pulled her closer, taking Regina’s arms and placing them over her shoulder so their bodies were as close as they could get. They rocked and melted into each other. Emma put her lips to Regina’s ear, her arms wrapped tightly around her, as she mouthed the song against her ear. She felt Regina shiver. Emma ran her hands up and down Regina’s back. Knowing the effect she was having on her dance partner, she began to whisper the song into Regina’s ear.

“A blind man could love you just for who you are. Got 20/20 vision and I still don't see ya flaws; I said you make me feel good, and you ain't even touch me. My baby A1, I ain't 'gon trade you in for nothing, and now I'm doin' the most; making sure I keep your attention baby. I'm true in the post, I'm in the paint with the baddest intentions. You're bad, did I mention? With my eyes open, there's no one badder, there isn't Never left and I'm glad that you didn't. Body like a queen, but it ain't about your body baby it's about your being I ain't rolling up, but I'm on a high. When you really think about it, ain't no wonder why.”

Just when the chorus started to play, Emma felt Regina’s lips on her neck, but the soft caress of those full red lips against her skin didn’t distract Emma, and she continued.

“I'm so down for you, I'm so down for you babe, I see you from the inside.I'm so down for you, I'm so down for you babe. I see you. Never could forget you ‘cause, you’re so beautiful, girl a blind man could love you. You're so beautiful, girl a blind man could love you. Beauty in your soul, girl a blind man could love you.”

Emma’s lips slid from Regina’s ear, over her cheek, and gently teased her lips. Back and forth, just grazing them, until Regina gripped the back of her neck and pulled her into a fiery kiss. Emma’s senses were on high, her lungs burned, deliciously, as her need for oxygen increased, but Emma would rather pass out then release Regina’s lips. It was Regina who broke the kiss, their foreheads pressed against each other. Emma opened her eyes , and glanced down to see the sweetest smile. Regina pulled back, her hands on Emma’s shoulders.

“Come on, let’s get a drink.” Regina said. “I never got a chance to order anything before your friend came over.” Emma followed her back over to the bar, Tink was still there, holding up the seat Regina had been sitting in. She hopped off the barstool, and handed her a glass of red wine.

“It’s the best they’ve got here!” Tink shouted over the music.

“Oh, thank you. You didn’t have to.” Regina told her. Emma was fuming again.

Tink picked up her beer. “It was no bother.”

“Yeah! Thanks, Tink.” Emma snatched the beer from her hand and took a long drink. Tink turned to the bar and picked up the other bottle of beer.

“This one was yours.” Tink said, drinking the beer in her hand. She turned to Regina, “do you dance like that with all your dance partners or just Emma?” Tink said, loudly, ignoring the scowl in Emma’s face.

“Like what?” Regina asked, and Emma turned her attention back to Regina.

“You don’t know? Can I demonstrate?” Tink asked, and Emma immediately evaded Tink’s personal space.

“They will never find your body, I guarantee it.” Emma told her.

Tink smirked, mischievously. She nodded her head and turned to Regina, “raincheck?” Tink asked, and ducked out of Emma’s reach just in time. She winked at Regina and blew Emma a kiss. Emma gave her the finger, turned around, the barstool beside Regina was vacant so she claimed it quickly. She glanced at Regina.

“The correct answer was, ‘just Emma’.” Emma said.

“Oh? I’ll be sure to remember that next time.” Regina said, and patted Emma’s back. “You know what I find interesting, Emma?” Regina said, leaning in so she wouldn’t have to shout for Emma to hear her.

“What’s that, Regina?”

“How quickly you go from totally enraptured to almost enraged.” Emma narrowed her eyes at Regina.

“She was hitting on you.”

“She’s your friend, Emma, and besides that doesn’t mean I was interested.”

“You weren’t exactly discouraging her, Regina.”

“She’s funny. I really wasn’t taking her seriously.”

Emma didn’t say anything, she just nodded her head. She wasn’t going to make a big deal about it. She didn’t want her trust issues to spoil their first date.

“Come,” Regina finished off her glass of wine, “let me enrapture you again.” She pulled Emma off the barstool and back on the dance floor.

Emma and Regina had spent the night working up a sweat with their clothes on. Regina surprised Emma with how much energy she had on the dance floor.

Emma limited her drinks to two and not because she was driving, but because she wanted a clear head when she took Regina home. Emma’s brain had already worked up several scenarios in which she had her way with Regina in various places, including the back seat of her bug. She couldn’t help it really, feeling Regina grind against her, seeing her skin glisten with a light sheen of sweat, and then there were the kisses; the ones on her earlobe and her neck, subtle, but very seductive.

Regina had confessed to her that her body had never responded so quickly to anyone’s touch, it was the same for Emma. It amazed her how they they connected so easily when it came to physical intimacy. It was intense, but she desired that same intensity in all other areas. Emma knew it was too soon, that more time was needed, at least for her feelings to make any sense; because right there, in that moment, driving her car, and Regina leaning against the passenger door, slightly turned towards her, looking at her like she is everything, made Emma’s heart do things it had only done when she’s in love. It made Emma nervous and her palms sweat.

They opt out of talking on their way back to Regina’s, Emma had instead turned the radio on and they listened to music on the ride to the mansion. Emma’s heart had almost leaped out her chest when ‘You’re in Love’ played on the radio, and Regina began to sing the song, softly.

Emma pulled into the drive and parked the car in front of the mansion. She got out the car and went around to open the door for Regina. She held her hand out and helped Regina out the car, shutting the door. She turned to lead them to Regina’s front door when Regina stopped her and tugged her back.

“Say goodbye to me here.” Regina said.

“Why?”

“Because I have zero self control, and if you walk me to my door I’m absolutely positive I’d do anything to get inside and in my bed.” Regina confessed, and Emma gulped. “And by the way you’re looking at me now, I’m sure you wouldn’t fight me.”

“You’re right. And we’re trying to take things a little more slowly, right? Trying to get to know each other better.” Emma moved closer, caressing Regina’s left cheek with the back of her fingers.

“It’s what we both want, right?” Regina asked, her eyes closing at Emma’s touch.

“Yeah…” Emma whispered against her lips. She kissed her softly, and quickly broke the kiss before it got too heated. Regina opened her eyes and looked at Emma.

“I hope our first date wasn’t too lame for you.” Emma said, stuffing her hands in her pockets to keep them to herself.

“It was a very nice change of pace. I find that I am very comfortable with you, Emma. It doesn’t matter where I go as long as I am in good company.” Regina told her, and Emma couldn’t hold back her goofy grin.

Regina chuckled. “You’re adorable.”

“When can I see you again?” Emma asked. Regina furrowed her brow, in thought.

“Well, I’m spending the day with my nephew and niece tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay.” Emma reached up and rubbed the back of her neck. “What about tomorrow night? Ahm we can go to a movie or something.”

“Or you can come with us and spend the day.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Regina answered, smiling brightly.

“Ahm, I have to work tomorrow morning and I’m not sure when Granny is going to release me, but I’m sure I can get out it—”

“Emma, don’t jeopardize your responsibilities for me.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Come on, Regina it’s only crap work—”

“No,” Regina cupped Emma’s face in her hands. “You want Granny to take you seriously, then you need to take your job seriously. No ditching your responsibilities, understand?” Regina asked, seriously.

Emma nodded her head.

“Good. Just call me when you’re done and we can meet up. I most likely won’t be able to see you again until next weekend. I won’t be in town all week.” Regina told her.

Emma frowned and Regina placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “I’ll call you.”

“Everyday?” Emma asked, eagerly.

Regina smiled, “if you want.”

“What do you want, Regina?” Emma asked.

Regina shook her head, looking down at the ground. Emma moved in forcing Regina to back into the passenger side door of the bug. Emma pressed herself against Regina and forced her to look at her.

“Tell me.” Emma requested, and watched Regina wet her lips.

“I want to take you with me.” Regina confessed, and that was all it took for Emma to lose it completely, pulling Regina into an earth shattering kiss.

It was almost obscene the way Emma kissed her; had anyone been watching I’m sure they would think they were going to rip each other’s clothes off right then and there, and fuck right against the passenger side door of Emma’s bug. The need for air ended the kiss. Emma took a step back, chest heaving.

“Thank you for tonight.” Regina said. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She said, and kissed Emma’s cheek before walking past her, her hand gently grazing the back of Emma’s as she walked by. Emma didn’t say anything, the kiss left her speechless and she’s the one that initiated it. She turned and watched Regina slowly saunter to her front door. Regina turned when she got to her door.

“Goodnight, Emma.”

Emma waved, as she watched Regina go inside and close the door.

Emma shook her head, got in her car, started it, and pulled away. “Fuck.” She said to herself.

********************************

Emma’s phone beeped right before she pulled into her parking spot. She parked the bug and took her phone out the front pocket of her jeans. It was a text message for a Regina.

**R: I don’t know how you were able to ruin my routine in two days. I feel your absence from my bed.**

Emma leaned back into her headrest, closed her eyes, and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. She felt her heart thundering in her chest. She understood completely what Regina was feeling, she was currently dreading sleeping alone in her bed. She had spent the last two nights in the coziest bed she’s ever slept in with a gorgeous woman, who had all her senses on constant alert, cuddled close to her. She was already missing the heat of Regina’s body, and she wasn’t even out of her car yet.

Emma started to think that the whole moving slowly, getting to know each other stuff was a load of shit. She picked up her phone.

**E: I would come back if you asked me to but i know you won’t.**

Emma hit send, and started to type another message before Regina could respond.

**E: So I’m going to call you but i don’t want you to answer. I just want you to listen to the ringtone and if you want look up the song and listen to the whole thing. Don’t respond. Just listen. Goodnight. See you tomorrow XOXO**

Emma hit send, and waited awhile before calling. The phone rang five times before going to voicemail. Emma didn’t leave a message, she just ended the call and got out of the car.

Emma was delighted to find that Ruby was not up when she got in. She quietly closed and locked the door. She tiptoed to her room and closed the door. She threw her phone on her bed, stripped out of her clothes, throwing them on the chair by the window. She went in the bathroom used it, brushed her teeth and took a quick lukewarm shower to wash away not only the dried sweat from dancing all night but the stickiness that had pooled between her legs, ruining her underwear. Emma planned on showering again in the morning so she just threw on a pair of boxer shorts an a wifebeater. She plugged her phone into the charger and put it on her nightstand.

She climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Ruby had the central air on full blast and the room was cold enough for her to cover up with a thick blanket. Emma stared at the ceiling. She wasn’t sleepy, but she knew she had to go to work early the next day. She closed her eyes and her mind immediately filled with thoughts of Regina.

The logical part of Emma’s brain understood why it was necessary to have just kissed, said goodnight, and go home alone, but all the other parts of her brain had wanted to follow Regina into that mansion. Laying there in her empty bed, Emma realized holding Regina would have been more than enough, her arms missed having someone to hold.

Emma’s generic ringtone went off, her phone chimed and vibrated on the nightstand. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. She smiled and tapped the green button.

“Hello?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there’s that. I don’t know if you noticed but I totally project a little of my own fascinations into my stories. I can’t help it. Sorry not sorry.  
> You can blame pandora for the songs I picked out for this chapter.  
> Can you guess Regina’s message ringtone? I don’t think I was too subtle about it.
> 
> I know I left a few things up in the air when it comes to Emma’s past, I’ll get there, promise.
> 
> So the whole Cruella/Ursula pairing, yay or nay? It’s up to you guys. I hope you guys liked the way I wrote Cruella. I didn’t want her to be completely unlikeable. 
> 
> I haven’t started the next chapter yet, I may or may not take a small break to play catch up with my other stories, it depends on how I feel. I will continue to do recaps in the beginning just because it seems to work well and helps me continue the story, besides you always getva different perspective of a situation you read in the previous chapter.
> 
> Again thanks for reading and commenting. Anything you want to see happen or if their something you want to see more of, let me know and I will do my best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina’s pov, her side of what happened before and after her and Emma's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took forever and I'm really sorry. I actually had like 90% of this chapter done for the past three months, trying to close out this chapter was more difficult than I thought. The good news is its most likely only going to be ten chapters total. 
> 
> Thanks to those of you are still hanging in there with me. I stand by my word that I will not abandon any of my stories. I will complete this soon. I hope.

**That Morning**

Regina didn’t want to know why Emma had turned off her phone; all she knew was that the essence of Emma’s sex was still fresh on her lips and she had a deep desire to be Emma’s breakfast. So when her own phone began to ring she didn’t give a damn who it was, all she cared about in that moment was the woman hovering above her, touching her, kissing her, and nothing else mattered very much.

Regina quickly became annoyed with the persistence of the caller, and her mood did a complete 360 when she found out that the caller, Aurora Prince, was calling for Emma. Suddenly Regina was wondering what the hell she was doing. She handed the phone to Emma, got up, and disappeared into the bathroom. Regina stood in front of sink and brushed her teeth vigorously as she stared into the mirror at furious brown eyes.

Regina loathed the feeling of jealousy. She had never been exposed to the feeling as much as she has been in the past couple of days. No lover had ever been capable of making Regina feel jealousy, but then again she had never shared a lover with anyone before; at least not knowingly. Regina shuddered, the thought of Emma’s hands being on anyone but her, least of all Maleficent Page, made Regina feel nauseous.

Regina could hear Emma shouting on the phone to Ms. Prince and knew the conversation had to have been about Mal. Regina had tried to collect herself by the time Emma knocked on the door. Regina wasn’t sure who she was upset with, Prince for interrupting their morning, Emma, for creating the problem that seemed to be spilling over and seeping into whatever it was they were attempting to do, or herself because she knew what she was getting into when she decided she wanted to be with Emma. By the time she opened the bathroom door she decided on all of the above.

It took Emma confessing that she didn’t want to see anyone but her for the war raging inside of Regina to fizzle out, but that didn’t mean the fire that had been burning in her bed earlier could be restarted. Regina decided it was for the best to stick with the original plan, which was not to always give into their physical need to be together. Their relationship needed to be more than just about sex.

Turning Emma away hadn’t been easy, and the thought of giving herself the release she so desperately needed returned to her as the steaming hot water poured over her body from her waterfall shower. She chased those thoughts away by turning off the hot water and shocking her system with a downpour of freezing cold water.

Regina had no idea how long Emma had been standing in the closet, and for a brief moment watching Emma standing there in a terry cloth bathrobe and staring vacantly at the clothes in front of her, Regina felt a strange kind of comfort, like she wouldn’t mind this being a more regular occurrence. She quickly shook those thoughts away, and picked out her outfit, and dressed. She left Emma in the closet and proceeded to strip her bed, and put clean sheets on it.

Emma’s body in Regina’s clothes was more than the woman could handle, and she knew it would be a bad idea to spend anymore time in her room, so after checking Emma out she quickly made her way out the room with Emma following behind her.

Quarreling with her little brother over brunch in the kitchen had not been part of the plan, but she had an overwhelming need to set August straight. She didn’t need him interfering in her love life, and she definitely didn’t need him bringing up her driving record, ever, especially in front of Emma. No, that wasn’t the plan at all; Regina had wanted to talk, she had a few questions, well one in particular about what Emma had confessed outside the bathroom. She had wanted to know if it meant she was going to officially end thing with everyone else. She also wanted to discuss any expectations Emma might have.

It seemed that conversation was going to have to wait, especially since Emma had so easily short circuited Regina’s brain by calling her ‘baby’ again. Regina watched as her car pulled away from the mansion, and she continued to stare until her front door opened, and Hazel stepped beside her. “I see you decided not to take my advice.” Hazel said, snapping Regina out of her daze.

She turned her head to regard the older woman, “Don’t start.” Regina said, and turned to go back into the house.

Hazel followed. “No, I told you not to start.” Hazel shook her head. “God help you, child; you're already too far gone.”

Regina sighed hard. “It’s not what you think, we are….. We’re going to take things slowly.” Hazel gave Regina a knowing look. “What? Don’t look at me like that? Nothing happened last night.” Regina told her.

Hazel crossed her arms across her chest, her facial expression not changing. “And this morning?”

“You heard nothing this morning!”

“Not from you, I didn’t.” Hazel said, and Regina palmed her face and groaned. “Don’t worry, I don’t think August heard her downstairs, and when I heard her I immediately made a U- turn and came back downstairs. You do know what a U turn is right? I know you’ve never done one before, at least not legally.”

“Shut up. And why did you two need to bring up my driving record in front of Emma?”

“Hey, we saved a life today.”

“I hate you.” Regina said, a scowl set on her brow.

“I love you too, Bebita.” Hazel said, patting Regina’s arm as she passed her on the way to the kitchen.

“Can you bring mother’s jacket to the cleaners.” Regina called after her.

“Hell no! She ain’t my mama!”

* * *

 

**You Remind Me Of Something**

“So who did you make a bigger ass of, you or me?” Was the first thing Regina asked when she got into the passenger seat of her car.

August looked cluelessly in her direction.

“Please, you weren’t quiet the entire car ride to Emma’s.”

“Relax, we’re cool.”

“You better be. I don’t need you to interfere in my relationships.”

“How many do you plan on having?” He asked, and she popped him upside his head. “Ow! Would you quit it, I don’t recall you being such a bully when we were kids.”

“I don’t recall you being such an ass when we were children, but here you are.”

August rubbed the back of his head. “Don’t hit me while I’m driving. I don’t care how big of an ass I’m being.”

“Fine, but in return can you either tone it down or turn on the radio?”

“Sure, so where we taking the kids? Don’t even say fucking Disneyland. I’m not fighting with Evie to get her off the jet or the helicopter and I am so not dealing with her nutty ass at Disneyland. She’s got too much energy for me and six fucking hours in an amusement park isn’t enough for her. I don’t know why we are always the ones responsible for amusing these children. What the hell do Neva and David do all weekend?”

“You’re going to start bitching before you even know what we’re doing? You could have stayed home.”

“But I’m the cool uncle, and if I don’t go, you’ll just take them someplace educational, like a fucking museum or something.” August said, and Regina gasped holding her hand to her chest.

“They happen to love going to the museum!”

August rolled his eyes. “I rather go to the aquarium or something. At least Evie is tolerable there.”

“We’ve been there seventeen times already.”

“We can go to the beach!”

“Evie doesn’t like the sand.”

“Jesus, she’s the only three year in the world that is scared of getting dirty. She lives on a damn ranch.”

“You can blame Neva and her OCD for that.”

“No no no, you’re more OCD then she is. I’ve seen you clean.”

“But I’m not afraid to get dirty. Neva cried when mother made her feed the damn chickens and milk the cows.”

“Prissy ass, mom made me shovel shit.”

“I was right beside you so don’t complain.”

“I’m not. I’m just saying.”

“Anyway, it’s Henry’s pick, Evie picked last time.”

“That’s no better! Dude is a sucker, every time Evie bats her eyelashes he gives her whatever she wants. Kind of like the way you were with Neva.”

“Can we not continue with this journey into our childhood?”

“What’s wrong, sis, not feeling particularly nostalgic today?”

“No.” Regina answered. She gazed out the window, wishing August would drive a bit faster or at least shut the hell up.

“Okay, so…. current events.”

“Don’t.”

“What? I was just going to ask you a question.” August told her. She chanced a glance at him. He was smiling and made no attempt to scratch his beard.

“What?” Regina asked.

“So are you like gay now or are you just gay for Emma?” August asked, amused.

Regina was tempted to make him pull over so she could kick his ass, but she turned on the radio instead, and blasted Latino 96.3. The playful smile fell from August’s lips and he drove the rest of the way to the ranch in silence.

“I’m going to the stables to see what David is doing.” August told Regina when they stopped in front of the house.

“Why can’t you wait here. Neva knows we’re coming, she’ll have the kids ready.”

“Please, she’s gonna want to talk to you about something, I guarantee it. You’ll be in there at least 20 minutes.”

“Well I’m not in the mood today so that’s not happening.”

“We’ll see. I’ll wait five minutes. If you’re not out of there in 5, I’m out.”

“Whatever. I’ll be out in three.” Regina got out the car and made her way to the house. She opened the door. “Hello?!” Regina called out.

Snow came out the kitchen wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing. She looked at the watch on her left wrist. “Oh, I must have lost track of time. I’ll text Henry and let him know you’re here. He’s at the stables with David. Where’s August? Is he over at the stables?”

“No…. He’s outside waiting because you were suppose to have the kids ready to go.”

“Well, I’m sorry Regina, I completely lost track of time.” Snow said, again, and turned to go back into the kitchen. Regina followed, and went completely slack-jawed when she saw that nearly every surface was covered in baked goods.

“Oh god, what’s wrong?” Regina asked her.

“What? Nothing, nothing’s s wrong.” Snow told her, and quickly typed a text to Henry. “Eve is with David’s mom. She took her this morning, and was suppose to bring her back by the time you arrived, but Eve wanted to stay. James and Jackie are visiting and you know how they spoil her so…” Snow told Regina, avoiding her gaze.

Regina rolled her eyes. “That doesn’t explain your anxious baking.”

“I’m not anxious baking!” Snow exclaimed, defensively.

Regina looked around the kitchen, counting in her head. “You have cookies and pies everywhere. You’re either anxious baking our you’ve decided to open a bakery.”

“Maybe I am opening a bakery.” Snow said, and Regina gave her a knowing look.

“Spill. It.”

“I’mthrowingmomabirthdaypartynextsaturday.” Snow mumbled, and busied herself placing the cooled cookies in a cookie jar.

“What was that?” Regina asked.

Snow took a deep breath. “Mom’s 69th birthday is coming up.”

“I’m aware.” Regina said, slowly.

“I’m throwing her a party next Saturday.”

“What?!” Regina snapped.

“I know what you’re thinking, but this isn’t some last minute decision. I’ve been planning it for months, and I would have told you sooner but I never know what’s going on with you and mom. I was going to talk to you about it Friday but it slipped my mind, and then mom came so…”

“What about the Friday before that, Snow?”

“You seemed really stressed out, and I didn’t want to bother you. I had it all under control and I wasn’t even sure you wanted to help or not.”

Regina glared at her. “That’s fine, but you still should have told me you were thinking of throwing mother a party, instead of throwing it in my face last minute. Why do you continue to do shit like this?”

“I’m sorry. You always have me walking on eggshells. I never know when you’re going to flip out on me.” Snow said, her green eyes pooling with tears.

“Don’t you dare cry.” Regina said. Snow took a deep breath in and exhaled slowly. “I don’t have you walking on eggshells. You choose to walk on eggshells around me. It’s been over 16 years, stop waiting for the other shoe to drop.”

“I’m sorry.” Snow said, and Regina wasn’t sure what Snow was apologizing for, her constant last minute bomb drops or her betrayal nearly 17 years ago.

“Why are you anxious baking?” Regina asked, again.

“Mom’s favorite caterers flaked out last minute, they seemed to have double booked and I’m having trouble getting another caterer to do the party, it seems every halfway decent catering company is booked this weekend.”

“Did you call Lucas’s?”

“Mom and Eugenia Lucas do not get along. I’m not even sure she’ll do it.”

“Mrs. Lucas is a professional and she doesn’t let old grudges interfere with business. Call Lucas’s,”

“Can you do it?” Snow asked, pouting and batting her eyelashes. Regina smiled, sweetly at her baby sister.

“I can, but I won’t. You can use my name if you think it will help.”

“I guess that’s something. You’re going to come right?”

“I wasn’t invited.”

Snow rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth. “Do you really need a formal invitation to go to your own mother’s birthday party?”

“Yes, it gives me the opportunity to formally decline.”

“Regina you’re the oldest, you have to show. People will talk.” Regina patted herself down and Snow looked on, suspiciously. “What are you doing?” Snow asked, quizzically.

“Checking to see if I have any fucks to give.” Regina told her, and Snow frowned.

“You and August can be so crude, He has to come too by the way.”

“Good luck making that happen.”

“Regina, please, come on. I’ll owe you one. Besides this will give you a chance to show off your new beau.”

“My new beau?”

“August insinuated you were seeing someone new. You should bring him to the party.”

“I don’t think so. I actually like this person, why would I want to expose them to mother?”

Snow shook her head. “Whatever, Regina, just please show up. I need you there, please.”

“What’s the guest list look like?”

“Regina…” Snow whined.

“Fine! I’ll go.” Regina huffed, exasperated.

“And you’ll drag August along?”

“Well if I must suffer I rather not do it alone.”

“I love you.” Snow said, beaming at Regina. She attempted to hug her but Regina moved out of her reach.

“Ah, no. You’re covered in flour and this dress is Chanel.” Regina said.

“You’re the only person I know who would hang out with a 3 year old in a dress worth over 2 grand.”

“Luckily that 3 year old is a neat freak so no sticky or dirty handprints.”

 “Henry is not nearly as neat as Eve.”

“Yes I know, but he also knows better.” Regina told her and she shrugged.

“Oh and before I forget, I need access to the special reserve label wine.”

“Sure, which one?” Regina said, picking up a chocolate chip cookie and taking a bite.

Snow gave her a pleading look. “Queen of Hearts 1974.”

“No.” Regina quickly answered.

“Come on, Regina. That’s mom and dad’s wine. It was harvested the year they were married.”

“Yes I know, and every year on their would be anniversary I send her a bottle.”

“It’s her favorite, Regina.”

“Okay so I’ll bring a couple of bottles for her.”

“I want to serve it at the party.”

“No.”

“Come on Regina!”

“No.” Regina said, with finality.

“Fine.” Snow said, and started to whisk cake batter, furiously.

“Just have an open bar.”

“Mother doesn’t like open bars. She says people can’t seem to control themselves when spirits are being served.”

“Champagne then!” Regina said, she was getting annoyed.

“I’d have to change the whole menu.” Snow told her.

Regina’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Then change the menu.”

“I can’t.” Snow mumbled, avoiding Regina’s glare, and still whisking the batter.

“Oh. My. God. Mother is involved isn’t she? Would you stop whisking!” Regina demanded.

Snow stopped and put the bowl down, a pout on her lips. “She just gave me a list of what she wanted. Oh please, Regina. You know how much I hate letting her down. She never asked me to do anything like this for her before. I just want it to be perfect.” Snow pleaded.

Regina stared into glassy sea-green eyes, and sighed hard. “Fine! But no more than 50 bottles. I’m serious. And no hoarding any on the side so mother can take them home. If there is any left she can have them.” Regina told her, huffed, and crossed her arms. “She can consider it a birthday present.”

Snow smiled at Regina. “You’re the best, you know that?” “No, apparently you're the best. You managed to con me into going to mother’s birthday party and handing over 50 bottles of a wine that no one outside the immediate family has ever tasted.”

“Well, then, I learned from the best?” Snow grinned and batted her eyelashes.

**********************

Regina got in the car, turned and smiled at her nephew. She could feel August staring at her.

“Hello Henry, how are you today?” Regina asked him. Henry opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted.

“You caved didn’t you?” August asked.

Regina continued to look at her nephew. “Don’t start.”

“You caved. I know you did. Did you even put up a fight?”

Regina sighed and turned in her seat. “Now is not the time.”

“As soon as David told me what was going on I knew you were gonna cave. I fucking knew it! Did you say you’d bring me?” August asked, and Regina glared at him.

“Henry.”

“Henry what? He just heard me lose my shit in front of David, and he’s fifteen going on sixteen. That’s a damn near man sitting back there.” August said pointing his thumb behind him.

“It’s one night, August.”

“Ugh!” August groaned. “I’m not shaving!”

“Very mature.” Regina said, and then turned back to Henry. “Henry, if you want to know how to be a real man just do the opposite of whatever your uncle does and you’ll be well on your way.”

“Bite me.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Can we please just focus on Henry today? You can bitch and moan later, though it won’t do you any good.” Regina told him then turned back to her nephew.

August grunted.

“So Henry, my nephew, what do you want to do today?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, where to, Hank?”

“Oh no, don’t start calling him that again.”

“What? He likes when I call him that, don’t you Hank?”

“Ah, not particularly. I kind of prefer Henry. I’ll still respond to nephew but not in public because I really don’t want anyone to know I’m related to you.” Henry told him.

“Wow, dude. That really hurts our feelings.” August frowned, and Regina sat unphased.

“I was just talking about you Uncle August, Aunt Gina is awesome.” Henry told him. August’s mouth fell open in surprise and Regina smirked.

“Just for that we’re going where I want to go.” August said.

“Anywhere but the mall and I’m good.” Henry said.

“The mall it is! And you, dear sister, are officially on my shit list so…” August turn on the car stereo. “I won't deny it, I'm a straight ridah. You don't wanna fuck with me. Got the police bustin' at me, but they can't do nothing to a G Let's get ready to rumble.”

Regina turned off the stereo. “No.”

“Yes.” August turned the stereo back on.

Regina turned it off again. “Henry.”

“Henry has every album Tupac ever made. I gave it to him for his birthday. He keeps them in the stables in the spot where he hides his playboys.” August told her.

“Henry!” Regina scolded.

“He’s lying! I don’t have any playboy magazines! I swear!”

“You sure, kid?” August asked looking at Henry through the rearview.

“I’m positive. Those types of magazines totally objectify women, besides who wants to stare at pictures of naked women if they can’t touch them? Lame…”

“I guess they must be your dad’s.” August said, and shrugged.

“Gross.” Regina and Henry said in unison.

August turned the stereo back on, turned the volume up and rolled the windows down.

************************

Regina looked on in amazement as she watched both her brother and nephew inhale two bacon double cheeseburgers with the works at 5 Guys. It was repulsive and she was glad she decided to skip lunch. She got up and walked away from them when they started cracking peanuts and shucking the shells at each other across the table.

After the boys ate their food, they spent a half hour in Gamestop looking at video games. There was nothing in the world Regina enjoyed more than spending time with her nephew but his choice in activities was boring her to tears, and yes she knew he was exactly where he wanted to be.

Regina found herself constantly thinking of Emma, and checking her phone to see if there was a message from her.

Four video game purchases, and a trip to Abercrombie & Fitch; where Henry purchased three pairs of jeans, later and the trio were sitting at Go Greek Yogurteria, where the boys watched Regina partake in a Florina Greek yogurt, their faces twisted in disgust.

“Why couldn’t we get real ice cream?” Henry asked, mixing his toppings around in his frozen yogurt.

“Because I watched you consume like a thousand calories for lunch and said nothing. This is better than ice cream and it won’t shave years off your life, just try it Henry.”

“But I don’t like Greek yogurt, why would I like it frozen?” Henry whined.

“I’ll eat it.” August said, and reached for Henry’s bowl. Regina smacked his hand. “Ow.”

“You have your own. Henry, just try it.”

Henry dipped his spoon in his chocolate peanut butter frozen Greek yogurt, he tasted it with the tip of his tongue and then shoved the spoon in his mouth. He hummed his approval as he devoured the frozen yogurt with gusto, pausing only to grab his head and make a horrifying face.

Regina chuckled. “You might want to slow down a bit.” Regina told him.

“Can I get more? I thought it was going to be gross so I didn’t get a lot.”

“Sure, I’m not feeding you dinner so by all means, spoil your appetite.” Regina told him, handing him a twenty dollar bill.

“Awesome.” Henry beamed and got up to get some more frozen yogurt.

August stared at Regina in contemplation.

“What?” She asked.

“That little shit wanted to come to the mall, didn’t he?”

“Are you just now realizing that? Sometimes I swear you had to have been dropped on your head at some point.”

“Wow, that really stung.” August said, feigning hurt.

“Liar.”

“Aren’t you going to check your phone again? You’ve been doing it every 30 minutes.”

“I was checking the time.”

“Now who’s the liar? You’re wearing a watch! You were totally checking your phone to see if Emma messaged you.”

“I was not.”

“You, my dear sister, are the worst liar ever.”

“Ass.”

Henry returned to the table.

“What did you get this time?” August asked him.

“Chocolate, peanut butter, coconut with shaved dark chocolate, chocolate chips and trail mix.” He told them. “I think this is my new favorite thing to eat.”

“Don’t make yourself sick, Henry.” Regina said.

“But you said this stuff is healthy.” “In moderation. You’re about to consume three servings.”

“But I’m a growing boy.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Whatever, just pace yourself.” Henry gave her a thumbs up as he devoured a giant spoonful of his frozen concoction.

**_You remind me of my jeep, I want to ride it Something like my sound, I want to pump it Girl you look just like my cars, I want to wax it And something like my bank account I want to spend it, baby._ **

Regina had been looking around to find where the music was coming from, both August and Henry began to crack up once they figured out it was coming from Regina’s purse.

August snatched Regina’s purse and took her phone out. He laughed when he saw it was a message from Emma. “Dreamgirl?” August laughed. “I am now an Emma Swan fan.” August said, and continued laughing.

Regina snatched her phone.

“She will now and forever be my idle. How she managed to get your phone is a miracle in itself, but she was able to program a ringtone without you knowing and she picked that one out of all the ringtones she could have picked. The FBI can’t even get their hands on your phone. Wow Regina, what does this woman have on you?” August asked, still laughing.

Henry just stared at them confused, and for a moment with that one eyebrow cocked and that particular expression on his face, he could easily been mistaken for Regina’s son.

Regina gave August a dirty look as she responded to Emma’s text message. She turned the ringer off. They texted back and forth, Regina did not take her eyes off her phone. She finally looked up at them after Emma sent her last text. August was grinning and Henry still looked confused.

“Who’s Emma?” He asked.

“Yeah, Regina, who’s Emma? Must be someone really special.” August said, still grinning.

Regina wanted to smack the smile right off his face. “Emma is a friend of mine.” Regina answered.

“You have friends?” Henry asked, surprised, and August laughed so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. Regina glared at the both of them.

“I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just that you don’t like very many people.” Henry explained.

Regina’s face softened. “Emma is a new friend.” She told him. Henry still looked at her strangely. “What?” She asked.

“Just a friend? Cause that ringtone says otherwise.”

“Emma was just being silly.” Regina told him.

“They’re totally dating.” August said, and Regina flicked him on the forehead. “Ow! Keep your hands off me woman!”

“You’re dating a woman? That’s kind of awesome.” Henry said. “Maybe it will be good for you.”

“It doesn’t … you’re okay with me dating a woman?” Regina asked.

Henry shrugged. “I’m okay with whatever makes you happy. Does she make you happy?”

“Oh she makes her ecstatic.” August answered. “You should see your Aunt blush whenever Emma says something endearing, it’s so cute you’ll puke.” August told him and ducked when Regina went to hit him again. “Cut it out.” He warned her.

“Shut up.”

Henry chuckled at his aunt and uncle’s antics. “Can I meet her?” Henry asked.

Regina furrowed her brow in thought. She never really brought her lovers around Henry. He had met a few of the longer term ones but that had been inevitable. She didn’t like having anyone she was seeing around Henry or Eve too much, she was fearful they would become attached. Henry had never really liked Robin, but he loved Lance and was heartbroken when Regina parted ways with him.

Regina sighed. “I don’t know, Henry. Maybe, let me think about it.” Regina answered.

“Are you seeing her tonight? Is that why we’re not having dinner out?”

“Yes, I have a date with her tonight.”

“Cool, where?”

“She won’t tell me. She said to dress casual. Do think this dress is casual enough?”

“NO!” Both Henry and August said, in unison.

“I don’t own anything casual.”

“Well thank goodness we’re at the mall.” August said, and Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

“I guess, there is a Bloomingdale's in here I believe.”

“Sure is, but we’re going to Penney’s.” August said.

“Penney’s? I’ve never heard of—”

“He means JCpenney’s, Aunt Gina.” Henry told her as they stood up to leave Go Greek. Now it was time for Regina to give them a disgusted look.

“Don’t be such a snob, Regina. They carry designer labels, maybe not all the ones you’d prefer, but they have quality shi… stuff. I’m not going with you into fu…” August took a deep breath. It amused Regina seeing how difficult it was for August not to swear so much in front of Henry; it seemed to be a chore. “You still have to go home and get ready. We don’t have time for Bloomingdales. You’re getting a simple, casual outfit and we’re leaving. That’s it.”

“She’ll need shoes too! Those heels aren’t causal.” Henry added and Regina looked down at her heels as they made their way through the mall towards JCPenney.

“There is a Steve Madden in here somewhere.” August said, and Henry laughed.

“I’d pay to see Aunt Gina in a pair of Steve Maddens.”

August paused to regard Henry. “How much?” He asked Henry, curiously.

“That hard up for cash, Unc?” Henry sassed.

“Okay, I’m done censoring myself, this little shit just used the phrase ‘hard up’.”

Regina held Henry to her. “Don’t call him that.” She growled at August. Henry stuck his tongue out. “And you, young man, need to be more respectful towards your uncle, even though he doesn’t deserve it.”

“Oh you both can kiss my—”

“August!” Regina scolded.

“Scruffy beard… what? I wasn’t going to swear.”

Regina rolled her eyes and followed her brother into the department store with Henry walking closely by her side. He redirected her when she tried to head in the direction of the dressier section of women’s clothing.

“Jeans are this way Aunt Gina.”

“Jeans?”

“Don’t mind you’re aunt, Henry, she doesn’t really do blended fabrics.” August told him. Regina opened her mouth to protest, but quickly shut it because August was actually right this time. It still irked her so she scowled at him.

“Here we are, Aunt Gina. Just pick a pair you like.” Henry told her.

August laughed. “She doesn’t know how to pick out jeans. Why do you think she never brought you any? She was always dressing you like a little business man.”

“Shut up. That’s how mom dressed you.”

“Yeah, and you can see I really appreciated it.” August said, sarcastically, gesturing to the outfit he was wearing; tight dark black jeans and a ‘don’t deal with the devil’ t-shirt.

“You dress like a child. It’s mortifying.”

“What???? This is totally cool, Henry tell her.”

“I’d wear it.” He answered and August beamed like he’d won.

“He’s a child.” Regina told him, and his smile fell from his lips.

“Go find a damn dressing room. We’ll pick you out some jeans.”

“You don’t even know my size.”

“Neither do you! With your ‘I get my clothes tailored, and I need a personal shopper’ ass. Get! We’ll figure it out.” August said, shooing her towards the dressing rooms.

Regina sat on a seat in the dressing room and tried not to fidget. She was nervous, she only had two hours to pick out an outfit and make it home to get ready for her date with Emma. She didn’t like having to shop for a new outfit, but was secretly delighted that they were not going somewhere they could potentially bump into one of the ‘other’ women. Regina knew she was not ready for that. She wasn’t exactly sure if she was ready for Emma to meet Henry. She wasn’t sure who would be overwhelmed more, Emma or herself.

Regina was deep in thought when August flung a few pairs of jeans over the door, along with a simple white t-shirt.

“I can pick out my own shirt.”

“It’s just something for you to wear while you’re trying on jeans. I don’t want to see you in your fucking bra.”

“Who said I was even going to come out of here in them? And watch your mouth. I’ve already warned you.”

“Regina, just put on the clothes and come out and let me see you.” August said, through gritted teeth.

Regina knew he wanted to cuss her out but was holding back. Regina took off her dress, and laid it gently on the seat. She pulled the shirt over her head first, and then attempted to slip on the first pair of jeans, by the time she got them up over thighs she already decided she didn’t like them. She took them off and threw them back over the door.

“I said I wanted to see you in them!” August exclaimed.

“I don’t like them. They feel tight.”

“They are skinny jeans, they are suppose to feel tight.”

“I don’t care.” Regina said, slipping on a pair of dark blue jeans. She opened the door.

“They look alright.” August told her.

“Too bad I’m not going for just alright.”

“Well what the hell do you expect me to say? I’m your brother, I’m not going to tell you those jeans make your ass look hot. It’s creepy.”

“You wanted to see me in them!”

“Because you don’t know what looks good!”

“You guys wanna tone it down a bit? People are like staring.” Henry told them, peeking his head in the dressing room.

“Henry, what do you think?” Regina asked him.

“You’re not going to wear that shirt are you?” Henry asked, his face twisted in disgust.

“No, it was just something to wear so I could show your uncle how I looked in the jeans.”

“Oh, okay, good. Ah… the jeans look alright.” He said, and Regina rolled her eyes. “What? You’re my aunt, what am I supposed to say?”

“See?” August said.

“You can say something better than just ‘they look alright’.”

“You don’t need us to tell you what looks good. You know how to dress yourself. If you like how it looks and feels then it’s perfect. I will do you a favor and pick you out a shirt. Try the black jeans. I’m going to a different store. I’ll meet you guys at the Steve Madden store in ten.”

“What store are you going to?” Regina asked him.

“Spencer’s.” He answered, grinning.

“Whoa, wait, I wanna go there.” August told him.

“No, we’re shopping for Aunt Gina, not you. I already have a shirt in mind so I won’t be long. Enjoy your sibling bonding time.” He said, before disappearing.

“Just when I think there is no way that kid is Neva’s, he shows me what an annoying little shit he can be, just like his mother.” August said, resentfully.

Regina rolled her eyes. “Don’t start.” She said, closing the dressing room door to try on the black jeans.

“Nervous about your date?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

Regina sighed. “Maybe just a little. It’s been awhile since I’ve been on an actual date that wasn’t about going to a gathering in my social circle or going to a charity event.”

“That’s not why you’re nervous. You like her.”

“I do.” Regina slipped on the black jeans. They molded nicely to her thighs and hips without making her feel uncomfortable. She turned and checked herself out in the mirror. Her ass looked pretty good in them too.

“Try not to be a complete bitch tonight.”

“Why do you even care? You didn’t even want me seeing her.”

“At first I didn’t, no.” August confessed. Regina opened the door to her dressing room. August smiled. “Those look awesome.”

“Thank you, I think so too.” Regina smiled.

“I like seeing you happy.” August told her.

“I was happy before,”

“Not like this you weren’t, just be careful okay? Try not to screw this one up. I hate seeing you all messed up.”

“You’ve never seen me all messed up, not since Daniel.”

“Yeah, but you run away Regina, you go away for months, and I know you’re hurting and you won’t let me see you. I hate not seeing you. I wish you would trust me with your heartache.” August said, and looked away to try to reel in his emotions. “I know it’s hard to because of the way I reacted when… well you know, you were there. I was just so angry and I didn’t handle it well. I should have been there for you. I’m sorry. Now you think you can’t come to me when you’re hurting, and that really fucking hurts. I really miss you when you’re gone.” August said, despondently.

Regina wiped away the few tears that escaped her right eye. She pulled her brother into a tight hug. “I’m sorry. I never meant to shut you out. I just, I don’t like you seeing me like that. I’m your big sister, I’m supposed to be strong for you.”

“But sometimes you need someone to be strong for you too.” He told her.

She rubbed his back and squeezed him tight. “I honestly hope it will never be that bad again, but if it does happen I promise you that I’ll come cry on your shoulder instead of leaving you behind, okay?”

“Yeah, but I think you should aim for not letting it happen again. Just be cool sis, Emma could be someone special.”

“She already is.”

* * *

 **Crazy** , **Jealous** **Emma**

August had dropped Regina off first after they finished shopping. Regina wasn’t all that thrilled about her new outfit, but Henry had been so excited about personally purchasing her the shirt he picked out, Regina didn’t have it in her to complain. She loved that kid, and would do anything to make him happy. Regina gave her outfit to Hazel to wash and dry for her while she was in the shower, but she had a sneaky feeling Hazel just threw the outfit in the dryer on low with a few dryer sheets, because that was so like her.

Regina was pressed for time so she took a quick shower, and spent more time moisturizing her skin, and applying a light layer of foundation; the mark Emma had left on her pulse point already fading. Doing her hair was a challenge. She had never dressed so causal and didn’t know what hairstyle went better with her new casual look. She did an updo, but it looked too dressy, she braided it, but that looked too childish. She wasn’t in her twenties anymore, and her hair wasn’t as long as it use to be, shoulder length hair didn’t make for a decent French braid. The braid had put a little wavy in her hair so she decided to just go with, and let it lay loose on her shoulders.

Regina felt slightly underdressed when she opened the door to see Emma standing there in more feminine-looking casual attire, but the look on Emma’s face as she took in Regina outfit made her feel less self-conscious.

Regina had been curious about how Emma knew she liked Irises, it’s not a typical flower a person would give on a first date. Instead of leaving the bouquet for Hazel to handle she decided she would put them in water, to give herself a moment to calm down. She was still nervous, and she really hated that feeling. She was arranging the flowers in the vase when she felt Emma’s arms wrap around her. Her nerves immediately settled, and a new emotion took over. She relaxed into the embraced but still asked Emma what she was doing. Her whole body shivered deliciously, she was feeling too good, too comfortable, and Emma’s reason for needing to hold her and the sweet words she said only made Regina want her more. Regina turned to look into darkened green eyes, she cupped Emma’s face, wanting nothing more then to press her lips against Emma’s. Regina knew what would happen if she did.

“We should go.” She whispered.

“We should.” Emma responded, but didn’t move to let her go, so she closed her eyes and leaned forward, but Emma moved, momentarily catching Regina off guard. She gathered her composure, and they left.

Regina quickly noticed how easy it was to hold Emma’s hand, and secretly hoped it would always be that easy, and feel that good. The little yellow bug sitting in front of her house was a surprise, but she fought the uneasiness that was trying to creep up on her. The car was hideous but it was Emma’s and she promised herself she was not going to be mean, she was going to relax and enjoy the company of the beautiful blonde that was slowly worming her way into her heart. Regina did however make sure she commented about the car not being a Jeep.

Regina didn’t like not knowing where they were going, but she wanted to trust Emma so she didn’t make a big deal about finding out. She felt really at ease letting someone else take control for once. It’s been a long time since she has been able to just relax and have fun, and flirting with Emma was definitely fun. The conversation and even the silence had been comfortable.

Regina was pleasantly surprised when they pulled up in the lot where Leo’s taco truck sat. She immediately knew her brother had something to do with Emma bringing her there, she was still confused about the flowers, she was pretty sure August had no idea she liked irises.

Regina was a little unnerved how easy it was to open up to Emma, tell her things about her past that she never willingly told anyone before. Talking about work was easy and safe, but talking about her family was a different story, but Emma had not pushed or pried and Regina felt really at ease talking to her. Regina hadn’t been that comfortable with someone in a very long time, and she didn’t even try to deny how incredible the butterflies in her stomach made her feel. Emma Swan was quickly becoming one of her favorite people to be around.

Regina was surprised when Emma took her to a lesbian bar, or a bar for that matter, she thought she would take her somewhere they would be alone so they could talk. Emma seemed to have other ideas, and Regina didn’t object though she had been anxious about asking Emma about ‘the others’. Things were going well and she didn’t want to push Emma, she knew how uncomfortable it made the blonde to talk about the other women. Regina just accepted that they were going to spend the rest of their date in an crowded bar, dancing. She wasn’t disappointed, she was actually looking forward to having a reason to touch Emma.

Emma had left her alone at the bar to use the bathroom, and it wasn’t long before a curly-haired, fair-skinned blonde approached her. Regina had every intention of halting any advances, but was surprised that it didn’t seem like the petite woman came over to hit on her.

“It must be serious.” The woman said to her, which confused Regina.

She furrowed her brow. “Pardon?”

“You came here with Emma, on a date?” The woman, questioned.

“Yes. You know Emma?”

“Oh, yeah, shit, I’m sorry. I’m Tink. Emma and I are mates.” She said, and offered her hand, and Regina shook it.

“I’m Regina. Did you say your name was Tink? As in…” Regina lifted in a single eyebrow in curiosity.

“Tinkerbell, it’s just a nickname. If you want to know my real name you’ll have to earn it.” Tink said, and winked at Regina. Regina wasn’t sure how she felt about that comment. She leaned away from Tink, and looked around hoping to spot Emma. Tink must have noticed her discomfort because she leaned in close to Regina.

“I was kidding.” Tink told her, and she visibly relaxed and chuckled, relieved. “Emma never brings anyone here. Well, she hasn’t in a real long time. She must really like you. I’m happy for her. She hasn’t really liked anyone in a long time.” Tink told her.

“Are you sure you should be telling me this?” Regina asked, she wasn’t sure what she should do with that information. It excited her to hear that Emma hadn’t brought ‘the others’ here, but what was so significant about Emma bringing her here? It was just a bar.

“Why not? It’s the truth.” Tink shrugged. “I can prove it.”

“I know she likes me, she’s said so.”

“Yeah, she likes a lot of people. I mean, like really likes you, like she wants you to be her girlfriend ‘likes you’.”

“And how can you prove that?” Regina asked, curiously.

“Emma is crazy possessive and jealous, if you haven’t seen it yet prepare yourself it can be a little scary, but only if she feels really threatened. Her normal possessive jealous self is kind of adorable. I haven’t seen that side of Emma in years, and I absolutely positive if she sees me talking to you that side of Emma will make a very quick appearance. It’s kind of funny, she’s totally unaware how insane she’s being until you point it out to her, she’ll deny it and try to turn it around on you. Do not let her, she needs to own up to her shit, trust me.”

It was thrilling to Regina to get all this inside information about Emma, she had seen a glimpse of a jealous Emma, and she was indeed adorable, until Regina had gone too far and visibly upset Emma, but she had quickly rectified the situation.

“Here she comes, watch.” Tink leaned in close and whispered in Regina’s ear, “My name is Gertrude, isn’t the most bloody awful name you ever heard? I think my parents hated me.” Tink told her, and Regina busted out laughing, it wasn’t exactly what she said, but how she said it, that had Regina cracking up.

Regina spotted Emma, and she didn’t look happy at all. “Emma, I met your friend--” Regina started to say, but saw that Emma was paying her no mind. All Emma’s attention was on Tink. Regina eyed the two of them. She knew what Tink was trying to do, and it was working. Regina was slightly amused. Emma snatched her up and pulled her over to the dance floor where she possessively brought their bodies together. Tink had been very accurate when she described a jealous and possessive Emma; trying to soothe away Emma’s jealousy with words wasn’t working, so Regina decided a little distraction was needed. She pulled away from Emma, putting some space between them, and started to dance.

It had been awhile since she’s danced so freely in a public setting. She didn’t know if it was Emma’s eyes on her, the movement she herself was making or the fact that the dance floor was filled with people, but Regina’s body was on fire and she was loving every second of it. She loved the effect she was having on Emma, and when she pulled her closer, Regina's heart picked up its pace. When the song changed and ‘Blind Man’ by Xavier Omar (Gionna Lee Remix) began to play, Emma’s arms closed around her and held her close. They were dancing so close it was like they were making love with there clothes on. Regina felt Emma’s mouth move on her ear, mouthing the song. She wanted to hear her, her voice, feeling her lips was doing delicious things to her, but she wanted more. Emma didn’t deny her, and Regina fell deep into the sound of Emma’s voice in her ear. She didn’t even realize she was caressing Emma’s neck with her lips until she heard the little gasp between Emma’s words. She didn’t stop singing, and Regina moved her hands down and rested them on Emma’s ass, not squeezing or holding, just resting there.

Regina felt Emma’s lips slide across her face, and caress her lips, back and forth, back and forth. It was driving Regina crazy, her whole body was on fire, she moved her hands up and gripped the back of Emma’s neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. She had wanted Emma to feel what she was feeling. It wasn’t desperation, but desire; something that was far greater than anything physical, it was emotional. She broke the kiss when she started to feel lightheaded.

When they returned to the bar Tink was there with drinks for them. Regina graciously accepted and noticed immediately the return of ‘jealous Emma’. Tink was a feisty little instigator, it was amusing at first but Emma was serious, and luckily Tink decided to bow out before Emma completely lost it. Regina took it upon herself to show Emma that her jealousy was not necessary, she was all Regina wanted. Regina pulled her back on the dance floor and used her body, her touch, her lips to convey her message to Emma, and by the time their date ended and they were standing in front of the Emma’s passenger side door, just outside Regina’s house, Regina was sure Emma received her message loud and clear.

Regina hadn’t planned to invite Emma to spend the day with her and her nephew and niece, but once the thought popped into her head she found that it was something she wanted to happen. It was Regina’s way of showing Emma how much she wanted to make room in her life for her.

Emma was quick to try to ditch her work responsibilities to be with Regina, but Regina was having none of that, and she expressed as much.

Regina actually found that it was a little heart wrenching to tell Emma she wouldn’t be able to see her during the week. She like whatever was happening between them, and the way that Emma made her feel, she wanted to feel that way everyday. It wasn’t a lie when Regina told Emma she wanted to take her with her, and when Emma pulled her into a passionate kiss, she knew if she asked, Emma would have said yes. The kiss was so deep, so passionate, Regina swore her clothes were going to melt off her body. She felt Emma everywhere all at once, and Regina’s mind filled with images of a naked Emma hovering her, kissing her, touching her. It was all too much. They had to stop because if they didn’t Regina would have certainly stripped Emma down completely and devour her on the hood of her hideous little yellow car.

Regina was glad Hazel didn't wait up for her. She headed upstairs to her bedroom, and stripped-down, discarding her clothes in the hamper. Her mind filled with images of Emma, the way she moved on the dance floor, the way her eyes consumed every inch her.

Regina took a quick shower and continued her regular nightly routine. She couldn’t believe how much she missed Emma. Regina couldn’t believe how her body was reacting to Emma’s absence from her bed; it was seeking a warmth only Emma’s body could provide. Two days of sharing her bed with the blonde completely messed up her sleep pattern; now she was lying in bed, staring at her ceiling, and thinking that Emma may have ruined her, she may never be able to sleep alone again.

Regina grabbed her phone off the nightstand and sent a quick text to Emma. She waited for a response, and got one almost immediately. Regina thought about what Emma texted, she was wrong. Regina wanted her to come back, she just needed to know that Emma wanted to. She started to text Emma back when another text came through. She read it and waited for Emma to call. Her heart pounded with anticipation. She had no idea what ringtone Emma had set on her phone, and she was curious what obnoxious song the blonde chose. Her phone lit up, displaying ‘Dreamgirl’, and the ringtone Emma had set began to play.

**_I was wondering maybe Could I make you my baby If we do the unthinkable would it make us look crazy Or would it be so beautiful either way I'm sayin' If you ask me I'm ready._ **

Regina recognized the song, she opened her music list and went to Alicia Keys and selected the ‘Elements of Freedom’ album. She scrolled until she found ‘Un-thinkable (I’m ready)’, and hit play. She closed her eyes and listened to the song. Her heart swelled as she listened, the lyrics and beat filling her with emotions she swore she would never feel again. She listened the song on repeat, her phone lying next to her on the pillow she wished Emma’s head was resting on.

Regina had no idea how many times she listened to the song on repeat before she realized she was acting like a love-sick teenager. She stopped the song, and put her phone back on the charging dock. She turned away from her phone, snuggle deeper into her duvet, and closed her eyes. Ten seconds later she was huffing, turning over, and reaching for her phone.

“Hello?” Said the sweetest voice Regina has ever heard.

“Hi.”

“I miss you too.” Emma told her.

“I never said I missed you, Miss Swan.”

“That doesn’t mean you don’t. You’re the one who’s calling me after seeing me nearly an hour ago.”

“How do you know I’m not calling to ask you a question?”

“You could just ask me when you see me tomorrow.” Emma said, and Regina imagined the blonde grinning on the other end. She rolled her eyes.

“I might not have remembered what I wanted to ask if I waited until tomorrow.”

“Okay, Regina, what’s your question?”

“I never actually said I had a question.”

“Regina…”

Regina sighed. “I can’t sleep. This is all your fault.”

“I can’t say I’m sorry, but if it’s any consolation I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep either.” Emma confessed.

There was a moment of silence where they just listened to each other breathe. “I do miss you.” Regina confessed.

“I know.”

“So…”

“So....”

“What song plays when I call you?”

“It’s just a generic ringtone. I didn’t set anything.”

“Oh…”

“I kinda want you to decide what you want me to hear when you call me.”

“Okay.”

“So you can set it up whenever.” Emma told her, and then the line got quiet again.

“Emma?”

“Yeah?”

“I do have something I want to ask you.”

“Okay…” Emma said, and Regina could hear the nervousness in Emma’s voice; she was nervous herself.

“It’s about what you said this morning, about not wanting to see the others anymore. Do they know it’s over, you seeing them?” Regina asked, hating that she sounded so vulnerable. Emma was silent, and the silence was making Regina feel uneasy. “It’s… It’s no big deal if you haven’t told them.” Regina said, her voice trembled and she hated herself for it. “I’m sure you will tell them eventually.”

“I haven’t gone out of my way to track them down to tell them, but I did end it with C.D and Mal.”

“You did?” Regina asked, sounding surprised. Mal was her biggest concern, Regina knew that the others probably wouldn’t make a big deal out of Emma not wanting to see them but Mal was another story. That woman could act like she didn’t give a damn about you but if you were to tell her you didn’t want to be around her anymore she’d go to any lengths to make sure you stayed right in her grasp.

“Yeah, ahm… actually C.D kind of knows why I don’t want to see her anymore.”

“What do you mean, she ‘kind of knows’?”

“I told her it was because I met someone. I didn’t outright tell her, and you know how sneaky C.D can be, all it took was for her to ask the right questions and she just figured it out for herself. I couldn’t deny it once she guessed. It was actually kind of weird how it happened. Are you mad?”

“No. Cruella knows and understands how private I am. We have a mutual respect for each other. At least now I know how you found out I like irises.”

“Yeah, she told me. She was really cool about it. She was actually really sweet.”

“Mmmm…” Regina hummed, she had never encountered Cruella’s sweet side, but then again she never personally encountered her wrathful side either, and that was the side most people got a taste of. It wasn’t all that surprising Emma was able to see that side of Cruella; Regina imagined Emma had a way of worming her way into anyone’s heart, which caused Regina to be a little curious about how Mal handled Emma telling her their affair was over.

“Was Mal as understanding as Cruella?”

“Do you have to ask?”

“I hope she wasn’t too insane.”

“I handled it.”

“She doesn’t give up easy, you know.”

“Don’t worry about it, Regina. I took care of it.”

“If you say so, Emma.”

“I love it when you say my name.”

“Is this you deflecting?”

“I especially like it when you say my name when I nuzzle my face into your neck, you get all breathless.”

“Emma…”

“And when get all whiny because I’m doing delicious things to your body and you don’t want me to stop, but you think we should, but nothing is sexier than hearing you say my name when I flick my tongue--”

“Emma!” Regina snapped, the blonde was getting her worked up, talking to her in a seductive voice.

“Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.”

“You think?” Regina asked, and heard Emma chuckle on the other end. They were silent for awhile and then Emma sighed.

“It’s getting late.”

“And you have work in the morning.”

“I don’t want to hang up.”

“You should get some sleep.” Regina told her.

“I know. Are you going to be able to sleep?”

“I think so, yes. Hearing your voice has helped. We’ll see each other tomorrow.”

“Yeah, okay.” Emma sighed again. “Goodnight, Regina. I’ll call you tomorrow to let you know what time I’m off.”

“Okay, Goodnight, Emma.”

* * *

  **The** **Next** **Day**

When Regina woke up in the morning she picked up her phone, and dialed her sister’s number, she was certain Snow was up, afterall she has always been an early riser.

“Good morning, Regina.” Snow said, the perkiness in her voice already annoying Regina.

“Morning, Snow.”

“Henry is not up yet. Are you taking them out for breakfast or are you having breakfast here?”

“Neither, I need you to distract August for the entire morning. I’m going to send him over to pick up the kids, keep him there for as long as you can. Make his favorite breakfast, have David ask him for help with something that will take awhile, ask Henry to have him look at his story.”

“That's a good idea, you know he changed his password, and I can’t for the life of me hack into his laptop again, maybe August can read it and let me know if Henry is keeping it clean.”

“Keep dreaming, it could be the smuttiest story ever written and August would tell you it was completely G rated just to be an ass. Listen I don’t care what you do, just please keep him there for the duration of the morning.”

“May I ask why?”

“You may, but that doesn’t mean I will answer you, we both know the less you know the better.”

“Fine, I’ll do my best. Does this make us even now?” Snow asked, and Regina let out an exaggerated cackle.

“Hell no! You distracting our brother for a few hours can not repay the debt you owe me for making me go to mother’s birthday party.” Regina heard Snow huff on the other end, and imaged the pout on her lips. “Did you call Mrs Lucas like I told you to?”

“Yes, and you were right, Mrs Lucas had no problem agreeing to cater mom’s party.”

“Good, I’m going to call August now.”

“Are you sure he’s going to go for it? You never send him to pick up the kids without you.”

“Don’t worry about it, just do your part, and do me one more favor, if he gets testy about what happened Friday, about you saying ‘your brother’ instead of our brother, just bite the bullet and apologize. Regardless of how we became a family we are a family, you can’t just claim him when it’s convenient for you. He’s either your brother all the time or not at all. You already made your choice and you can’t just change it when you’re angry with him.”

“I didn’t mean it the way it sounded. I didn’t mean to--”

“I get it, I do. August and I do it to, we say your mother instead our mother sometimes when we are disgusted with her and we don’t want to claim her. I get why you said what you said, and under different circumstances I’m sure August wouldn’t have taken it so personally. It was just poor timing, and I know you were angry with him, but you know how sensitive our brother can be.”

“Yeah, I get it. I never meant to hurt him,” Snow told her, but she didn’t respond; she cleared her throat and told her she’d see her some time during the week. She hung up, and called August, telling him to go get the kids that she was going to do some cleaning before they took the kids out, and she suggested he go now unless he wanted to stay and help. Regina already knew his response and wasn’t surprised at all when ten minutes after she ended their call she heard the car peeling away.

***************

Regina came into the kitchen in her workout clothes and her hair in pigtails. Hazel handed her a mug of coffee, and eyed her curiously.

“What?” Regina didn’t like being under Hazel’s scrutinizing gaze.

“You look like Gidget.”

Regina rolled her eyes, and sipped her coffee. “Did you get the bags and boxes?”

“You were serious about cleaning that dump?”

“You know I was.”

“But I thought after your date last night you wouldn’t feel like it. I assume Emma didn’t stay, seeing that you have enough energy to tackle that disaster.”

“I told you we’re taking it slow.”

“And you think that will make a difference?” Hazel asked.

“Are you legitimately asking me a question or are you simply implying that you don’t think it will make a difference?” Hazel stared at her with a stoic expression. Regina sighed, and sat down at the island. “I don’t know.”

Hazel chuckled as she placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of Regina.

“What’s so funny?”

“You. I don’t think I’ve seen you pout since you were a teenager.”

“I’m not pouting.” Regina pouted, and then rolled her eyes at herself when she realized what she had done.

Hazel continued to laugh. “Bebita, I want to believe this time it will be different. I can see this one is special. She’s not afraid of you. She seems like she has a strong personality, and I can already tell by the way she looks at you that she sees the part of you that you always try to keep hidden from the rest of the world. The mask you put on to protect yourself, that barrier you keep up around your heart, it all just crumbles in her presence. I would think I was imagining things if I hadn’t seen it before. The only difference this time is how sudden it happened. You two, the way you hold each other’s gaze, you make me believe in love at first sight.”

Regina choked on the eggs she was eating, and Hazel patted her back. “Okay, I’m cancelling my meetings tomorrow so I can take you to the hospital, because you definitely need your head examined.”

Hazel rolled her eyes. “You can deny it all you want.”

“I’m going to get the cleaning supplies and head over to the guest house. Are you going to help or not?” Regina asked.

Hazel sighed, loudly. “I guess I can keep you from being traumatized by cleaning his bedroom and bathroom for you.”

Regina looked at her curiously. “Why would cleaning his bathroom and bedroom traumatize me?”

“He's a grown man who hasn’t been with a woman in two years.” Hazel said, giving Regina a knowing look.

Regina furrowed her brow confused and when it hit her, her face twisted with disgust. “Ugh, why’d you even go there! He’s my brother! I don’t want to know what he does in my guest house. Damnit! You could have just said, ‘sure I’ll help’, but noooo…. You had to go and plant that seed. Gross.”

*******************

Two hours into cleaning the guesthouse and Regina was saturated with sweat and wonder why she didn’t just take Hazel’s advice and burn it down, or bulldoze it and pay someone else to get rid of the mess. Regina knew she could have hired people to come in and clean but that wasn’t her thing. She never liked the idea of strangers coming in and touching her things; August and Snow were the same way.

Since the death of her father cleaning had been cathartic. It had been frowned upon by her mother, the woman was appalled that Regina would rather spend her free time cleaning with ‘the help’ then doing other things. Cora often pulled her away from her cleaning tasks to do something less beneath her. She made sure Regina had violin lessons, ballet lessons, and was fluent in both Spanish, French, and Italian. It perplexed Regina how Cora never wanted her to clean the house, but how Cora had made her shovel shit, and clean the stables. Though her mother was persistent in keeping a tight schedule leaving Regina with as little free time as possible she still managed to get away to help Hazel clean, most times she had to wait until her mother was too busy with work and the nanny too busy with August and later Snow, for Regina to get away.

Cleaning was her therapy when she was consumed by emotional stress. It allowed her to reflect on her current situation and how she felt about it. So it was no surprise to Regina how Hazel’s words from this morning were weighing heavy on her heart. The older woman had never been wrong, she had made predictions in the past, and had always tried to protect Regina, but Regina was stubborn. She never listened, and in the end her devastation would lead her to a cabin in Puerto Rico where she ball herself up in a corner and cry until she became thoroughly dehydrated. Even in that moment as Regina’s mind filled with thoughts of Emma, she denied and pushed away all the feelings that were simply too intense for her to deal with. The feelings were too much, and there was so much they didn’t know about each other.

In the past Regina had imagined how she could fuck up the relationship she was in, it was easy to push them all to the breaking point, and they had all fought with her instead of for her. Regina thought back to the confrontations she had with Emma over the past few days, she had pushed Emma, and they had fought in a way, but instead of letting Emma walk away angry she had found a way to make it right, she had apologized and she hated apologizing, whether she was wrong or not. She cared about Emma’s feelings, she cared about what Emma thought of her, and that knowledge alone terrified her.

“Are you done cleaning the guest house?” August asked the moment Regina answered her phone.

“How do you know I’m cleaning the guest house?” Regina asked. She had just helped Hazel carry all August’s dirt laundry to the main house to be washed.

“Because your house is immaculate. Besides, I’m not an idiot, I know you tried to get Neva to distract me. She made me my favorite breakfast, and apologized for Friday. She even asked about my writing.”

“It sounds like I was successful, and Neva did her part. I’m not complaining. I got what i wanted out of the situation, your whiny, annoying ass out my way so I could thoroughly clean the guest house. You should be happy I didn’t bitch at you about destroying it, or make you clean. Instead you got to have your favorite breakfast, and got Neva to kiss your ass.”

“Yeah, well you might come to regret your plan later on.”

“Why? What did you do?” Regina growled.

“I didn’t like how fake she was being.”

“Oh my God! What did you say to her?”

“I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. She kept us in the dark about mom’s birthday party and now she’s begging us to go, and she knows that there are going to people there that your not comfortable being around. I kind of maybe called her a traitor. I didn’t yell at her or anything. I didn’t want the kids to hear. She still got pretty upset, but those tears never worked on me the way they worked on you.”

Regina didn’t say anything, and they were both silent for a long time. Regina sighed. “Is she still letting us have the kids?”

“Yeah, they want to come over and just hang out, swim in the pool. I’m going to take them to the store and pick up some stuff to barbecue on the grill.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“You’re not mad?” August asked, suspiciously.

“Oh I’m livid, but I don’t want to get into it today with you. We will be having a discussion at some point so don’t think you’re off the hook.”

“Okay… Uhm, you didn’t let Haz throw out anything important did you?”

“She just did the bathroom and bedroom.”

“Yeah… still… She didn’t throw out anything, uhm important… to me.”

Regina furrowed her brow, and then rolled her eyes when she realized what he was talking about. “If you’re referring to you extensive porn collection, yeah she threw all that shit out.” Regina said, and ended the call. It was a lie, but she figured August deserved it. Hazel had picked up the magazines and videos she found and handled them like it was toxic waste, throwing them all in a boxes, and pushing the box in his closet and out of her sight.

****************

Regina hadn’t heard from Emma by the time she had finished cleaning, showered and got herself ready for a day with the kids by her pool, so she took it upon herself to text Emma to let her know the plans for the day. A few minutes later she received a response.

**E: Ok, baby. I’ll be there soon.**

**R: Define soon?**

**E: Lol I don’t have an exact time. I’m still at work but i’m nearly done. So I guess in an hour or so. Maybe less. Either way I’ll be there.**

**E: Should I bring anything?**

**R: All I require is your presence.**

**E: Oh yeah? Is someone getting a little impatient?**

**R: Maybe a little.**

**E: I miss you too.**

**R: I never said I missed you.**

**E: You didn’t have to.**

**R: I was thinking maybe you should invite your roommates over. We always seem to prepare too much food.**

**E: You want to hang out with my friends?**

**R: I would like to get to know them, yes. Is that a problem?**

**E: Maybe…**

**R: Oh?**

**E: They have preconceived notions about you. They've heard some things…**

**R: I see… Invite them anyway.**

**E: Are you sure?**

**R: Yes.**

**E: K see you soon. XOXO**

After a couple of hours in the kitchen with the kids, Hazel, and August, Regina with the help of Hazel and Henry were able to set up four different salads, a fruit platter, guacamole, homemade mango salsa, french onion dip, and four different flavored tortilla chips in the outdoor kitchen. August manned three grills in the outdoor kitchen area. Regina hadn’t protested when August insisted they cook chicken, beef, pork, and seafood; she and Hazel made the marinades for all the meat and seafood, and prepped the meat by precooking it a bit before August put it on the grill. Regina liked a good cookout, but she prefered leaving the grilling to someone else.

After everything was set up to her liking Regina planted herself in a lounge chair by the pool, and began to apply sunscreen to her skin. Regina wore a short printed Lace-up silk v neck kaftan; it was white and gold, and under it was a black and yellow striped bikini; she wore an Eugenia Kim, ivory, sunny sequined floppy sun hat, that read, ‘blocking my sun’, matched with a pair of Tom Ford cat eye golden metal sunglasses that did nothing to protect her eyes from sun rays but made her look glamorous. Jimmy Choo, light bronze Lang glittered strappy sandals encased her feet, showing off her french tip pedicure that she had done herself, and was very pleased with.

“You look like you’re at a five star resort on the french riviera.” Henry commented sitting on the lounge chair next to Regina. He had a plate filled with all four types of tortilla chips and a giant glob of guacamole in the middle of the plate.

“Too much?” She asked.

He chuckled and shook his head. “Just a tad, but it wouldn’t be you if it wasn’t. You must really like her. There is like a ton of food. It’s like you’re feeding a small village or something.”

“Please, I’ve seen Emma eat, she’s just as bad as you and August, and if her friends are anything like her then I fear I haven’t prepared enough.”

Henry nodded with a mouth full of chips and guac.

“But seriously, does this,” she gestured to her outfit, ”say snobby rich bitch?’”

“A little, I think it’s mostly the shades. I mean who are you trying to fool? They are so not sunglasses meant to protect your eyes, and the hat would be over the top if it wasn't for the sequins. If anything it’s cute. But did you have to wear heels? You’re getting in the pool right, and the ground is immaculate, so it’s not like you have to protect your feet.”

“But they’re so pretty.” Regina told him, and he laughed at her.

“Whatever, Aunt Gina.”

“Come here, let me put some of this lotion you before you burn.” She turned, and sat up, and he sat beside her. She rubbed lotion on his back.

“Uhm, Aunt Gina?”

“Yes, nephew?”

“I think something’s wrong with mom. She looked like she had been crying when we left. She said it was allergies, but mom is a terrible liar. I think maybe Uncle said something to hurt her feelings. I didn’t ask him because I know he tries to keep things from me, thinking he’s protecting me, but you don’t do that. You’re always honest with me. Did Uncle say something to hurt mom?”

Regina sighed, and put her arm around her nephew. “Yes, but I don’t want you to worry about it. August and your mom have been bumping heads since they were children, and we both know your uncle can be a jerk, and your mom never really puts up much of a fight. I will smack your uncle and make him apologize and of course your mom will forgive him, and it’ll probably happen again in about a week.” She kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry, okay?”

“Okay.”

***************

By the time Emma arrived, Regina had forgoed the sun hat, and traded the Tom Ford’s in for a simpler pair of Gucci shades, that actual did the job of protecting her eyes from the sun; her hair was pulled and clipped to the top of her head. She was still lounging, and sipping a mojito Hazel had so graciously made her.

Regina heard a low whistle, and turned to see Emma in pair of cut off light blue jeans, and a black tank top, her hair laid in princess curls on her shoulder, and she wore a smile so bright Regina was glad she was wearing more practical shades.

“Hi.” Emma said, and walked over to Regina. She held out her hand and helped Regina to her feet. They were the same height with Regina in her high heels and Emma in her black Converse.

“Hi,” Regina responded.

“You look… God.” Emma shook her head. “How am I supposed to keep my hands to myself?”

“Think of the children present.”

“Yeah, speaking of children, ah Hazel and Eve greeted us at the door, she’s completely taken by Belle’s accent and now they’re best friends.”

“Is that so?” Regina turned to Emma’s friends.

“Hi there, Ms. Mills.” Ruby said, and held out her hand.

“Please, call me Regina,” She said, and shook the hand offered to her.

“Okay, Regina.” Ruby said, beaming. “Yeah, ah your niece has totally stolen my girlfriend. She’s asked her at least ten different questions since we got here.”

“Only ten?” Regina asked, amused. She looked in Belle’s direction and witnessed Evie whisper into Belle’s ear, as the child sat firmly on Belle’s left hip. “Evie, you want to bring your new friend over and introduce her?” Regina said.

Belle walked over. “Aunty Gina, this is Belle, Belle this is Aunty Gina, and that Henny,” Eve pointed to Henry who put his plate of food down and walked over to greet everyone.

“Hi,” He said, “I’m Henry.”

“They know that. I just told’em.” Eve said, and rolled her eyes. Regina smiled and shook her head, that was definitely her niece. “Anyway, Henny this is Uby,” She said, pointing at Ruby. “Em-ma, and this is Belle.” Evie said, wrapping her arms around Belle’s neck.

“She means Ruby.” Regina said.

“That’s what I said, Uby.” Eve said, and they all chuckled, and Evie looked at them, confused.

“Hey, Evie. Who’s that over there?” Henry said, pointing to August.

“Uncle Ugly!” She shouted and August looked away from the grill at the group of women and Henry, they were all laughing. “Hey! I told you to stop telling her to call me that.”

“And I asked you stop calling me Hank, and you called me that three times today.” Henry told him, and August stuck out his tongue.

“Children, please. Ruby, Belle, my younger brother August. August, Emma’s best friends and roommates Ruby and Belle.”

“S’up ladies.” August said, waving his spatula. They waved back.

“Nice to meet you, August.” Ruby said.

“You’ll be eating those words later.” Emma told her.

“I heard that Swan.” August said.

“Good.

**********************

Regina and Belle sat in the lounge chairs by the pool and chatted about experimenting with new recipes, the one thing they had in common, and watched Emma, Ruby and August play Marco Polo with the kids in the pool. Emma was the biggest cheater, and Henry and Ruby with Evie on her hip, splashed Emma relentlessly whenever they caught her peeking. When it had been Henry’s turn and he was close to catching Emma she would go under water grab Henry toss him as far away from her as possible before swimming away. Regina shivered watching Emma’s arm and shoulder muscles flex when she lifted Henry out the water, and tossed the boy like he didn’t weigh 138 pounds. Everyone eventually ganged up on Emma and Regina watched in amusement as they all chased Emma from one end of the pool to the other. Catching her had been a challenge, Emma was fast, and Regina was thoroughly impressed. The only reason why they caught her was because she surrendered due to her need to eat. Regina knew Henry could sympathize with that.

Regina looked at both Henry and Emma in disgust when she saw them bring two humungus plates of mixed meats to the table.

“Whoa there, Why’d you mix all the meat and fish together? They have their own separate serving plates.”

They both looked quizzically at Regina. Ruby snorted as she looked over at them from behind Regina. “That’s just Emma’s plate, honey.” Ruby said, and Regina’’s mouth fell open in shock.

“Henry Daniel Mills, you certainly know better, off load some of that meat, and put some vegetables on that plate young man.”

“But the kabobs have vegetables on them.” Henry reasoned.

Regina gave him her best ‘don’t play with me, boy’ look, and he sighed and marched back over to the outdoor kitchen. Regina looked down at Emma’s plate and saw that Emma took the time to remove the shrimp and the chicken off their kabobs leaving the vegetables somewhere. “You can’t be serious.” Regina said.

“Look Regina, I know my body, and there will most likely be no room for vegetables once I eat this.”

“I have a remedy for that. How about you, don’t eat, all of that.”

“Excuse me?” Regina took Emma’s plate from her.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll fix it.” Regina walked away from a flabbergasted Emma.

“But… but Regina, I have food allergies?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, ahm, I can’t have anything green.” Emma said, and faked a look of disappointment.

“Oh okay, nothing green.” Regina came back to the table balancing three plates; one plate had grilled salmon with mango salsa, and avocado tomato salad, another with just a slab for barbecue ribs, cut and piled on top of each other. The plate she placed in front of Emma had three shrimps, a chicken leg, some steak cut up into thin strips, a half a grilled potato- she was nice, and grabbed her one with cheese and crumbled bacon, There was grilled yellow squash, red peppers, tomatoes, mushrooms, and eggplant. Emma frowned at her plate, and looked at August happily working on grilled corn on the cob.

“Why didn’t I get any corn?” She asked Regina, a pout on her lips. Regina had to fight the desire to kiss that pout right off her lips, instead she gave Emma a stern look.

“It has no nutritional value.”

Emma sighed, and reached for her mojito, Regina quickly grabbed it, and replaced it with her iced tea.

“Wha??”

“It has mint in it. Mint is green. I wouldn’t want you to go into anaphylactic shock.” Regina told her. Everyone at the table laughed with exception of Evie who was oblivious to what was going on.

“Wow she really got you there, Em.” Ruby said.

“Shut up.” Emma said, and reached for a rib only to have her hand smacked away.

“Those are mine.” Regina said.

“What? Where’s mine?”

“I tried to get you some, but Ruby and Belle split the last slab.” Regina told her, and they both looked over at the two women, both of them covetting their plates, Ruby began to consume her ribs at a rapid pace. Emma glared at her.

“Hey kid, “ Emma said, and frowned when she saw Henry drop his last rib bone on his plate.

“Sorry, Emma. I always eat the ribs first.”

Emma looked over at Hazel. The older woman laughed, and shook her head.

“August, buddy, you’re plate looks a little full, let me help you with some of that.”

“Are you joking? You have a whole woman sitting right next to you with a whole plate of ribs,”

“She smacked my hand away!”

“You didn’t ask.” Regina told her. Emma groaned, and crossed her arms across her chest. Regina ignored her and cut into her salmon.

60 seconds later, “May I have some of your ribs?” Emma asked, and Regina paused to think about it. She was about to tell her to eat her vegetables first, but then… “Please, baby.” Emma said, sweetly.

Regina didn’t look up from her plate, if anything she held her head further down to hide her flushed cheeks as she slid her plate of ribs over to Emma. She heard August snort but she didn’t dare look up at him.

****************

August set up the volleyball net for the pool. Henry and Belle drew the two longest straws, and which made them the team captains. Henry won the coin toss so he picked his team first. “Aunt Gina, and Emma.”

“Whoa there, Henry. My understanding is you won the coin toss so you get first pick, only one person, not your team.” Belle explained.

“Sorry Mills rules, I won the coin toss so I get to pick my team first.”

“Dude, you picked Regina over me?” August complained.

“Sorry but you’re kinda lazy Uncle. You lack motivation. Aunt Gina is a go-getter.” Henry said, and August mouth fell open in shock. Regina smirked.

“Dude, you could have just said you wanted to be fair and make sure there was a guy on each team.” August said.

The women glared at him. “Ruby would you mind?” Regina asked, gesturing to August.

“My pleasure,” she reached over and smacked August on the back of his head.

“Ow! Shit.”

“Wait, okay this is totally unfair. I can’t have two lazy and unmotivated people on my team.” Belle argued.

“Babe, really? Emma’s just as lazy.”

“Emma works out on the regular basis.”

“So do I!”

“When I get up early enough to drag your ass out of bed.” Ruby huffed and crossed her arms, Belle uncrossed Ruby’s arms. “I would still want you on my team regardless.” Belle told her, and stood on her tippy toes to give her a sweet kiss on the lips. Ruby beamed at her girlfriend.

“Wow, are you guys serious? I’m totally the best athlete here, look at these abs.” August said, and every one squinted at his stomach.

“Mmmm… you see anything?” Emma asked.

“I see a lot of hair..” Belle commented.

“We could shave it?” Ruby commented.

“Ain’t nobody got time for that.” Henry said.

“Screw you guys.”

“August!” Regina scolded, and August shrugged.

Henry sighed, “fine, Uncle is on my team,” Henry looked between Regina and Emma. “Ahm, sorry Aunt Gina.” Henry said.

“Ooooo…” August said, Regina popped him as she passed him.

“Don’t worry, Regina, we got this.” Belle said.

“Oh, I’m not worried at all.” Regina said, and pulled her cover up over her head, revealing her bikini. Emma seemed to levitate to her.

“You’re team seems to have an unfair advantage.” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear “how am I supposed to concentrate when you’re looking so delicious in that bikini?”

“Behave yourself, Ms. Swan. Remember there are children present.” Regina told her, and took a step back.

“Right,” Emma responded. “Let me just,” Emma stretched her arms up above her head, clasping her hands together. Regina watched Emma’s muscles in her arms and torso flex as she stretched. “Ah…” Emma rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck. “Now I’m ready,” she said, and took a step forward and reached up to wipe the drool from the corner of Regina’s mouth. Regina blinked a couple of times, seemingly unaware that she was salivating.

*****************

The first round went terribly wrong; at first Belle’s superior serve and Regina’s volleying had them going strong, they were beaming and high fiving as Henry’s team groaned, and Emma handing out a tongue lashing to August who had been missing the ball every time Regina volleyed his way.

Henry’s team had called for a 60 second timeout, and Regina had eyed them suspiciously as August whispered something into Emma’s ear that had the blonde smiling brightly, and winking at her. They were definitely up to something. When they timed in, and Belle served, Regina got ready for Henry to return the ball his effort to volley it to his left often failed, sending the ball closer to Regina, but this time Regina had lost her ability to move because she been caught off guard by Emma calling her ‘baby’. August smirked when the ball landed right in front of Regina, splashing her in the face. She glanced over at her teammates who were looking at her in disbelief, both of them wearing their ‘what the fuck?’ faces. A simple ‘oops’ had been Regina’s response.

The second half of the first round had been pathetic, and Regina was annoyed at herself for being so easily distracted. They were behind by one point when by the end of the first round. Regina had watched Henry’s team celebrate, Emma and August bumping chests like ‘frat boys’ and Henry jumping on Emma’s back and squeezing her tight like she was coolest person he knew. Regina was pissed and so were her teammates.

Round two, Henry’s team took round one, and the teams switched sides. Emma met Regina at the net, she had a smug look on her face. “Don’t tell me you’re a sore loser, Regina.”

“I haven’t lost anything yet.”

Emma crossed her arms across her chest. “Hate to be the one to break it to you baby, but you just lost that round.”

“You and my brother think you're slick, but I am so on to you Ms. Swan.”

“Does that mean I don’t get a good luck kiss?” Emma asked, and Regina rolled her eyes. She kissed her quick.

“Only because you’re going to need it.” Regina waded over to the side of the pool. “Hazel, por favor toca un poco de musica española.” Hazel got up from the lounge chair where she and Eve were watching and keeping score of the game. Regina met with her teammates. “August is serving, You two cover the net, and I’ll hang back just in case one of them hits the ball further back, though I doubt that. August is not the best server, but he’s really going to be off his game in a moment, it’s Emma and Henry we need to watch. Try to return the ball back in my brother’s direction.”

“How are you so sure August will screw up that badly? He’s been playing pretty good so far.” Belle said, and Regina grinned.

“August hates Spanish music.” Regina told them, and earned two very confused teammates. That didn’t last long once the round started and ‘Bad Bunny’ blasted from the outdoor speakers. It was like a switch went off, and August head wasn’t in the game anymore.

Henry and Emma’s attempts at saving August’s pathetic serves were futile because Ruby and Belle just returned back over the net in August’s direction where he continuously fumbled. The one time they did manage to get it over the net and it wasn’t returned had been flagged by both Belle and Hazel, Emma double tapped the ball, therefore the point she scored was made for Belle’s team. She argued it, but even Henry had to admit Emma had double tapped the ball; she called him a traitor, and the teams switched sides for the final round.

“What, you don’t want another good luck kiss?” Regina asked when Emma just brushed past her when switching sides. Emma glared, and Regina grinned. She requested that Hazel turn the music off, deciding to give Henry’s team a break. She wanted to beat them fair and square and she was sure she was over Emma calling her ‘baby’.

It was Regina’s serve, and she sent the ball saling over the net in her brother’s direction, but it seemed Emma had foreseen Regina’s gameplan, she dives in front of a slow moving August and pops it up in the air, and Henry quickly hits it over the net and splashes down right in front of Ruby.

“Boom!” Henry shouts, and high fives Emma. Ruby tosses Regina the ball. Everyone gets into position.

“I hope you’re not planning on trying that same lame move again, because I guarantee it's going to fail again. Stop being a chicken and serve to someone who can actually give you a decent challenge “ Emma told Regina.

“Hey!” August called out, obviously offended by Emma’s words.

Emma shrugged with a smirk on her lips. “Or are you afraid you’ll lose, am I too much of a challenge for you Miss Mills?”

“Not at all, Miss Swan, not at all,” was Regina’s response to Emma’s taunting. She got and position to serve, she tossed the ball up in the air, and with extreme precision she sent it sailing swiftly across the net at optimum speed. It hit Emma hard on the left side of her forehead, knocking her back into the water.

Regina’s eyes widen in shock. “Emma!” Regina called, as she swam frantically over to the blonde.

Emma was holding her head and groaning. Regina grabbed Emma’s face once she reached her. “Emma are you okay?” Regina searched Emma’s eyes for signs of a concussion.

“I forfeit. I want to live another year at least.” Emma said.

“I’m sorry, Emma. I never meant to hurt you.” Regina caressed the spot where the ball made contact with Emma’s head.

Emma winced, “Sure you didn’t.”

“Really, Emma. What can I do? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Regina asked, then turned to look over at Hazel. “Hazel, can you please get Emma an ice pack.” Regina asked, and then turned attention back to Emma. “Emma,” Regina said with such concern in her voice. “We should get you out of the water.”

“Carry me?” Emma asked, batting her eyelashes.

Ruby snorted, “she’s fine.You might have been able to milk it a bit if you didn’t go straight to the most ridiculous request.”

“I could have a concussion. I feel a little faint. My head.” Emma held her head. Concern was replaced by shear panic, Regina lifted Emma and over her shoulder. Emma yelped, in shock.

“We’re going to the hospital.”

“No wait, Regina. I don’t need to go the hospital. I’m fine.” Regina sat her down on the edge of the pool and looked at her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m okay, baby. You didn’t hit me hard enough to give a concussion.” Emma confessed, and Regina slapped her wet thigh. “Ow!”

“Don’t ever scare me like that again, Miss Swan.”

“Gosh, Regina, haven’t you kicked my ass enough today?” Emma asked, rubbing her thigh. Regina glared at her and lifted herself out the pool. She walked over to her lounge chair and retrieved her towel and proceeded to dry off.

Henry and August had long since got out the pool to get more food.

Belle and Ruby dried off and where relaxing in the lounge chair Ruby lying between Belle’s legs with her back rested against Belle’s front. Ruby had her eyes closed as Belle ran her fingers through Ruby’s wet curls. Regina smiled down at them, and took a seat in her lounge chair. Hazel returned carrying Evie, who held out an ice pack covered with a hand towel.

“Give that to Emma, sweet girl.” Regina told her.

“But she’s hurt. You have to take care of her and give her lots of hugs and kisses until she feels better.”

“Yeah, Gina. You have to take care of me.” Emma pouted. Regina rolled her eyes. She looked up at her niece, who was still holding the ice pack out to her.

“Take care of Emma.” Evie said, seriously.

“Okay, pumpkin. I’ll take care of Emma,” She reached up and took the ice pack from her niece. The little girl beamed at her, Regina returned the smile. She made herself comfortable in her seat, “are you just going to stand there with that dopey grin on your face or are you going to come sit down, and put this ice pack on your head?” Regina asked.

Emma quickly grabbed a towl and wrapped it around herself before placing herself between Regina’s legs, mimmicking the same position Ruby was in. She leaned back into Regina’s arms. Regina plopped the ice pack on Emma’s head.

“Hey! Not nice. You’re suppose to be taking care of me.”

“Oh, I’ll take of you alright” Regina pinched Emma’s side. Emma flinched. “You scared me, jerk.”

Emma tilted her head, and looked up at Regina. “Hey, I’m sorry okay. I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t think you would take it so seriously. I’m sorry, really. My head does hurt a little, but I think my pride hurts a little more. You have a badass serve, Mills.”

“Maybe next time you’ll think twice before you taunt me.”

“Yeah, ah no. You’re dangerous, Mills, I am totally on your team next time.” Emma told her. Regina rook the ice pack from Emma, and held it to the blonde’s head for her. Emma relaxed and closed her eyes. Regina kissed the top of her head.

Regina was surprised by how attached Evie had gotten to the three woman. She whined and wrapped herself around Ruby and Belle’s leg when they tried to say goodbye to her. She went as far as to offer them a guest room to stay in. Belle tried to explain that they all had work very early in the morning, she told her she would come visit again soon. Evie had made them all promise. They kissed her goodbye and Hazel picked her up, and carried her away to get her cleaned up and changed.

Ruby and Belle thanked Regina for having them, and made promises to talk and plan another get together. Belle and Ruby left to wait in the car while Emma and Regina said their goodbyes.

“So you’re flying out in the morning?” Emma asked, even though she already knew the answer. Regina nodded. “But you’ll back on Thursday right?”

“I hope so.” Regina said, and Emma nodded.

“You’ll call me?” Emma said, with hopeful eyes.

Regina smiled and took the blonde’s hands. “Yes, Emma. Every chance I get it.”

Emma sighed, “good.”

“You’re sure you’re okay?” Regina asked, her concern returning.

“Yeah, I may have a little bump or bruise later.” Emma shrugged. “It’s really not bad. I’m sorry i made you think it was. You sure did surprise the hell out of me when you lifted me over your shoulder.”

“You didn’t think I could do that, did you?”

“I mean, I know you’re in excellent shape, but damn… I’m sure I'm a little heavier than you.”

“Never underestimate me, you have no idea what I’m capable of.”

“But I can’t wait to find out.” Emma tugged her Regina forward and captured her lips. She let go over hands, and wrapped her arms around Regina’s body, holding her close, She licked her bottom lip, and Regina opened her mouth. Emma slid her tongue in Regina’s mouth, caressing her tongue. They kissed until the need for air surpassed their desire to consume each other. Their foreheads pressed angainst each other as they tried to catch their breath.

“Ahm, so when do you think we will…” Emma started.

“Third date?” Regina asked. Emma nodded in agreement, her hear still pressed against Regina’s. Her eyes popped open and pulled back to look at Regina.

“This counts as the second date right?” Emma asked.

“Oh definitely.” Regina answered, seriously.

“Oh thank god.” Emma said, and pulled Regina into another passionate kiss.

“Emma.” Regina said against Emma’s lips as the blonde continued to peck at her lips.

“Mmm..” Emma hummed.

“You’re making this difficult.”

“I think I may go crazy. Four days without being able to do this,” Emma kissed Regina again. “Is too long.”

“I agree,” Regina said, reaching up to cup Emma’s face in her hands. She looked deep into Emma’s green eyes, loving what she saw there. She kissed her.

“I am definitely going to miss you.” She kissed Emma’s forehead.

“Wow, you’re willingly admitting you’re going to miss me?” Emma beamed.

Regina shrugged, “what can i say? I’m growing as a person.”

“I’ll miss you too.”

“Oh I know.” Regina said, and playfully patted Emma’s cheek.

“So much for you growing as a person.” Emma said, rolling her eyes. Emma still held her close, and they just stared at each other, memorizing each other’s faces, until a loud horn sounded pulling them out the trace they put themselves in.

Emma rolled her eyes. “I guess that’s my cue. You’ll text me to let me know you landed safely?”

“Yes, and you’re letting Ruby drive right? and you’ll call me to let me know you got home okay?”

“Regina, I said I was fine.” Emma told her, and Regina glared at her. “Okay, fine. I’ll let Ruby drive.”

“And you’ll call me?”

“Yeah, I’ll call you.”

Regina smiled. The car horn sounded again. “You’re car horn is atrocious.” Regina commented.

Emma shrugged. “It definitely services its purpose.”

“Yes it does, now go before she honks again. My hearing is in jeopardy.” Regina told her.

“Okay.” Emma opened the door, but before stepping out she pulled Regina into one last kiss, that had the older woman’s head spinning. Regina’s eyes were still closed when Emma pulled away, the blonde took the opportunity to smack Regina’s ass hard. She yelped in surprised, and Emma dashed out the door.

“Paybacks for trying to off me with a volleyball.”

“You’re going to pay for that Miss Swan!” Regina told her, rubbing her ass cheek.

“I look forward to it Miss Mills!” Emma responded before ducking into the back seat of her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bad news is I haven't started chapter 8. I did write an outline. It's still up in the air whether or not I will stick with it. I decided to end the back and forth pov and recap, from now on there will be no recap, and the pov will very between Emma and Regina. I promise it won't be confusing. 
> 
> Thanks again for all your patience.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma's week apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I was mistaken about the ten chapters. Hell it's not the first time I've been wrong. My outline for this chapter had me creeping past 50 pages, and probably over 20k words so I split it up. Chapter 9 is nearly done, and I hope to have it posted by Wednesday night. This chapter has a shit load of dialogue, gotta play to my strengths.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter; well, maybe I should tell you there is some stereotyping by a new addition to the story and I just read a post about talking about women writing gay male characters in their stories and how they portray them in a stereotypical fashion; and i hope one of my new additions to the story doesn't do that. I based my character after a close friend of mine; also I have no preconceived notions about the way gay men or gay women behave. Just putting that out there just in case.
> 
> Okay, that's it, you can read it now, thanks.  
> ION

Monday

Regina was in a mood; she stood by the back passenger side door opposite the driver side, her hands clasped her the handle of her brown leather briefcase held in front of her at her waist. Her suitcase was on the ground behind the car, her garment bag on top of it; she made no move to put it in the trunk when August opened it from inside the car.

Regina was all business this morning, knowing it would unnerve her brother, he hates it when she’s all business when no one else is around. August got out the car and walked around it, he tossed her suitcase and her garment bag in the trunk, slammed it shut, and walked over to open the passenger side door. He gestured for her to get in the car, and she did. He turned to walk away, but then stopped in his tracks when he didn’t hear the car door close. He sighed loud enough for Regina to hear the irritation in his voice. He walked back, closed the door, and then returned to the driver’s seat. I

t was 6 am and far too early to call Emma, so Regina just sent her a quick good morning text, and was surprised by the almost immediate response. She smiled at the ‘good morning, baby’ and texted Emma back.

**R: You’re up early, Miss Swan, was there a fire?**

**E: Ha ha… I was up at four.**

August turned on the radio, and Regina’s head snapped up from her phone. “Would you mind very much turning off the radio, Mr Booth? I would like my trip to the airport to be in silence.”

August turned off the radio and white knuckled the steering wheel. Regina could see his jaw clench in the rear-view mirror, she sat unphased and returned to her phone.

**R: Really? I can’t imagine why you would need to be up at 4am.**

**E: You see, I’m dating this really incredible businesswoman who is extremely hard to impress, and she gave me some pretty sound advice about biting the bullet and showing some initiative, so I decided to get up early, and open the diner for Granny.**

**R: So you were actually listening.**

**E: Yeah… Do I get bonus points?**

**R: Why would I give you bonus points for something you are supposed to do. I listen to you, do I get bonus points?**

**E: Stop being so literal, besides I didn’t just listen to your advice, I took it.**

**R: Of course you did, why wouldn’t you?**

**E: 8-)**

**R: Did you just roll your eyes at me, Miss Swan?**

**E: 8-) Yes, Miss Mills and I did it again.**

**E: Gotta go, breakfast rush just started. Text me later when you can facetime.**

Regina sighed and locked her phone, she stared out the window expecting August to crack any second.

“Regina,” he said, but she made no move to acknowledge him. “Regina,” he called again. He groaned. It took a massive amount of self-control for Regina not to smirk. She wasn’t trying to mess with her brother, but he was on her shit list, and that’s a list no one wants to be on. “Miss Mills.”

“Yes, Mr Booth?”

August sighed, “are you going to be all business the entire plane ride too? Because I don’t think I can handle it without several drinks from the mini bar, and since I’m going to be driving you around all day today I rather be clear headed.”

“That’s not necessary, Mr Booth.”

“So you’re just going to punish me on this ride to the airport?”

“No, I mean it’s not necessary for you to remain sober through the plane ride because I called Gold’s.”

“Wait, why would you call for a car when you have the Maserati parked at the airport?”

“I called for a driver not a car.”

“What? I’m your driver.” August brow furrowed.

“You’re not going.”

August pulled to the side of the road and stopped. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Mr Booth!”

“Don’t fucking Mr Booth me. Regina. I’m your brother!” August shouted.

“You’re Neva’s brother too!” Regina shouted back. “Did you honestly think I would forget about it? Why do you always have to be a dick to our baby sister?”

“You always choose her side!”

“What are you 12?”

“I didn’t say anything to her that wasn’t true.”

Regina sighed, “just drive August. I want to get to the airport some time today.”

“No, I want to know why I’m not going, why do you feel the need to punish me like a child?”

“Stop acting like a fucking child. You’re such a bully. You always bully, Neva. I wish you would just grow up. I’m not punishing you by not letting you go. You’re a grown fucking man, you want to go? Go, but you’re not getting on my plane, and you’re not driving my car. And yes, I am deliberately being a bitch to you because it’s all I can do not to throttle you. Henry came to me you know, he came to me and he was positive you said something to make his mother cry. I’m so sick of the back and forth between you two.”

August opened his mouth to argue.

“And don’t you dare use me to justify why you’re always mean to her. I’ve forgiven her, why can’t you? Stop punishing her for something she can’t change. She was a stupid kid, and she was drunk and I know that’s really no excuse for what she did, but she’s our sister.”

August opened his mouth, his brow furrowed, he closed his mouth, swallowing what he was going to say. “But she does all this ridiculous shit, she’s like mom’s little minion or whatever.”

“Her heart's in the right place, and mother did take her in when her mother died. Neva is just grateful to her.”

“She’s a traitor.”

“I won’t choose sides.”

“Like you’re doing now?”

“I’m not choosing sides. I’m genuinely upset with you. I will take these next few days to cool down. I won’t make you apologize to our sister, but don’t expect me to just bounce back right now, because I can’t.”

August pulled back onto the road, and continued to drive. “Fine, but just so you know I’m mad at you for being mad at me.”

“Fine.”

“And you can take your own fucking suitcase out the trunk.” He told her, and stuck his tongue out her in the rear-view mirror.

“Very mature.”

 

The plane ride had been boring without her brother beside her annoying her about nothing in particular or making her watch some ridiculous in flight movie that he happened to think was hilarious, and sometimes she would too, but she never wanted to give him the satisfaction of knowing she enjoyed one of his stupid movies. Regina was sure he knew anyway.

Instead of being completely distracted during her hour long flight she was able to actually get to do a little work, work that she ignored most of the weekend, and if she was being completely honest with herself, it was actually the entire weekend.

Regina wasn’t surprised that her inbox was full of emails. She rolled her eyes at the one that read ‘Mary Margaret said to go through you.’ She sighed, her sister was good at hiring idiots to manages the businesses and properties their father left her, and she had absolutely no mind for business; she wanted to teach, but was too terrified to disappoint the woman who took her in and raised her when her mother died.

As soon as the plane landed, Regina turned on her phone to send Emma a quick message letting her know she landed and would be onsite and later in meetings for the duration of the day; but that was quickly put on hold by an incoming chain of messages from a strange number.

**Are you a witch? Cause u damn sure put a spell on Emma.**

**I’ve never seen her work so hard in my life. That’s some fire u lit under her ass.**

**Oh yeah, this is Ruby btw. My bad, I guess i shoulda let u know that first, huh? I stole ur # from Emma’s phone.**

**Is that okay? Hope so. If not too fuckin bad, im officially ur stalker 4 life dont even bother to change ur number**

**I’m taking the radio silence as a sign ur still in the air.**

Regina chuckled, shook her head, and proceed to save Ruby’s number to her phone.

**Regina: I just landed, would you mind telling Emma, and please let her know I’ll call her tonight?**

Regina packed her belongings away in her briefcase, before she exited the plane she got another text message.

**Ruby: Welp now Em knows I stole ur # from her phone. I tried to lie and tell her u had given it to me yesterday but she saw right through that. She's a little pissed. Oh well... She’ll get over it. Anyways… did Emma tell u how Granny reacted? This woman is my grandmother, she raised me and I never once saw her crack a smile. It was mind-blowing.**

**Regina: I haven’t actually spoken to Emma yet.**

**Ruby: (- -) U sure? I’m pretty sure at some point this morning I saw her huddled in a corner booth, cheesing like a fool at her cell phone. I assumed it was u she was texting. If it wasn't u let me know, cause I’ll cut a bitch. Do I need to cut a bitch?**

Regina snorted when she read the message.

**Regina: No that won’t be necessary. I did text her this morning, but it was brief. She didn’t mention how Mrs. Lucas reacted to her newly turned leaf.**

**Ruby: I’m sure she will tell u later. Gotta stop texting you now, Emma is threatening to drop kick me. Later Reg.**

Regina frown at the nickname, but shrugged it off, as long as Ruby never called her that in public she would allow it.

The sun was blinding when she got off the plane, she slid the sunglasses that were perched on her head, back on her face. She walked down the few steps and made her way over to the white Maserati that was waiting for her; the driver was turned away from her leaning on the hood of the car, puffs of smoke rising above his head. She tilted her head slightly, and slid her sunglasses down her nose so when her driver finally turned around to acknowledge her, she could give him a proper glare. He didn’t budge. Regina dropped her suitcase, putting her garment bag on top of it, and cleared her throat, loudly.

“I hope you have not been smoking in my car.”

The driver stood up straight; he wasn’t very tall. He was definitely not the usual driver Gold had always sent for her in the past. The way he held himself looked so familiar. He turned around and grinned with a Perfecto cigar sticking out the left side of his mouth, his left upper and lower molars holding it in place. Regina’s eyes widened in shock.

“S’up Gina?”

“Neal!” She rushed him, and he quickly plucked the cigar out his mouth so he could wrap his arms around her, and lift her off the ground. He hugged her tight and put her down. She beamed at him. “What are doing here?”

“I’m home.”

“I see that.”

“I was at the shop when we got the call you wanted a driver. I volunteered. Mike Tillman dropped me off. Like the suit?” He asked and did a little turn. He was wearing a black suit jacket and slacks, with the signature gold-colored tie that represented the limousine company. He adjusted his chauffeur hat and beamed at her. She chuckled and patted his cheek.

“I’d be impressed if you shaved. You think you’re really cute with that shabby goatee, but you just look like your face is really dirty.” Regina told him and walked around the car to get in the passenger side. Neal scowled at her, picked her garment bag and suitcase up, he put them in the truck, but not before mumbling ‘bitch’. He put his cigar out on the heel of his dress shoes then placed it back in the cigar case he kept in his inner jacket pocket, then he returned to the driver’s seat.

“How long have you been home?” Regina asked him.

“Two weeks.” He answered and she punched him hard on the shoulder.

“Ow! What the fuck, Gina?”

“Two weeks and I’m just now seeing you?”

“Well, I heard I was clingy, and I hang around you too much.”

“Are you really still griping about that? I haven't been with Arthur in like 4 years. I think, damn. I can’t remember.” Regina scrunched up her brow in thought, then shrugged and relaxed into her seat. “Not worth thinking about.”

“It just bugged me how he came at me like that. I mean, you and I have known each other since we were kids if I wanted you I could have had you.”

Regina furrowed her brow. “No, you couldn’t.”

“Seriously? You didn’t have the slightest crush on me?”

Regina laughed at him, and he scowled at her. “You’re serious?”

“You never thought about it?”

“Neal, no… You’re like a little brother to me.” Regina told him and he made a disgusted face.

“Really? So you never pictured me naked or anything?”

“What? No!” It was Regina’s turn to make a disgusted face.

“Wow… Okay then.”

“You’ve pictured me naked?” She asked him.

“Saw ya naked when you were 18.”

“You did not!” Regina exclaimed.

“Beauty mark just below the right ass cheek. Yeah, I was really looking.” He told her and she punched him again. “Fuck! You psycho! You’re gonna kill us. Stop punching me.” Neal regained control of the car after swerving a bit.

“You pig! When did you see me naked?”

“It doesn’t matter. It was like over two decades ago.”

“Tell me.”

Neal sighed, hard. “It was back at the old house, the barn to be precise.”

“The barn? I was never naked in the… oh my god. Did you? Oh my god.” Regina’s cheeks turned bright red, and she covered her face with both hands.

“Relax, Gina. I didn’t actually see you and Daniel fucking. I slept through that part. I was back in the hay bales with August, we got into the liquor cabinet, and hid out in the barn and drunk until we passed out. Don’t worry August didn’t see you and I didn't tell him what happened. He probably would have kicked my teeth in if he knew I spied you naked.” He glanced over at Regina and she looked absolutely horrified. “Oh get over it. It was a million years ago.” He told her.

“You didn’t really ever think of me that way did you?” Regina asked, terrified of his answer.

He gave her a soft smile. “A long time ago, sometime after…” He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat.

“Oh.” She said. After Daniel died, were the words unsaid. “You never said. I never thought you ever felt that way about me.”

“Really?” He asked giving her an incredulous look.

“I didn’t. I mean, all of you younger kids were always following me around. We were a tight-knit group. I thought you were so clingy cause you were secretly crushing on Zelena.”

“Ugh! No way! She’s such a snob.” He said, and Regina chuckled at the disgusted look on his face.

“I’m glad you never told me. I wouldn’t have wanted to hurt your feelings.”

“Yeah, August told me it wasn’t a good idea. He told me if I really valued what we had just a little that I’d just stop thinking of you like that. He told me…” Neal paused and took a deep breath. “He told me I wasn’t Daniel, and no one will ever be enough for you because no one could be him.” He said and chanced a glance at Regina. She was staring straight ahead at the road. He took her hand and squeezed it. “Hey, it’s okay. I’m cool with you thinking of me as a brother. You at least think I’m better looking than August, right? He asked, grinning at her. She laughed and shook her head, squeezing his hand back. “Seriously, I am better looking, right?”

“Meh..” Regina said, turning free hand palm up then palm down.

Neal frowned. “You at least like me more, right?”

“Oh definitely.” She said, and he was grinning again.

“August being a dick again?” Neal asked.

“Always.”

Neal shook his head. “I haven’t talked to him in a while. He’s so fucking depressing.”

“Well, mother wrecked him, and Lily left him, he’s having a hard time recovering.”

“Speaking of your mother, did you know she’s doing my dad?”

“Doing what with your dad?” Regina asked, confused.

“Seriously? They're doing it, fucking.” He told her and she laughed, hard and loud until tears were springing from her eyes. Neal wasn’t laughing.

Regina sobered. “What the fuck are you talking about? I just saw mother at Friday night dinner, and she was talking about telling your mother about Marian’s lasagna and how mine is better or whatever.”

“Your’s is good.”

“Neal! Not the point. Focus. Why would you think my mother is sleeping with your dad?”

“Sorry… Gosh. When I came home I didn't tell dad I was coming back. I didn’t want him to make a fuss, you know how he is.” Neal rolled his eyes. “I snuck in like I used to, and decided to stay in the guesthouse. I didn't want to take a chance I’d wake the folks. Well, there was a car parked in the front. It was weird because only people who are stopping by briefly park in front like that.”

“Maybe she was just there for a quick chat.”

Neal shook his head. “It was 1 am when I got there, and 3 am when I heard the main door open.”

“You sure you weren’t dreaming?”

Neal rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t sleeping. I was up eating a sandwich, drinking beer, and watching Ash vs Evil Dead on Netflix.”

Regina shook her head. “You and August.”

Neal grinned, then cleared his throat. “Anyway, I looked out the window and saw your mom walking towards that car, looking all disheveled, with the ‘just fucked’ hair and no lipstick.”

“Noooo….”

“Yeeeessss…” “

What did you do?”

“I went to bed.”

“No, you ass. I mean, did you tell your mom? Did you confront your dad?”

“My mother is part of your little cougar club. She doesn’t give a shit who my dad is fucking. She’s shacking up in the condo in Long Beach anyway.”

“I never saw your mother at any of those parties.”

“She only went to the masquerade one’s,” Neal informed her, with a shrug.

“You never told me.”

“I didn’t really care. My parents never loved each other. I think dad stayed with her because of me and she stayed for the money.”

“But my mom’s ten years older than your dad.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Neal asked, giving her a knowing look. She had the decency to smile sheepishly and duck her head. “Your whole family are nothing but cradle robbers!”

Regina opened her mouth to argue but quickly shut it when she had no argument. Her father had been fifteen years older than her mother, Lily was ten years younger than August, and David is five years younger than Snow. “It’s still unnerving to think of my mother still, you know.”

“What? You don’t think you’ll be bumpin’ and grindin’ when you’re 68?”

Regina shrugged. She never really thought about it. She had been aging so gracefully she hadn’t really minded getting older. Now when she thinks about it, there is more concern then there has ever been because of Emma, She was 15 years younger, it’s the greatest age gap so far.

“What?” Neal asked, “Your face is all frowny.”

“Nothing. You going to the party on Saturday?”

“I don’t know. Might be a lot of assholes there.”

“Please come, you’ll just make it easier for me if you do. Snow begged me to go. I’m really dreading it.”

“I might have to bring a bottle.”

“Please do.”

* * *

 

**Still Monday**

Emma poked Ruby in the rib, and she squirmed and moved away from Emma’s assaulting finger. “Rubes,” Emma whispered and poked her again, this time harder making Ruby jump.

“What the fuck, Em?” Ruby whispered.

“Where are the keys to the diner?” Emma asked.

“What time is it?” Ruby asked.

“Like four something. Where are the keys?”

“Four? Are you crazy?” Ruby turned over and snuggle closer to Belle.

“Do you want me to wake Belle?”

“Don’t you dare,” Ruby said, glaring at a very impatient Emma.

“The keys??”

“I don’t know. I can’t think at four in the fucking morning, asshole.”

“Oh.My.God.” Belle said, her Aussie accent harsh and heavy with sleep. “I hate the both of you right now." She got up and walked over to her dresser opening the top left drawer. She took out the set of keys and threw them at Emma. It stung when Emma caught them.

“Ow, thanks, Belle. Thanks for nothing, Ruby.”

Ruby gave her the finger. Belle climbed back into bed, and Ruby attempted to snuggle up behind her.

“Plenty of time for a morning run before work,” Belle mumbled, and Ruby groaned as she slid out of bed.

Emma chuckled on her way out their bedroom.

“I hate you,” Ruby said.

“Excuse me?”

“Not you, baby. Go back to sleep. I’ll wake you when I get back from my run. Love you.”

“K. Love you too.” Belle snuggled deeper into the duvet and went back to sleep.

 

Emma opened the diner, she made quick work at setting up all the tables. She went in the back and took inventory of the entire kitchen, and made a list of things to order. She checked the time, knowing Granny would be in soon to start prepping for the morning rush that happened between six thirty and seven o’clock.

Emma picked the breakfast special for the day and wrote it on the double sided sign. ‘Bacon pancakes with Maple-Peanut Butter syrup’; she had been up binge watching cooking shows, and cross-referencing recipes online. She may have had four hours of sleep before getting up and getting ready for work. She quickly set the sign up outside the diner, jogged inside, and back into the kitchen where she started her prep work. She prepared the batter according to directions in the recipe. She greased the grill and heated it up, then she proceeded to get the coffee going.

Emma was singing along to Lady Gaga’s ‘The Cure’, playing from her phone; her head bopping to the beat as she flipped her pancakes. She had decided to try the pancakes herself just to make sure she didn’t give anyone food poisoning. She wasn’t always so considerate, but she was pretty sure she didn’t fuck up the recipe, so she’d risk it.

Granny had been leaning against the doorway, with Ruby looking wide-eyed over Granny’s shoulder. They had been watching Emma shake her ass as she plated her pancakes, drowned them in syrup, and whip cream.

“You might be going a little too far with the whipped cream on Bacon pancakes,” Granny shouted over the music.

Emma startled, and almost dropped her food, but caught it at the last second. “Jesus, you trying to kill me?” Emma looked over at Granny and was taken aback by the smile on the older woman’s face. Emma had never seen her smile, smirk, yeah sure, Granny was definitely someone who smirked, even snorted at times, put a full-blown smile showing most of her teeth was rare, so rare Emma had never seen it.

Granny walked into the kitchen, and glanced around the room, “You sure know how to make a mess, is that pancake mix on the wall?” Granny asked she was still smiling. It was creeping Emma out a little. She glanced at Ruby still in the doorway looking perplexed.

Emma shrugged, “I’ll clean it up, Granny.”

Granny waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it, Looks like you’ve been busy, why don’t take a break before the breakfast rush comes piling in.” Granny put her hand on Emma’s shoulder and ushered her out the kitchen. “Ruby, open up why don’t you, I need to talk to Emma,” Granny said, and Ruby just nodded, still in shock.

Emma walked over to a corner booth, and sat down, Granny sat across from her. Emma waited, but Granny didn’t say anything, she just kept smiling at Emma. “Granny, you’re freaking me out,” Emma said, and Granny chucked, which didn’t help matters. Emma shifted in her seat.

“Aren’t you going to try them? If they don’t kill you I may be inclined to actually you let you get away with your breakfast special.” Granny said, and Emma rolled her eyes. She cut into the pancakes with her fork, and took a bite; her eyes widened. They were actually pretty damn good. Granny laughed, “that good, eh?” Emma nodded her head and continued to chew. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed the change in you. It’s too big in such a short period of time for it to go unnoticed. I know you hate working Sundays, and you complained when I asked you on Saturday, but you came in, earlier than I expected you to, and you worked really hard without complaining. Made me think I was being a little too hard on you, made me regret some of the things I said to you, and the way I let you off because of Deville.”

“Granny--”

“Let me finish, Emma. I’ve always seen so much potential in you. I knew if you’d just stop acting like you're so damn lazy, because I know your not; that you would show me something spectacular, show me that you can run this place and make it your own.” Granny took the fork Emma had just used to stab at her pancakes and took a bite. She shook her head. “I remember when you couldn’t cook a pancake without burning them to a crisp, these are perfect.” Granny complimented. Emma smiled brightly. “Who taught you to make them?”

“No one, I followed a recipe.”

“I should kill you, you could have been doing that the whole time.”

“Yeah, maybe. I don’t think I had the patience before. I was being stubborn, I guess.”

“That’s very grown up of you to acknowledge that, Emma. Tell me, is this Ms. Kaya Kopi’s doing?” Granny asked. Emma shrugged, but Granny wasn’t satisfied with that so she nudged her shoulder with her fist.

 

Emma frowned and rubbed her shoulder. She sighed, “maybe..” Granny waited for more. “She’s mature, hardworking, and successful. When I told her about working here and how you make me do grunt work, never giving me any responsibility, she kind of sided with you.” Granny gave her a look, one eyebrow raised slightly higher than the other. “Okay, she definitely sided with you. She told me how important it was to know every aspect of the business, and that you weren’t asking me to do something you hadn’t done yourself at some point.” Emma told her, and there was that smile again, and Emma started to feel like she could get used to Granny smiling at her that way.

“I knew I liked this one. I hope that this new person you’re seeing, and I’m assuming she’s new cause I never saw that little sparkle in your eyes, not even with ‘you know who’; is the only one you’re seeing.”

“She is.”

“Good. Enjoy the rest of your breakfast, I’ll bring you some coffee.” Granny stood up from the booth. When you’re done get ready to help with the rush. I’m assuming you did inventory and filled out the order sheet, when the rush is over I need you to send out those orders.”

“You never let me do that.”

“I know,” Granny said and walked away. She stopped again, not turning around but turning her head to the side. “Tell Regina I said thanks.”

“Wha… how did you?” Emma asked, totally baffled.

“Who do think gave me the name of the coffee supplier?”

* * *

 

**Later Monday**

“How was the meeting?” Neal asked when Regina walked into her office. He was sitting in the armchair, his legs crossed, sipping on a cup of coffee.

“That better not be Irish coffee you’re drinking,” Regina said, placing her briefcase on her desk.

Neal quickly placed the coffee cup down, pushing it out of his reach. Regina rolled her eyes and powered up her computer. “It was the same thing it usually is, no real changes, and I’m assuming my other vineyards will be the same also. It’s the refinery I’m worried about. It’s hell keeping everything balanced.”

“That’s because your cousins are dumb asses. Privileged, lazy fucks.”

Regina smirked, “indeed.”

Neal went to reach for his cup, realizing he would need to get up to get it. Regina glared at him, and then he remembered the reason he pushed it so far away.

“Are you going to be driving me the whole week?” Regina asked him, as she scrolled through her spreadsheet.

Neal shrugged, “If you want.”

“Your dad doesn’t have plans for you?”

“He always has plans for me, unfortunately for him, they never match up with the plans I have for myself.”

“He still hinting at you taking over?”

“Oh he’s not hinting anymore; as soon as he saw me he was like, ‘son! You’re home! Happy to see you, now we can start grooming you to take over the business.’” Neal rolled his eyes.

“You have better plans? Going back to New York?” Regina asked, the emotion in her question palpable. Now that he was back she couldn’t imagine him leaving again.

“Nah… It’s too fucking cold in New York. I guess I should have gone to Tallahassee after all, sunshine, hot beaches, bikini babes.” Neal wiggled his eyebrows.

“You would have drowned,” Regina told him, not taking her eyes off the screen.

“Maybe, still would have been fun. I mean, New York was great and everything, but I kind of got bored with all the partying. If you can believe that.”

“I can’t.”

“Ass.”

“Why can’t you just make your dad happy and take over the company? You are more than capable.”

“Duh, Regina. I know I can do it, easy. Too easy, it’s boring. I liked working at the refinery. At least that was challenging.”

“What? You left! I thought you hated it.”

“I hated Ricky Ricardo! He’s a dick.”

“Don’t be racist! He’s Puerto Rican not Cuban.”

“I’m not being racist, his accent is all wrong. He’s not even a first generation, he was born here. Asshole. All the Rivera'es are assholes. Wonder why your dad took your mother’s name. He was probably fucking embarrassed.”

Regina smiled and shook her head. “It’s true, my cousins are a little spoiled. They don’t know the value of a hard day's work.”

“Which fucking baffles me, I thought your people were naturally hardworking,” Neal commented and Regina threw her pen at him. It bounced off his forehead, and he caught it.

“Bitch.”

“You throw it back and I’ll kill you. Idiot. My people…” She shook her head. “You’re one to talk. Did you even work in New York?”

Neal shrugged, “sometimes. Drove a truck for while. Worked in Albany for a bit, at the port. There were some safety concerns transporting crude oil, I was hired to make sure the tanks were secure, and to make sure the environment was not altered by too much pollution. There was a lot of protesting over there. Can’t blame’em, They could spend a little more money on updating those tanks. They need the temperature control tanks, all the extensive weather changes during transport, and bumpy railroads don’t help maintain the integrity of the tanks.” Neal told her. He didn’t notice her regarding him so seriously as he told her about working in Albany.

“Come back to the refinery.”

“I’m not dealing with your dumb cousins.”

“You won’t have to. I’ll create a spot for you.”

“I’m not into being a suit, Regina.” She stared at him, with a stoic facial expression. It was the same look Hazel had given her when she was being an idiot. “This is a uniform!” He exclaimed.

“Anyway, you can work the floor, but you’ll only answer to me.”

“Can I think about it? I mean, I’ll still have to deal with your cousins.”

“Think I of it this way, if you're dealing with them that means I don’t have to and that will make me so happy; and me being happy is important to everyone, because then I won’t have to go all evil queen on their asses.”

“Oh, you’ll miss making grown men cry.” Neal deadpanned.

Regina grinned, and held up her right hand using her index finger and thumb to gesture, “just a little.”

**You remind me of my jeep…**

Regina quickly grabbed her phone and silenced the ringer. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t done that earlier. It would have been mortifying if it went off during her meeting.

**Emma: I bet u r totally missing me, and can’t stop thinking about me, but I need u to focus so you can come home by Thursday. I got some serious plans for us.**

**Regina: On the contrary, Miss Swan I was far too busy to think about you.**

**Emma: :-(**

**Regina: 8-)**

Regina doesn’t seem to notice herself smiling brightly at her screen as she rereads Emma’s first message; her smile only grows when the next message she gets from Emma is an image. Emma is sticking her tongue out, way out, and the caption reads, ‘miss me now?’ Regina let out a burst of laughter.

**Regina: Very funny, Emma.**

**Emma: Ooooh… I’m Emma again, that’s progress. ;-***

**Regina: I’ll call you later.**

**Emma: Facetime me later.**

**Regina: I will. Keep working hard. After seeing that pic, I’m sure I’ll be thinking about you for the rest of the day.**

**Emma: I’m sure you will, baby ;-) Back to work Mills!**

Regina didn’t respond to the text; she smiled and placed her phone on her desk. She forgot Neal was sitting there, he had been so quiet; she startled when she saw him staring at her suspiciously. She put her hand to her chest.

“Who in the hell was that?” Neal asked.

“Hmm?”

“Regina Mills! Who has you smiling so wide your face nearly split in two?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“Tell me.”

Regina ignored him and went back to work. “I need to get this done before we head to our next stop.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll just step out. Make a call or two, or maybe just one.” Neal told her, and she narrowed her eyes at him as he got up. She signed, knowing he was just going to call August, and her brother wouldn’t hesitate to tell Neal every single detail he knew.

“Sit down.” She told him, and he sat back down, crossing his legs, and grinning ear to ear.

“So… Who’s the lucky fellow?”

“Well, firstly, she’s not a fellow at all,” Regina confessed, and Neal’s mouth fell open in shock.

* * *

 

**Monday Afternoon**

Emma had got her second wind after her brief interaction with Regina. The lunch rush was a breeze and she made sure to stay one step ahead of Granny. She had worked well over 8 hours, but she was too pumped to stop, she wasn’t sure when Regina would call but she knew she had time to kill.

“Emma!” Granny shouted from the kitchen.

“Yes?”

“Lunch rush is over, take off. You’ve been here long enough.”

Emma shrugged, “you always stay all day until closing. I can do it too.”

Granny smiled, and Emma just smiled back. “You’ve more than proven yourself today, Emma. Your breaks have been short, and even I get two good naps in my office every day between shifts.”

“Oh, so that’s why there’s always at least two hours a day where no one is bellowing my name.” Emma sassed, and Granny glared at her.

“Don’t be a smart ass, Swan.”

Emma held her hands up in mock surrender. “I wanted to ask you if it’s okay if I take like a half day tomorrow, I need to get some cooking practice in. I want learn a few recipes by Thursday.”

Granny smirked and gave her a knowing look. “Take the day. You may need it. Wednesday, I need you at Lucas's helping Belle. She’ll be too busy prepping for the Mills party on Saturday, she needs help ordering and I need you on the books. Do not fuck up my system, Swan.”

Emma grinned. “You got it, boss.”

“I suppose you’ll want Saturday off too, it being your girlfriend’s mother’s birthday party.”

Emma shrugged and shook her head. “I can work, not the party, but I can work the diner.”

Granny frowned for the first time today. “Didn’t you know about the party?”

“Not really, Regina didn’t mention it, neither did Belle. So…”

“Hmmm… Don’t read too much into it, maybe she’s not going. Regina and Cora Mills aren’t the closest. They are not good at that whole mother-daughter thing, I’m sure you can sympathize.” Granny said, and her words couldn't ring truer.

Emma didn't have the best history with her mother either; as a matter of fact, she hadn’t seen her mother since before she did her time in jail. “Yeah, she talked to me about it a little. She doesn’t really want her mother knowing about us yet.”

“I don’t blame her. That woman rubs me the wrong way.”

“Why are you doing her party then?”

“For the same reason I would do a Page party, and you know I can’t stand that woman; I’m a professional. Business is business. However, when business gets a little too personal I will cut a bitch off, literally and figuratively speaking.” Granny said, seriously, but Emma still chuckled.

“I love you, Granny.”

“Yeah, I know. Go home.”

Emma gave Granny a hard smooch on her cheek, and Granny shooed her away wiping Emma’s slobber off her face. Emma laughed and left the kitchen. She caught the ‘love you too’ Granny grumbled before Emma took off her apron and exited the diner.

* * *

 

**Monday Evening**

The first thing Regina did when she opened the door to her hotel room was kick off her heels. She wasn’t usually so careless with her shoes, but after several walks through her vineyards in those heels, her feet were crying; she decided those heels were the fucking enemy. She no longer cared that they cost her twenty-five hundred dollars. She hung up her blazer, and unbutton the cuffs of her shirt, to roll up her sleeves.

Regina took a bottle of her favorite Riesling wine, it was harvested the year following the birth of Snow, the harvested was particularly sweet that year, and especially since it had been harvested late. The batch has been called the best her father’s Napa Valley vineyard had ever produced. Of course, no one had ever tasted ‘The Queen of Hearts 1974’; ‘La Nieve Más Dulce’ had many flavorful qualities, it was more than just sweet, it was rich with the flavors of apples and nectar. Its aroma was calming. It was a gentle wine, and had to be aged carefully, and handled delicately. It was a fragile wine, not unlike the person it was named for.

Regina opened the bottle and let it breathe while she went to the en suite to freshen up before she made her call to Emma. When she returned she poured herself a healthy glass, and put it on the nightstand beside her bed. She grabbed her phone and positioned herself in the middle of the bed, sitting up, her back propped up against the pillows. She dialed Emma’s number, and it rang a few times.

“Hey…” Emma answered, her eyes shining, her smile bright. It did incredible things to Regina’s body.

She felt her heart skip in her chest as she returned the smile as well as the “hey..”

“You’re calling earlier than I expected.”

“It was just the vineyards today. 'Tis the harvest season, but not much is going on otherwise. The whole process is a bit tedious. It takes patience and precision. I rarely have a problem unless the weather gets out of hand, but even then I have a system. Emma, why is your hair wet?”

“I had to wash off work. Like I said, didn’t expect you to call so soon.”

“Oh, well ahm, you can call me back when you’re settled. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Nah, it’s cool. I mean, I’m home, in my room. I can be naked.”

“Emma…” Regina half whined.

The blonde chuckled. “Hold on, Regina,” Emma told her and put the phone down.

Regina grabbed her glass and took a large gulp.

Emma picked the phone back up. “Geez, Mills, that kind of day? That is a very large glass of wine.”

“It was just a really long day,” Regina confessed.

“And you missed me so much, yeah I understand. If I were you I’d miss me too.”

Regina rolled her eyes. “You’re incorrigible.”

“That is so not true. I have been completely reformed. You, however, have issues with me being a hundred percent right.”

“Anyway… Tell me about those plans you have for us.”

“Nope. I want to surprise you.”

Regina frowned. “I don’t really like surprises.”

“Me either, but I need you to surprise me by letting this one go. I promise it will be a good surprise.”

“If you say so, dear.”

“Thank you, so tell me about your day,” Emma said, and so Regina did. She told her everything from the argument she had with August that morning to reuniting with one of her closest friends. She leaves out the whole ‘he used to be in love with her and saw her naked at one point’ thing. She talks about work, and about the wine tasting festival that she is dreading going to, mostly because she’ll be giving a speech, and there will be lots of her family there on her father’s side and the none stop socializing is always draining. She left out the fact that this year had been the only year she liked someone enough to want to bring them, but she knew she couldn’t, mainly because her family is a mess.

Emma had been a good listener, and she commented on nearly everything Regina said, asking her questions when she was curious about something. She was charming and silly and everything about her seemed to relax Regina more and more.

“Okay, Emma, did I spill wine on my shirt or something?” Regina commented. The phone was sitting at an angle in which Regina could be seen from mid-torso up. Regina had ignored how Emma’s eyes kept diverting down to her chest, but she started to do far more often.

“Nah… I’m just really concerned for that third button on your shirt. It’s straining pretty hard. That shirt may be too small, Regina. That button is going to totally pop. I was just trying to keep an eye on it for you.”

Regina looks down at her blouse and rolls her eyes. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m being ridiculous? I am legit concerned. Can you sew? Cause that button is coming off. I am glad I won’t be there when it happens. I could lose an eye when that thing pops.”

“Are you sure you’re glad you're not here to witness this button pop?” Regina said, grinning, and releasing the button, exposing her cleavage and a bit of her white lace bra.

“Mills, do not start something you will not follow through with.” The serious expression on Emma’s face had Regina chuckling.

“I’m not. I’m just putting an end to your obsession with my third button.”

“Sure, now I’m just going to obsess over what was behind that third button.”

“I guess, you can’t win for losing.”

“I’m not sure that’s really all that true in this scenario.”

“Patience, dear. All good things come in time.”

“Yeah yeah..” Emma said, biting back a yawn, and blinking sleepily.

“You’re tired.”

“Nah… I’m good. Keep talking.”

“Emma we’ve been on the phone for nearly four hours. You’ve been up since four, you’re tired.”

“Yeah, but I have tomorrow off so I’ll sleep in. Talk to me.” Emma said, and then a very obnoxiously loud rumble came from Regina’s stomach. “Oh. My. God.”

Regina fell over and covered her face with a pillow embarrassed.

“Regina, was that your stomach?”

“Shut up, I haven’t had anything to eat since this morning,” Regina said.

Emma laughed. “Well, you better feed the bear before it starts roaring again. Jesus, that was terrifying.”

“Goodbye, Miss Swan.”

“Regina, don’t you dare hang up on me,” Emma said, and surprisingly, Regina listened. “Order some room service.”

“That was the plan. I just lost track of time.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“You should eat too.”

“I’ve been working in a diner all day, I’ve eaten, a lot.”

“Okay, well if you’re determined to stay on the phone with me then you need to tell me about your day.”

“Okay.” Emma agreed, and while Regina perused the room service menu that she had already known by heart, Emma told her about her day, including a full-on description of Granny’s smile.

They talked through Regina’s meal of shrimp scampi and Caesar salad. They talked through Regina’s bath, their Facetime call turned into a voice call for the duration of Regina’s bath, Regina was glad Emma didn’t make a big deal about it. She did, however, say a few suggestive words trying to get Regina worked up, but she had threatened to end the call if Emma didn’t stop.

Now Regina was dressed in her silk pajamas and lying comfortably in her bed.

“What time do you have to be up tomorrow?”

“The festival doesn’t start until noon, but there is preparation, and I need to meet with my younger sister for a bit. So maybe, around six. You can call mid-morning, I’m sure I’ll be happy for the interruption.”

“Yeah?”

“You sound so sleepy, darling. You should sleep.”

“You called me darling.”

“Yes.”

“Not dear.”

“No.”

“I like it,” Emma said, with a sleepy smile on her face.

Regina chuckled. “Go to sleep, darling.”

“Okay, baby. Talk again soon.”

“Soon,” Regina said, and Emma put her lips close to the camera and smooched. Regina smiled and shook her head.

“Good night.”

“Night, baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update soon. Maybe. Probably. No promises! Kidding, I promise, to update, sooner, then I usually do. Maybe. It's a like a 50/50. Kidding, more like 30/70. I said Wednesday right? Let's go with Wednesday. I'm going to aim for Wednesday. Just keep reminding me.
> 
> Thanks for the great comments THEY REALLY HELPED ME GET BACK ON MY GAME (hinthint)  
> Thanks for reading and leaving kudos


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of Emma and Regina being apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday! Are you excited I actually kept my word? Me Too! How very unpredictable of me. I always lie about my updates.
> 
> Same warnings from last chapter. The thing with splitting up a really long chapter is forgetting what happens in what part of the chapter.  
> Super long chapter, more dialogue because that's just how I do.
> 
> SPOILER ALERT: Cruella DeVille!!! Did you miss her? I sure did, which is why she had to make another appearance.   
> Oh and Lesficlover the special Belle, Ruby and Eve scene is in this chapter ;-)  
> Thank you all for all your awesome comments. You guys totally fuel the furnace.

**Tuesday**

It was the ‘good morning, darling’ text that Emma got from Regina that had the blonde up and ready to start her day.

Emma had an idea but no real plan of execution, no strategy. She decided to start the day with a workout. She had been slacking off the past few days, and needed to get back on her routine. She wondered if Regina worked out, and if it was something they could do together.

Usually Emma needed to workout with a clear mind so she could count, and keep track of what she was doing and when to stop and move on; she was finding it difficult to do that. She kept thinking about what Regina might like. Emma knew Regina liked Mexican, but only indulged sparingly, and she knew the older woman was a health nut, liked fish, but also pork. Emma’s brow crinkled as she lost count of how many Russian twists she had done. It was the burn in her abs that had her moving on to mountain climbers, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stay focused.

Ella Mai’s ‘Boo-ed up’ was playing in her ears, and was interrupted by an incoming call; her phone was out of reach so she couldn’t see who was calling. She was hoping it was Regina. Emma hit the button to her Bluetooth wireless headphones, answering the call.

“Hello?"

“Emma, darling, how are you?” I

t sounded better when Regina said it. “Hey, CD what’s up?” Emma was a little grateful for the distraction. She switched to leg lifts, rationalizing they would be easier to keep track of while she was talking to Cruella.

“Nothing much, darling. Finish up my winter line.”

“CD, it’s still summer.”

“I like to stay ahead of the game.”

Emma chuckled. “Of course. How’s the makeover going?”

“Fabulous, bringing back vintage Cruella Deville, pre- three husbands, and I must say, she’s absolutely stunning.”

“That’s great, CD.” Emma grunted.

“What are you doing, why are you grunting? Why is your breathing labored?”

“Relax, I’m working out.”

“Who?”

“Jesus, myself. I’m exercising.”

“I’ve heard of that. People still do that?”

“Do you live in a cave?”

“You know very well I live in a gated palace twice the size of--”

“Yeah, I know. I was just saying you’re kind of out of touch. People have always exercised, even you.”

“I don’t think so dear. I mean, I do walk pretty fast, but that’s to quickly get away from unsightly people.”

Emma dropped her legs and laughed. “CD, what do you think sex is? Exercise.”

“Not the way I do it. I mean, it’s pretty hard to break a sweat on your back.”

“Well, you may want to reconsider that.”

“Why is that?”

“You do still plan on going after Ursula?”

“Yes, of course. Why?”

“Do you plan on ever having sex with her.”

“Of course, but I don’t see where you’re going with this.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “CD, you do know sex isn’t just about your orgasm right?”

Silence.

“CD?”

“I suppose not.”

“You’re going to have to do things to her. You may break a sweat.”

“Really?” Cruella whined, and Emma chuckled. “Don’t laugh at me, Swan.”

“I’m not.”

“You are!” Cruella growled, and it startled Emma into calming down.

“Sorry, I’m over it. It’s really not so bad, you may even enjoy it.”

“How so?”

Emma took a deep breath. “Well, for one, you love her right?”

“I do.” Cruella said, and her voice sounded light and soft.

Emma smiled. “So, you’ll want to please her, and pleasing her will definitely please you. Your senses will turn into a live wire, every smell, taste, touch, sound, and sight is going to have you on the edge.”

“I wasn’t nervous before. You’ve made me nervous!” Cruella shouted, Emma and pulled the buds out her ear.

“Fuck!”

“I don’t know how!” Emma heard Cruella scream through the phone. Emma got up, and disconnected her buds from her phone and put Cruella on speaker. “I had you in my ears, ya nut. You trying to shatter my eardrums?”

“How was I supposed to know?”

“I told you I was working out, how can I hold a phone and workout?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know exercise entailed you needing to be completely hands free.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Anyway…”

“Emma, I don’t think I know what to do.”

“You know the things that you like me to do to you? Do them to her.”

“Really? You’ve done a lot of things to me. Hmm… You were a little sweaty after making me cum. Was it difficult?”

“Not mentally, it took a physical effort, keeping you still, and then the thrusting took a little energy, muscle…”

“Muscle? Jesus Christ. I have no muscle.”

“Sure you do, CD you have a humongous pool, you swim don’t you?”

“No. that’s just for show. I don’t know how to swim.”

“Oh my fucking god, really?”

“Don’t judge me, Swan.”

“Sorry, maybe you should just focus on actually winning her heart. You can work up to the whole sex thing later.”

“Emma, I need you to listen to me, are you listening?”

“Yes, CD, I’m listening.”

“I look so good, there absolutely no way she isn’t going to want to ravish me the moment she lays eyes on me.”

Emma covered her mouth to smother her laughter.

“You’re laughing at me again aren’t you?”

“No,” Emma said, but it came out like a laugh.

“I will kill you, and get away with it.”

“Sorry. Listen, don’t think too much about it, when it happens you’ll know what to do, but if you’re really worried, maybe try to workout a little.”

“Okay, fine… how do I do that?” Cruella asked. 

“I’ll send you some videos. Start with the stretching ones, and maybe move on to yoga. That might help calm you down a bit. You know, you can always hire a trainer.”

“I can’t. I’m in hiding until the grand reveal.”

“And when is that?”

“Cora Mills birthday party, of course, aren’t you going, darling?”

“Wasn’t invited.”

“Really? Did your date with Regina not go well?”

“It was great, we’re actually doing really well. We have another date Thursday when she comes back home. She’s working.”

“Hmm. Well, maybe she’s not going. Cora Mills does drive Regina insane, and I’m sure the guest list is just full of people Regina doesn’t want to see, including Maleficent Page.”

“Oh yeah, she’s Regina’s mom’s lawyer, right?”

“Correct. Speaking of the dragon lady, has she been blowing fire in your direction?”

“Nope. I told you I handled it.”

“Oh you did, did you? Your left cheek said otherwise.”

“Did you say something to her, CD.”

“We might have had a few brief words.”

“What did you say?”

“Don’t worry about it, Emma.”

“Cruella,” Emma said and heard Cruella sigh.

“I told her I had been funding Lily’s stay in Japan, and that I would stop and tell Lily to come home, but only if she backed off and left you alone. I told her if she even lifted a finger to reach out to you in any way I’d give Lily enough money that she’ll never come home again.”

“So ya kind of blackmailed her?”

“It does sound a little like blackmail doesn’t it? Oh well… I’ve done worse things.”

“Why were you funding her?”

“I wasn’t really. She works for me. Some of my designs are made in Tokyo. I have a factory there, and she’s in charge. Mal doesn't know. She never cared too much about Lily’s interests.”

“So you really cut her off?”

“No. I just lied. The girl works for me, I can’t just stop giving her a check. I won’t fire her, she does a good job. Besides I’m sure Mal will go back on her word when she finds out you cut her off for Regina.”

“I didn't cut her off for Regina, I cut her off because she’s crazy as fuck. Whether I met Regina or not it was going to happen. There is only so much I could take.”

“May I ask you a question?”

“Yeah.”

“Sometimes when we were together you never undressed completely, was it because you were covering up bruises that she inflicted on you?”

“Yeah… But it was a mutual thing, mostly.”

“That’s a little twisted, Swan. Not judging! I’m just, surprised. You were always so gentle with me, I just assumed that's how you liked to be.”

“I do, mostly. It’s complicated.” There was silence for a while. “Ahm, I need to shower and run out to the store. I need to think about a menu for Thursday.”

“A menu?”

“Yeah, I’m cooking for Regina, hey you know her pretty well, don’t you?”

“Sure, I know a few fun facts.”

“What’s her favorite food?”

“How the hell am I supposed to know that? We never dated. Ask her brother.”

“I don’t know his number.”

“Look, I can’t help you with that, but I can tell you that Regina prefers to drink her own wine, sure she’ll have a nice vintage wine made in France, but she really prefers hers, just like she prefers her own cider. I know you think she’ll think you’re trying too hard, but she won’t. She’ll appreciate it. I’m afraid it’s not sold in your average wine and liquor store, so when you get your menu together call me, and I’ll send you over a couple of bottles of wine that will go with your meal.”

“CD.”

“Yes, darling.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know. I’ll have Roger text you August’s number when he gets it.”

“Thanks, CD.” “You’re welcome, darling. Good luck with your little cooking adventure, try not to poison her.”

“Keep working on not being quite so sassy.”

“I’m a work in progress.”

 

August texted Emma one word; Italian.

The trip to the grocery store was the most stressful trip she’s ever made anywhere; going to the dentist for a root canal was less stressful. She looked up recipes online and filled her cart with various ingredients, her produce bill alone was over a hundred dollars. She was glad Granny gave her the whole day off. Deciding on a menu was harder than she thought it would be, every recipe she found looked so good. She decided to make as many as she could, and then decide from ones that she didn’t totally screw up. What to make first was the easiest decision, sauce. A lot of the recipes required her to make pasta sauce, so that was the thing she attempted to tackle.

By mid-morning, Emma decided that if tomatoes could shit, their shit would taste a lot like her sauce. She had no idea what she was doing wrong. She wondered briefly if she should just go back to the store and get Rachel Ray’s sauce. She didn’t have to make everything from scratch.

Emma went to the bathroom to clean herself up, and then she collapsed on her bed, and Facetimed Regina.

“Hi, Emma.” Regina said, her face free of makeup and glistening with sweat. Emma furrowed her brow.

“Why are you all sweaty?”

“I’m at the gym. I forgot I scheduled a session with my personal trainer this morning. He’s really kicking my ass.”

“You probably can’t tell but seeing you all glisteny like that is doing things to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah, let me see your workout outfit.”

“It’s just a basic black sports bra and some black shorts, nothing glamorous.”

“Regina…”

“Okay, Okay.” Regina angled the camera so Emma could see more of her.

“Oh my god, you liar! All of that is absolutely glamorous.”

“You’re such a flirt.” Regina said, smiling at Emma.

Emma’s felt herself filling with all those warm fuzzy feelings that just drained the stress right out of her.

“How was your morning, darling?”

“Busy, stressful, but it’s so much better now.”

“And why is that?”

“You know why, don’t fish for compliments, it’s not attractive.”

“Well, I don’t feel very attractive covered in sweat.”

“You are, very attractive.” Emma said, and Regina was smiling at her again, and it was all Emma needed. “How was your morning?”

“Same as yours, better now.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?” Emma asked, grinning into her phone.

“Well a good workout can clear your head.” Regina told her, and Emma’s smile fell. Regina chuckled. “Awww… I’m kidding. Seeing you, talking to you brings so much sunshine to my day.”

“Don’t get all sappy on me, Mills.”

“Sorry, I guess when it comes to you I’m just a big ole sap.”

“Hey, Mills! That bike ain’t going to pedal itself!” Emma heard a man yell.

“I’m on a call, Jefferson.”

“No business on my time, Mills.” He said, Emma could tell by the sound of his voice he was getting closer.

“It’s not business.”

“Well, than it better be pleasure.” He said, and suddenly he was peeking over Regina’s shoulder, and glaring at Emma. Regina turned her head, she was smiling as she mushed his face away from her.

“That your trainer?” Emma asked. Regina turned her phone. Jefferson was in full sight. “Yes.” Regina answered. Emma took a good look at the tall sweaty, kind of good looking man, if you like that type, he was pretty cut. Emma knew she had absolutely no reason to be jealous, but she couldn’t help it. Regina was over there, with him, and she was home, far away from Regina. It irked her, the thought of him touching Regina in any capacity made Emma’s blood boil.

“So, are you going to introduce me to the pretty blonde?” “Sorry, Jefferson. Emma, this is my trainer, Jefferson Hatley. Jefferson, this is my…” She said my, she’s using it as a possessive adjective. Emma held her breath. “My girlfriend?” It came out as a question, but it didn’t stop Emma’s heart from doing somersaults in her chest. On the outside she was smiling, and seemingly calm, but on the inside she was totally flipping the fuck out.

“That’s right, she’s taken. So hands off, pretty boy.” Emma said.

“Awww… she thinks I’m pretty. I like her already, Regina. You should keep her.” Jefferson said, and Emma caught Regina blushing.

“Yeah, I’m definitely a keeper.”

“Okay then, keeper, say bye bye to your girlfriend, she has a lot more work to do before she’s earned her freedom.” Jefferson said, and Regina pushed him.

“I’m afraid I’ll be in a little later than yesterday with the festival, and my family.”

“It’s okay, I’ll probably still be up.”

“Okay, call you tonight then.”

“I look forward to it. Later, baby.” Regina blew her a kiss, tried and failed to wink without using both eyes. She ended the call. “Back to the grind.” Emma said.

* * *

 

**Regina’s Tuesday Morning**

Neal was sitting in Regina’s car blasting ‘Regulate’ by Nate Dogg, featuring Warren G. Regina took a deep breath and got in the front of seat. “I swear you and August were separated at birth,” Regina commented.

“Huh?” He said over the music.

Regina rolled her eyes, “nothing.” She already knew today was going to suck. Regina unlocked her phone, and opened up her messages to Emma. She smiled at the picture Emma sent her yesterday. She sent her a quick good morning text, knowing Emma was probably still sleeping. She was surprised yet again when she received, a ‘good morning, baby. Have a productive day’ there was a little kissing emoji in the text.

Regina heard the music decrease in volume.

“There is that smile again. You texting your girlfriend?” Neal asked, grinning at Regina.

“You know, you look just like your father with that stupid grin on your face.” Regina said, and Neal glared at her. “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Oh so you guys are in an open relationship?” Neal asked.

“No,” Regina answered.

“Really? She’s not free to see other women?”

“Not if she’s seeing me.”

“Oh okay, but you can see who you want?”

“No, I’m just seeing her.”

“But if someone more attractive, smarter, more charming or whatever came along you could change your mind, right?”

“I don’t think such a person exists.” Regina answered, not realizing she was admitting something whilst proving Neal’s point.

“Hmm… But what you have with Emma is like a phase right? You’re just infatuated, some guy will come along--” Neal was interrupted by Regina smacking him in the back of the head.

“There will be no guy, and I’m not just infatuated. This is not a phase. I’m not experimenting. I like her as a person. She’s beautiful, and funny. She’s clever, and she knows how to deal with my moods, and and she’s, she’s just incredible.”

“You know what else she is?”

“What?” Regina growled at him.

“She’s your girlfriend, tiger. Rah….” Neal said, clawing the air between them.

Regina looked down at her phone, and was silent for a few minutes.

“Shit, when did that happen?”

Neal started to laugh. “From what you’ve told me I’m pretty sure it was Saturday.”

“But I just met her the Thursday before.”

“I think that’s how lezzies work, they’re really keen on that love at first sight shit.” Regina hit him again. “Ow! Fuck! August told me to watch out for you, you’ve gotten so violent over the years.”

“I’m finding as I get older I have very little patience for complete idiocy. Don’t stereotype, and don’t call lesbians ‘lezzies’ you asshole.”

“You swear more to.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “shut up and drive.”

“Hey, I have that song!” Neal picked up his phone and scrolled to through his playlist. He selected the song, and rolled down the windows. He started to head bang to the music. Regina put on her sunglasses and slid down in her seat.

 

“Fuck,” was the first thing that came out Regina’s mouth when they pulled into the vineyard.

“What?” Neal asked.

“That’s Neva’s SUV. No…” Regina whined. “It’s too early for her cheerful ass.”

“I thought you loved seeing your baby sister.”

“I do, but I can only take her in small doses, and not before 8 am, which is why I told her to come at 9 when she insisted on coming out today. I mean, I’ll see her Thursday morning when I head to the brewery before going home. I think she plans to sweet talk me into letting go of a few more cases of wine.”

“So.”

“She wants QOH 1974.” Regina told him, and he laughed. Regina didn’t.

“You’re serious? For what?”

“The party.”

“Fuck out of here. Those creeps don’t deserve to taste the family wine.”

“I know, but Neva wants to serve it.”

“And you caved like the pussy you are, it’s not so surprising now that you e…”

“Finish that sentence and I will end you.”

“Call me when you need me to come back.”

“Until then, go volunteer your services to Miguel, and do not drink any of the wine, Neal.”

“You’re not the boss of…. Never mind.”

Regina got out of the car and headed inside the building.

“I tried to stop her, Ms Mills, but Mrs Blanchard-Nolan said you wouldn’t mind. I told her you had a very busy morning, but she said she’d only be a few minutes, and that you wouldn’t mind. You mind, don’t you? Please don’t fire me.” The secretary rambled; she was new, only been there a month or so.

Regina had gone without a secretary for nearly six months before she hired… Regina looked at the name on the desk, Anna Arendelle; ‘what the hell kind of name is that?’ She noticed the picture of a tall blonde man, holding Anna, both of them smiling at the camera.

“Coffee, good coffee, lots of coffee, and be quick about it.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Regina opened the door to her office, and walked over to her desk placing her briefcase down beside it. She took her seat.

“Snow, you weren’t supposed to be here until nine.”

“Good morning to you too, sis.” Snow said, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Good morning, Snow, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I brought you the books.”

“That’s not how I work, Snow, Your properties get my attention on Thursdays.”

“Not last Thursday, and I know you’ve been seeing someone so I figured I’d help you out and just bring them by when I picked up the wine for mom’s party. That way, you can work on them on your downtime while your here, just in case for some reason you can’t make it out to the brewery on Thursday. David has been handling everything for the stables and cattle ranches, but I still would like you to look over the books… It looks like we’re in the red again.”

“What?” Regina whined, “not again. If David doesn’t stop spending money. I swear to god.”

“He’s only been making necessary purchases.”

“Yeah like the mating dummies for the horses.”

“They work!”

“They should, they cost enough. Dammit why can’t these horses just fuck like the rest of the animal population.”

“Regina.” Snow chided.

“Sorry, I’m just…” Regina flipped through the binder on the desk. “This looks right, this is good. Why are you giving me this?”

“I wasn’t sure… James did it, and I don’t really trust him entirely. You know he’s always been the rebellious one.”

“What does that have to … you know what? Never mind. I’ll look it over, but if it looks good I’m letting him take over, and I’ll just do random checks to make sure everything is in order. Oh, and I cancelled the board meeting, it’s not necessary. I won’t waste my time dealing with insignificant problems that can be solved with a simple email.”

“Fine, Regina. You know what’s best.”

“And you would know what’s best if you were actually more involved.”

“I’m sorry. I’m trying, it's never really been my thing. I love the stables and the ranch, but David has a better mindset to run it, and the brewery is just the money maker. I don’t even like beer.” Snow made a disgusted face.

Regina laughed. “You know you’re a pain in the butt, right?”

“I don’t mean to be.” Snow frowned.

“Stop with the face.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m sad now.”

Regina sighed. “What would make you not sad anymore?”

“A hug, maybe?”

Regina groaned, “it’s too early in the morning for family affection.”

“Oh come on, Regina, please. One hug. You use to hug me all the time.”

“You were seven, you needed them.”

“You didn’t just hug me a lot when I was seven. You used to hug me like a dozen times a day until…” Snow didn’t finish her sentence, but Regina already knew what was left unsaid. She sighed, got up from her chair, and walked around her desk. She sat across Snow’s lap, making the pixie haired brunette laugh through her tears. Regina kissed the top of her head. She didn’t understand why Snow continued to feel so guilty about what happened in the past. Regina had forgiven her, but maybe over the years Regina had pulled away a bit, but it wasn’t because she was still angry with her for what happened.

“I love you, you know that right?” Regina asked and felt her sister nod against her.

Snow squeezed her tighter. “It just feels different. We used to be so close.”

“Stop crying.” Regina released her, and kissed her forehead. “We both grew up, you have a husband, and a family. You don’t need me.”

“That’s not true. You’re not just my sister, your my best friend.”

Regina got up off of Snow’s lap and walked around her desk to get a box of tissue out her drawer. She handed the box to Snow. “You sure mother isn’t your best friend?”

“You sound just like August. You think I’m a traitor too; you think I should just hate her in solidarity because of what she did to August. But she took me in, Regina, she raised me.”

“You know she got a raise in her allowance for taking you in.”

“Yes I know, she told me not long after Henry was born. She gifted it to me, for him.”

“What? You never told me that.”

“She asked me not to.”

“And yet when I ask you to keep a secret…”

“Really, Regina? I was 8 years old.”

“Excuses, excuses… You do realize you just broke your promise not to tell me about the money."

“I never promised, besides I didn’t really understand why she didn’t want me to tell you.” Snow said, and blew her nose.

“Are you staying for the festival?” Regina asked, changing the subject.

“I wasn’t going to. I know the Rivera’s don’t really like me.”

“You are a Rivera, and our cousins don’t like you for the same reason they don’t like me. They’re pissed that we got everything, and all they got was steady jobs. They’re ungrateful and spoiled and I blame dad’s older brothers. They spoiled their kids, and didn’t teach them how to properly run a business. As soon as I was old enough to follow directions mother was preparing me for all I do now, and more.”

“And you hate her for it.”

“I don’t hate mother. She’s just really hard to love. She makes me crazy.” Regina confessed, and Snow chuckled.

“She does. I really don’t think she gets it, that she unnerves you. I mean, I know she rattles August nerves on purpose, their relationship is just ugly, but you're different. She’s so proud of you Regina, and she respects you.”

“Have you been drinking? Let me smell your breath.”

Snow rolled her eyes. “You and August are just alike.”

“Don’t insult me.”

“Did he drive you here?” Snow asked, looking down at her hands.

“No… I was pissed at him for bullying you so I told him I didn’t want him to come.”

“You shouldn’t have. He needs you.”

“He needs therapy. I’m just…” Regina sighed, “sick of it. It has to stop.”

“I’m sorry you keep getting stuck in the middle. August won’t forgive me, and it’s hard for him to be around me or believe anything I say. I hurt you both when I did what I did.”

“Neva, Te perdono, princesa.” Regina told her. She rarely spoke to Snow in Spanish anymore, and knew by doing so now Snow may really understand her. Snow smiled, softly and nodded her head. “Bien, ahora vete.” Regina pointed to the door. “I have work to do, and I plan on dipping out of the festival as soon as I can. Go get your wine, it’s waiting for you, and don’t even think about sweet talking Marco into giving you more than 50 bottles. You can take a few cases more of any other wine.”

“Okay,” Snow smiled, brightly.

“Why are you still sitting there? I said go, scram.”

“Wow… you know, I have a theory about your recent crankiness.”

“I don’t want to hear it.” Regina said, powering up her computer and picking up her briefcase.

“You need to get laid. Is your new beau not doing it for you?” Snow asked, the concern in her voice unnerved Regina. She scowled at her younger sister.

“First of all, that is none of your damn business, and second who in the hell says beau? It’s the 21st century; what are you 100 years old?”

“You’re getting really defensive, I must be right. Well, if he isn’t satisfying your needs I recommend a little self love.”

“Get up, and get out. Right now.” Regina demanded, pointing to the door. It opened, and in walked her secretary with two very large cups of coffee.

“I’m sorry it took me so long, and that I didn’t knock. I hope I didn’t disturb anything too important.” Anna rambled.

“No, my sister was just leaving, isn't that right, Snow?”

“Is that, hazelnut?” Snow asked Anna.

“Yes.”

Snow looked over at Regina, and she rolled her eyes, “you can have it if you leave.”

“Am I still invited to the festival?” Snow asked

“Not if you’re still here in the next 10 seconds.” Regina answered, studying the screen in front of her, and gesturing with her right hand for Anna to bring her the other coffee.

“K, later.” Snow said, and quickly darted out the door before Regina changed her mind.

“Ahm… Ms. Mills?” “What is it, Anna?”

“I just wanted to remind you of your mid-morning appointment, you tend to get so wrapped in your work that you lose track of time, and you missed your last appointment so…”

“What appointment? I had no appointment scheduled today, I’m far too busy, I don’t have time to squeeze another person in.”

“Ahm… okay… But can you call and cancel? I would do it myself, but Mr. Hatley has a thing for killing the messenger.”

Regina covered her face and groaned. “I forgot. I can’t cancel. I’ll never hear the end of it. I forgot to pack my gym clothes. Ugggghhh…” Regina groaned and palmed her face

“I could go grab you something, if you’d like.”

“No need.” August said, leaning against the doorway holding a cleaner’s bag over his shoulder, and a small bag in his other hand.

“Do you need anything else, Ms Mills?”

“No, thank you, Anna.” Regina said, her eyes not leaving her brother’s. The secretary left the room, brushing past August, he turned, and checked her out. “She has a boyfriend, so don’t even think about it.”

“How do you know? You hardly pay any attention to your secretaries.”

“Picture on her desk.” Regina told him, and he shrugged.

“Haz, said you forgot your workout clothes, and I picked up your dry cleaning, mom’s jacket was in with your stuff. I know you have a board meeting with her tomorrow, so I thought I’d bring it.” He told her, laying the bag over the back of one of the armchairs and dropping the other into the seat.

“Thank you.”

“Still pissed at me?” He asked.

Regina sighed, “you talk to your sister?”

“You not claiming her today?” Regina glared at him, and he threw his hands up in mock surrender.

“You said you weren’t going to make me apologize.”

“I know, and I stand by that, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t. You have to stop this. You two are too old for this to continue. Please, just let it go August.”

“Fine, whatever. We good?”

“Don’t brush me off or so help me…”

“Ugh… You sound like mom, you need to stop.”

“And you sound like a big baby. Go talk to our sister, and if you manage to behave like an adult I’ll let you stay for the festival.” Regina said, plastering on a phony smile, hoping her brother won’t notice.

“Ha ha… you want me here, you’re so fucking glad to see me. You know I’ll run interference with the Rivieras’. They bug you, and they like me.”

“They only like you because you’re lazy just like them.”

“Hey I picked up your dry cleaning, and drove for nearly six hours to bring you your gym clothes and mom’s lady blazer.”

“You drove the Mercedes here?” Regina asked, her eyes blazing with fury.

“Ah, do I look stupid to you?”

“Don’t make me answer that.”

“I rented a car.”

“Oh, good, and just because you did all that doesn’t mean you're not lazy, you’re just trying to butter me up because you think I’m still angry with you.”

“It’s working, right?” August asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Regina couldn’t help it, she chuckled, shaking her head at him. “Just go work things out with our sister, and then go help Neal. I’m sure he’ll be happy to see you, no goofing off, and no wine until later. I’m serious.”

“Yes, your majesty, anything else?”

“Don’t clam up when everyone starts speaking Spanish. I know how you get.”

“Yeah, whatever,” August grumbled, and moved to leave.

“Love you!” Regina bellowed.

“Whatever!”

“Hey!” Regina called after him. He peeked his head back in. “Don’t do it for me. Do it for you, do it for her. She loves you, please stop punishing her, remember we did get something good out of something bad.”

“Yeah…” August said, smiling at his sister. His smile quickly fell and he gave his sister a stern look. “Now enough slacking off, get back to work, Mills. Chop, chop!” He clapped his hands twice. She picked up her stapler, and went to throw it at him, but he ducked back out the door. “Love you too!” He shouted. She placed the stabler back down on her desk.

* * *

 

Jefferson hadn’t stopped staring at Regina since she ended her call with Emma.

“Stop it.” She said, pedaling like she was trying to escape him.

“Stop what?”

“Staring at me, grinning like that, you look mad.” She told him, and he rolled his eyes, but his grin remained. “

I’m just so amazed. I never fathomed you liking women.”

“I don’t really, just Emma.”

“Awww… that’s so sweet. Bless your heart.” He told her, and she rolled her eyes. “Tell me, has August followed your lead and switched teams too?”

Regina laughed, “you wish.”

“I do.”

“August isn’t gay.”

“Well neither were you until you met Emma, I’m just saying, I could convince him there is something better out there.” Jefferson said, winking at Regina.

“Trust me, you don’t want to board that ship. It’s stuck in Lily Land, and despite that she’s not on it, he’s docked there forever.”

“That’s a shame.” Jefferson pouted. “But I’m happy you’ve at least moved on.”

Regina shrugged, “it wasn't hard. Graham and I never really had much between us. He was just there when I needed someone.”

“Oh, I know. I wasn't talking about Graham. He was nothing but arm candy. I was talking about you allowing yourself to love again. You haven't done that in a long time.”

“What is it that you always say to me? Oh yeah… ‘you trippin’ boo’.”

“Don't give me that. Do you have any idea what you look like when you talk to her? You've got it bad, boo.”

“We haven't even known each other long.”

“Awww… It's true love. All true loves just fall the second they find each other.” Jefferson expressed, vividly.

“Ten years is long enough to put up with the likes of you,” Regina told him, her breathing became labored. “You're fired.”

“Bitch, please. Two weeks without me and you’ll start to age. I sculpted that body to sweet perfection. Without me you wouldn't be able to pick up people half your age.”

Regina stopped pedaling and glared at Jefferson. “Emma is not half my age.” Jefferson gave her a knowing look. “She's only 15 years younger.” Regina mumbled, looking away and returning to cycling.

Jefferson laughed. “Well, well, well, like Daddy, like daughter.” He said; and she reached out and shoved him. “Oh so that's how it is?” He reached in and adjusted the resistance on the cycle so it was harder to pedal. She glared at him. “Move your ass, Mills. You have a twenty five year old to keep up with.”

* * *

 

**Emma Makes A Mess**

Emma jumped when she heard a shrill scream; the wooden spoon she was using to stir her sauce had flown in the air, hitting the floor, sauce splattering. “You scared the shit out of me.” Emma said, picking up the spoon.

“What have you done to my kitchen?!” Belle screech, and Emma winced. Ruby just stood behind Belle mouth agape.

Emma looked around; she had been so wrapped up in fixing her nasty ass sauce that she didn’t really noticed how she completely totaled the kitchen. “Oopsie,” Emma said, grimacing.

“Oopsie? Oopsie? I’m going to kill you!” Belle said, and lunged at Emma.

Ruby grabbed her, wrapping her long arms around Belle, keeping her arms pinned to her side. “Hey now, pumpkin. No killing, Emma. At least not in the kitchen. We don’t kill where we eat.”

“Wow, thanks Rubes. Look. this is my kitchen too.”

“Your kitchen? This is not your kitchen. You don’t cook, you eat and make a mess. I use to think your arms were cut from exercising but then I discovered it’s from opening and closing the refrigerator over and over again.”

“Whoa now, you’re totally overreacting.”

“Are you blind? Look at this kitchen.”

Emma thought that maybe she should have been cleaning up as she was going along instead of dirtying every pot and pan, and utensils they owned, and maybe the island shouldn’t be completely covered with oddly chopped vegetables, and botched tomato sauce.

“I’ll clean it up, don’t worry.”

“Don’t worry? Why would I worry? Oh yeah, you don’t clean, Emma!” Belle snapped.

“That is not true! I clean the diner all the time!” Emma exclaimed, and Ruby laughed and shook her head.

“You get paid to do that, besides, you fear Granny.” Belle told her. “You!” Belle pointed at Emma, “do nothing to keep this place clean. I am the only one that cleans around here.”

“Hey! I help.” Ruby said, poking out her bottom lip in a pout.

“Sure you do, honey. You help by staying out my way.” Belle said, patting Ruby’s cheek affectionately. Ruby frowned. “You two are the laziest people I ever come across, someone has to pay you to clean up your own mess. You don’t even do your own laundry! You don’t even make your bed, and you justify leaving it a mess by saying your just going to mess it up again; well according to that logic why should I wash the dishes? They’re all going to get dirty again.”

“There’s a huge difference, I’m the only one that sleeps in my bed, we all use the dishes… That’s just not sanitary.” Emma said, and Belle let out a war-cry and went after Emma. Emma ran around the island and hid behind Ruby.

“Wait, babe! Let me move out your way.” Ruby said, stepping aside.

Emma didn’t have time to shoot Ruby a dirty look, she needed to run. She ran into her room, and attempted to close the door behind her, but Belle was right on her tail, and stopped the door from slamming. Belle jumped on Emma’s back, and Emma fell onto her bed. Belle grabbed a handful of Blonde hair, and yanked.

“Ow! I said I’ll clean it! Fuck!” Emma shouted, in pain.

“Yeah, sure you will…” Belle looked over and noticed Emma had all four pillows on her bed, and they were covered with her comforter. Belle looked down at the bed, she currently had Emma pinned on. “You made your bed?” Belle asked.

“Yeah, can you let go of my hair now?” Belle released Emma’s hair, her head dropped onto the bed. “Thanks, you think you can get off me to?” Belle got off of Emma, and stood up. She looked around the room, puzzled.

“You made your bed.” Belle said, and Emma shrugged.

“It actually feels pretty good climbing into a made bed. Go figure.”

Belle broke into a bright smile. “Is Regina coming over?”

“What? No… not tonight.” Emma mumbled the last part but Belle still heard it.

“When is she coming over?”

Emma shrugged again. “I don’t know, Thursday, maybe. I don’t know, I guess.”

Belle chuckled at how flustered Emma was getting. “And you’re trying to learn how to cook in less than two days?”

“It’s just one meal. I wasn’t trying to learn every recipe ever written.”

“The kitchen suggests otherwise.” Belle said, and Emma rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

“The sauce keeps coming out awful. I don’t know what I’m doing wrong. I’m following the fucking directions.”

“Well, I’m here now. You clean up the mess and I’ll make the sauce for you.” Belle said, and turned to leave the room.

“No!”

“What? What do you mean, no?”

“Ahm… I don’t want you to do it for me. I want to learn to do it myself.”

“Aww… our little Emma is growing up.” Ruby cooed from the doorway, wiping away an imaginary tear.

“Okay, Emma. I’ll teach you.”

“Really? You sure your not too tired to cook? You’ve been doing it all day.”

“Blasphemy, I am a chef. I never get tired of cooking.” Belle said, and Ruby rolled her eyes and mouthed, ‘she’s lying.’ Emma snorted. “What?” Belle asked, confused by Emma’s reaction.

“Nothing, okay chef, teach me how it’s done.”

Turns out Emma had been cooking the ingredients too fast, a good homemade tomato sauce should be cooked slowly, and also the onions, peppers, and carrots should all be diced the same way so they cook evenly. Emma hadn’t been doing that, at all.

It also turns out that Emma absolutely hates cooking with Belle. The curly haired brunette was bossy, and meticulous to a fault. Emma wondered briefly how Ruby put up with her. She had fucking cooking OCD, and Emma was sick to the death of her. So when her phone rang, and Regina’s name popped up on the screen, she welcomed the distraction.

“Hey, baby.” Emma said.

“Hi, Emma! How did you know it was me?”

“Evie?”

“Aunty Gina said I could call you. She’s busy at the fair. There are no ides here, but lots of yummy foods. You should be here too. There are a lot of grown ups too. Can you come? If you can, will you bring Uby, and Belle?” Eve sang Belle’s name, and Emma chuckled.

“Sorry baby girl, but we’re pretty busy over here. Don’t tell you aunty but Belle and Ruby are helping me with a big surprise for your Aunty Gina.”

“Oh…” Eve said, sounding disappointed.

“Hey, don’t be sad, pretty girl. Belle’s here if you want to talk to her.”

“Okay!” Evie said, excitedly.

Emma chuckled, and went back into the kitchen. She handed Bell the cell phone. “It’s your number one fan.” Emma told her.

Belle looked at Emma, curiously. It took a second for her to catch on, but once she did, she smiled so big she nearly split her face. “Evie!”

“Hi Belle!” Emma heard the little girl exclaim through the phone. Belle took the phone call into the living room and sat on the couch.

Emma started to clean up the kitchen, Ruby helped. “It’s happening,” Ruby told her, wiping off the island.

“What’s happening?”

“Baby fever.”

“What? Who?”

“Belle. Every single time we talked yesterday and today it was about Evie. We went out shopping today, and I’m talking to her about these shoes I wanted to buy thinking she’s right behind me, yeah, her ass wandered off to the baby section. She was looking at baby clothes and shoes. She was oohing and aahing like she was at a damn baby shower.”

“Did you say anything to her?”

“I said those clothes were too small for Evie, and I left her so I could go get my shoes,” Ruby told her. Emma smirked, shaking her head.

“You want kids?”

“Not yet, no.”

“And if Belle does?”

“I’ll tell her she’ll have to marry me first.”

“Belle doesn't believe in marriage.”

“Exactly.”

“That’s kind of mean, Ruby.”

“Look, I’m twenty-five and selfish, I don’t want a kid. I don’t even want a dog, and I love dogs.”

“You’re just really lazy, Ruby.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Hey, I’m changing. If Regina wanted a kid, I’d have one for her.” Emma said, nonchalantly. Ruby stared dumbfounded at her friend. Emma furrowed her brow, “wha?” Emma’s eyes widened when realization struck. “I mean, in the future, like if we are still together or whatever. That’s what I meant.”

“You love her.”

“What? Stop talking crazy.”

“You just said you’d have Regina’s baby. You love her.”

“I meant in the future!”

“Sure, sure… you’re in love. It’s okay.”

“We just met! I just found out she was my girlfriend today.”

Ruby patted Emma’s head. “It’s okay, sweetie, we all know you’re a little slow. I knew when you came to work Sunday. You’re happy, Emma. Happier than I’ve ever seen you.”

“It happened so fast.”

Ruby smiled at her. “That’s the way it happened with me and Belle. I think that’s how you know it will last.” Ruby shrugged. “Belle brought a giant fairy-tale book. I’m scared.”

“Ugh, you should be. She should not be reading that crap to your kids.” Emma said, and Ruby shoved her. “Shut up.”

* * *

 

**Outed**

Regina had planned to make her escape right after she gave her speech about the summer’s harvest, and the hard workers that keep producing the best grapes and finest wines in the country. She welcomed and thanked the food vendors, and wished everyone an enjoyable evening. She tried to be as sincere as she could even though all she could think of was escaping so she could call Emma. Unfortunately, that idea was tanked by her cousins pulling her into an argument about the California grape, and the Arizona grape. Regina didn’t give two shits.

The son of her father’s eldest brother successfully cornered her to talk to her about an investment in a startup company. She told him to call her office and set up an appointment. She had no plans to talk business at the festival. Of course he assumed she was brushing him off, so he gave her shit. He started going off on her in Spanish, telling her she had no mind for business, and how Henry Sr had been foolish leaving the family business to such a small minded, cold-hearted, evil… She stopped him there, because she was seconds away from showing how evil she could be. She reminded her dear cousin that he had run his own inherited company into the ground, and that the only successful companies still held by the Rivieras’ family was ran by the Mills and Blanchard-Nolan’s. That seemed to shut him up, she turned and walked away leaving him speechless.

“I’m not surprised at all to find you both over here stuffing your face with gourmet chocolate.” Regina said, eyeing her sister, who was currently chewing a piece of chocolate, holding a glass of a red wine, Regina assumes is one of the Shiraz wines, they match the best with dark chocolates. Henry made himself a mini sandwich with three different types of chocolate and shoving them in his mouth. “You, young man, are going to make yourself sick.” Regina told him, but he shook his head.

“Your nephew is a bottomless pit. He’s eaten nearly every sample in the entire festival. Twice over, he keeps going back and they give him whatever he wants because he’s told every single one them his name is Henry Mills.” Snow told her sister.

Henry smiled, sheepishly. “Well, in my defensive, my name is Henry Mills. It helps that I know how to speak Spanish.” Henry grinned, and popped another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Regina shook her head. “Where’s my little princess?”

“Around with David. She thinks someone named Belle might be here with two other people, I can’t remember their names, mainly because she just goes on and on about Belle. I think she calls one Uby, but that can’t be right” Snow said, and Regina spied Henry chuckling and moving to the next vendor. “I asked Henry who Evie was talking about but he just laughed at me and walked away. She’s been talking about her nonstop since you brought her back Sunday evening. She keeps asking me to call her so she can say hi, I keep telling her I don’t know who she is talking about.”

“You’re serious?” Regina gave her an annoyed look.

“She said she was your friend, but you don’t have any friends.” Regina glared at her sister. “Named Belle,” Snow mended.

Regina shook her head. “I’m sure you’ve spoken to her at least a dozen times, she’s cooking for mother’s party on Saturday.”

“She’s the chef for Lucas's?” Snow asked, in complete shock.

“You know, you can be a real idiot sometimes. I’m pretty sure Evie told you about the woman’s accent, you couldn’t piece it together?”

“Ah no, since when do you hang out with caterers? Isn’t your social circle filled with snobby rich people, like Zelena West, and Cruella DeVille?” Snow asked, making a disgusted face.

“I’ve broadened my horizons, and don’t judge, you don’t know anything about my social circle.”

“Well I definitely know, Zelena. She’s not the best influence on you. Introducing you to all those younger men. Is your new boyfriend at least legal?” The question was dripping with sarcasm and Regina knew Snow had one too many glasses of wine. Regina took the wine from Snow. “Hey!”

“No more wine for you.” Regina took a sip, she had no intention of answering Snow’s question. Snow pouted, Regina rolled her eyes and handed back the glass.

Snow took it and smiled brightly at her sister. “So… who are your other two new friends? Who’s Uby?”

“It’s Ruby and you know her too, she’s Eugenia's granddaughter.”

“Oh, yeah, okay. I remember her. She’s kind of chatty, wears bright red lipstick. I’ve only seen her a few times. She seems nice.”

“She is.”

“And the other?”

“Why do you need to know?”

“Well, for one, my daughter is currently infatuated with one of them and I know how Evie can get over on people so there is no keeping her from these people, so I would like to know who they are.”

“I wouldn’t allow the kids to be around anyone I didn’t approve of, and you know it.”

“Yes, well, still, I would like to know.”

“Emma, she’s Eugenia’s, she works for her,” Regina told her; leaving out the whole foster daughter part. She didn't think Snow needed to know that information.

“Do I know her?”

“No.”

“Look who I found.” David said, walking over to the two women, they both turned around to the sound of his voice.

“That’s just mommy and Aunty Gina, I want you to find Belle and Uby, and Emma.” Evie said, and reached out to Regina, and she held the little girl in her arms. “Aunty Gina, where are our friends?” Evie asked, pouting just like her mother had a while ago, almost a perfect likeness if Eve hadn’t looked so much like David.

“I suppose they’re back in Los Angeles, sweet girl.”

“But why?”

“Well, they have to work you know.” Regina told her, and Eve gave her aunt a thoughtful look, her forehead crinkled in concentration.

“Daddy says us kids and mommy come before work.”

“And that’s how it should be, sweet girl. Daddy’s a good man.” Regina said, and winked, playfully at David. He smiled, puffed his chest out, and put an arm around his wife.

“Cause daddy loves us, right?” Eve asked.

“Right.”

“But Emma loves you, so she should be here, and Belle and Uby too cause they’re her friends.” Regina just stared at Eve; not really knowing what to say.

“What do you mean Evie? Emma loves Regina like a friend?”

“Noooo…. They kiss, like you and daddy. You said grown ups kiss like that when they’re in love.”

“Well, your mother is a little off her rocker so you can’t believe everything she tells you.” Regina told her; she avoided meeting Snow’s gaze.

“Regina,” Snow said, trying to get her sister to meet her eyes, but Regina just ignored her. She never been so happy to see her brother. August came over with a half-full glass of wine in one hand, and an open bottle of wine in the other.

“Man, sis, this is some spread. I should have brought Haz, she would have loved this.”

“Where’s Neal? I need him to drive me back to the hotel.” Regina asked.

“Oh no you don’t. You’re not getting off the hook that easy.” Snow said, Regina turned and glared at her baby sister.

“I was never on the hook.”

“Aunt Gina, can I please call Belle, I just want to say hi.”

“I don’t have her number.”

“Well, I know you have Emma’s, can I call her?”

“Sure,” She put Evie down, and pulled her iPhone out her blazer pocket and handed it to Evie.

“What I just walk in to?” August asked.

“Nothing,” Regina answered.

“Oh it’s definitely something.” Snow said.

“Mommy what’s my birthday again?”

“One one two eight.” Snow answered, and Evie unlocked the phone.

Regina’s phone had been Eve’s favorite toy whenever they were together, so Regina had downloaded educational apps for the girl to play, and made her password Eve’s birthday as a way of helping her remember it. She also programmed Siri to answer to Eve’s voice instead of her’s.

“Hey Siri, call Emma.”

_‘I don’t see Emma in your contacts, should I look up businesses with that name?’_ Siri responded.

“Try dreamgirl.” August said, nonchalantly. Regina’s mouth dropped open, and August realized his mistake the moment he looked at his older sister’s face.

“Hey, Siri, call dreamgirl.” Eve said.

_‘Calling dreamgirl.'_

“It works! Thanks, Uncle ugly.” Eve said, and he growled at her. She hid behind her dad’s leg, giggling.

“I see something that needs my attention. Don’t lose my phone, sweet pea.” Regina told Eve before she practically sprinted away. Both August and Snow marched after her, leaving Evie with David.

“I’m so sorry, Regina.” August said, but Regina didn’t respond she just kept walking fast, glancing around at each vendor booth.

“Where the hell is Neal?” Regina was so done with the festival, and a confrontation with Snow about Emma was the last thing she want; no that’s not true, a confrontation with her mother about Emma was the last thing she wanted. She groaned at the sound of Snow’s voice calling her name over and over again. She ignored her baby sister and kept looking for Neal. Regina spotted him talking to a little brown-skinned brunette over by the 1998 Madreselva Rosa. He was standing with hand in his back pocket, and the other rubbing the back of his neck. It was his nervous tell; Regina hoped he already closed the deal because she was about to interrupt. She took off in a jog or something like it; it was the best she could do in heels. She grabbed Neal’s elbow.

“Let’s go.” She said, and pulled his arm.

“Whoa there, Gina, what’s your hurry? I’m kind of in the middle of something.” He said, and turned back to the young lady. “Sorry, Tamara, excuse me for a second.” He said, and turned to Regina.

Behind her, was Snow tapping her incessantly on the shoulder. The vein on Regina’s forehead began to throb.

“What the hell happened?” Neal asked.

“Evie kinda outed Regina to Snow.” August whispered, and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Mary Margaret Blanchard Nolan, poke me one more time and I swear I will rip your heart from your chest.”

“Hey, can you take that evil queen shit elsewhere? There is a pretty girl I need to ask out, I don’t want to be involved with whatever this is.” Neal said, turning and walking away, or at least attempting to before Regina grabbed him by the back of his collar and yanked him away.

“I’m leaving, so you are too.” Regina told Neal.

“Regina!” Snow snapped, stomping her foot, which barely made a sound on the unpaved ground. Regina took a deep breath; trying to compose herself. She turned to her sister and waited. Snow visibly gulped at the look Regina was giving her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You know perfectly well why I didn’t tell you.”

“I wouldn’t have told mom. Despite what you and August think, I don’t tell mom everything.” Snow said, and both Regina and August looked at her skeptically. “I don’t!”

“Whatever, but that is not the only reason why I didn’t tell you.”

“Please, you never cared before when I didn’t approve of your choice of lovers.”

“I still don’t, but I really don’t want to hear your opinion this time.” Regina said, with conviction.

“You think I’m going to make a fuss, and tell you your wrong and its gross, but I’m not. I’m not.”

“God, you must be drunk. Neal hurry up and get the woman’s number so you can take me back to the hotel.”

“Really, Regina. I won’t be negative. This is so… different, and you brought the kids around her on purpose, you never do that, at least not intentionally. You must really like her.”

August threw an arm around his older sister’s shoulder, and leaned into her. “She’s a woman in love.” He said, and Regina glowered at him.

“Already? Wow, she must be really special.”

“I never said I’m in love with her.” Regina said, and Snow beamed at her.

“But you are, you have to be, because it was so obvious that a three year old can tell.” Snow said, and Regina just rolled her eyes, she felt herself blushing and she had every intention of blaming it on the wine if it was held against her.

“Aunty Gina!” Eve yelled, running to the group, holding Regina’s cell phone in her hand, waving it. She ran up to Regina and thrusted the phone into her hand. “Emma wants you.”

“Oh she sure does.” August said, wiggling his eyebrows. Regina shoved him.

“Hello?” Regina said, biting back her smile.

“Hey, how’s the festival?” Emma asked. “

Busy.”

“Yeah, I thought it might be, I won’t keep you. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No, it’s fine.” Regina turned away and walked a few feet from her family. “I’ve missed you. I am so ready to leave this place.”

“You’re getting really good at expressing your feelings.”

“And you just had to point that out.”

“Yeah…. Well, I missed you too. It’s good to hear your voice.”

“Same.”

“Eve said something about yummy food, are you bringing me back a sample?”

“The mini fridge in my hotel room can’t hold the sample size required to satisfy your massive appetite, but I will procure a few pounds of gourmet chocolate.”

Emma laughed, “I have a massive appetite?”

“That is not easily sated.”

“But you know how to sate it, don’t you.” Emma asked, seductively.

Regina hummed. “I certainly hope so, Em-ma.” Regina said, with a sultry tone.

“How do you do that?” Emma asked.

“Do what?”

“Switch your voice up, make me feel you through the phone.”

“Please…” Regina rolled her eyes, but here’s a small smile and a bright blush on her face.

“I’m serious, Regina. You have no idea what your voice does to me.”

“Maybe you can tell me about it later, it wouldn’t be appropriate at the moment.”

“Yeah… I almost forgot where you were. Call me tonight?”

“I will.”

“Okay,” Emma said, and Regina heard Emma making a smooching sound, Regina returned it.

“Bye, darling.”

“Later, baby.”

Regina ended the call, and turned back around to finding her family staring at her grinning. August and Neal made smooching noises at her. She glared at both of them. “Where you creeps eavesdropping that whole time?” Regina asked and all of them nodded including Eve that was in David’s arms. “I don’t like any of you, with the exception of Evie, aunty loves her angel face. I’m going to find Henry.” Regina walked away from them.

Snow ran after her, and looped her arm through her sister’s. They easily fell in step with each other. “Is she pretty?” Snow asked, and

Regina squinted at her. “What do you think?” Regina asked.

Snow shrugged, “I don’t know, your taste in women may be different from your taste in men.”

“Probably because I don’t have a taste for women, just Emma.”

“Aww… that’s so romantic, Regina.”

“I knew that it would be weird when you found out, but I had no idea it would be this weird.” Regina rolled her eyes. “She’s beautiful.” Regina told her.

“Yeah, she’s a real hotty. Show her the picture you showed me.” Neal said.

“You know, I’m a little hurt that Neal found out before me. I understand August and the kids, but Neal?”

“Hey, I’m her best friend.” Neal stated.

“No, I’m her best friend.” Snow said.

“You’re both wrong, I’m her favorite person, so therefore I’m her best friend.” August told them.

“None of you are my best friend, and everybody knows Henry and Eve are my favorite people.” Regina informed them.

“How about your favorite adult?” August asked.

“You didn’t even make the top ten.”

“Favorite brother?” He asked, hopefully.

Regina stared at him with a stoic expression on her face. “Meh.”

Snow rolled her eyes, and pick-pocketed Regina for her cell phone. Snow unlocked the screen, and opened Regina’s photos, the latest one being a picture of Emma with her tongue sticking out. “I don’t even want to know why her tongue is sticking so far out her mouth.” Snow said, and Regina snatched her phone from her younger sister. “She is pretty, though. Starting to think you’re a sucker for green eyes.” Snow said, batting her eyelashes at her sister.

“Ugh… get away from me.” Regina pushed a giggling Snow away from her.

* * *

 

**Story Time**

It was after ten and Emma still hadn’t heard from Regina; she suspected she probably wouldn’t hear from the older woman until well after midnight. She figured Regina would have to be there to the end and oversee that the vendors packed up and everything was cleaned up.

At the moment Emma was leaning against the door frame to Ruby and Belle’s room. The couple was already dressed for bed, and settled in with the book Belle had brought. They were Facetiming with Eve on Belle’s tablet. They were both reading to her from the fairy-tale book. Eve had demanded they each have a specific part and change their voices with each character they played. Emma was on standby to refill water glasses; the couple had been reading nonstop for two straight hours and every time Eve’s mother would tell her it was time for bed she would bat those big blue eyes, and beg for just one more story. They’ve read seven so far. Emma’s phone buzzed in her pocket and she turned from the room, and answered it.

“Hey, that was fast. Clean up done already?” Emma asked.

“Beats me, I got out of there as soon as I could. I’m exhausted, and my family is just … overwhelming, at times. I can only take them in small doses.” Regina told her.

Emma switched the call from voice to Facetime.

“I’m taking another bath Emma, you sure it’s wise to Facetime me?” Regina asked.

“Just don’t drop the phone in the water. I want to show you something.” Emma flipped the camera so Regina could see Ruby and Belle reading ‘Little Red Riding Hood’ to Eve. She moved into the room.

“In a short while Little Red Riding Hood knocked at the door and walked in, saying, ‘"Good morning, Grandmother. I have brought you eggs, butter and cake, and here is a bunch of flowers I gathered in the wood."’ As she came nearer the bed she said, ‘"What big ears you have, Grandmother."’ Belle read, making sure to keep adjusting her tone between narrator and her character.

"All the better to hear you with, my dear." Ruby read.

“No, Ruby. You have to do the voice different, you have to sound like the wolf trying to sound like Granny.” Eve told her.

Emma watched as Regina covered her mouth to smother her chuckle.

“Okay, Evie. I’ll try.”

"What big eyes you have, Grandmother." Belle continued.

"All the better to see you with, my dear." Ruby read, being sure to adjust her tone to please Eve.

The little girl clapped her hands. “That’s good!” She cheered, and the couple continued to read the story.

Emma turned the camera around and left the room.

“Hey, maybe I wanted to hear the rest of the story.” Regina pouted.

“Then you can go over to your sister’s house and lay with your niece. I’ve already heard seven stories before that.” “I’m not surprised. That child has everyone wrapped around her little pinky. Did you read to her to?”

“No. I had my own light reading to do,” Emma had been looking up recipes she could manage on her own without the help of her psychotic friend. Belle suggested Emma watch her cook when she was done doing what Granny had asked her to, but Emma knew Belle’s cooking style was just too advanced for her. She needed to develop her own style; something more comfortable and relaxed. Belle was a woman on a mission in the kitchen and moved much too fast and in a frenzy, for Emma. You’d think Belle was on ’Iron Chef’. “I did stay and listen, Belle has baby fever. Ruby was a little nervous about it, but I think she might be warming up to it. They’re so adorable all snuggled up in bed reading to Evie. It’s very domestic.” Emma told her. She watched as Regina docked the phone near the edge of the Jacuzzi. Emma could hear the jets going.

Emma could see Regina disrobe, but only part of her because of the camera angle. She got an eye full when Regina settled herself into the Jacuzzi. Emma bit her lip and tried hard not make a sound. Regina settled in and relaxed her head back. She hummed. Emma recognized that hum, it was Regina’s satisfied hum. She had only heard it once, but the sound was so pleasing to Emma it embedded itself into her brain.

“Feel better?” Emma asked.

“I was feeling better the moment you answered the phone.” Regina confessed; her eyes were closed and there was a soft smile on her lips.

“There you go being all sappy again.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Regina asked, peeking one eye open, and looking into the camera.

“Nah…” Emma smiled, “I like it.”

“I thought so. So, Eve gave Belle baby fever?”

“According to Ruby.”

“I’m sure Belle and Ruby will be great parents whenever they are ready to start a family.”

“I think so too.”

“So you approve?” Regina asked.

“Yeah, sure, makes sense to me. They’ve been together since they were 18. They're practically married, having a kid just seems like the next step.”

“Why aren’t they married?”

“Belle doesn’t really believe in marriage.There’s a history of unsuccessful marriages in her family going way back. She figures if she and Ruby never marry they’ll stay together forever.” Emma told her, and shrugged her shoulders.

“Do you agree?”

“I don’t know. Do you?” Emma asked; Regina stayed quiet for a moment.

“My parents had a very strained marriage. Growing up I didn’t see marriage as being something positive, something that a person would want to do, to be a part of, but then I grew up, and I fell in love.” Regina said, but then got quiet again.

“Did that change your mind, being in love?”

“No, not really. If anything I wanted to be married because I was sure my mother didn’t want me to marry the person I had chosen. But Daniel,” it was the first time Emma had heard her say his name; there was a noticeably tremble in her voice. “He didn’t want me to marry him to spite my mother. He wanted me to marry him because marriage meant something to me, something good. Marriage meant something to him, his parents had a good marriage. It broke my heart to tell him I never wanted to marry, but he stayed. He loved me, and every year he’d asked me, hoping one day I’d finally get it and say yes.”

“Did you?” Emma asked.

“Yes.” Regina answered.

“When did it happen, you believing in marriage?”

“I had just finished my masters, and I was becoming more involved in the family business in a leadership position. I was always COB but I didn’t really make any big decisions alone, and I definitely didn't feel comfortable bringing anything new or different to the table. Anyway, I thought I was pregnant because my period had just stopped. Daniel and I weren’t really using protection, he wanted to get me pregnant, and I really wasn’t oppose to it, so I figured if it happened so be it. My cycle was always a bit irregular, even painful at times, but I never really questioned it, thinking it was normal. Turns out, it’s not. When I went to my doctor thinking I was pregnant, I tested negative, but my doctor had been curious and ran some other tests, blood work, and ultrasound. I found out that I haven’t been ovulating like at all, my entire life. My uterus is tilted, my Fallopian tubes are abnormal, mutated. There was a chance that surgery could repair them, but there was also a chance that I still wouldn’t be able to conceive. My doctor wanted to do more tests just be positive, but I was just too distraught to go through anymore tests. Having children was very important to Daniel, he had been an only child and always dreamed of having a big family. Anyway, the next time he asked me to marry him, I was angry and annoyed; I hadn’t told him what my doctor had said, and I chose to blurt it out at that moment in hopes he would stop asking. I told him everything the doctor said. He told he was sorry. He didn’t look sad or disappointed. He told me he still wanted to marry me, He still wanted me to be his wife because I was the most important person in his life, and he would never stop wanting me. He told me that he wanted me more than he wanted children, and if having a family was something we both wanted there were other ways. I knew then I wanted to marry him, and I said yes.” Regina said, and swiped at the tears on her cheeks with wet palms. “Sorry for the long version.”

“Don’t be, I asked, and you answered the best way you could. I’m glad you told me.”

“Okay, ahm.. I’m going to get out and take a shower. I’ll call you back.” Regina told her.

“Hey, are you okay?” Emma asked, and Regina nodded.

“I’ll call you back.” Regina ended the call.

Emma took the opportunity to take a quick shower, and get dressed for bed. She thought about everything Regina had told her; Emma knew it had been difficult for Regina when her past memories and feeling resurfaced. Emma knew that it all happened a long time ago for Regina, but those old wounds still hadn’t completely healed yet. All Emma wanted to do was help Regina heal, any way she could.

Emma’s phone buzzed, and she answered it. She changed the voice call to Facetime, and waited for Regina to accept. It took a while, but she finally did. Regina’s yes were red-rimmed. Emma had imagined her girlfriend had cried in the shower.

“You’re not okay.” Emma said.

“I’m just really tired.” “Regina…”

Regina sighed, “it’s always difficult to talk about him. It’s even difficult to say his name. I never. I never talk about him, to anyone, not even to the people who knew him.”

“Maybe it’s easier to talk about him to someone who didn’t know him.”

“I’m not sure that’s it. I think it might be you. You’re not the first lover to ask me things, bring up things that lead back to Daniel, but I never gave the others honest answers.”

“Why am I any different, besides the fact that I’m far more attractive and I rock your world?”

“Someone is exceptionally modest today.” Regina said, sarcastically.

“Tell me.”

“You’re not trying to figure me out. They always poked and prodded to find out why I am the way I am. It annoyed me.”

“I get that. It’s a little unnerving someone always trying to figure you out, maybe use it to their advantage. I want to know you, Regina, but I’m in no hurry, I want us to go at our own pace. I want you to want to tell me things, I want you to feel ready, and I hope you feel the same way about me.”

“I do.” Regina said, and smiled softly.

Emma smiled back. “See, that’s much better. Are you feeling better?”

“I’d feel much better if you were here.”

“Oh so would I. We’ll get there. I’m on my grind, Mills, can’t stop now.” Emma told her.

“I think I’m actually looking forward to this surprise you have in-store for me.”

“Yeah?”

“Well, so far you’ve surprised me every second I’ve been around you.”

“Not sure if they were all good.”

“Hmmm… I don’t know, but I think they were needed. I feel… I feel different than I did last week.”

“A little scary, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but in a good way.”

“Yeah… I can’t wait for you to come home. I think the whole being apart and talking is definitely doing wonders for are relationship, but dammit I miss holding you, and smelling you. I brought your shampoo. Doesn’t smell the same way on me.”

“I miss you too, so much so it amazes me. You really have put a spell on me.”

“According to Granny and Ruby you're the one that’s the magician in this relationship.”

“That’s only because they know you. They are around you all the time so the change is more noticeable; I’m getting the same treatment on this side, from everyone. My sister knows by the way. Evie outed us.”

Emma laughed, “really?”

“She told her mother you kiss me they way her dad kisses her mom.”

“Wow, how’d she handle it? Did she get all homophobic on you?”

“No, She got even more annoying. I love her to death but she’s a bit of a pest.”

“Awww… I always wanted an annoying younger sister.”

“You have Ruby.”

“True… She’s not much younger, but she is super annoying. I’m glad she didn’t give you shit about seeing a woman.” Emma said, and Regina hummed. “You really are tired aren’t you?”

“About as tired as you were last night.”

“Okay, go to sleep, and I’ll do the same. I have a busy day tomorrow, and I’m sure you do too.”

“I do. I’m not sure when I’ll be calling you. Wednesdays are my busiest days, I have a board meeting at my mother’s investment firm, and then I’m at the refinery for the rest of the day. I’ll at least be a little closer to home, San Francisco. I may bribe my pilot into adding a red eye to my flight schedule so I can be home early Thursday morning. I may sneak over and convince Ruby to let me in so I can crawl in your bed and wrap you up in my arms.”

‘You’re just determined to ruin my surprise, aren’t you?”

“You’re telling me your surprise will be better than mine?”

Emma shook her head. “Nah, your’s is much better, but all my hard work, all the stressing…” Emma said, sounding exasperated. “But still, do that, come home, crawl in my bed, I’ll be waiting with open arms.” Emma told her, smiling brightly, Regina returned her smile with a sleepy one.

“I will make it my goal, darling.”

“Good, now get some rest.”

“You too. Talk to you soon.”

“Soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how'd I do? Okay, I hope. I really liked writing this chapter. FYI I don't know shit about wine or running a vineyard. I did a little online research and just made up a bunch of stuff. I love fiction.   
> I won't even try to predict my next update.   
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday, time for Regina's board meeting with her mother and the very long day she has ahead before she can reunite with Emma. Emma has special plans of her own as she seeks help from someone else so that she can make date night with Regina something she will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be fooled by my poor attempt at a summary, the ladies are not reuniting in this chapter. It's only Wednesday! We are getting there slowly and painfully.  
> Okay so another very long chapter, lots of dialogue and back story, new discoveries and whatnot.  
> Throwing a warning, there is some talks of abuse in this chapter, it's mainly just insinuated, but I'm sure you'll get it.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos, they help.

**Wednesday**

Emma was sitting at the kitchen island eating a bowl of Lucky Charms, Ruby was leaning on the island, sipping on her coffee and staring at Emma with a mischievous smile on her face. Emma paused mid bite. "You're freaking me out, Rubes, what did you do?"

"I came in your room to wake you this morning."

"Yeah, why didn't you wake me?" Emma asked, and took a bite of her cereal.

"You looked like you were having a good dream, you moaned Regina's name, I snapped a picture of your sex-dream face and sent it to Regina." Ruby said, grinning. Emma spit out her cereal in Ruby's face. "Eww… bitch." Ruby said, grabbing at the roll of paper towels and wiping her face.

"You didn't, please tell me you're joking."

Ruby opened her messages and showed Emma the text. "It's a good pic, I'm sure Regina has seen you like that before." Ruby said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Belle, I'm going to murder your girlfriend!"

"Back of the line, Emma." Belle responded, coming out of her room, putting a bobby pin in her hair to keep her bun in place.

"Hey! Who's side are you on?"

"You forgot to take the garbage out last night." Belle told her.

"Shit."

"I must be giving you too much responsibility. I mean your only job in this house is to take out the trash." Belle said, sarcastically.

"Sorry, babe." Ruby said, and braced herself for the lecture she was sure was coming.

Emma sat there with her cereal and waited for the show to begin.

"It's fine. I should have reminded you. I always do." Belle said, and kissed Ruby's cheek, and stole her coffee.

Both Emma and Ruby eyed Belle curiously. Belle is not a morning person, she's not an evening person either, as a matter of fact people usually need to tread carefully around her because she gets annoyed rather easily, especially early in the morning; anything amiss and she's going off.

"Anyway, after I kill Ruby I'll bag her up with the garbage and throw it in my trunk. I'll toss the garbage in the dumpster at Lucas's."

"You're not carpooling with me?" Belle asked.

"Not unless we're taking the bug and you can get a ride home. I plan on ducking out as soon as all my work is done."

"I thought you were going to stay and watch me, you could help."

"Ah, no. I thought about it, and I'll probably slow you down. I'm just going to try something different."

"I can pick you after my shift, babe." Ruby told Belle.

"How are you going to do that when you're dead?" Emma asked, Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Relax, Em, I don't think she even got it. She didn't respond."

"She's on her jet, you ass." Emma reached over the island and punched Ruby in the shoulder.

"Ow! Jerk!"

"I'm the jerk? You're the one taking pictures of me when I'm sleep and sending them to my girlfriend." Emma said, and Belle laughed. "It's not funny!"

"It kind of is." Belle said, still chuckling.

"Hey, I did you a favor. Regina is gonna be all types of messed up when she sees that pic. She's gonna get right back on that jet and come straight home."

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Go get the garbage and put it in my trunk, asshole."

* * *

 

**Regina's Wednesday Morning**

Regina overslept and was running over an hour late. She forgot to set her alarm, it didn't help that the sound that woke her was an incoming message from Ruby with a picture of a sleeping, and very aroused looking Emma Swan, the caption reading, 'Oh, Regina'. Ruby texted 'Lol, she's sooo dreaming about you. Total sex dream.' Regina didn't respond but she spent 15 minutes she couldn't spare staring at the picture.

Regina spent the car ride to the airport ignoring Neal's mindless chatter and trying to go over her itinerary for the day; her mother always stuck her with extra responsibilities. Regina wanted to see what she could cut out so she get out to the refinery sooner. As soon as she got on the plane she strapped herself in and opened her laptop and looked over the her new emails. She couldn't respond to any of them, but she took out her law pad and made notes of things she needed to investigate at the refinery. She wasn't thinking too much about the investment firm, it was her mother's business, and she had zero interest in it. As far as she was concerned she was just a glorified seat warmer.

"Are you going to totally ignore me on the plane ride too?" Neal asked.

"You could have stayed in Napa. August would have driven me around today."

"Your brother is currently sleeping off a massive hangover on the floor of my father's guesthouse, but you would know that if you were listening."

"Sorry, but I'm just trying to figure out how to get out of this board meeting with my mother. If I can just avoid that I can go straight to the refinery, do my usual sweep and hope Richie didn't completely fuck anything up."

"You mean, like he usually does?"

"He hasn't directly done anything wrong. His supervising skills are lacking, which causes small mistakes to happen, but at least I was able to keep fixing them without shutting the refinery down."

"I'm telling you, Gina, those little mistakes are going to get bigger and bigger. He isn't even the one who catches the mistakes. He's careless."

"That's why I need you to come back."

"I'm still thinking about it, Regina,"

"Well, think faster."

* * *

 

**Bad Influence**

Regina didn't peg her mother as a Hugo Boss fan, but there she was sitting at the head of the board room table wearing the same wool blazer that Regina was currently wearing, only hers was gray, and she matched it with gray dress pants, Regina was wearing a black blazer with a black pencil skirt, both women wore the same color lavender shirt. Normally Regina wouldn't pay so much attention to such things, but after Friday night dinner at Snow's, it irked her that she had picked up on her mother's fashion sense and embraced it so fiercely that they more often than not dressed almost exactly the same.

Cora Mills smiled brightly at her daughter and gestured for her daughter to take the seat beside her. That wasn't Regina's normal seat and she wasn't inclined to take the seat. It was Sidney Glass's seat. Regina gave her mother a suspicious glance, and sat in her usual chair. Cora glared at Regina from the other side of the table. Regina ignored her, and took her phone out, placing it on her lap. She nursed the cup coffee her mother's secretary gave to her when she came in. She couldn't wait for the meeting to start so it could be over, and she could get on with the list of shit she was sure her mother could do herself or have someone else do; someone that was not Regina.

When the rest of the board members came in and took their seats, binders were passed out to each member. A company take over was the first on the list of things needed to be discussed and then a possible new investment, those hardly ever went over well, Cora Mills was too interested in instant gratification, and Sidney's business prospects meant waiting several years before any real profits were made. Cora Mills was more interested in making large amounts of money as fast as she could. She was good at seeing potential in businesses just like she was good in seeing potential in people.

Regina sipped her coffee, willing herself to force out the sound of Sidney's annoying voice. She let her mind wander and stop on the image of a sleeping Emma she had embedded in her brain. She looked around to see everyone studying the pages in the binders; she took that moment to send a quick text to Emma.

**R: So tell me, what exactly were we doing in your dream this morning?**

Regina tuned back into what Sidney was saying, but quickly tuned back out when she felt her phone vibrate in her lap.

**E: I can't remember. Aren't you busy? I didn't get a good morning text.**

**R: I woke up late. I forgot to set an alarm. It was actually Ruby's text that woke me. I don't know if I should thank her or curse her. The picture she sent me not only short circuited my brain, it paralyzed me. I didn't even get out of bed right away.**

**E: Seriously?**

**R: Seriously, It made think about Saturday morning, the way you looked when I slipped my fingers inside of you.**

**E: Regina, this convo is def NSFW.**

**R: Are you at the diner?**

**E: No, I'm at Lucas's. Granny is expanding my responsibilities.**

**R: Do those responsibilities have you in a room full of people?**

**E: No, I'm in the back office.**

**R: Well, I'm currently in a board meeting, and the only thing that is keeping me from dropping dead from complete boredom is the thought of putting that look back on your face.**

**E: OMG… I think I may be a bad influence on you. We are totally rubbing off on each other.**

**R: Not yet, darling, but we will be soon, but not soon enough.**

**E: Lol… I see what you did there. You're being a bad girl Regina Mills. Isn't your mother in the board meeting?"**

Regina?" Cora called.

Regina's head snapped up from her phone. "Huh?" Regina uttered.

"Huh? Were you paying attention?" Cora asked.

Regina cleared her throat, "my apologies, what were you saying Mr. Glass?" Regina asked, and looked down at the binder in front of her. She had no idea where they were at, but she imagined they couldn't be too far ahead she had only been texting for a few minutes, right? She flipped in a few pages.

Cora sighed hard, "page 27, Regina."

'Fuck' Regina thought, her mother was definitely going to have words for her after this meeting. She quickly flipped to the page. She skimmed the page.

"We're waiting, Regina." Cora said. Regina rolled her eyes.

"For what? My opinion? This is your company, your opinion is the only one that seems to matter." Regina said, the air had somehow become so thick you could cut it with a knife. The only sound in the room was of the members shifting in their seats. Cora's nose began to flare, it was Cora Mills signature, 'you have thoroughly pissed me off, prepare for my wrath' face.

Regina knew her mother could make her life a living hell in seconds and she would be skating on very thin ice if she continued to let her mother sit there and seethed with anger. Regina looked down at the business plan, turned the page, and skimmed through the numbers. It actually looked like a pretty solid investment. According to the figures a decent profit would be made no later than six months.

"Well, mother in my professional opinion if you pass on this investment, I'll be more than willing to invest in it on my own." Regina said, taking a closer look, and not just skimming what she saw in front of her.

"Really?" Sidney asked, sounding excited.

Regina rolled her eyes but didn't look at him. He annoyed her to no end, but his proposal was for once thoroughly organized, precise, and to the point. "I would like to see a prototype before making any final decisions, but yes this is definitely worth a closer look, and if it's all it's cracked up to be than investing in it would be substantially profitable." Regina said, the board members hummed, and sounds of approval filled the air. It didn't take a genius to see the potential but Cora Mills had always cared about people who'd agree with her than people who had any kind of intellect of their own. Regina watched her mother visibly relax, a pleased smirk graced her face.

"Well done, Mr. Glass, my daughter is not easily impressed. We will follow up on this investment next week, hopefully Mr. Glass will have a prototype by then, it would have been more useful if he actually had it now, so there wouldn't be any time to waste." Cora said, and Sidney responded, stumbling over his words the way he always does when Cora has him feeling like a complete idiot.

Regina had tuned them both out, and gathered her things. She got up before her mother could dismiss everyone, leaving the room, and headed to her office. She planned on quickly running the numbers on Snow's books, and calling for a messenger to send them back out when she was finished. If she could avoid going to Snow's offices then that was more time should could spend with Emma. She didn't even want to know what kind of work her mother would insist she do to maintain her status at the firm. A status she didn't even want.

* * *

 

Regina's office phone rang. She let it ring three more times before she answered it. "Yes?"

"Mrs Mills would like a meeting in her office."

It was her mother's secretary, Regina wasn't surprised.

"Tell her I'm busy, I'll stop in before I leave."

"Regina, listen, do us both a favor and go in there and get it over with. You can't win when it comes to that woman. She won't let you get away with brushing her off, and you know it. We've done this dance too many times for you not to remember the steps."

"Ugh…" Regina groaned.

"I know, sweetheart. I promise to find a reason to interrupt if I hear it get too heated in there."

"Start a fire, please."

"I like my job, your mom gives out generous Christmas bonuses."

"I'll double your pay."

The woman laughed, "Not worth it. Your mother is crazy scary."

"Tell her I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"I'll tell her you'll on your way." The secretary said, and Regina groaned again and hung up. She took a deep breath, got up, grabbed her mother's blazer off the coat rack by the door, and left her office. She marched down the hall to her mother's office; stopping in front of her mother's secretary's desk.

"Jacinda."

"Ms. Mills, I'll tell her you're here." The woman said, and smirked. She dialed into Cora's office. "Your daughter is ready to meet with you. Okay, I'll tell her." She winced, and hung up the phone. "I guess, you didn't come fast enough, she wants you to wa-"

"Oh fuck that." Regina marched into her mother's office, and slammed the door behind her. "You wanted to see mother?" Regina tossed the dry cleaning over the back of the guest chair.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't damage my property, Regina." Cora's chair was turned away from Regina, facing the window.

"And I would appreciate you being brief mother. I have a lot of work to do." Regina told her.

"Oh, is that so?" The older Mills turned to face her daughter. "Well, you had work to do in that board meeting today. It's part of your job to pay attention to have input and not to go out of your way to make me look like an idiot. You're my daughter, your actions reflect on me. What the hell were you doing in there?"

"Why do I even have to be here? Why do you want me here? I don't even want to be apart of this. I have more than enough on my plate, thank you. You don't need me."

"Sit down, Regina." Cora told her, calmly.

"I rather not."

"I said sit down, I didn't ask you whether or not you wanted to." Cora told her, Regina hesitated but she gave in if only to get her scolding over with.

Regina watched as her mother coolly stood up and moved around her desk. The older woman, hovered close, towering over her daughter; it was her signature power move. It was a reminder that Cora Mills was the one charge, and Regina should remember her place.

"This company is your legacy. I built it from the ground up, but you rather invest all your time in your father's companies; companies he didn't even work for, they were already profitable when he inherited them. I helped him keep them afloat, and when his idiot nephews ran his brother's businesses into the ground, it was my girls that kept your father's companies flourishing. It was me who taught you how to do everything you do now. I made you into the business woman you are today. Without me you and your sister would have probably sold everything or worse, given it to your foolish cousins. You are beyond ungrateful. You bust your ass to make sure the companies you inherited are profitable, but when it comes to the firm you could care less."

"It's your firm!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me. I'm aware it's my firm, but I put you at the board of directors for a reason. I will not have you shit on my years of hard work because you favor your father over me."

"I-" Regina opened her mouth to argue, the vein on her forehead throbbed, she was ready to completely go off on her mother, but she there was something stopping her.

"I'm not going to live forever. You are my only heir. I will not sell what I worked so hard to build. This company deserves to stay in the family just as much as your father's. Snow can barely handle what she has now, and I would gladly hand it over to August if I didn't already know he'd shit on it to spite me, that my dear, leaves you."

Regina could really use that interruption Jacinda had promised. "What about Robin? He's more than capable-"

"He's not family. Had you married him, I may have considered putting him on the board and letting you off the hook, but you chose to alienate the poor man until he got sick of you."

"Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Regina sassed. "What was it that you said to me on Friday? 'I am more like you than I think'."

"You think you know so much, you and your brother have it all figured out, don't you?" Cora leaned over; her face inches from her daughter's. Normally, that move would have Regina crumbling in her seat, but she matched the snarl on her mother's lips and stared her down. "You don't know shit, and I will not tolerate anymore defiance from you."

"I am not a child anymore. I will not be still, and I will not squirm under your thumb. Do your worst, because I don't give a damn anymore." Regina told her, standing her ground.

Cora's eyes filled with uncertainty and for a second she seemed to falter; it didn't go unnoticed. She straightened up, opened her mouth to begin spouting out all the things she could do to destroy Regina's life; the way she always does when Regina has rebelled against her in the past. She knew Regina's buttons and how to push them all just the right way. The younger Mills braced herself. The intercom buzzed, temporary pausing Cora's rant. She reached over her desk, and hit the button.

"What is it?"

"Mr. Gold is on line one." Jacinda told her.

"Thank you." Cora said. Regina noticed her mother hadn't told her secretary to tell him she would call him back. Cora walked around her desk, and sat in her chair. She picked up her phone. "Hello, Riddock, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Regina didn't move; it was the perfect opportunity to slink away unnoticed, but she was paralyzed by the instant switch in her mother's mood. She watched as the scowl on her mother's face softened immediately upon hearing Mr Gold was on the phone. It was replaced by the brightest smile Regina had ever seen grace her mother's lips. Regina heard her mother giggle on the line, and she felt a sudden discomfort creep up on her.

Cora finally noticed her again, she gave a curious look as to ask, 'why are you still here?' Regina shrugged, and Cora rolled her eyes. She opened her draw, pulled out a stack of files, and slid them across her desk to Regina. Regina was tempted to let them hit the floor just to see what her mother would do; she didn't risk it; she grabbed them.

Cora pointed to the coat rack by her door, and Regina glanced over to see her blazer in a dry cleaning bag; when her mother knocked on her desk to get her daughter's attention. Regina glowered at her mother with a scrutinizing eye; the phone cradled between her head and shoulder as she absentmindedly made gestures to silently relay demands to her daughter. She used her index finger on her right hand to tap the face of her watch putting up three fingers and pointing to the files in Regina's hands; indicating that she expected the files to be completed by three o'clock. Regina sighed, hoping she would be done long before that deadline. Cora then shooed her daughter away with a dismissive hand gesture.With an annoyed roll of her eyes, Regina removed herself from her the chair, marched toward the door, upon snatching her blazer down; she heard her mother knock again; she returned her attention back to her mother.  The domineering woman pointed to the bag Regina had careless thrown over the back of the chair when she arrived. The irritated brunette retrieved the bag and and hung in place of her blazer. Regina turned around  'anything else, mother?' expressed solely with her eyebrows/ Cora shook her head and waved her out of the office.

Regina made sure she slammed the door on the way out.

"Do you think that was wise?" Jacinda asked her.

"I don't care." Regina responded.

"You're welcome, by the way."

Regina looked at her curiously.

"Mr Gold's secretary and I have a system, if one of us needs our boss to …" Jacinda paused to think of the right words, "chill the fuck out, we plant a seed, casually mentioning the other in some form, triggering an impromptu phone call. Works instantly. I think that's how I got my last raise." Jacinda told her, shrugging.

"So it's true?" Regina leaned closer and whispered, "they're having an affair?"

"They don't do all that good a job trying to hide it; yet I'm not surprised you didn't know. You are in out of here so quickly, and when your mom does insist you stay for an entire work day you lock yourself in that office all day. I always wondered what you did in there all day. I knew you were not working that whole time."

"Online chess with Kathryn." Regina answered. "How long has this affair been going on?"

"Well, it kind of just started out like a budding friendship around the time your mother had returned full time after her heart attack."

"Are you serious? That was like 9 years ago."

"He would just stop by, bring her lunch; just once in awhile. He'd call sometimes, maybe once or twice a week. There was a long stretch where everything ceased. I think it was around the time your mother sued your brother. Radio silence for like two years, things just recently got hot and heavy. I'm pretty sure they've 'done it' in there." Jacinda said, pointing over shoulder in the direction of Cora's office.

Regina made a disgusted face.

"I know right? Gives me the creeps. I've never caught them, of course, but there is no hiding that 'just fucked' look, and your mother's hair is always so pristine, but when I come back from my lunch break after he has been here, she's in there brushing it furiously."

"I think I know way too much about my mother's sex life. I'm going now, try to keep her as far away from me as possible."

"As you wish. Oh and I want Auroras Boreales… uhm… 2015 was a good year."

"How many bottles?" Regina asked.

"How much was that worth to you?" Jacinda asked with a smirk.

"I can't afford it." Regina told her, and Jacinda laughed.

"Two is plenty, Regina."

"I'll send over three."

"Oh how very generous of you, Ms Mills." Jacinda said, playfully, Regina stuck her tongue out and walked away.

Regina walked in her office, and dropped the files heavily on her desk; right on top of the work she had to look over for Snow.

"I guess that means we're not leaving for the refinery anytime soon." Neal said, startling Regina. She held her hand over her chest, and took a deep breath, flopping down in her chair, unceremoniously.

"I need a secretary." Regina said.

"Stop being a bitch all the time and maybe someone will actually stay on with you."

"I'm not a bitch all of the time." Regina said, sounding insulted.

"You're right, you're not a bitch all the time, it's mostly when you're here, which totally means you're screwed."

"Why don't you make yourself useful and get us some food. I need to get to work if I want to get to the refinery this afternoon."

"Fine. What do you want?" Neal asked and Regina paused to think about it. "I'm not getting you a salad, Regina, I got you a salad yesterday, and you ate half my burger."

"You shouldn't have been eating it in front of me."

"Whatever, I'm going to Deli Board." Neal told her, and Regina's eyes lit up.

"What are you getting?"

"Samantha."

"Get me a Nina."

"And?"

"Water."

"I'm getting you a Dr, Brown's and a board cheesesteak."

"I want a salad, Neal." Regina told him. He got up and made his way to the door.

"I'll get you the Nina, and the cheesesteak, I'm not sharing my brisket sandwich." He opened her door.

"Ask them to put on a garlic french roll!"

* * *

 

**Emma's Girlfriend**

Emma was done with her work by lunch, Granny's books were a little unorganized but it didn't take her long to learn the older woman's system; The blonde didn't like it but she understood it, so she went with it. She helped unload and put away a shipment. She even took a few minutes to watch Belle in the kitchen; she decided she was right about doing her own thing, Belle was a lunatic.

Emma went back into the office to retrieve her jacket and keys, and head to the grocery store to buy more ingredients; she had a plan B on her mind, but before she left; she decided to give Regina a call, just to check on her. Regina had stopped texting her abruptly, and she hadn't heard a peep from her since that morning. Emma wondered if she got busted texting in a meeting.

"Hey, Emma."

"Hey, person I don't know."

"It's Neal. I stole Regina's phone to download fortnite."

"Please tell me it was already downloaded, and Regina is secretly obsessed with fortnite."

Neal smiled into the phone. "She said Henry downloaded it, and she plays with him sometimes."

"Oh my god what's her handle?"

"ReinaGina0201. She plays this game a lot. She has all the latest skins, weapons, and it's got the latest update."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, your girlfriend is pretty cool." Neal said, and Emma smiled. No matter who called her that it remained music to Emma's ears.

"Where is my girlfriend?"

Neal chuckled, 'her majesty is currently cheating on you with a cheesesteak sandwich from Deli Board." He flipped the camera so she could see Regina devour a massive sandwich, dripping with cheese and sauce.

Regina was so into it, Emma didn't think the brunette even knew she was on the phone. Didn't she hear Neal greet her?

"Does she even know I exist right now?" Emma asked. Neal flipped the lens again.

"I don't think anything exists outside of that sandwich."

"I think I'm kind of jealous."

"Of her or the sandwich?"

"Both?" Emma said. He laughed. "Bring the phone closer to her and turn the volume all the way up." When Neal brought her closer to Regina; she shouted, "Hey baby, you've been holding out on me, I didn't know you could open your mouth that wide!"

Regina looked up at her phone screen in horror as Neal laughed, unabashedly. Emma watched her girlfriend grab a napkin and wipe her mouth.

"Missed a spot." The blonde said, amused by an obviously embarrassed Regina.

"I should kill you, Neal." 

"Either that sandwich is the best in the world or you were starving."

"Don't judge me, Swan."

"Me? Judge you? Never, I'm just curious, and a little jealous."

"Keep it PG, Emma I'm not alone."

"You weren't alone this morning when you were trying to sext me."

"Gina, you were sexting in the board meeting? Oh my god, I can't wait to tell August."

"You're such a little girl, go on, get out, go tell your little boyfriend." Regina told him; Emma heard him mumble 'bitch' as the door opened and then shut again. Emma chuckled and shook her head.

"Did your mom bust you?"

"I'm not sure she knew I was texting."

"Sexting," Emma corrected; The brunette rolled her eyes.

"She just knew I wasn't paying attention. I may have gotten a little annoyed from the interruption and I may have embarrassed her a little." Regina confessed.

"I'm sure that didn't bode well."

"Afraid not, we had words. She's angry with me. She wants to hand over more responsibility to me and sure I could probably handle it, but I don't want to. She's swamped me with work, work I'm sure she could get someone else to do. Part of me just wants to leave it all unfinished, so I can get out of here; if I stay and finish I'll never make it home tonight."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I really wasn't expecting you until tomorrow night, don't stress yourself out trying to rush and get everything done so you can go home early, and don't ditch your responsibilities, isn't that what you told me? Practice what you preach, Mills." Emma expressed.

Regina groaned, "I'm too good of an influence on you." 

"I'm not complaining." Emma smiled. "Let's just stick with our original plan, take some pressure off so you can concentrate."

"Okay." Regina pouted.

Emma laughed, "you're adorable when you pout. I miss you too, baby. You'll be home soon, and we will have the best date ever."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Go ahead; now get back to work and call me tonight."

"Alright; talk to you later."

"Hey, you should save me some of that sandwich." Emma requested.

"Sorry it's unsavable." Regina told her; making a show of taking an enormous bite before ending the call.

**E: That was evil.**

**R: :-) ;-***

* * *

 

**Unexpected Encounter**

The first part of Emma's new plan was another trip to the grocery store; this learning to cook an authentic Italian meal from scratch was costing her a small fortune. Emma spent most of her time in the produce section of the grocery store gathering fresh vegetables. Belle had stressed the importance of picking adequate vegetables; Emma didn't have a clue what an adequate vegetable looked like. She figures if it wasn't bruised or discolored it was good enough. She did take a particularly long time picking out tomatoes. She nearly dropped them all when she turned around and bumped into one of the last people she thought she would see in a supermarket.

"Shit," Emma fumbled. The woman helped Emma grab the tomatoes before they hit the floor, and placed them in a plastic bag. "Thanks."

"Sorry, I surprised you, Emma."

"Yeah, ah no big deal." Emma stammered, awkwardly. "Uhm, what are you doing here? Don't you have like a maid or butler that shops for you?" Emma asked, gently placing the tomatoes in the cart.

The woman smirked. "I'm only a little more than just comfortable, I'm not filthy rich, and even if I was I think I would still like to shop and cook myself." Emma just shrugged in response. "I know it's been a while, how are you?"

"Good, really good. You?" Emma asked; her nerves getting the best of her.

"I'm, I'm okay, I guess." The woman said, unsure. "Have you seen Cruz?" She asked.

"Not since last week." It was the truth, technically she hadn't actually scene Cruella since Saturday before she got ready for her first date with Regina.

"At the party?"

"Saturday."

"You were together?" She asked. Emma gave her a confused look; Ursula wasn't one for asking about other women, especially Cruella.

"We talked."

"Is she okay?" Ursula asked, the concern evident in her tone.

Emma started to think Cruella's plan to stay MIA until Cora's birthday party was a mistake.

"Yeah, I guess. Why do you ask?"

"I've been trying to get in contact with her for several days; she hasn't gotten back to me. I'm sure she's just busy, but it's been so long since she's …" Ursula sighed. "She hasn't gone this long without responding to me in a very long time," she confessed.

Emma knew exactly what she was talking about; recalling the very long story Cruella had told her on Saturday.

Ursula shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be cornering you in a grocery store asking about Cruella. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

"Nah, uhm, it's okay. Are you, are you alright?" Emma asked.

Ursula didn't look alright. She sighed heavily, "I'm just worried." She flicked a long sandy blonde curl over shoulder. 

"Why?"

Ursula regarded her curiously; yeah, Emma understood that look; they never talked, like ever. All they did was heavily make out, and then Emma would devour every inch of her.

"I think she's ghosting me. My ex-husband has made a reappearance in my life, and she really hates him. He was.." Ursula hesitated and sighed; "he wasn't the best husband," she confessed.

Emma nodded in understanding, "he wants you back."

Emma knew this wasn't a conversation to have in the produce aisle in the middle of the grocery store, but it was happening and as long as Ursula wanted to talk she would listen.

"He does," the older blonde admitted.

"Do you want him back?" Emma asked.

Ursula shrugged, "he said he's changed, he got help, and he's ready to be what I need. It only took him 17 years."

"You believe him?" Emma asked, curiously.

"Honestly, not really, but I'm lonely enough to wonder if I'm wrong."

"Lonely?"

"This cougar shit is exhausting. I'm not happy, Emma. Don't get me wrong it's been fun, and you've always been so good to me, but it isn't enough. I miss, I miss being in love. I miss being loved. These young men," Ursula shook her head, "it just doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel real."

"Probably because it's not. Does it feel real with, uhm.."

"Byron. It feels familiar. We've gone out a few times, he's been different, but I feel like he's trying too hard. I don't know. All I do know is Cruz won't answer my calls or text messages and if she's avoiding me because of him then it's not worth it. I won't lose her because of him."

Big brown eyes turned glassy and Emma so wanted to put Ursula out of her misery and tell her what was going on, but she knew she'd be writing her own death sentence if she ruined Cruella's plans.

"Hey, it's okay. CD is definitely going to Cora Mills birthday party, you're going right?"

"I suppose so."

"Good, talk to her then. I think you're worried for nothing. CD is just super busy, you know, putting together her winter collection." Emma told her.

Ursula smiled, "she does like to stay ahead of the game. You two talk a lot don't you, I never imaged...  I mean, we've never really talked."

Emma shrugged, "well since we no longer do stuff, it was either go our separate ways or become friends. We both leaned towards friendship."

"Do you mean you two have stopped?" Ursula quirked an eyebrow.

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, "yeah, I'm not interested in that type of relationship anymore… with anyone." Emma confessed, hoping Ursula understood her meaning.

"Oh… Wow," the older woman eyed her curiously. "It's a good thing? You look happy, is there someone?"

Emma couldn't stop the blush if she tried; the moment Regina popped into her head, Emma's cheeks caught on fire.

Ursula laughed. "Oh my god. You're in love. Jesus, Maleficent must be pissed."

Emma shrugged, "I handled it."

Ursula shook her head, "I've known that woman a long time; we're friends, I'm one of her only friends, Cruz just tolerates her. Mal can be a real bitch; she has a temper." Ursula informed her but Emma was already very aware of Maleficent's temper.

"I handled it."

"If you say so. Sooo…" Ursula began, smiling brightly, "who is this very lucky girl?"

Emma knew her face had to have turned beet red because Ursula was cracking up. "My goodness, she must be something else. Just keep her far away from Mal and I'm sure you two will be fine."

"She's definitely someone who can handle Mal."

"There are very few people who can 'handle' Mal, Cruz is one of them, but your not seeing her anymore." Ursula began to study Emma. The blonde squirmed under the older woman's gaze. "If you say she can handle Mal then she must know her right?"

"Yeah…" Emma confessed, nervously.

Ursula smiled, "you know I can easily narrow it down. I know it's not Zelena. As much as she likes to play with you, and I know she does because she doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut about anything; she really likes men. So that eliminates any of Mal's friendly acquaintances, which only leaves her not so friendly acquaintances."

"So that's everyone else in the world she knows."

Ursula laughed again, "basically, but like I said, not many people can handle Mal. There is only really one woman I can think of, but she has never shown any interest in women before, but she is very close to Zelena, and we both know Zelena talks. Did you meet her through Zelena?" Ursula asked.

All the color drained from Emma's face. 'Lie goddammit!' she thought, but when she opened her mouth to respond nothing came out.

"Noooo… really? Wow, just wow."

"You know a lot of people." Emma stammered.

"My social circle consists of a very tight knit group of people. Look, you don't have to confirm my suspicions. I'm sure if it is who I think it is, she doesn't want anyone in her personal business and if it is who I think it is, tread carefully. She doesn't do well with romantic relationships, and if Mal doesn't know pray she never finds out because even if you did handle it as you say, Mal can be very vindictive especially when it comes to that particular person." Ursula warned.

Emma stared, impassively.

Ursula rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm glad that whoever this mystery woman is, has you kicking us all to the curb. You always deserved much more than any of us could ever give you, and I do hope it works out for you. Also, I wouldn't mind following Cruz's lead, that is if it's alright with you and your girlfriend."

And the blush returned.

"I think I would like that, and I'm sure Regi…" Emma froze, and agonized internally.

Ursula chuckled and shook her head. "It's okay, Emma. I'll let you get back to your shopping. If you hear from Cruz..."

"I'll tell her she better call you before you kick her ass."

"Thank you."

* * *

 

**Mills History Lesson**

Eight bags of groceries laid at Emma's feet; she rung the doorbell obsessively, and when it flew open an angry Hazel stood on the other side of it. She glared at Emma, and the blonde smiled sheepishly; people had told her in the past she was an an aggravating button pusher.

"Help?" Emma asked. Hazel looked from Emma to the bags and then back to Emma. She opened the door wider and walked away.

"Don't expect me to help you carry any of that." Hazel said, making her way into the kitchen.

Emma half expected that response; Regina had told her how sassy Hazel was. She was glad she brought the reusable bags, she'd hate to have to make a second trip. She picked four bags in each hand and went inside, closing the door with her foot. She carried the bags into the kitchen where Hazel was taking out pots, pans, knives and cutting boards.

"I need you to teach me how to cook for Regina."

"Just Regina?" Hazel asked, looking at all the bags Emma brought in.

"Well, I wanted to try a few recipes to see which one I was best at making. I was going to let Belle and Ruby be my test dummies, and after they picked, I would make again from scratch for for my dinner tomorrow night with Regina. I was thinking of doing chicken Parmesan, lasagna, maybe a…"

"No."

"What?" Emma asked, confused. "Regina likes Italian, August told me so. Don't tell me he was messing with me, I'll kill him."

"Regina loves Italian. That's not the problem, the problem is your choices. Chicken Parmesan is nice, but it won't impress Regina, if that's what you are aiming for." Emma nodded.. "Oh and no one makes lasagna for Regina, she makes lasagna. It's her thing and if you try to make it for her it probably won't go well. Save that little adventure for much later, like when I'm dead. I don't want to be around for that disaster."

"O...kay," Emma drew out. "So, what do you suggest."

Hazel took a minute to think. "I would say keep it simple and do an nice spaghetti, but I've seen you eat, and I wouldn't recommend that for your first romantic dinner." Hazel advised, and the blonde glared at her.

Emma had thought spaghetti was too easy which is why she didn't want to do it. It never crossed her mind that she usually ate things like spaghetti like a savage. If Emma was being honest, she ate most food like it would be her last, it was a habit she picked up from living with a mother who barely fed her, and foster parents who withheld food as punishment; even after Granny had took her in, Emma never got use to always having food whenever she wanted or needed it with no threat of that ever changing.

"You will make onion garlic brie bruschetta, pesto pull-apart bread. Risotto gnocchi, because Regina is a sucker for it. It's a little obscene when she eats it, but I'm sure you'll enjoy that." Hazel assured, winking at Emma. The blonde chuckled, and shook her head.

"Anything else?"

"Mmm… Beef braised in red wine."

"Okay, uhm, but doesn't gnocchi take forever to make from scratch?"

"You will make enough for tomorrow, sauce and gnocchi."

"But Haz…"

"No, you will make. I will just make sure you do it right. Don't push yourself too hard, it's okay to need help. I don't want you poisoning, my bebita. I will instruct and you will do what I say. Trust me, when we are finished you'll be grateful you won't be doing half of this a second time."

It was much easier getting help from Hazel then from Belle, The older woman didn't talk like a chef and when she told Emma why things had to be a certain way it was in a way the younger woman could understand and remember. Belle seemed to talk in another language, which was ironic since it was Hazel that actually spoke a language other than English.

Emma picked up on a few cuss words that Hazel spouted out when the blonde had tried to figure out a shortcut, and screwed something up. Hazel just made her do it again, until she got it right. It was all very time consuming, but Emma was enjoying herself. Hazel had amused her by telling her stories of a little Regina, and how she use to cook with her father, learning to love Italian cuisine from him.

"Regina doesn't talk about him, like at all. I mean, she's talked about Daniel and I know that was hard for her, but the most she's ever said about her dad was that she inherited his businesses. She hasn't told me anything personal." Emma mentioned.

"She was only 13 when he died. Regina kind of went away in her mind when that happened. She was very quiet for a very long time. She wouldn't let anyone comfort her. Regina hoards her pain, and then goes off somewhere and wallows in it, closing everyone out. I've known her her whole life, I helped raise her and I have no idea why she is like that."

"What changed? How did she recover?"

"Neva, her sister. It was a year later when Regina found out her father was not a perfect man, he had an affair with a family friend, and Cora's ex fiance's wife."

"Say what?"

"Long story."

"Well, this meal takes a long time so…"

"Not that long."

"Summary?" Emma requested, and gave Hazel the same puppy dog eyes she used on Regina when she called her baby.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "Cora was engaged to Leopold White, long story short, Henry stole her from him, and married her. He took her name, changed the name of all his businesses, and built her a mansion from the ground up."

"Wow, he must have really loved her."

"I don't know, it seemed so, but I wasn't with them until after Regina was born, by then Cora was single handedly running everything, and Henry was home mostly, with Regina. It's what he wanted. Henry wasn't a businessman, he loved his vineyards and took pride in the wine they produced, but he didn't have a mind for business like his brother's did. I think one of the reasons he chose Cora was because of her ambition and her intelligence. I can't stand the woman, but I won't deny that she has a very strong mind."

"So what happened? Why did he cheat on her?"

"She cheated first. August is not Henry's son."

"Well, that explains a lot. I mean, he doesn't look anything like Regina. He doesn't even look half Spanish."

"His father was British and Swedish if I'm remembering correctly. He was a con artist, liked swindling naive, old rich women. Cora wasn't old, but she was older than him by 8 or 9 years. She was going to leave Henry for this man when she found out she was pregnant, but the man ran off somewhere. Henry took Regina to Puerto Rico, to his family home where his parents had retired. I stayed here, with Cora. She worked threw her whole pregnancy. She was bitter and mean through the whole ordeal, and if she hadn't been pregnant I probably would have kicked her ass." Hazel said, and started mumbling insults in Spanish, that Emma didn't understand, but found amusing.

"He took her back though, eventually."

"Si, he did. It was not good though, they both were different, broken. Regina and August grew up in a household where two people who were supposed to love each other just didn't know how to anymore. They lived with that for the next 11 years and then Henry died suddenly of a heart attack."

Hazel leaned heavily on the island, a pained expression on her face. "He had been arguing with Cora in his office. I could hear them yelling all the way downstairs, but I wasn't sure what they were yelling about, most of their arguments had been about the children. They long since stopped fighting over anything between them. They didn't even sleep in the same room anymore. Thinking about it now, it kind of seemed like that movie 'War of the Rose's' you know how the couple tried to share the house cause neither one wanted to give it up. I always found it odd why they just didn't get divorced. I suppose they stayed together for the children, but I think that did more harm than good."

Hazel shrugged. "Anyway, she left the house in a huff, slamming every door she opened. The house was eerie quiet when she left. I have expected Henry to come down into the kitchen and start cooking, that was what he did when he needed to calm down, but he never came out. I just continued with my duties until the children came home from school. It was Regina who found him, he was laying face down on the floor near his desk. I never heard her scream like that before. It was terrifying. It was difficult getting her to leave her father's side. He had been dead for hours. I always felt like if I had just gone up to check on him maybe I could have saved him."

"You couldn't have known, Haz." Emma implied and the older woman nodded.

"I thought Regina was gonna go crazy. Cora disappeared after the funeral, gone six months. Left me with the kids, August was just a lost little boy. Slept in my bed until his mother came home, and demanded he stop. By then Leo White had found out his daughter was Henry's, left his wife. Henry's secret wasn't much a secret anymore especially since he divided most of his fortune amongst his children, including Neva. You know, despite Henry stealing Cora away from Leo there were no grudges between them. They remained really close friends, and Henry was even Leo's best man when he married his wife Ava."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Regina and August were already pretty close to Neva before they found out that she was their sister. When everything came out in the open it was like a switch went off in Regina, and she became really protective of Neva. You'd think that little girl was her child. She loved her so fiercely. She stayed together for Neva, to be there for her, for August too."

"Why do you call her Neva? Regina never calls her that, at least not when she's mentioned her to me."

"Her father named her Neva, means white snow. Her mother named her Snow White."

Emma laughed, "you're shitting me."

"Nope, I call her Neva, she doesn't answer to it. She never really embraced Henry being her father. She had known him when he was alive, like I said before, the families were close, and he use to call her that when she'd come over to play. He would speak to her in Spanish and encourage Regina to speak to her in Spanish."

"August doesn't like Spanish, does he? He gets all weird whenever Spanish music is playing. I've noticed."

"He never learned. Regina and tried to teach him, but he fought us on it. He was a very stubborn boy. I didn't understand him, I thought he would want to learn, he loved Henry so fiercely, called him dad. He didn't even know Henry wasn't his biological father until he overheard Cora fighting with Henry over Regina and August. The boy was devastated. Regina was the only one who could get him from under his bed. Cora had tried, and he screamed and kicked at her. I almost felt sorry for her, she really tried with him for once, but August didn't trust her."

"It's kind of understandable." Emma commented.

"Si, at the time, but the one time he pushed her way when she was actually trying to comfort him molded their entire relationship. She stopped trying to comfort him when he was hurt, but he would seek her out. He wanted her love, but she didn't know how to give it."

Hazel sighed. "Most people think the three of them were spoiled, they had a lot of things, possessions, but the one thing they needed the most they never got. It really affected them in the long run, even Neva, who changed her name to Mary Margaret, ugh." Hazel said, making a face.

Emma laughed. "You could have called her Maria."

"She doesn't look like a Maria. Come, enough talking about the past. I teach you how to make a perfect Cannoli."

"We have to make like a dozen, cause I'm probably going to eat half of them."

* * *

 

**Firmly Stuck**

"I still say you should have started a fire." Regina began; after dialing her mother's secretary.

"I told you I like my job, Regina." Jacinda told her.

"You should just quit and come work for me."

"You'd bother me. As scary as your mother is at times, she asks very little from me."

"That's because she has me doing every damn thing." Regina argued.

"Well if you came to the office more than once a week for a mere four hours, wait what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have gone by now?" Jacinda inquired.

Regina sighed, "normally, but I guess today is not a normal day. Tell me, is my mother still here?"

"If she wasn't I wouldn't be here."

"Fuck, it's after three. She wanted these reports done by three. Maybe she'll think I'm incompetent and fire me."

"You wish. Just get it done. If she sees you working on it, maybe she won't bother you."

"It's going to take at least another two hours. I need to get to the refinery to go over the monthly report and make sure my dipshit cousins have been doing their jobs. I need a damn personal assistant. Come on Jacy, I'll pay triple if you just follow me around all week and get me the things I need and help me balance my work load so I can manage some semblance of a social life."

"And give up my social life? I think not. I have it pretty damn good working for your mother, besides everyone calls you the evil queen for a reason; your majesty. How many secretaries have you gone through in the past month?" Jacinda asked, rhetorically. "And since when did you start caring about having a social life? Don't tell me you actually fell in love with that guy you've been casually seeing for the past year. He's soooo boring, Regina."

"I'm not with Graham anymore."

"Really? So who's your new victim?"

"I didn't call you to talk about my personal life. I called you for help."

"Ugh… Stop trying to make me work, Regina." Jacinda groaned.

"I'm basically doing the work you could be doing."

"True, but I can't sign those documents, you're on the board, and those are your shared accounts with your mother. Of course she could have had me process everything and she could have signed them herself without you, but you pissed her off so now you have to handle everything. You're lucky she didn't make you get acquainted with any of the new cases."

"Shut up."

"See, evil. Hanging up, I have nothing, to do."

* * *

 

**Head Bitch In Charge**

Regina was fuming by the time her cousin Ricardo answered her call.

"Hey, cuz. Where are you? I expected you hours ago. You missed the shift change, I'm on my way out. You want to call Javier?"

"No, I don't want to call Javier. Why the hell haven't you been taking my calls? I've called you a half a dozen times, and I finally get you on your fucking cell phone."

"I was working! It's busy."

"It's always busy. It's a fucking oil refinery. I'm stuck at the firm, and since you were in charge of the upgrades to the Naphtha hydrotreater I want to talk to you."

"Oh yeah, ahm, the team you hired to come in and start the upgrade wanted more money."

"Please tell me you gave them more money."

"Look, Gina these guys were dirty, they were trying to take advantage. The refinery has passed inspections for the last six months, we've caught a couple of small problems and done the necessary repairs. I'm calling around for another team to come upgrade the hydrotreater. I'll have someone in no later than next week, I promise."

"What are you doing in the meantime?"

"In the meantime the workers are using steam lances to suppress flammable vapors."

"That doesn't sound promising Richie."

"Cristo, ¿me dejarías hacer mi maldito trabajo en paz?"

"It's my job to make sure you're doing your job properly. Workers have been reporting heat exchange leaks during startups, we have to take shit like that seriously, unless you want to join the list of incompetent ass oil refineries in the United States."

"Hey, I know my job, okay. I've been doing this shit for 20 years. The treaters are fine. The upgrades can wait, I know what I'm doing."

"I'm coming down there in the morning, Richie. Have a fucking team there for the upgrades, I don't give a damn how much they want, if they're not there I'm shutting half of production down until someone gets there."

"You can't do that. It'll be costly, the board…"

"I am the board. I'm the COB aka HBIC, and I'll shut the whole damn refinery down if need be, now get a fucking team in there and stop pushing the hydrotreater. It needs the upgrade don't keep using it, your putting my crew in danger."

"Whatever you say boss," was the last thing Regina heard from him before the ' beep beep beep', the clear indication that he has hung up on her.

"Big baby."

* * *

  **Success!**

Emma had texted Cruella her final meal plan for her date with Regina; along with a 'call your girl, she's worried,' and by the time she got to her apartment she was greeted by Cruella's driver. "Roger?"

"Allow me to help you, Miss Swan." He said, shifting the box he held to his left arm, and holding out his right hand to take the bags from Emma. She handed the bag that held three very large container of gnocchi, and a large container of sauce.

"Thanks," she reached in her pants pocket and retrieved her keys. She unlocked the door and led him into the kitchen. She put the bags that held the unprepared food she would make tomorrow (hoping she remembered everything Hazel taught her) on the counter, and the bag containing the food she prepared to feed Ruby and Belle, on the kitchen island. Roger placed the box and the bag on the island also. He opened the box and took out two bottles of red wine.

"The Barbera is for the appetizer and the main course. Be sure to decant the wine one hour before serving." He took out two bottles of white wine, "the Riesling is your dessert wine."

"It's white." Emma observed picking up the bottle of La Nieve Más Dulce.

"Yes, Riesling is usually white." Roger assured.

"I thought you shouldn't mix red with white."

Roger stared at her with a stoic expression, "Oh, you're serious. Well, I wouldn't recommend you mix them together in the same glass, Miss Swan, but separately they are fine. I do recommend you cleanse your palate before transitioning from red to white." Emma gave him a puzzled look. He smirked. "The Barbera is full bodied and particularly fruity and the Riesling, this one especially, is very sweet, more flowery; you may not like the taste if you go from one to the other without first cleansing your palate."

"Okay. So like drink water before dessert, gotcha." Emma guessed.

Roger smiled and nodded. "Water will do just fine, Miss Swan."

"Cool, thanks Roger."

"You're welcome, Miss Swan."

"You know, you can call me Emma, right?"

"Very well, good evening, Emma."

"Later, Roger." She smiled, brightly and he escorted himself out.

Emma unpacked and put everything away and then she set the kitchen table with Belle's favorite tablecloth and took out the fine china, Belle's fine china because Emma didn't have her own and she really wasn't into it. She plated the onion garlic brie bruschetta, heated up some gnocchi and sauce and kept the beef, warm in the oven. She pulled out Belle's crystal decanter and poured the red wine inside of it being sure not to completely empty the bottle. She had looked up what decanting wine meant and the article she read for serving Barbera wine said to leave a finger of wine in the bottle when decanting.

Emma thought about filling the cannoli shells with cream she had made with Hazel but thought better of it and left the cream in the fridge, and the shells covered on the counter. Dessert had actually been the easiest thing to make.

Emma expected her roommates to come home soon so she just plated everything. She served the braised beef in wine sauce in a bowl, and plated the gnocchi. She poured the wine, sat down at the table and waited. Ten seconds in she was ready to say 'fuck it' and dig in, that's when she heard the keys in the door. She put her fork down but remained seated.

"Oh my god, it smells so fucking amazing in here. Em! Did you order take out?" Ruby crowed.

Emma felt a little insulted, her food smelled way better than any take out food. Ruby and Belle entered the kitchen, Ruby's mouth immediately fell open in shock, and Belle looked like she couldn't decide whether to be surprised or pissed off; she kept opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

"Don't." Emma said, halting all questions. "I just wanted to do a preview. I'm serving this to Regina tomorrow and I just wanted to do a test run, if you live then I know I can make it again."

"Way to sell it, Em." Ruby said, and went to sit down, but Emma grabbed her arm.

"Go wash your hands, savage." Emma ordered.

Ruby rolled her eyes, playfully and went to the kitchen sink to wash her hands. Belle followed suit. They took their seats at the table.

"Wow Emma, I know I'm an excellent teacher, but this is far more than I ever expected from you." Belle proclaimed.

Emma rolled her eyes, "first off, you're a trash teacher, second, ah screw you for doubting my capabilities, and third I went with someone with a few more years under her belt. Someone who's cooking experience came from a lifetime of cooking instead of a textbook." Emma countered.

Belle glared at Emma, "I studied in France."

"For two months, sell that shit to someone else, I ain't buying." Emma contended.

Belle opened her mouth to retort, but words were halted by a fork full of gnocchi being stuffed in her mouth. She chewed slowly, savoring it and swallowed. "Well, fuck me."

"Later, baby." Ruby said, and winked at Belle.

Belle ignored her and looked at Emma, with pure amazement. "This is incredible, really Emma. I think I may actually be seriously proud of you."

"Did that hurt? All those words coming out your mouth?" Emma asked.

"A little," the curly-haired brunette admitted, and dug into her own plate of gnocchi. 

Emma picked up her wine, smelled it, furrowed her brow, swirled the red almost black liquid around, took a sip and nodded her head in approval. The blonde glanced up to see both Ruby and Belle eyeing her amused.

"That was the cutest shit I've ever seen you do, please do that in front of Regina tomorrow." Ruby cajoled.

"Shut up." Emma said and Ruby smiled broadly.

"I never imagined you being in love would be so beneficial to everyone." Belle commented.

"I never said I was in love." The blonde said, and took another bite of her food, avoiding her friend's gaze.

"Granny came by today, not long after you left. She looked really happy, Emma. I think you did a good job. Granny looked impressed." Belle told her.

Emma shrugged, "just doing my job," Emma said, nonchalantly; though she was totally flipping out on the inside.

"So can you like, invite Regina over for dinner every night because damn." Ruby said, cutting into her beef and taking her first bite; she had already devoured her gnocchi. She moaned over the mouthful of tender meat.

"I don't know if I'm jealous of the food because it could possibly be better than mine or because it made Ruby make that sound." Belle commented. Emma laughed.

"Don't worry, baby I'm sure you'll be making me make that sound later."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Chill, I'm eating."

"So? Eating is what I'm talking about." Ruby said, smiling devilishly.

"Ruby," Belle chided.

Ruby rolled her eyes and took a sip of her wine. "What's for dessert?"

* * *

  **Old Wounds**

"I already checked you in, and your bag is in your room." Neal informed Regina, when they pulled up in front of the Ritz-Carlton.

"Thank you, can you do me another favor?"

"Not rubbing your feet." Neal told her and she rolled her eyes.

"No, ass. I want you to pop up at the refinery, see if Richie listened to me."

"Just call Javier."

"I tried." Regina hissed.

"Gee, man, you're wound awfully tight. You might want to take care of that before you murder someone. Maybe have a little phone sex or something."

"Ugh, you sound like Neva."

"Your sister told you to have phone sex? Damn."

"Neal, just go check, please. I don't want any surprises in the morning. I want to get through the day as quickly as possible so I can go home and prepare for a romantic evening with my girlfriend."

"Aww, how sweet."

"Neal," Regina whined.

"I have a date."

"Go after."

"But what if we go back to her place?"

"You plan on shaving?"

"No…"

"You're not going back to her place."

"Man, you're evil. I can't wait for Emma to tame the beast." Neal quipped. Regina punched him in the arm. "Ow! Okay, shit, fuck, bitch."

"Love you too, asshole." Regina kissed his cheek and got out the car.

 

Regina was too tired for a bath, she feared she may fall asleep and drowned in the tub. If she was being completely honest, she was too tired to shower. She just wanted to fall face first into the her enormous king size bed and sleep, but her desire to see Emma, to hear her voice was greater than her need for sleep. She quickly undressed, headed to the en suite, and took a shower. Regina wrapped herself in a plush white robe, climbed in bed and Facetimed Emma.

"S'up Reg?" Ruby asked, beaming into the camera. Regina was a little startled that Ruby answered the phone.

"Hello, Ruby. Is Emma around?"

"Yeah, she's in her room. She left her phone in the kitchen. Hold on a sec." Ruby said, and Regina waited as Ruby brought the phone to Emma's room.

Regina heard music playing in the background. "Oh shit, this is gold, Regina look." Ruby turned the camera so Regina could see into Emma's room.

Emma was walking in and out her closet moving to the beat of the song and singing in a sultry voice.

"Woke up this morning with a smile on my face; jumped out of bed, took a shower, dressed, cleaned up my place; made me some breakfast, toast, 2 scrambled eggs, grits. Grabbed my keys, grabbed my purse, grabbed my jacket off to work, beaming all the way down 3rd. Is it the way you love me baby? Is it the way you love me baby?" Emma sang, strutting in and out of her closet, pulling out different dresses, and holding them up to herself in front of her mirror. Regina just watched her, amused.

"Four thirty, can't wait to get home." Emma didn't sing the second line, choosing to only sing Jill's part. "Nah, girl I got somethang else to do. Go 'head, really get your groove on, cause tonight my wo-man's coming through." Emma sang, changing the lyrics.

Regina had to cover mouth to keep from laughing.

"We gonna have to connect some other time; as much as I like to shake my thang on the dance floor. I got another nasty, freaky just right way in mind." Emma swayed her hips and wiggled her ass. "Tonight I'm gonna beat the high score. Is it the way you love me baby? Is it the way you love me baby?" Emma twirled around, dropping the dress when she caught Ruby in the doorway holding Emma's phone up and holding back a howl. Emma turned off the music and covered face with her hand. "You're Facetiming with Regina, aren't you?"

Ruby nodded, excitedly before busting out in a fit of giggles. Emma stormed over, snatched her phone, pushed Ruby out the doorway, and slammed her door. "Hey, baby." Emma said.

"Turn the camera around Emma."

Emma flipped the lens. "Hi." Emma knew her face had to be red, she could feel the heat in her cheeks.

"Hello, darling. That was some show you put on, very entertaining." Regina commented.

"Yeah? Should I sell tickets."

"I'd buy you out."

"No need, I'd never charge you for the show." Emma flirted.

"Good." Regina said.

"You look tired, Regina. I take it you definitely won't be coming home tonight."

Regina shook her head. "I didn't even make it out to the refinery today. Between my work at the firm, and the work my sister gave me yesterday I was completely swamped and without a secretary."

"What happened to your secretary?"

"They quit."

"They?" Emma asked, curiously.

"Yes, they. They all quit." Regina said.

Emma laughed, "seriously? You're that bad?" Emma asked, and Regina glared at her.

"The firm is a very stressful environment. I may get a little snappish."

"A little? Didn't you tell me you only go into the office like once a week? That means it only takes you hours to alienate your secretaries."

"Shut up."

"Aww, don't be mad, baby. I'll come be your secretary."

"A lot of good that would do me, how would I get any work done with you around."

"Are you saying you would seduce me in the workplace Miss Mills?" Emma asked, flirtatiously.

Regina shrugged and smirked, seductively. "I may not be getting any work done, but I'm sure you'll be working."

"This working you're speaking of, would it be one on one?"

"One on one, one beneath one, however you want to phrase it, but honestly I think I'd prefer you on your knees."

"And where are you?"

"In my office chair, of course."

"Of course. I suppose you're wearing one of your little impossibly tight pencil skirts. You're going to make me work real hard to get to it, aren't you, Miss Mills?" Emma said, her tone was bordering erotic, and it was doing things to Regina.

"Emma."

"I would suppose I'd have to tease you a little, have you squirming in your seat, your throbbing clit begging for a little friction but your skirt is just too tight."

"Emma," Regina whined, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"I'd probably start by running my hands from your ankles, slowly up your calves, my fingers tickling your inner thighs, your breath hitches when my middle finger just barely reaches the crotch of your panties, you try to open your legs wider, but it's so difficult. I can feel how wet you are with just that one finger." Emma continued.

Regina whimpered. "Emma, we… we should stop."

"What?" Emma whined, "why would you start something you won't finish?"

"I don't know," Regina whined, and squirmed under the covers. "I suppose I'm a masochist."

"More like a sadist, dammit Regina. I'm going to explode over here."

"I'm sorry. You're not alone. I just rather feel your hands on me than my own. Just one more night, darling. I promise it will be worth the wait." Regina told her.

"Yeah okay. Let's talk about something else." Emma said, and Regina watched her relax against her pillows.

"How was your day?"

"Good, educational."

"How so?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. It's part of the surprise."

"Oh, okay. Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"You," Emma answered.

Regina smiled, "what about me?"

"Anything good happen today, besides that fantastic looking fucking sandwich you devoured today, and you know your poor attempt to sext during your board meeting."

"Poor attempt? You try sexting your girlfriend sitting across the table from your mother."

Emma winced at Regina's words. Regina eyes widened with realization. "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Regina. It's not like we talk about it. Her. My mother."

"Do you, do you know who she is?" Regina asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, I know her. I lived with her on and off for a few years here and there. She didn't really want me." Emma shrugged, trying not to look fazed by her own words, but Regina could clearly see the pain there. She wanted to fix it.

"Hey, we don't have to talk about her if you don't want to."

Emma took a deep breath. "Okay."

Regina turned on her side, and snuggled deeper into the comforter. She held the phone closer to her, her attempted at feeling closer to Emma. Regina noticed Emma's eyes shift and sparkle as she looked at her. "What?" Regina questioned.

"You're so beautiful, Regina." Emma told her, and Regina's heart fluttered in her chest. It has been awhile since someone has looked at her with such astonishment. It made her a little nervous and a little worried, because how much longer would she have before the light in Emma's eyes that seemed to only shine for her suddenly went out.

"Mmm… thank you, Emma." Regina looked away and moved the camera further away from her face.

"I've made you uncomfortable, your mind, it went somewhere else for a second. Where did you go?"

"No where, I'm just tired."

"That's two nights in a row you weren't completely honest with me." Emma pointed out.

"It's just… I don't know, something I'm aware of. I've been told plenty of times, and I try not to take it for granted because I know that one day it won't be true anymore."

"Okay, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm 40, Emma." Regina told her.

"I know," Emma responded. They stared at each other for awhile.

Regina seemed to be waiting for reassurance she wasn't going to get.

"I have a question, and I need you to answer me honestly." Emma began.

"Okay." Regina agreed.

"When I call you, when we Facetime and before when we saw each other, and you smiled that brilliant smile, when you laugh at my corny jokes, when you blush when I look at you or said something you approved of, does all that happen because I'm young and hot or is it because you genuinely like me? Because I swear the way you look at me, I swear I do things to your heart."

"Of course you do, Emma, I love… how you make me feel."

"Same. I don't want our age difference to be a problem, I know how old you are and I'll admit when I saw you at the bottom of those steps in that impossibly tight dress I was seriously attracted to how incredibly hot you were. Your looks are probably what opened the door, maybe why I came inside, but they're definitely not why I'm staying. I'm staying." Emma told her and Regina wasn't sure who was more surprised by that statement, she or Emma.

"Why?"

"Well, for one, there's your bathroom." Emma said, grinning and Regina laughed.

"That's it. You have to tell me what your deal is with bathrooms?"

"Living in different foster homes, and living with my mom and my "uncles"." Emma air quoted with one hand. "The bathroom was the only room in the house with a lock. A place where I can be alone and no one would barge in on me. It was a place to run to when I couldn't run away." Emma shrugged. "Most of them, well all of them were pretty shitty, but they all had locks."

Regina didn't know what to say; she knew what she wanted to ask but she didn't know how and she didn't know how it would affect Emma if she answered. Regina had never seen Emma look so vulnerable.

"You asked about my scar once." Regina remembered.

Emma seemed to snap out the daze she was in and nodded her head.

"I was ten, It was a Wednesday, because August had riding lessons after school on Wednesdays. That meant I was alone in the house with my father. We played chess every Wednesday afternoon, but my mother had come and interrupted our game. She told me she was taking me shopping and to go get ready. I didn't want to go. We shopped on Saturdays and it wasn't a Saturday. I remember getting upset and yelling at her. I thought she was just trying to keep me from spending time with my father. I always had some kind of extracurricular activity, some lesson. I hardly ever saw my parents. She demanded I get out of my father's study and go get ready. I wanted to argue, but my father told me to go get ready, that he needed to talk to my mother. I thought he would talk her out of taking me out so I obeyed. I left them alone. I went in my room, and changed out of my school uniform. I waited downstairs in the foyer. I could hear my parents begin to argue, mainly my mother, my father was always so soft spoken. It annoyed me having to listen to them argue, having to wait on her. Usually I'd go find Hazel or Emanuel and help then with something until the fight was over and mother or my father would come get me, but Hazel was out grocery shopping and Emanuel had the day off. He didn't live on the grounds."

Regina paused to take a deep breath. "I got bored, and rummaged through the closet near the front door hoping to find something to entertain myself. August had made the hall closet his own personal hoarding space, putting all sorts of shit he found in there. One time he had frog living in there, and it croaked all day long driving Hazel crazy. It took her more time then she liked to admit to find out where the croaking was coming from."

Regina smirked at the memory.

"Anyway, I found one of his baseballs and I just started tossing it up in the air and catching it. I did that for awhile before I heard the door to my father's study open. I heard my father raise his voice at my mother, telling her he wasn't through talking to her. She said she was through talking to him. Then I heard him say 'get back here' and she said, 'get your hands off me, you bastard', then I heard a loud slap, and the door shutting again. My father was yelling and his voice traveled downstairs. I can't remember now what I heard him say, I think I might have blocked it out. Actually, I'm pretty sure I did because this is the first time I've told anyone about that day."

The brunette studied her lover, waiting for some acknowledgement, the blonde nodded encouragingly.

Regina cleared her throat. "I didn't know what was happening. It wasn't like any of their usual fights. I never heard a slap before and I wasn't sure who slapped who, all I knew was my father was yelling and he never yells, so I took the baseball and threw it as hard as could at the mirror in the foyer. It was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. The mirror shattered, and I didn't turn away face enough and a shard hit me in the face, gave me this scar."

Regina pointed to the scar on the right side of her upper lip, "some days it's far more profound than others."

"What happened after you hurt yourself?" Emma asked.

"I didn't…" Regina started to deny, but stopped and was momentary lost in the concerned look in Emma's eyes. Regina had never thought of it that way, breaking the mirror, hurting herself; breaking the mirror to hurt herself.

"I... " she stammered. "I screamed and my mother came running down stairs. She looked at me, the broken pieces of mirror on the floor, the blood on my hands and dripping down my mouth. I braced myself for the scolding I was sure she was going to hand out before she called my father to come get me. It never came. She grabbed me and rushed me into the bathroom. She made me sit on the toilet seat while she rummaged through the bathroom closet looking for a first aid kit. She ran cold water in the sink, and tossed washcloths in the water. She found a the first aid kit, and a pair of tweezers. I was crying and shaking the whole time. There was a lot of blood. She held my chin in her palm, bending down to take a good look at my mouth. She spoke to me so gently it was like she was a completely different person."

Regina paused, and looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears that were welding up in her eyes not to fall.

"She said, 'hold still, sweetheart.' My mother never called me anything but Regina or dear. She called everyone dear. I hate to admit it but I'm pretty sure I picked up the habit from her. Anyway, I closed my eyes so I couldn't see when she pulled the shard out. It still hurt like a bitch when she did. I cried out and she covered my mouth with a cold washcloth. She held me, trying to quiet my sobs, telling me it was okay, and calling me her baby, reassuring me that I will be okay. She took my hand and said we had to go to the hospital because I needed stitches. I started to cry and she told me it would be okay, and that I would still be the most beautiful girl in the world. It was the sweetest thing my mother had ever said to me. The pain suddenly wasn't so bad. We left the bathroom and by then my father had come down. He looked at broken mirror and then at my mother. He looked so angry, he asked her what she had done to me. I was so confused. I thought he knew that she couldn't have possibly done anything to me. My mother didn't even defend herself. She just glared at him. He called me over to him, I felt my mother squeeze my hand. I looked up at her, put she was still glaring at my father. He called me again, and I hesitated again, but then I let go of my mother's hand. It's crazy, when I think back on it now, I'm confused by how I felt then. I felt guilty, for wanting my mother's comfort more than my father's. I let her go so I wouldn't hurt him. It wasn't until my father lifted me up and carried me out the front door, my mother following us, standing by the door; that I noticed the tears in her eyes, and a small bruise forming on the left side of her face right near her left eye."

"Your dad hit her." Emma pieced together.

Regina nodded. "You'd never know. When I got home from the hospital, Cora Mills was well put together again, the bruise was immaculately covered like it was never there, and she was cold and distant again."

"Did it feel good?" Emma asked.

Regina responded with a puzzled look, "did what feel good?"

"That one moment when you were your mother's baby?"

Regina paused to ponder Emma's question; the tears she had been holding back finally escaped her eyes. "Yes, it did."

"Yeah, I could imagine it did." Emma told her.

Regina noted the longing in Emma's eyes, like she was imaging it because she herself had never been her mother's baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, was this a bitch to edit. It was an even bigger bitch doing it a second time. Thanks for the help Lana_Raven. I went through the whole chapter with a wide-tooth comb; I know I was suppose to do it with a fine-tooth comb, but nooooo!
> 
> FYI, I know nothing about investment firms and how they run, so I basically bullshitted through that whole scene, I also don't shit about running a refinery but I did do a little research so I wouldn't sound like a complete ass; I also discovered I should have paid better attention in Chemistry and probably should have majored in it in college.  
> No promises for another update any time soon. I didn't plan on making this anymore than 10 chapters, but I have some ground to cover and I want to give you guys the full story; so I'm going to keep working on it.  
> Thanks again for all the support.


End file.
